Le guerrier dragon et le chasseur de coeur
by Clowsama
Summary: Une tempête amène nos héros sur une île où ils rencontrent un homme nommé Ryuji. Celui-ci cache un lourd passé qui va le rattraper et malheureusement emmener Luffy et ses amis dans un voyage en enfer. LuNa
1. Bande annonce

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle grande fic. Un chapitre un peu particulier vu que j'ai décidé d'expérimenter quelque chose. En effet, tout ce chapitre est une bande-annonce de la fic, comme celle des films. Je vais donc mettre des petits bouts de scènes de la fic entrecoupés de phrases (en italique) sur écran noir lues par une voix-off. Bien sûr il faut vous l'imaginer tout ça. Et puis aussi vous l'imaginer en musique avec un truc genre BO de Pirates des caraïbes. Je sais, je vous demande beaucoup mais j'adore cette idée et je voulais vraiment le faire. Et puis aussi, ça commence avec un résumé des événements d'Enies Lobby parce que je trouve ces scènes trop cool et que ça replonge dans le bain. Essayez de vous remettre les images du manga ou de l'animé en tête.

Voilà, merci de votre compréhension.

Les personnages sont tous à maitre Oda, même ceux que j'ai inventé. Si il les veut, je les lui donne.

* * *

_Robin avait disparu._

Luffy et Nami sont sur un des toits en face de la demeure d'Iceburg. Nami se tourne vers Luffy.

- Est-ce que tu as pu lui parler?

- Ouais, il a dit qu'il a vu Robin de ses yeux.

- C'est impossible, pourquoi Robin aurait-elle fait une chose pareille?

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas le croire.

Robin fait face à Sanji et Chopper, un canal les séparant.

- C'est bien moi qui ais tenté d'assassiner Iceburg. Il y a une part d'ombre en moi que vous ne connaissez pas. C'est ici que nous nous séparons et nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais. Adieu.

Elle fait alors demi-tour et disparait.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro et Chopper sont sur le toit d'un bâtiment de Water Seven. Zoro pose son sabre au milieu d'eux.

- Nous devons savoir si oui ou non elle est notre alliée. Pour ça, le meilleur moyen est de retourner chez Iceburg cette nuit lorsqu'ils tenteront à nouveau de le tuer.

- Mais on risque de se faire mettre le meurtre d'Iceburg sur le dos si ils nous trouvent là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Luffy?

- On y va.

_Elle était entre les mains du gouvernement._

Luffy, Nami, Zoro et Chopper sont dans la chambre d'Iceburg avec Pauly. Ils font face à Lucci et aux membres du CP9.

- Alors c'est vous qui avez attaqué Iceburg? Vous êtes des assassins infiltrés?

- Exact, nous sommes des agent secrets au service du gouvernement. Nous servons la justice de l'ombre.

- Robin, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux?

- J'ai un rêve à réaliser et pour ça je ne reculerai devant aucun sacrifice.

Lucci se transforme en homme-léopard et attaque Luffy.

- Shigan!

Son doigt transperce Luffy, il l'attrape par la tête et le projette à travers le mur. Zoro se jette sur lui sabre en avant.

- Tekkai!

Son bras stoppe le coup de Zoro puis d'un coup de pied, il l'envoi valdinguer jusqu'à la mer.

Les quatres agents du CP9 font face à l'incendie de la demeure d'Iceburg.

- Nous devons maintenant trouver Franky et les plans qu'il conserve. Avec Nico Robin, nous aurons alors les clés pour faire revivre les armes antiques.

_Elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux._

Robin fait face à Iceburg dans sa chambre.

- Le Buster Call est une arme effroyable. Si je n'avais pas collaboré, ils l'auraient lancé sur eux. J'ai choisit de me sacrifier pour que mes nakamas puissent quitter cette île sains et saufs.

- Et pour ça tu es prête à exhumer ces armes et à mettre le monde en péril?

- Sans hésitations.

Iceburg parle avec Nami dans son jardin devant l'incendie.

- Elle a choisit de mettre l'avenir de l'humanité en jeu uniquement pour sauver vos vies.

Nami est sur un des toits de la ville basse devant les bâtiments où Luffy est bloqué entre les murs.

- Luffy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot? Ils ont enlevé Robin. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver d'une attaque du gouvernement. Elle va être exécutée si on ne fait rien.

- Alors, Robin nous a mentit pas vrai?

- Oui.

- Yokatta (dieu merci). Ne t'inquiètes pas Nami, je ne laisserais pas Robin mourir.

Alors que l'Aqua Laguna est prête à s'abattre sur eux, Luffy fait s'effondrer les bâtiments autour de lui en poussant dessus.

_Ils ont alors tenté l'impossible._

Pauly et les employés de la Galley-la Company font face à Luffy.

- La mer est déchainée, aucun bateau ne peut surmonter l'Aqua Laguna. Il est hors de question que je vous envoie à la mort.

Luffy se met en position de combat alors qu'une vague s'abat sur les escaliers de la ville haute.

- Alors je vous prendrai un bateau de force!

La vielle Kokoro s'approche de Luffy et des autres.

- Oh Mugiwara, tu es vraiment décidé à affronter l'Aqua Laguna?

- Pour ramener Robin, oui.

- On fera tout pour la ramener.

Kokoro regarde Nami, Zoro et Chopper puis son regard revient sur Luffy.

- Soit, si vous êtes prêt à mourir, suivez-moi. Je vais vous donner un Umi Resha (train des mers).

Le Rocket Man fait face à l'Agua Laguna prête à s'abattre sur eux. Luffy et Zoro sont sur la locomotive et préparent leur attaque.

- Gomu Gomu No...

- Sanbyaku Pondo...

- CANNON!!

Leur attaque creuse un tunnel dans la gigantesque vague par lequel le Rocket Man s'engouffre et ressort de l'autre côté.

Sandy se trouve sur le toit du Puffing Tom avec Franky.

- Bon, je vais aller sauver Robin-chan. Dis-moi t'es balèze?

- Non crétin, je suis Super-balèze. Surtout cette semaine. J'ai mes raisons pour sauver Nico Robin donc le leader des bas-fond de Water Seven, Franky, va te filer un coup de main.

- Attendez!

Ils se retournent et alors apparaît une silhouette masquée avec une cape.

- Votre ami m'a tout expliqué. Vous devez sauver une demoiselle? Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres raisons pour vous aider. Je viens de l'île des snipers, mon nom est Sogeking.

_Ils ont fait face à la puissance d'Enies Lobby._

Le Rocket Man arrive en vue d'Enies Lobby. Tous regardent l'île au centre de la lumière. Pauly s'approche de Luffy.

- Enies Lobby, l'île qui ne dort jamais. Écoute Mugiwara, tu dois ramener Nico Robin avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de la justice sinon il sera trop tard. Nous et la Franky Family on s'occupe des portes. Vous, vous devez foncer, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez affronter ces types.

- Ok. Écoutez, le plus fort du lot c'est le type au pigeon. Celui-là il est pour moi.

Luffy est entouré de centaines de soldats sur une des places d'Enies Lobby.

- Oh, Mugiwara. Il y a près de 5000 soldats ici. Combien de tes camarades as-tu ramené?

- Ah. Je suis seul. Maintenant dégagez.

Luffy fait face au CP9 et à Robin qui sont dans la tour de justice, de l'autre côté du gouffre. Arrivent alors Nami et Chopper, Zoro, Sandy et Sogeking.

- Écoute Robin, on est venu jusqu'ici pour te ramener. Alors pas question de faire marche arrière.

_Ils ont défié le gouvernement mondial._

Spandam désigne le drapeau flottant au-dessus de la tour de justice.

- Regardez stupides pirates! Ce drapeau représente l'union de 170 nations à travers les mers! C'est le monde! Vous vous rendez compte de la puissance de l'organisation qui est à la recherche de cette femme?

- Je sais qui sont les ennemis de Robin.

Luffy lève la tête et regarde le drapeau.

- Sogeking. Envoie ce drapeau brûler en enfer.

Sogeking brandit alors son arme.

- Hissastu, Firebird Star!

Un oiseau de feu jaillit du projectile et calcine le drapeau sous les regard ébahis de toutes les personnes de l'île.

- Pauvres fous, vous croyez pouvoir survivre avec le monde entier comme ennemi?

- TU VEUX PARIER?!

Spandam s'écroule de peur devant Luffy.

- Robin, je ne l'ai toujours pas entendu sortir de ta bouche. Dis-nous, que tu veux vivre!

Robin regarde ses nakamas puis se met à pleurer.

- JE VEUX VIVRE!

- Bien, maintenant laisse nous faire le reste.

_Ils ont affronté le CP9 et la terreur du Buster Call._

Franky fait face à Fukurou qui fonce sur lui.

- Tekkai dama!

Fukurou percute Franky et le propulse à travers la rambarde de pierre. Tous les deux se retrouvent au-dessus de l'eau puis tombent dans le courant qui les emporte vers les chutes.

Chopper, à bout de force et blessé se jette sur Kumadori avec son Arm Point.

- Cutting Roseo Metel!

- Tekkai Gou!

Kumadori titube sous le choc, des empreintes de sabots sur la poitrine.

- Quel adversaire, quelle superbe tempête de fleurs de cerisiers. Mais maintenant...

Il écrase le visage de Chopper avec le pied puis ses cheveux l'emprisonnent tandis qu'il prépare son bâton de manière à le transpercer.

- Tu vas ressentir la puissance du lion. Emporte avec toi cette bénédiction yoyoï. Yana Gin Jou!

Nami affronte Kalifa dans la chambre de cette dernière.

- J'aurais aimé m'amuser plus mais je dois en finir avec toi. Soru!

Elle réapparait derrière Nami puis passe ses mains le long de son corps en créant de la mousse.

- Golden Awa!

Sanji se bat contre Jabura transformé en homme-loup. Celui-ci amorce un coup de poing.

- Tekkai Kempo! Don Pon Rou!

Le coup propulse Sanji à travers le mur situé en face. Jabura saute alors dans le vide.

- Geppou!

Avec des petits saut, il traverse le vide de l'étage et atteint l'autre côté où Sanji essaye de se relever.

- Rankyaku! Lupus four!

4 ondes de choc en forme de loup se jettent alors sur Sanji, provoquant une explosion de poussière. Jabura atterrit alors sur la rambarde.

- Aouuuhh!

Zoro affronte Kaku dans un duel d'épéiste. Ce dernier est sous sa forme d'homme-girafe et porte deux épées géantes.

- Rankyaku shuriken!

Des dizaines d'ondes de choc se dirigent vers Zoro qui fait de son mieux pour les éviter. Mais il ne peut esquiver la nouvelle attaque.

- Kiriman jaro!

Zoro est percuté de plein fouet par le nez de Kaku et propulsé au sol.

- Un long cou peut servir de fouet. Henchikirin!

Le cou de Kaku s'abat à plusieurs reprises sur Zoro.

Luffy fait face à Lucci en homme-léopard sous sa forme de combat.

- Pourquoi continuer Mugiwara?

- Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas battu.

- Tu comptes épuiser toutes tes forces et mourir?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ensuite et je m'en fiche.

Les jambes de Luffy amorcent alors un mouvement de pompe et de la vapeur commence à sortir de son corps tandis que sa peau prend une teinte rouge.

- Gear Second!

Lucci se jette alors sur Luffy qui pare le coup puis riposte. Lucci pare également mais Luffy lance une nouvelle attaque.

- Jet Bullet!

Lucci recule en crachant du sang mais Luffy continue.

- Twin Jet Pistolet!

Lucci se retrouve alors propulsé contre le mur. Luffy se rue sur lui.

- Ne crois pas me battre aussi facilement. J'ai porté le Rokushiki à son plus haut niveau.

Il intercepte alors Luffy grâce au Soru puis place ses deux poings sur sa poitrine.

- Rokuougan!

Luffy crache alors une gerbe se sang et s'écroule à terre.

Les navires de guerre de la marine bombardent Enies Lobby. Un des vice-amiraux s'empare alors d'un escargophone.

- Nico Robin a été localisé sur le pont de l'hésitation. Épargnez cette zone et préparez un assaut avec les colonels et capitaines de deux vaisseaux. Le reste, continuez à bombarder notre cible.

Et alors qu'Enies Lobby est en flamme, 200 soldats d'élites se préparent à attaquer le pont où se trouvent Robin et les autres.

_Et ils ont gagné._

Franky et Kukurou se trouvent au-dessus de la terre ferme. Franky est assis sur Fukurou et vient de connecter ses bras.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire chapapa.

Fukurou se met à frapper Franky mais celui-ci ne bouge pas.

- Coup De Vent!

Fukurou est alors propulsé au sol où il s'enfonce de plusieurs mètres.

- SUPER!

Chopper est transformé en monstre gigantesque et regarde Kumadori.

- Yoyoï, quel est ce monstre? Ne crois pas que tu peux me vaincre. Geppou!

Il réapparait alors dans les airs et se prépare à attaquer mais Chopper le repère et d'un grand mouvement de main l'écrase au sol. Puis il se met à le tabasser de ses poings et pousse un puissant hurlement.

- Shigan!

Le doigt de Kalifa vient de transpercer l'épaule de Nami qui tombe à genoux.

- Tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

- Tu as oublié? Tu devrais toujours écouter les prévisions météo d'une navigatrice.

Derrière Kalifa, un nuage noir chargé d'éclair crépite.

- Les éclairs se forment dans les nuages pour revenir vers mon Climat Tact.

L'extrémité du Climat tact se met à crépiter et le nuage relâche alors un puissant éclair qui traverse le corps de Kalifa.

- Thunder Lance Tempo!

Kalifa s'écroule alors, de la fumée sortant de sa bouche.

- Peu importe ta force. Mes précisions, sont toujours exactes.

Sanji vient de sauter dans le vide pour frapper Jabura avec sa jambe rouge.

- Diable Jambe. Premier Haché!

- Geppou!

Jabura saute au-dessus de Sanji pour éviter le coup.

- Gekkou Jusshigan!

Sanji est touché par une des mains mais il assène alors un puissant coup de pied dans le visage de Jabura.

- Diable Jambe. Flambage Shoot!

Jabura s'écrase alors au sol, KO, tandis que Sanji atterrit en douceur.

- La cuisine est un don des dieux. Les épices sont un cadeau du diable. Il semble que c'était un peu trop épicé pour toi.

- Je vais en finir avec toi avec mon plus puissant Amanedachi.

Kaku se met à tourner sur une main tandis que Zoro se concentre. Une aura sombre apparaît alors autour de lui et son corps prend l'apparence d'un démon à six bras et trois tête

- Kyuutouryuu. Ashura.

- Amanedachi!

Une énorme onde de choc se dirige alors vers Zoro. D'un seul coup, il dissipe l'attaque et passe au travers.

- La souffrance est la bienvenue, sur la voie du carnage.

Kaku s'effondre dans une effusion de sang.

- Ashura. Ichibugin!

Alors que Kaku reprend sa forme normale, Zoro rengaine ses sabres et retire son bandana.

- J'ai un message de la part des types de la Galley-La. Vous êtes tous virés.

Luffy est debout, en sang, face à Lucci. Ussop les regarde depuis le pont de l'hésitation.

- Bat-le Luffy! Et nous pourrons rentrer tous ensemble.

- Pas de problème!

Lucci se rue sur Luffy et place ses poings sur sa poitrine mais Luffy saute en arrière. Il est cependant stoppé par la queue de Lucci qui s'est enroulée autour de lui. Lucci replace à nouveau ses poings.

- Sai Dai Rin. Rokuougan!

L'onde de choc travers le corps de Luffy qui crache une gerbe de sang. Lucci le relâche et le dépasse mais Luffy ne tombe pas au sol. Il se retourne et fait face à Lucci.

- Gomu Gomu No...

- Tekkai!

Les poings de Luffy disparaissent et frappent Lucci à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Jet Gatling Gun!!

Lucci est encastré dans le mur par les coups de poings surpuissants de Luffy. Puis lorsque le déluge s'arrête, il s'écroule au sol, en sang.

- Rentrons tous ensemble, Robin!

Ussop est à genoux sur le reste du pont de l'hésitation, en pleurs.

- Tous à la mer! Jetez-vous dans la mer!

Les autres qui sont en train se battre se retourne vers lui.

- Robin, jette Luffy dans la mer.

- Tu es fou, tu veux le noyer?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Zoro, il nous reste un nakama.

- Chopper, tu as vu?

- J'ai vu Nami.

- Cien Fleur. Delphinium!

Et alors que les bras de Robin conduisent Luffy vers la mer, tous se jettent dans le vide. Et tandis qu'ils tombent, une voix résonne dans leur tête.

- Allons-y les amis. Repartons sur la mer de l'aventure.

- Merry!

Le Vogue Merry apparaît alors en-dessous d'eux.

- Je suis venu vous chercher.

Le Vogue Merry navigue dans les tourbillons en esquivant les vaisseaux de guerre de la marine. Et alors qu'il va être bloqué, Franky se positionne à la poupe et connecte ses bras.

- Coup de vent!

Le Vogue Merry décolle alors de la surface de l'eau et s'envole en s'éloignant de la flotte de la marine.

Le Vogue Merry navigue maintenant calmement, loin d'Enies Lobby. Franky se dirige vers Luffy, allongé sur la tête de Merry.

- Bon sang, j'ai encore du mal à croire ce que vous avez fait. Quand je pense que vous avez brûlé le drapeau du gouvernement...

- La seule chose qu'on a faite, c'est de récupérer notre nakama. En tout cas, nous avons gagné ce combat!

- Ouais!

_Ils ont perdu un nakama._

Le Vogue Merry gît à présent sur la mer, fendu en deux. Luffy se tient dans une petite barque, tenant une torche, tandis que les autres sont dans une autre barque en arrière.

- Merry, le fond de l'océan est froid et sombre. Nous allons rester pour t'accompagner.

Luffy approche alors la torche du Vogue Merry et des flammes commencent à se répandre le long du bateau. Alors que la fumée commence à s'élever, des flocons blancs se mettent à tomber du ciel. Nami tend la main et en recueille un.

- De la neige?

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes commencent à couler le long de son visage. Et alors que tous se souviennent de leurs aventures avec Merry, une voie retentit.

- Désolé. J'aurais voulu vous amener encore plus loin. Partager encore plus d'aventures avec vous. Mais je...

- C'est à nous de nous excusez Merry! On t'a mal dirigé, on t'a cassé des dizaines de fois,on a déchiré tes voiles! Zoro et Sanji sont deux crétins qui ont passé leur temps à t'abimer! Ussop a essayé de te réparer mais il est nul! C'est à nous de...

- Mais j'étais heureux. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi tout ce temps. Je suis vraiment heureux. Parce que j'étais avec vous tous.

- Merry!!

_Mais ils en ont trouvé de nouveaux._

Luffy et les autres arrivent au cimetière de bateau de Water Seven où une grande silhouette recouverte d'une toile les attend.

- Oh Franky! On est là, où est le bateau?

Iceburg les accueille.

- Franky n'est pas là, par contre le bateau est terminé. Donc je vais vous le monter à sa place. Mes yeux ont étés choqués quand j'ai vu ces incroyables plans. Il peut naviguer sur toutes les mers. Voici un message venant de Franky, Mugiwara. Si tu veux devenir le seigneur des pirates, tu dois naviguer sur ce roi des bêtes.

Iceburg retire alors la toile, révélant un grand bateau à tête de lion.

- Voici le Thousand Sunny.

Luffy et ses amis sont à bord du Thousand Sunny et Franky se trouve sur la berge, sans son slip.

- Franky, si tu veux que je te rende ton slip, tu dois devenir notre nakama.

- Dis pas de conneries Mugiwara. C'est pas parce que t'as mon slip que je vais vous rejoindre.

Il prend alors sa pose tandis qu'une vague s'éclate contre le rivage.

- Aouh! Quel homme, celui qui, même nu, fait face aux vagues innombrables avec la fierté d'un lion.

- Je l'ai sous-estimé, quelle détermination. C'est vraiment un homme parmi les hommes!

Nami, en colère, frappe alors la tête de Luffy.

- C'est juste un pervers!

Luffy lance son slip à Franky.

- Allez, monte à bord.

- Tss, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Avec des amateurs comme vous, ce bateau risque de souffrir, donc je vais m'en occuper. Moi Franky, j'accepte de devenir ton charpentier.

_Ils font maintenant route vers le nouveau monde, pensant pouvoir se détendre._

Tous sont sur le pont, faisant la fête, mangeant et buvant.

- Pour Robin et Ussop de retour parmi nous. Pour nos nouveaux nakamas Franky et Sunny. Kampai!

- Kampai!

- En route pour le nouveau monde et l'île des hommes-poissons!

Luffy est assis sur la tête de Sunny et contemple l'horizon. Une main vient gentiment taper son épaule et quand il se tourne, il ne peut que voir le visage de Nami s'approcher et l'embrasser.

- Hihi, je t'ai eu.

Luffy regarde le visage de Nami et se met à rire également.

L'équipage est dans la salle à manger en train de jouer au poker, riant, mangeant et buvant.

_Mais pour les pirates, le calme ne dure jamais longtemps._

Nami regarde au loin avec un regard sérieux.

- La pression atmosphérique a beaucoup chuté, une tempête approche.

Luffy s'approche d'elle.

- Il nous reste combien de temps?

- Pas longtemps. Va chercher tout le monde. Vu sa taille, on aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Le Thousand Sunny est prit dans une énorme tempête, les vagues sont gigantesques, les rafales de vents font tanguer le bateau et une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur nos héros qui s'activent sur le pont. Nami est à la manœuvre.

- Chopper, met la barre à gauche, nous dévions de notre trajectoire!

- Le courant est trop fort, je ne peux pas bouger le gouvernail.

- Oh non, cette tempête va nous faire dériver!

Le Thousand Sunny navigue maintenant sur une mer calme mais tout est obscurci par le brouillard.

L'équipage est sur le pont, exténué. Zoro se lève et regarde à l'avant du bateau.

- La tempête est finie mais où sommes-nous?

Nami se relève également et jette un œil au brouillard qui les entoure.

- Aucune idée mais nous avons sûrement dévié de notre route.

La voie d'Ussop retentit alors à travers le micro de la vigie.

- Je vois une forme sombre droit devant. Je crois que c'est une île.

Sanji se gratte la tête.

- C'est impossible, la prochaine île est censé être celle des hommes-poissons.

- C'est vrai mais il est possible que nous ayons dévié suffisamment pour se retrouver sur le chemin d'une autre île.

Tous se dirigent alors vers la proue pour regarder l'île apparaître petit à petit dans le brouillard. Luffy a les mains jointes, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Une île mystérieuse, génial. Je me demande quelles aventures nous y attendent.

Ils débarquent et rentrent dans un village mais celui-ci est désert. Puis une voie retentit.

- Plus un geste, pirates!

Tous lèvent les yeux vers la silhouette qui apparaît en face d'eux. Un homme aux cheveux blancs portant un chapeau de cuir style cow-boy leur fait face.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire un pas de plus sur cette île.

_Découvrez la nouvelle aventure One Piece._

Luffy et l'homme au chapeau de cow-boy s'affrontent dans un duel à main nue haletant. Ils disparaissent et réapparaissent, portant et parant des coups.

L'homme au chapeau de cow-boy tend la main à Luffy qui la serre.

- Je suis Ryuji. Heureux de te rencontrer.

- Moi c'est Luffy.

- Ryuji-san, quel est ce symbole?

Robin vient de montrer un dessin représentant un crâne entouré par un serpent qui passe entre les orbites et deux os croisés derrière. Le visage de Ryuji se renfrogne.

- C'est le drapeau de Fuhen l'immortel, le pire pirate de cette partie de Grand Line.

- Pourquoi possède tu ce symbole?

- Pour ne pas oublier les blessures du passé.

Tout est flou et sombre. Les images défilent au ralenti. Un navire est pris d'assaut par des pirates arborant la symbole de Fuhen. Un combat s'engage et de nombreuses personnes meurent. Le feu se propage, le sang gicle, les cris de rage et de souffrance retentissent. Puis une grande ombre apparaît. Elle dégaine une épée et l'abat horizontalement. Puis tout devient noir.

_Le guerrier dragon et le chasseur de cœur._

Luffy est au sol, essayant péniblement de se relever. Devant lui, des pirates se dirigent vers leur navire, emportant des femmes captives avec eux dont Nami. Celle-ci est ligoté mais se débat et crie en sa direction.

- Luffy!

Il peut juste murmurer avant de s'évanouir.

- Nami.

Nami est jetée dans une pièce, ligotée et un bandeau sur les yeux. Une personne l'aide à s'asseoir puis lui enlève son bandeau. C'est une femme aux cheveux blancs mais elle porte l'uniforme des pirates. Nami a un mouvement de recul.

- Qui êtes vous? Où suis je?

- Je m'appelle Okiku et tu es en enfer.

_Jusqu'où_

Luffy se dirige vers le Thousand Sunny suivit par le reste de ses nakamas.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- A ton avis? On va chercher Nami.

Luffy est entouré par des dizaines de pirates dont certains sont déjà à terre, en sang.

- Je ne le répéterai pas trois fois. Où est Nami?

Zoro affronte un épéiste maniant une énorme épée dans un combat titanesque.

_iriez vous_

Ryuji fait face à une grande silhouette assise sur un trône.

- C'est le moment d'en finir Fuhen!

- Oh, tu es encore vivant?

- Je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment.

Franky et Sanji affrontent des pirates tandis que Robin et Ussop rassemble des femmes derrière eux.

- Maintenant suivez-nous, on va vous conduire à un bateau.

_pour revoir_

Luffy et Nami s'embrassent passionnément.

Une énorme explosion propulse Nami dans les airs mais elle est rattrapé par Luffy.

- Luffy!

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Il jette un œil à la pièce et voit Ryuji et Zoro face contre sol ainsi qu'Okiku. Chopper tente de se relever mais il est blessé et tombe à genoux.

- Chopper! Zoro!

Une grande ombre apparaît alors à travers la poussière.

- Oh, Mugiwara. Bienvenue en enfer.

_la personne que vous aimez?_

Les jambes de Luffy amorcent un mouvement de pompe et de la vapeur commence à sortir de son corps tandis que sa peau prend une teinte rouge.

- Tu as blessé mes nakamas, tu as fait pleuré Nami, n'espère pas t'en sortir vivant.

Il pose le poing au sol.

- Gear Second!

Ryuji serre une personne dans ses bras devant Nami et Chopper

- Pourquoi as tu fait ça?

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de te revoir.

Luffy est de face, son poing droit levé.

- Jet Pistolet!

Le poing s'abat et tout devient noir.

* * *

Voilà, bande annonce finie. J'espère que vous avez aimé, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Je comprend que ce soit particulier.

Sanji : Ouais moi j'ai une question, pourquoi c'est toujours Luffy avec Nami-san et pas moi.

Clow : Parce que moi vivant, personne ne touchera Nami à part Luffy.

Sanji : Ah, c'est pas juste!

Clow : Si t'es pas content, tu vas voir les fangirls et elle te feront une histoire avec Zoro.

Sanji : Euh non, finalement elle sont bien tes histoires.

Nami : Et puis je te rappelle que c'est moi qui me retrouve avec Luffy alors arrête de te plaindre.

Luffy : Quoi Nami? Il y a un problème?

Nami : C'est toi le problème. Franchement, pourquoi je dois aimer cet idiot.

Clow : Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'il y ait des scènes plus intimes cette fois.

Ussop : Hein, c'est vrai Nami?

Nami (toute rouge) : Non, c'est, c'est même pas...

Zoro : Il me semblais bien que tu prenais plaisir à faire les scènes de baiser.

Nami (toujours rouge): N'importe quoi, c'est juste pour attirer plus de lecteurs et augmenter mon cachet.

Clow : Nami, les lecteurs ne payent pas pour lire et si je ne touche rien, vous non plus.

Nami : ...

Luffy : C'est quoi des scènes intimes?


	2. Amis?

Salut tout le monde. Après la bande-annonce, je vous présente le premier « vrai » chapitre. Cette histoire est la suite de First kiss, donc je vous conseille de la lire avant de commencer.

J'ai également décidé que dans cette partie pré-lecture, j'aborderai quelques thèmes importants des fics One Piece sur lesquels j'aimerai exposé mon point de vue. Je me doute que ce n'est pas intéressant pour certains mais, s'il vous plait, prenez la peine de lire. Je pense que vous pourrez ainsi mieux comprendre ma façon d'écrire et si d'autres auteurs me lisent, j'espère leur donner matière à réfléchir.

Premier thème que je veux aborder, l'OOC ou Out Of Character, le fait que les persos n'agissent pas de la même façon que dans le manga. D'un point de vue théorique, je pense que tout le monde fait de l'OOC. Tous simplement parce que seul maître Oda sait véritablement ce qui se passe dans la tête de ses persos. Bien sûr, on s'en fait une très bonne idée grâce au manga donc je pense qu'on ne fait pas vraiment d'OOC et donc qu'il faut accepter les points de vue que les auteurs ont sur un perso. A condition de le respecter un minimum!

Je trouve bizarre de voir un Zoro gentil, une Nami « demoiselle en détresse » ou un Sanji qui ne réagit pas à la vue d'une fille (voir carrément gay mais ça j'en parlerai une prochaine fois). Zoro n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil ou de délicat, c'est une guerrier rude. Certes capable de gentillesse mais faut pas exagérer. Nami a vécu seule pendant 8 ans et est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, même dans les mauvaises situations. Faut arrêter d'en faire une fille incapable de se défendre et qui attend qu'on vienne la sauver. Quand à Sanji, je reviendrai dessus plus tard parce qu'il y a beaucoup à dire.

Je ne pense pas faire d'OOC en faisant un Luffy amoureux et capable d'un minimum de tact, de délicatesse et d'intelligence. Car oui, je pense que Luffy est intelligent à sa manière. N'allez pas lui demander la racine carré de 79462 mais ce n'est pas un crétin décérébré incapable de dire autre chose que « MANGER ». Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de pur, naïf et innocent qui vit au jour le jour et qui ne se laisse pas influencer par les conventions. Alors oui, il lui manque de la culture général et certaines notions mais vu son éducation, ça ne m'étonne pas. Faut quand même se dire qu'à l'époque des pirates, les écoles, y en avait pas des masses donc que l'éducation c'était celle des parents. Or le père de Luffy l'a abandonné pour faire sa révolution, on ne sait rien sur sa mère qui, j'imagine, est morte et son grand-père passait son temps à la marine et quand il était là, il le jetait dans un ravin ou le laissait dans la jungle. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait pas de télé (Qui il faut bien l'admettre apprend beaucoup de choses aux enfants mine de rien. Pas forcément des choses intéressantes mais quand même beaucoup de choses). Donc Luffy a beau être un peu idiot par moment (on l'est tous je vous signale), je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux, c'est un être humain bon sang. Et il n'y a rien dans le manga qui puisse me contredire.

Après ce petit plaidoyer, qui, je l'espère, vous a intéressé et vous a donné envie de réagir, voici le chapitre.

* * *

**Le guerrier dragon et le chasseur de cœur**

**Chapitre 1 : Amis?**

Cela faisait deux jours que nos héros avaient quitté Water Seven à bord de leur nouveau bateau, le Thousand Sunny. Faisant route vers l'île des hommes-poissons, chacun appréhendant à sa manière leur future entrée dans le nouveau monde. Luffy, pour ne pas déroger à la tradition, avait fait de la tête de Sunny son nouveau siège spécial. Et c'était encore mieux qu'avant. Il y avait plus de place donc moins de risque de tomber à l'eau si il s'endormait. En plus il pouvait inviter une autre personne. Et le must ultime, la crinière de Sunny lui servait de dossier si il était fatigué en plus de le cacher à la vue d'un cuistot en colère après une razzia sur les vivres.

Mais pour l'instant, Luffy n'était sur la tête de Sunny que par plaisir. Assit en tailleur, mains sur les genoux, son chapeau tombant dans son dos à cause du vent, les yeux fermés et prenant de profondes respirations, il semblait méditer ou dormir selon les points de vue.

Apparut alors une tête orange à côté de la crinière. Nami avait en effet décidé de venir voir Luffy et ne le trouvant pas ailleurs elle s'était demandé si il n'était pas sur la figure de proue. Elle l'aperçut alors assit sur sa gauche. Contournant la crinière, elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il était. Il était rare de voir Luffy calme et encore plus rare de le voir ainsi décontracté, semblant presque zen. Nami s'arrêta alors et contempla son capitaine un léger sourire au lèvre.

- _C'est si apaisant de le voir ainsi. Je me demande comment il fait pour que ses émotions soient aussi contagieuses. Quand il est heureux, on l'est aussi et quand il est calme, on le devient également. A quoi est-ce qu'il pense? Je me suis toujours demandé, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, à quoi il pensait quand il était sur la tête de Merry. _

Nami se dirigea vers lui et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. Luffy tourna la tête mais avant d'avoir pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et se mit à rire.

- Je t'ai eu.

Luffy ne dit rien mais se mit à sourire puis à rire également avant de tirer Nami vers lui pour qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Luffy et Nami avaient débuté leur relation amoureuse qui, pour l'instant, était toujours cachée au reste de l'équipage. Ils avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, de ne pas leur dire tout de suite. D'abord pour faire eux-même le point sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, ensuite pour savoir comment leur vie en était affecté, du point de vue de Nami parce que c'était tout de même gênant et du point de vue de Luffy parce que c'était marrant d'avoir une relation secrète.

Luffy passa son bras autour des épaules de Nami qui sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- Luffy, fais attention. Si quelqu'un nous voit...

- C'est bon, personne ne peut nous voir là où on est.

Nami céda à son optimisme et vint blottir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas eu de moment à eux depuis longtemps. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'avaient pu avoir que de brefs baisers ou étreintes à l'abri des regards. Nami profita pleinement de ce moment de paix, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis-moi Luffy, à quoi tu penses quand tu fais ça?

- Au fait que tes cheveux sentent bon et que j'aime bien te serrer contre moi.

Nami rougit un peu et se mit à rire doucement

- Mais non pas ça. Je veux dire quand tu te mets à l'avant du bateau et que tu ne bouges plus.

- Ah, ça. Je réfléchis à certaines choses.

- Quelles genres de choses?

- Ça dépend des fois, des choses du genre les derniers trucs qui se sont passé, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite, pourquoi tu es si jolie...

Nami sursauta et rougit encore.

- Hein c'est vrai?

- Non, tu es la plus jolie et je me fiche de savoir pourquoi.

Il se mit à rire et Nami lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Idiot. Mais merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- J'imagine que là tu avais plein de choses auxquelles penser?

- Ouais pas mal. D'abord à tout ce qui s'est passé à Enies Lobby, avec Robin et tout. Pendant le combat contre le type au pigeon, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais perdre. Si Ussop ne m'avait pas crié dessus, c'est sûrement ce qui se serait passé et nous serions tous certainement morts maintenant.

- Comment t'es tu relevé?

- Ussop m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas être mort. Qu'on pouvait voir le ciel et la mer alors ça ne pouvait pas être l'enfer. Puis il m'a dit de gagner pour qu'on puisse tous rentrer ensemble. Je me suis souvenu de tout le monde, de tout ce qu'on avait vécu et puis de toi. Je ne voulais pas perdre tout ça alors je me suis relevé.

Nami sentit Luffy trembler légèrement et se serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Ensuite, il y a ce qui s'est passé avec mon grand-père.

- C'est vrai que ça m'a beaucoup surpris. Ace ça allait mais que ton grand-père soit le célèbre Garp. C'est là que je me rend compte qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur toi Luffy.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, moi et les autres, quand on t'a rejoint tu as découvert notre passé, notre famille, notre histoire.

- T'es sûre? Pourtant pour toi, Chopper, Robin et Franky il me manque plein de truc.

- Oui. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de connaître le passé des gens pas vrai?

- Non. Si ils veulent le révéler c'est à eux de décider.

- _C'est une des qualités qui font que je t'aime. _Vu que c'est toi qui nous a trouvé, on ne sait pas grand chose sur ton passé et tes proches. On ne sait même pas d'où vient ta cicatrice.

- Ben, c'est que je vois pas l'intérêt de raconter ma vie. Je préfère quand ça arrive par hasard. Tu veux savoir des trucs sur moi?

_- _Non, tu me raconteras quand tu auras envie.

Luffy embrassa Nami sur le front puis ils passèrent quelques secondes sans parler.

- En fait le seul dont on ne sait rien c'est Zoro.

- Ah oui, t'as raison.

- A part son rêve et sa carrière de chasseur de primes, on ne sait rien. Sanji-kun m'a dit qu'il y avait sûrement un truc avec une certaine Kuina dont Zoro parle quand il dort mais sinon rien.

- Ouais et avec Zoro on peut être sûr qu'on ne saura jamais. Il est trop timide.

- Timide?

Nami et Luffy s'imaginèrent Zoro raconter sa vie et son enfance devant tout le monde avec un air gêné puis explosèrent de rire.

- Aucun risque que ça arrive!

- C'est clair que pour se battre il est fort mais pour ça il est à la masse.

Ils continuèrent à rire puis Luffy reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, moi non plus je ne sais pas grand chose sur ma famille. Ace était partit et j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait, Grand-père était dans la marine mais je ne savais rien de son boulot et là je viens de découvrir que j'avais un père.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié ça. Ton père est le célèbre Dragon.

- Il est si célèbre que ça?

- Oui, sûrement autant que Gold Roger.

- Ouah! Cool!

- Luffy, c'est le criminel le plus recherché au monde. Et je te rappelle qu'il vous a abandonné toi et Ace.

- C'est bon il avait sûrement ses raisons. Si un jour je le rencontre on verra. Et puis quand je serais le seigneur des pirates ce sera moi le criminel le plus recherché du monde.

Luffy se mit à rire devant l'air désespéré de Nami.

- Et il en est fier. Plus on avance, plus je me demande dans quoi je me suis embarqué.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Pour moi au début tu étais juste un garçon bizarre avec un chapeau bizarre qui voulait être pirate. Et puis j'ai découvert que tu étais quelqu'un de formidable, que toute ta famille était incroyable, que je voyageais avec des gens incroyables et qu'on faisait des trucs incroyables.

- C'est normal, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de formidable Nami.

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr, tu es la meilleure navigatrice du monde.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Luffy.

Nami releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Luffy.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer?

- Je ne sais pas encore. On est presque à la moitié du chemin, on va bientôt atteindre le nouveau monde et j'avoue que j'en tremble d'excitation. On se rapproche du One Piece.

- Et ensuite?

- Quoi ensuite?

- Quand on aura trouvé le One Piece et que tu seras le seigneur des pirates tu feras quoi?

Luffy se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- C'est évident non? On repartira pour de nouvelles aventures!

- Hein?

- Seigneur des pirates c'est ce que je veux être mais ce que je veux faire c'est vivre des aventures avec mes amis, m'amuser, découvrir des trucs incroyables et des nouvelles îles.

- Donc après avoir trouvé le One Piece, tu repartiras en mer.

- Bien sûr, il y a quatre mers entières à visiter et plusieurs chemins pour traverser Grand Line. Il faudra bien ça pour que tu puisse faire ta carte du monde.

Nami releva alors la tête et regarda Luffy dans les yeux.

- _Tout ça pour moi? Pour que je puisse réaliser mon rêve? _Oh Luffy.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou puis l'embrassa. Luffy y répondit puis après s'être séparés, elle le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Luffy ne s'interroge.

- Dis Nami.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi t'étais venu me voir au début?

- Je ne sais plus. Ah si! Les autres ont décidé de faire un poker ce soir, je voulais savoir si t'étais partant.

- Bien sûr!

Ils se relevèrent puis descendirent de la figure de proue.

- Ce sera avec des mises en berry par contre.

- Hein, pourquoi tu le dis maintenant?

- Parce que t'aurais été capable de refuser.

- Je me suis fait avoir.

Nami se mit à rire doucement en voyant Luffy réaliser qu'il s'était fait piéger.

- Que le meilleur gagne.

- Pas de cadeaux?

- Pas de cadeaux.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre principalement centré sur Luffy et Nami et répondant à cette fameuse question existentielle : A quoi pense Luffy quand il est sur la figure de proue?

Zoro : Moi j'étais sûr qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait manger au prochain repas.

Ussop, Chopper, Sanji et Franky : Ouais moi aussi.

Luffy : Ah mais j'y pense aussi.

Tous : Ouf!

Moi : En même temps qui n'y a jamais pensé?

Tous : ...

Franky : C'est une impression ou personne n'apparait dans ce chapitre à part Mugiwara et Nami nee-chan.

Moi : Non non t'as raison.

Ussop : Mais c'est pas juste!

Moi : L'histoire est centrée sur eux, désolé c'est les premiers rôles masculin et féminin.

Zoro : Dis surtout que c'est tes préférés.

Moi : C'est mes préférés. Mais je t'aime bien aussi Zoro.

Sanji : On aura un rôle dans le prochain chapitre?

Moi : Oui.

Tous : Aahh!! ( Tudutu tuduu )

Moi : Mais vous allez prendre une branlée au poker.

Tous : Oooh!! ( Tudududuuu )


	3. Ennemis?

Aaaah, pardonnez-moi pour ce retard impardonnable. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu publier plus tôt mais j'avais tellement de travail que je n'en pouvais plus. Mais heureusement la grosse partie est terminée et je peux enfin me remettre à écrire, bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur cette fic ou sur les autres.

Le thème d'aujourd'hui est les couples et le yaoi (aussi appelé shonen-ai bien que légèrement différent). Je ne peux pas supporter le yaoi et pourtant ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit des couples homosexuels. Je ne peux pas le supporter pour les mêmes raisons que je ne peux pas supporter certains couples hétérosexuels, parce que les persos n'ont rien à faire ensemble!!

Pour moi, deux personnages ne peuvent être ensemble que si il y a des scènes et des phrases dans le manga qui peuvent légitimer cette relation. Je trouve que c'est un manque de respect total envers le manga que de mettre deux personnes en couple simplement parce qu'on en a envie.

Je refuse de lire des fic avec des couples entre persos qui ne se sont jamais rencontré (désolé pour les fans du Robin/Ace), qui sont ennemis et prêt à se tuer ou même amis mais qui n'ont simplement aucune relation de ce genre. J'en ai marre également des couples à la chaîne où l'auteur s'amuse à mettre tous les persos du manga en couple (je vois beaucoup ça chez Naruto), ils se prennent pour qui, Cupidon? Une fic, c'est un couple ou deux voire trois dans les cas extrêmes.

Si vous voulez faire du yaoi, intéressez vous à des mangas où des persos masculins partagent une certaine complicité qui peut être transformée en amour. Les œuvres de Clamp en sont un bon exemple et de nombreux shojo aussi. Mais bon sang épargnez One Piece avec vos « Biiiip » de Zoro/Sanji et autres. Ces « couples » ne devraient même pas exister et je me demande comment ils (elles?) osent y songer. C'est fou, Sanji passe son temps à courir après les filles, à risquer sa vie pour elles et ils en font un homosexuel refoulé. Que doit faire maître Oda pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il aime les femmes? Quand à Zoro, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser aux femmes qu'il est gay. Je pense tout simplement qu'il est hanté par la mort de Kuina et qu'il refuse de s'attacher de nouveau à une femme (bien que je pense que Tashigi va peut-être changer tout ça). Et ne croyez pas que je critique juste comme ça, j'en ai lu du yaoi pour voir comment c'était. Et bien c'est vraiment horrible, ce sont des torchons. Aucun effort pour essayer un tant soit soit peu de les conduire vers une relation. Non, c'est plutôt chapitre1 : Zoro et Sanji discute la nuit, chapitre 2 : Ils s'aiment et s'appellent choupinet. Ça donne envie de vomir. C'est ça l'image qu'ils ont des homosexuels? Et ben les pauvres, si c'est pas du cliché.

Passons maintenant au « Si un homme et une femme se parlent, c'est qu'ils s'aiment ». En gros les couples entre deux persos qui sont amis ou juste connaissance mais sans rien d'autre. Là je vise les Zoro/Nami et Sanji/Nami principalement mais aussi beaucoup d'autres. Pour me convaincre, faudrait me trouver au moins une scène qui puisse amener un soupçon de quelque chose. Dois-je rappeler que quand Nami s'est enfuie, Zoro a tout simplement proposé de la laisser tomber? Belle preuve d'amour. Quand à ce pauvre Sanji, Nami n'a absolument aucun intérêt pour lui malgré toutes ses tentatives. Je me souviens du « Est-ce que tu est encore plus amoureuse de moi? », « Si seulement cette baignoire avait pu te tomber sur la tête. »

J'ai une certaine ouverture d'esprit mais faut pas exagérer non plus. Je pense qu'un fan ne peut pas dénaturer l'œuvre qu'il aime mais bel et bien en proposer une vision légèrement différente. Alors toutes les fangirls qui fantasme sur le Zoro/Sanji, du balai! Si vous voulez réagir, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.

Maintenant, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ennemis?**

Tout l'équipage était réunit autour de la table de la salle à manger, prêt à en découdre dans une partie de poker qui s'annonçait mémorable. Pourquoi? Et bien tout simplement parce que tout le monde participait, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, et parce que la récompense était de taille. Ussop prit la parole.

- Bien, écoutez moi. Cette partie se déroulera selon les règles classiques du poker. On distribue cinq cartes à chacun à tour de rôle et après un tour de change, la meilleure combinaison l'emporte. Chacun de nous a misé 50 000 berry dont la valeur a été convertie en jetons qui se trouvent devant nos places. Le gagnant remporte le jackpot, 400 000 berry! Vous avez des questions?

Nami coupa tout le monde, les yeux en forme de berry.

- On s'en fiche, on commence!

Et la partie commença. Les premiers tours furent plutôt calmes, chacun essayant de sonder ses adversaires et de découvrir leurs faiblesses. Puis les jeux se délièrent, les prises de risques se firent plus nombreuses, annonçant le début des hostilités.

Le premier éliminé fut Sanji. Sa galanterie l'empêchant de battre une femme, il se couchait chaque fois que Nami ou Robin misaient. Il se retrouva bientôt en position de faiblesse et craqua quand Zoro le provoqua.

- Alors love-cook? Pas foutu de gagner une manche, je ne te pensais pas si pathétique mais tu me surprend à chaque fois.

- Rigole marimo mais je doute que tu ais suffisamment de cran pour me suivre. Tapis!

Tous sursautèrent, le premier tapis. Sanji jouait avec le feu, s'il perdait cette manche, il sortait du jeu. Ussop rappela le principe du tapis.

- Sanji lance un tapis à 11 730 berry, si vous voulez suivre, il faut miser la même somme.

- Alors tête d'algue, tu te couches?

Sanji provoquait délibérément Zoro. Avec un full des rois, il était pratiquement sûr de gagner et de revenir dans la partie, dépassant ainsi Zoro. Zoro quand à lui savait que Sanji ne lançait pas tapis avec rien. Sa couleur à cœur ne suffirait peut-être pas mais il y avait une chance de sortir le cuistot et de se faire une avance sur les autres. Il devait la saisir.

- Je te suis sourcil-en-vrille.

Le défi était relevé. Les autres se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord se couchèrent pour laisser faire ce duel mais quelqu'un ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec un sourire, Nami avança une grosse pile de jeton.

- Je suis également.

Cette fois la tension était élevée. Ussop regarda Sanji.

- Sanji, tous ont parlé. Ton jeu s'il te plait.

Sanji tira sur sa cigarette puis retourna ses cartes.

- Full.

- Un full des rois pour Sanji. Zoro?

Zoro pesta et retourna ses cartes.

- Couleur, insuffisant pour battre Sanji.

- Yes, je t'ai battu tête de laitue. A moi ton argent.

- Du calme Sanji, il reste Nami.

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers Nami qui affichait une profonde déception.

- Dommage, je n'ai qu'une double paire.

Alors que Sanji soupirait de soulagement, elle retourna ses cartes.

- Dames et dames.

Sanji se figea. Tous virent le petit sourire sournois apparaître sur le visage de Nami tandis qu'ils comprenaient qu'elle avait en fait un carré.

- Carré, Nami remporte la manche. Sanji est exclu.

- Ah, Nami-swan, tu me brises le cœur. Mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui ais mon argent plutôt que ce malotru à tête de concombre. Sur ce, je vous laisse continuer, je vais préparer le repas.

Luffy réagit instantanément au mot repas.

- Repas, super! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Quelque chose que vous pourrez manger en jouant. Ce sera plus amusant que d'interrompre la partie.

Et avec dignité, Sanji se leva pour passer en cuisine. La partie continua avec Nami qui ramenait vers elle le gros tas de jeton, annonçant ainsi le début de sa domination sur le jeu.

Le deuxième à sortir aurait pu être Luffy. Avouons-le, lui et le bluff ça fait trois. Non seulement il est incapable de mentir correctement mais en plus il tombe dans tous les pièges qui lui sont tendus. Et avec le sourire en plus. Après une manche où il avait suivi sans rien au départ, Nami ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

- Luffy, pourquoi as-tu suivi alors que tu n'avais rien?

- J'étais sûr d'avoir les autres as en changeant mes cartes.

- Mais on est sûr de rien au poker. Tu crois que tu auras les cartes parce que tu le souhaites?

- Bien sûr, Shanks m'avait dit une fois qu'il suffit de penser très fort à une carte pour qu'elle apparaisse. Même qu'après il a tiré l'as de pique du paquet de cartes sans même regarder.

- _C'est ce qu'on appelle un tour de magie ça. _Peut-être mais pour une carte pas trois.

- Il suffit juste que je pense trois fois plus fort.

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête de l'équipage devant la naïveté de leur capitaine. Mais son ange gardien veillait sur lui car il compensait sa grosse faiblesse par une chance incroyable. Le meilleure bluff du monde ne peut rien contre une main parfaite.

Finalement ce fut Robin qui sortit en deuxième. Peu motivée par le jeu et préférant regarder les autres jouer, elle se retrouva à sec et quitta la partie un petit sourire au lèvre, sans le moindre regret.

Elle pouvait maintenant tranquillement boire son verre et se mit à observer les autres joueurs. D'après elle, Nami était bien partit pour gagner mais devait faire attention à Franky, celui-ci se révélant être un très bon joueur, et à Zoro, qui affichait comme d'habitude un visage impassible rendant impossible la lecture de son esprit.

Suivirent Chopper et Ussop. Le petit renne n'était pas très expérimenté et céda devant les joueurs professionnels qu'étaient Nami et Franky. Ussop quand à lui eut une sortie invraisemblable. Après une série d'échecs, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Dommage pour vous mais le grand Capitaine Ussop va remporter cette manche. Tapis!

Nami, Zoro et Franky pensèrent la même chose, il bluffait. Cependant un léger doute les prit. Ussop avait raté tous ses bluff depuis le début et ce royalement. Pourquoi tout miser alors qu'il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il bluffait. Peut-être qu'il avait une bonne main cette fois. Avec un tapis à 33 860 berry, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque surtout que leurs mains n'étaient pas géniales. Il aurait fallut un crétin pour le suivre et vérifier son jeu.

- Intéressant, je te suis.

En parlant de crétin. Luffy avait avancé presque tout son tas de jeton avec un grand sourire. Ussop se mit à transpirer, peu à l'aise.

- Tu es sûr Luffy. Je te préviens, j'ai de quoi te battre à plate couture. Tu n'as aucune chance, tu ferais mieux de te rétracter.

- Il ne peut pas se rétracter Long-nez. Retournez vos cartes.

Ussop retourna à contre-cœur ses cartes. Une paire de 9. Il avait bluffé et il avait perdu. C'est du moins ce que tout le monde pensait. Luffy retourna ses cartes. Paire de 9 également.

- Zut, égalité. Rah, j'étais sûr qu'il avait bluffé pourtant.

Tous dans la salle sentirent une goutte de désespoir coulait derrière leur tête. Franky expliqua alors la procédure.

- Dans ce genre de cas, c'est la couleur qui importe Mugiwara. Vu que tu as le 9 de pique, c'est toi qui remporte la manche.

- Youpi.

Luffy exécuta une petite danse de joie tandis qu'Ussop se frappait le front contre la table en se demandant comment il avait pu perdre contre lui. Les autres n'en revenaient toujours pas de la chance de leur capitaine. A ce niveau de la partie, Nami était en tête avec 165 920 berry, Franky suivait avec 106 430 berry, puis Luffy avec 78 100 berry et Zoro avec 49 550 berry.

La manche suivante vit Zoro mettre son tapis, suivit par Franky. Nami regarda les deux joueurs et se mit à réfléchir. Zoro tentait un baroud d'honneur, il savait qu'il était foutu. Franky, lui, essayait de récupérer les jetons de Zoro afin de rattraper Nami mais au vu de son visage, il n'était pas sûr de lui. Nami avait une couleur à carreau et était sûre que ça suffirait mais quelque chose la gênait et ce quelque chose avait un chapeau de paille planté sur la tête. Depuis quelques manches, elle n'arrivait plus à lire Luffy et les autres non plus. La dernière manche l'avait confirmé, elle avait été extrêmement surprise. Elle ne pouvait plus estimer son jeu en le regardant et en analysant ses actions. De plus le bluff marchait de moins en moins bien sur lui. Durant cette partie il avait évolué. Elle savait qu'il était du genre à apprendre vite mais là il la surprenait, en une partie il était passé du joueur débutant au joueur dont il fallait se méfier. Et sur cette manche, pas question de prendre de risques, elle pouvait lui assurer la victoire et les 400 000 berry. Il fallait que Luffy se couche.

- Je suis.

Nami enleva alors sa chaussure et tendit la jambe jusqu'à ce que son pied atteigne la jambe de Luffy situé en face d'elle. Puis elle entama un long mouvement ascendant. Luffy sentit le pied de Nami monter et descendre le long de sa jambe. Il releva la tête et la regarda mais avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, il sentit à quel point c'était agréable et oublia momentanément ce qui l'entourait, se laissant envahir par le plaisir que lui procurait ce geste. Puis il sentit qu'on s'adressait à lui et vit Zoro le regarder.

- Alors Luffy?

- Hein? Eux oui.

- Très bien Luffy se couche, donc c'est entre nous trois.

Luffy essaya de recoller les morceaux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et vit juste Nami ramasser un imposant tas de jetons tandis que Zoro se levait et que Franky fronçait les sourcils. Nami leva la tête et vit que Luffy la regardait avec un air accusateur qui disait, « J'ai compris ce que tu as fait. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui, lui, disait, « Tous les moyens sont bon pour gagner. »

La manche d'après fut remporté par Franky mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Nami était pratiquement sûre de gagner. Il lança son tapis sur la manche suivante, tapis suivit par Luffy et alors que Nami réfléchissait si elle suivait ou pas, Luffy appela Ussop.

- Eh Ussop, 4 cartes pareilles, c'est bien un carré non?

- Euh oui.

- Et c'est balèze ou pas?

- C'est la plus forte combinaison avant la quinte flush.

- Cool.

Nami vit le grand sourire de Luffy quand il apprit que le carré était très fort, c'était de la satisfaction. Il avait un carré. Il était incapable de bluffer, donc il avait forcément un carré. Sa suite ne servait à rien contre un carré.

- Je me couche.

Franky retourna ses cartes, double paire. Luffy retourna également les siennes, brelan. En voyant ça, Nami frappa ses mains contre la table en se levant.

- Mais tu n'as pas de carré!

Luffy la regarda puis lui fit un grand sourire. Pas un sourire joyeux, un sourire ironique.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'en avais un.

Nami fut sous le choc comme le reste de l'équipage. Luffy venait de bluffer. Il venait de bluffer Nami au poker. Leur idiot de capitaine venait de piéger Nami à son propre jeu. Nami se rassit lentement en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Comment avait-il pu la piéger comme ça? Incapable de se reconcentrer sur le jeu, elle perdit les deux manches suivantes. Et alors les joueurs sortis virent quelque chose qu'il n'auraient pas cru possible. Dans un face à face au poker, Luffy tenait tête à Nami. Il venait même de prendre l'avantage. 205 200 berry à 194 800. Alors la partie prit des allures de tournoi.

- Vas-y Luffy, tu peux le faire!

- Courage Luffy, tu peux la battre!

- Nami-swan, tu es la meilleure, botte-lui le cul!

Nami reprit ses esprits et regarda Luffy.

- _Très bien Luffy, je te félicite. Tu t'es bien battu mais ça s'arrête ici. Pas question que je perde ces 400 000 berry._

La manche suivante fut extrêmement tendue. Chacun retenait son souffle tandis que Luffy et Nami échangeaient leurs cartes. Nami en prit deux et Luffy une. Nami ouvrit son jeu. 8 de cœur, 9 de cœur, 10 de cœur, valet de cœur et dame de cœur. Quinte flush. Elle sentit l'excitation la gagner, avec ça elle allait pouvoir remporter cette partie.

- Très bien, je commence à être fatiguée alors qu'on en finisse. Tapis.

Luffy allait regarder sa carte mais la déclaration de Nami l'interrompit. Tapis? Elle allait tout miser sur un dernier coup. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Aucune peur, elle avait entièrement confiance en elle. Allait-il la suivre?

- Eh bien Luffy, tu ne va pas fuir quand même? Hein, futur seigneur des pirates.

Les autres frissonnèrent, Nami attaquait Luffy sur sa fierté. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il suive. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

- Je suis.

Ils tombèrent au sol. Il était fou! Tout était en sa défaveur. Pourquoi tentait-il le coup en sachant qu'il était presque sûr de perdre? Mais Luffy était comme ça. Ils le savaient pourtant. Et finalement un léger sourire vint orner leurs visages. Ça c'était leur capitaine.

- Tu te moques de moi?

La voix de Nami en colère les surprit. C'était ce qu'elle voulait alors quel était le problème? Puis ils le virent. Luffy n'avait pas encore retourné sa cinquième carte. Il avait accepté le face à face final avec seulement quatre cartes sur cinq.

- Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas ta carte?

- Pas besoin.

Nami ne comprenait pas. Il se moquait d'elle, il pensait pouvoir la battre sans regarder ses cartes. Même si il avait déjà sa combinaison avec quatre cartes et avait demandé l'autre pour le fun, cela ne pouvait pas être plus fort qu'un carré. Or elle avait une quinte flush. Il ne pouvait pas la battre avec juste quatre cartes. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

- Très bien, voyons si tu as de quoi battre ma quinte flush!

Nami plaqua brutalement ses cartes sur la table sous les exclamations des spectateurs. Tous guettaient à présent la réaction de Luffy. Celui-ci resta calme et commença à retourner ses cartes.

10 de pique. Valet de pique. Dame de pique. Roi de pique.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, Luffy avait entre les mains de quoi faire une quinte flush royale. Nami se sentit trembler. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il tire l'as. Si, lui soufflait son cerveau, une chance sur cinquante-deux. Puis Luffy posa la main au-dessus de la carte et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi pendant dix secondes puis les rouvrit. Il retourna la carte et la jeta au milieu de la table.

9 de pique.

- Eh zut, raté. Je croyais vraiment que j'allais tirer l'as. Pourtant j'y ai pensé très fort.

Puis il leva les yeux et vit que tout le monde le regarder avec des visages stupéfaits.

- Ben quoi?

Ussop tendit alors la main.

- Qu, quinte flush. Luffy remporte la partie.

En entendant cela, Luffy sauta en l'air.

- Yahoo, j'ai gagné!

Luffy se mit à courir dans la pièce en criant et chantant.

- J'ai gagné, wouhou!

Il s'arrêta cependant en sentant des ondes négatives dans son dos. Il tourna la tête et vit Nami, tête baissée, avec une aura sombre derrière elle.

- Luffy. Espèce de CRÉTIN!!

Elle le frappa alors, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Il atterrit dans la cuisine avec un grand fracas de casseroles et d'assiettes brisées.

- Ah! Luffy, ma cuisine!

Sanji courut voir les dégâts. Luffy gisait au sol, les yeux en spirales, dans un mélange d'instruments de cuisine, de débris et de nourriture.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers Nami qui sortit alors de la salle en claquant la porte. Zoro soupira.

- Ah, ça avait bien commencé pourtant.

* * *

Ouille, petit clash entre nos deux amoureux mais rassurez-vous c'est pas mon genre les grosses disputes et les larmes donc ça va s'arranger.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié mon hommage au plus grand film sur le poker de tous les temps, Maverick. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est avec Mel Gibson et Jodie Foster et ça se passe au Far-West. Et c'est bien mieux que tous ces trucs avec le Texas-Holdeim.

Ussop : C'est quoi le Texas-Holdeim?

Moi : Une version pourrie du poker avec juste deux cartes.

Franky : Ça a l'air intéressant.

Moi : Non, c'est naze.

Sanji : Génial, le crétin de capitaine est hors jeu. Je vais pouvoir aller consoler Nami-san et elle tombera amoureuse de moi et ...

Moi : Tu rêves Herbert. Tu crois que je m'embête à les faire se rendre compte de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre pour les séparer à cause d'une partie de poker.

Sanji : Mais je ne peux plus le supporter, rien que la scène du pied sous la table a faillit m'achever.

Moi : Ah, ben alors vaut mieux pas que tu lises le prochain chapitre.

Sanji : Pourquoi, je meure?

Moi : Si tu le lis, il y a des chances oui.


	4. Ou amants?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, l'explication au rating que j'ai mis. Va y avoir du lemon! Fermez les yeux les enfants, ce n'est pas de votre âge. Sérieusement, c'est mon premier lemon donc merci d'être indulgent et surtout n'hésitez à me faire part de vos réactions afin que je m'améliore.

Le thème d'aujourd'hui est donc le lemon. J'ai décidé d'essayer pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que c'est le premier lemon LuffyXNami français et que les non-anglophones l'attendent sûrement (j'espère parce que si il n'y a que moi, ça ne sert à rien). Ensuite parce que je l'avoue j'aime bien les lemon (il y a des moments où il faut être honnête avec soi-même). Et surtout parce que je pense que les relations sexuelles sont une évolution logique et incontournable dans une relation de couple. Bien sûr pas entre un couple d'enfants mais dès 15 ans, il faut l'envisager. Or Luffy et Nami sont majeurs (je considère qu'ils ont un peu vieillis depuis le début) et doivent sûrement y penser avec toutes les hormones qui leur passent par la tête. Donc j'ai voulu leur faire passer le cap.

Mon avis sur les lemon dans les fics est simple. Les auteurs doivent être réalistes, la première fois ne peut pas tourner à la nuit de luxure avec des heures d'orgasmes et des positions sorties de leurs esprits tordus. Je comprend qu'ils ne veuillent pas en faire un simple dépucelage banal et inintéressant mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Ensuite, pour les lemon One Piece, je rappelle qu'on est à l'époque des pirates alors d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent des préservatifs? Il n'y en avaient pas, un point c'est tout. Ils avaient d'autres moyens à l'époque, les femmes faisaient attention à leur cycle, les hommes se retiraient avant d'éjaculer, enfin bref, un peu de respect pour le contexte bon sang. Enfin, pour le public, la majorité sexuelle c'est 15 ans, donc à 15 ans on peut lire tous les lemon qu'on veut. Je sais que ça n'arrête pas certains lecteurs et que certains sont très matures pour leur âge mais qu'ils sachent que les lemon peuvent choquer si on ne connait rien à la sexualité. Si vous vous sentez déjà choqué par le langage que j'emploie, laissez tomber.

Je conseille donc aux moins de 15 ans de ne pas lire la partie lemon de ce chapitre. Après faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne serai pas responsable de ce qui vous arrivera.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ou, amants?**

Nami était accoudée au bastingage à l'avant du Thousand Sunny, fixant l'eau qui filait le long de la coque. Elle réfléchissait au comportement qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

- _Je suis une idiote. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai frappé comme ça?_

Oui, elle détestait perdre. Oui, elle voulait gagner cet argent mais ça n'expliquait pas sa façon de réagir. Ce qui l'avait vraiment énervée, c'était la façon dont elle avait perdu. Elle était sûre de gagner et pourtant Luffy l'avait battu. En fait ce n'était pas à Luffy qu'elle en voulait, c'était à elle-même. Elle l'avait sous-estimé et elle ne s'était pas assez concentrée. C'était entièrement sa faute si elle avait perdu, et aussi à cause de la chance insolente de son capitaine. Alors elle avait relâché sa colère de la manière habituelle, en frappant Luffy et en le traitant de crétin. Et maintenant elle s'en voulait. Elle avait frappé et insulté l'homme qu'elle aimait juste parce qu'elle avait perdu au jeu.

- _Je suis vraiment une idiote. Je vais aller m'excuser._

Nami se dirigea vers la salle à manger et ouvrit la porte. Les autres étaient en train de ranger et ils tournèrent la tête en la voyant entrer. Nami baissa la tête et posa les mains sur ses genoux.

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis énervée pour rien. Désolée d'avoir gâché la soirée.

Sanji retira sa cigarette de sa bouche.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser Nami-san, nous comprenons très bien.

- Oui Nami, tu as perdu 400 000 berry, on peut comprendre que tu te sois énervée.

- D'ailleurs je me demande comment on s'en est sortis vivants.

Nami tourna la tête vers Ussop et Chopper qui lui souriaient. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Merci tout le monde.

- Pas la peine, par contre il y en a un à qui tu devrais présenter des excuses.

Nami tourna la tête vers Zoro. Il la regardait avec une certaine dureté et elle savait pourquoi. Malgré ses airs bourrus, Zoro tenait beaucoup à Luffy qu'il considérait certainement comme son meilleur ami. Il devait sûrement tenir à ce qu'elle lui présente ses excuses. Cependant Luffy n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Où est Luffy?

- Après que tu sois partie, Senchou-san s'est relevé et a quitté la pièce sans rien dire.

- Il avait son chapeau baissé et on ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Nami se sentit mal. Alors elle l'avait blessé finalement. Mais pourquoi? D'habitude ça ne lui faisait rien quand elle le frappait, il rigolait et c'était oublié. Elle s'entendit murmurer faiblement.

- Pas l'air bien?

- En même temps tu l'as frappé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. C'est peut-être pour ça.

- Ouais, il a beau être en caoutchouc, ses sentiments, eux, ne le sont pas.

Nami sortit alors alors de la pièce sans rien dire et se dirigea vers les quartiers des hommes. Luffy n'étant pas dehors, elle l'aurait vu, il devait sûrement être là-bas. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Elle l'avait blessé, elle avait blessé le seul homme qu'elle aimait, le seul qui l'ait jamais aimée, qui avait toujours était là pour elle. Il devait sûrement penser qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle le détestait.

- _Je suis désolée Luffy. Je t'aime, s'il te plait pardonne-moi._

Le Thousand Sunny avait apporté une touche de confort à l'équipage. Fini les hamacs, les hommes avaient maintenant une grande salle commune avec de vrais lits. Chopper dormait dans sa propre infirmerie laboratoire. Robin et Nami avaient leurs propre chambre, celle de Robin faisant également office de bibliothèque et celle de Nami de bureau pour la création de ses cartes. Nami faisait maintenant face à la porte du quartier des hommes. Elle toqua puis entra doucement.

- Luffy?

Pas de réponse. Elle entra alors dans la pièce sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lumière de la lune passant à travers les hublots. Luffy n'était pas là. Cependant une forme sur son lit attira Nami. C'était son chapeau.

- _Pourquoi a t-il laissé son chapeau ici?_

Luffy ne quittait jamais son chapeau de paille, s'il l'avait laissé là, c'est qu'il devait sûrement être mal, au point de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Nami prit le chapeau et le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Luffy.

Nami savait ce que ce chapeau de paille représentait pour lui. Il y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Personne, sauf elle. Elle était la seule qui ait le droit de le porter à part lui. Plusieurs fois déjà il lui avait posé sur la tête pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il croyait en elle.

Nami sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Luffy était vraiment la personne la plus incroyable qu'elle ait rencontré. Elle était si heureuse d'être sa petite amie et de partager sa vie avec lui. Et là, elle risquait de le perdre pour 400 000 misérables berry.

_- Je suis vraiment idiote._

Elle fit demi-tour, emportant le chapeau avec elle sans s'en rendre compte. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et allait passé le seuil de la porte quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Luffy.

- Ah. Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Nami regarda le visage interrogateur de Luffy et se sentit à nouveau mal.

- Je, je voulais te...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'état dans lequel était Luffy. Des mèches de cheveux humides tombaient sur son front, de nombreuses gouttes d'eau parcouraient sa peau. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elles continuaient à couler le long de son torse, nu, jusqu'à une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Luffy était devant elle, trempé, totalement nu, juste vêtu d'une serviette, et continuait à la fixer. Elle se mit à rougir et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Euh, je te cherchais, je ne te trouvais pas là-haut alors...

- Ah, j'étais dans la salle de bain, je prenais une douche. Vu que j'ai atterri dans la cuisine, je me suis retrouvé couvert de nourriture alors je suis allé me nettoyer.

Nami se rappela l'avoir effectivement envoyé valser dans la cuisine et sentit le remord la reprendre.

- Luffy, je, je voulais te dire...

- Oui?

- Je suis désolée. J'ai perdu mon calme tout à l'heure, je me suis mise en colère et je t'ai frappé sans aucune raison, je...

- Mais enfin Nami, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

Nami releva les yeux sous le choc et regarda Luffy. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

- Mais, je t'ai frappé, je...

Luffy se mit à rire et lui sourit.

- Tu me frappes tout le temps Nami et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je sais que tu détestes perdre, surtout quand il y a de l'argent en jeu. Je comprend très bien que tu te sois énervée.

- Mais ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fais.

- Tu as juste relâché ta colère comme tu le fais d'habitude, ce n'est pas grave.

Nami fixait le visage de Luffy avec incrédulité. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, elle ne l'avait pas blessé. Luffy, lui, vit la trace que les larmes de Nami avait laissé sur son visage. Il tendit la main et passa le dos de son doigt dessus.

- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré?

- Parce que, je pensais que je t'avais blessé. Ils m'ont dit que tu les avais quitté sans rien dire et que tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Je pensais que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir frappé. Je pensais que je t'avais perdu.

- Nami.

Luffy prit le chapeau qu'elle avait dans la main et vint le poser délicatement sur sa tête. Puis il lui releva le menton avec sa main.

- Chuut. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. J'étais énervé parce que je venais de gâcher de la nourriture c'est tout. Ce n'était pas à cause de toi.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Écoutes, jamais tu ne me perdras et jamais je ne t'en voudrai. Si il faut que tu me frappes pour te sentir mieux, alors tu peux me frapper autant que tu le veux.

- Luffy.

- La seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse. Je ne veux pas te voir triste ou en colère. Je veux te voir sourire.

Puis il s'avança légèrement et l'embrassa doucement. Nami ferma les yeux et sentit ses craintes et ses peurs s'envoler sous l'effet de ce baiser. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que Luffy la regardait avec un sourire doux. Alors elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Oh, Luffy. Merci.

Luffy quand à lui, hésitait à répondre à son étreinte.

- Euh Nami, tu vas te mouiller.

Nami sentait en effet ses vêtements absorber l'eau de la surface du corps de Luffy mais elle s'en moquait. Elle préférait être trempée plutôt que de le lâcher. Elle recula alors la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, heureuse de pouvoir toujours sentir cette sensation. Cette chaleur qui envahissait son corps tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser. Nami sentit la langue de Luffy pénétrer dans sa bouche et venir caresser la sienne. Après toutes les mauvaises pensées qui avaient traversées son esprit, Nami avait besoin de se rassurer. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, elle avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir la chaleur de son corps.  
Elle commença à passer ses mains le long de ses épaules puis de son dos, l'attirant plus près d'elle. Luffy sentit le besoin de sa navigatrice et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant un léger gémissement, tandis que sa main gauche lui caressait la joue et que la droite glissait le long de ses reins. Il sentit une intense chaleur montait du bas de son ventre tandis qu'il continuait de sucer et de lécher la fine peau fruitée de Nami. Il commença à glisser ses doigts sous son haut maintenant humide pour les faire courir sur son ventre. Nami continuait de gémir sous le plaisir que les gestes de Luffy lui procurait. Puis elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure de son capitaine et lui relevant la tête l'embrassa à nouveau.  
Après un long baiser, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, enivrés par le désir croissant qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Nami prit la main de Luffy.

- Viens.

**LEMON**

Nami conduisit Luffy jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit tout en l'embrassant. Luffy referma la porte en la claquant puis ramena ses mains sur le corps brûlant de sa navigatrice et entreprit de lui enlever son haut tandis qu'elle ôtait le chapeau de sa tête pour le poser sur son bureau. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, révélant un soutien-gorge noir, il l'embrassa à nouveau tandis qu'elle reculait jusqu'à son lit où ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.  
Puis Luffy fit glisser sa main le long du ventre plat de Nami jusqu'à atteindre l'un de ses seins qu'il saisit entre ses doigts avant de commencer à le caresser à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement. Nami gémit à travers le baiser en sentant les doigts de Luffy caresser sa poitrine. Puis il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis le long de son épaule. Ses doigts commencèrent à masser les seins de Nami, lui arrachant un autre gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de son dos, caressant son épine dorsale, le faisant à son tour soupirer de contentement.  
Puis elle le fit basculer sous elle, l'embrassant à nouveau tandis qu'elle ôtait son soutien gorge, révélant ainsi sa poitrine parfaite au regard gêné de Luffy. Gêne qui disparut au profit d'une lueur de gourmandise avant qu'il la fasse à nouveau basculer sous lui. Cette fois ses doigts se dirigèrent vers le téton rose, devenu dur sous l'effet de l'excitation de Nami, qu'ils saisirent et commencèrent à pincer et à secouer doucement. Puis pour ne pas laisser l'autre en reste, il descendit sa bouche le long de son visage, puis de son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à arriver au début de l'autre mamelon qu'il lécha tout en remontant jusqu'au sommet puis il se saisit du téton avec sa langue et commença à le caresser et à le sucer légèrement. Nami se mit à crier en sentant une vague de plaisir parcourir son corps.

- Aaah! Luffy, c'est bon, continue. Ne t'arrête pas.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon qui continua de lécher et de masser sa poitrine, ravi de lui procurer autant de plaisir. Puis Nami sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe et comprit que Luffy y prenait également beaucoup de plaisir. Elle glissa sa main le long du corps de son capitaine et commença à dénouer sa serviette. Luffy releva alors la tête et la regarda.

- Nami, tu...

- J'en ai envie Luffy. Je veux qu'on le fasse. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

- Tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu tôt pour ça?

Nami fut un peu surprise mais elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction. C'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Partager ce moment unique avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Non Luffy, je le veux vraiment. Pas toi?

- Si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit pour.

Là, Nami le regarda bizarrement. Ils étaient dans son lit, pouvait-il y avoir des endroits plus appropriés pour?

- Un bateau pirate c'est dangereux, entre les attaques et le risque de tempêtes.

- Mais enfin Luffy de quoi tu parles?

Luffy la regarda comme si elle venait de poser une question évidente.

- Ben, des enfants.

- Quoi?

- Ben oui, je pense que ce n'est pas le bon endroit ni le bon moment pour avoir un bébé.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais un enfant.

- Ben, faire l'amour, c'est pas pour avoir des enfants?

Devant l'air intrigué de son capitaine, Nami ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça avait l'air si évident pour lui que s'en était touchant. Elle l'embrassa et posa les mains sur ses joues.

- Luffy, faire l'amour ne sert pas juste à avoir des enfants. C'est également un acte d'amour dans un couple. C'est fusionner avec l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

- Alors on peut faire l'amour sans avoir de bébés?

- Oui, il suffit qu'on le fasse à une période précise.

- Ah bon, quand?

- Je ne vais pas t'expliquer le cycle des femmes mais sache qu'elles ne peuvent tomber enceinte que durant une certaine période du mois.

- Et là ce n'est pas la période?

- Non, c'est pour ça qu'on peut faire l'amour sans que je tombe enceinte.

- Je vois, c'est une période mystérieuse.

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent alors tout en enlevant leurs vêtements. A présent totalement nus, ils se fixaient avec appréhension, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

- Luffy, ça risque de me faire un peu mal au début mais c'est normal. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Tu est sûre de toi Nami?

Nami le regarda dans les yeux et vit sa crainte à l'idée de lui faire mal, mais également l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Elle savait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Et c'était lui qu'elle voulait. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Oui.

Elle l'embrassa alors avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il répondit à ce baiser en posant ses mains sur les fines hanches de sa navigatrice tandis qu'elle glissait sa langue dans sa bouche afin de goûter encore une fois à la saveur de son capitaine. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément puis s'allongèrent pendant que Luffy plaçait son sexe en érection entre les cuisses de Nami.

- Tu es prête?

Nami acquiesça puis sentit le sexe de Luffy commençait à rentrer lentement en elle jusqu'à atteindre son hymen. Elle émit un petit cri de douleur en sentant la fine paroi se tendre tandis que Luffy pénétrait en elle.

- Nami, ça va?

- Oui, c'est normal, continue.

Nami sentit la pression et la douleur s'accentuer jusqu'à ce que son hymen lâche, laissant Luffy rentrer totalement en elle. Elle soupira alors et embrassa Luffy.

- Tu vois, ce n'était rien. Ne t'arrêtes pas.

Luffy entama alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, s'assurant que Nami ne souffre plus. Cependant les gémissements qu'elle poussait lui firent comprendre qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il commença alors à accélérer le rythme, arrachant d'autres gémissements à Nami accompagnés de cris tandis qu'une vague de plaisir parcourait son corps. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et devinrent haletantes tandis que leurs corps maintenant couverts de sueur coulissaient l'un contre l'autre. Nami croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Luffy tandis qu'elle s'arquait pour le laisser pénétrer plus profondément en elle. Des spasmes de plaisir secouèrent son corps tandis qu'elle passait ses bras sur les épaules de Luffy pour l'attirer près d'elle et l'embrasser.

- Aaaah! Aaaah! OUI! Luffy, continue. Encore!

Luffy intensifia encore le rythme, continuant à se mouvoir en elle. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait, il sentait la pression augmenter au niveau de son bas-ventre puis celle-ci devint trop forte.

- Nami, je ne peux plus, je vais...

- C'est bon Luffy. Vas-y!

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Nami sentit Luffy jouir en elle tandis qu'une dernière vague de plaisir la submergeait. Il se retira alors doucement et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle plaça sa tête sur son torse et ils se mirent à regarder le plafond en essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Luffy passa son bras autour des épaules de Nami et lui sourit.

- Alors c'est ça faire l'amour? Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi bien.

Nami le regarda puis plaça un léger baiser sur son torse.

- Oui. Moi non plus.

Elle passa un bras autour de son torse et se blottit contre lui.

- Dis Luffy.

- Oui?

- Tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais des bébés?

- C'est à dire?

- Quand tu as dit que tu en voulais, tu parlais sérieusement?

- Oui. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Alors tu veux vraiment qu'on ait des enfants un jour?

- Bien sûr, le seigneur et la reine des pirates auraient l'air bêtes s'ils n'avaient pas de princes et princesses.

Malgré sa façon enfantine de le dire, Nami savait qu'il parlait sérieusement. Luffy voulait faire d'elle sa reine et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de la devenir.

- Luffy, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Nami.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se le disaient et pourtant ils le savaient depuis longtemps, sans même se l'être dit. Un simple regard en haut d'une vigie avait suffit. Ils s'endormirent alors, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

(vieux silence)

Bon ben voilà. Euh, vous en pensez quoi? C'est mon premier lemon, c'est leur première fois aussi alors j'espère en avoir fait quelque chose de bien et d'intéressant. J'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer. J'ai l'intention d'en refaire donc j'aimerais vraiment que ça vous plaise. D'ailleurs si ça vous plait, j'en mettrai peut-être un autre dans l'histoire. Si vraiment personne n'aime j'arrêterai d'en faire, je les garderai pour moi bien que je trouverai ça dommage. Donc s'il vous plait, vos reviews sont vraiment importantes.

Nami : Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie.

Moi : Ben quoi?

Nami : Non seulement tu racontes mes ébats avec Luffy mais en plus tu demandes aux lecteurs d'en discuter avec toi et de laisser des commentaires.

Moi : C'est bon, soit pas si coincée, c'est naturel.

Nami (en colère): Je suis pas coincée! C'est juste que c'est privé tout ça.

Moi : C'est juste une fic. C'est pas comme si tu couchais vraiment avec lui. Pas vrai? (sourire narquois)

Nami (rouge): Non, bien sûr, mais...

Luffy : N'empêche ça a l'air super ce truc, tu veux pas qu'on essaye Nami?

Nami (encore plus rouge) : Hein, de, de quoi?

Moi : Ouh, je vais vous laisser.

Nami : Ah, non arrête!


	5. Le voile se soulève

J'annonce à tous que le franc succès qu'à reçu mon lemon (en gros pas de commentaire me disant d'arrêter) m'a convaincu de continuer. Je continuerai donc à en écrire et j'en mettrai sûrement un autre plus tard dans la fic. Après un chapitre trois « particulier », retour à la normale. Si on peut qualifier de normales les aventures de nos chers pirates. Et surtout, pour ceux qui l'attendaient, le début de l'aventure (ou des emmerdes selon le point de vue). Finie la romance, place à l'action. Enfin pas exactement de l'action mais on va dire qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet.

Notre thème aujourd'hui portera sur notre cuistot blond, j'ai nommé Sanji. J'avais prévenu que je m'attarderai un peu sur le bonhomme car je pense qu'il y a des choses à dire. Tout d'abord, je pense que pour respecter ce personnage, il ne faut pas oublier une chose. Sanji aime les femmes, toutes les femmes et il l'a prouvé à maintes reprises. Certes son côté chevaleresque consistant à se sacrifier pour elles, à risquer sa vie pour elles et à mourir plutôt que de les frapper peut simplement être pris pour de la galanterie. Mais Sanji est également amateur de la beauté des femmes, de leurs formes et du reste. Voyeur, dragueur et j'en passe, il a prouvé à maintes reprises son intérêt certain pour les femmes. Alors pitié, que les gens arrêtent d'en faire un homosexuel. Sanji est certainement le personnage le moins gay qui existe.

Je veux également aborder la réaction de Sanji aux couples qui se forment dans les fics. J'y ai souvent vu Sanji se mettre très en colère et frapper durement Luffy (Zoro moins parce qu'il se défend) ou alors devenir un vrai salaud prêt à faire des sales tours. Si effectivement Sanji est jaloux, je ne pense pas qu'il réagisse ainsi. Après tout, un gentleman se doit d'accepter les choix des femmes. Je ne dis pas qu'il doit aider Luffy et Zoro ou même les féliciter mais bel et bien prendre sur lui car je pense que c'est tout de même un homme mature. La jalousie ne pousse pas forcément à la haine.

De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement amoureux de Nami ou de Robin. C'est vrai que concernant Nami, il peut sembler plus protecteur et passionné (ceux qui ont lu l'arc de Thriller Back le savent) mais je pense tout simplement que, outre le fait que Nami soit une femme, c'est également la première avec qui il soit devenu ami. Le mélange de son admiration pour elle en tant que jolie femme et de son affection en tant qu'ami donne les réactions que l'on peut voir dans le manga. Il ne dirait pas non si Nami ou Robin lui demandaient de sortir avec elles (ce qui, vu leur comportement, n'arrivera jamais) mais je pense bel et bien qu'il est un peu leur grand frère ultra-protecteur.

Pour moi, Sanji ne peut pas être en couple. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas vieilli et cessé d'être un homme à femme. Alors il trouvera certainement une fille bien, de qui il pourra vraiment tomber amoureux.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le voile se soulève.**

Allongée dans son lit, Nami n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Les draps étaient chauds, elle avait parfaitement bien dormi, elle sentait la présence de Luffy à ses côtés, elle était si bien là. Elle sentit alors des doigts courir le long de son bras. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit que Luffy s'était réveillé. Tourné vers elle, le bras tendu, il s'amusait à caresser sa peau un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour toi.

Luffy sursauta un peu et retira sa main.

- Désolé Nami, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime bien.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux et instantanément un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

- Je ne crois pas. Je voulais aller prendre le petit déjeuner mais tu es si jolie quand tu dors que j'ai eu envie de rester un peu.

Décidément, Nami n'avait toujours pas l'habitude que Luffy lui fasse des compliments. Elle rougit un peu et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci.

- Si tu m'embrasses à chaque fois, je le dirai plus souvent.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement puis Luffy se leva, à présent tiraillé par son estomac. Il sortit du lit, suivi par Nami qui commença à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Luffy récupéra son chapeau sur le bureau de Nami et sa serviette puis ils commencèrent à s'habiller.

- Tu sais Luffy, je pense qu'on devrait leur dire maintenant.

- Quoi? À qui?

- Aux autres. Que tous les deux on est ensemble.

- Tu es sûre? T'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse le point d'abord ou un truc comme ça.

- Eh bien je pense qu'à présent le point est fait.

Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, Nami savait que leurs sentiments respectifs étaient on ne peut plus clairs. De plus les autres avaient sûrement remarqué que Luffy n'était pas retourné dans leur chambre. Elle se glissa dans le dos de Luffy et le serra contre elle.

- Tu m'aimes, pas vrai?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je t'aime aussi. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il faut leur dire, tu es d'accord?

Luffy refusait rarement des choses à Nami, surtout quand elle pressait sa poitrine contre son dos de cette façon. Il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ok, allons-y.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement puis ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger après que Luffy ait fait un bref arrêt au dortoir des hommes, heureusement vide, pour s'habiller.

À présent devant la porte de la salle à manger, ils pouvaient entendre les voix de leurs compagnons à l'intérieur. Nami sentit une légère anxiété la prendre. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir réagir?

Luffy vit qu'elle hésitait et prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

- Calme-toi Nami. Tout va bien se passer tu verras.

Le grand sourire de Luffy était certainement le meilleur remède contre l'inquiétude. Elle sentit son cœur retrouver un rythme normal et acquiesça. Puis ils ouvrirent la porte et rentrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bonjour tout le monde!

Les personnes présentent dans la pièce, à savoir le reste de l'équipage, tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, marmonnèrent un vague bonjour, puis reprirent leurs activités.

Nami avait du mal à comprendre, l'ambiance n'avait pas l'air joyeuse. Pas de question, pas de Luffy où étais-tu la nuit dernière, pas de pourquoi vous arrivez ensemble au petit-déjeuner ni de pourquoi vous vous tenez la main. Elle décida finalement de se lancer.

- Euh, tout le monde. J'ai une annonce à faire. En fait...

Elle fut cependant interrompue par Ussop qui discutait avec Franky.

- Dis-moi Franky, tu serais capable d'**insonoriser** une pièce?

- Tu veux dire empêcher **tous les sons** d'en sortir, bien sûr.

- Oui, j'ai peur que mon travail dans mon atelier puisse être **trop bruyant**.

- C'est vrai, si tu travaillais **la nuit**, ça pourrait être embêtant.

- Zoro a raison, si tu te frappais les doigts et te mettais **à crier**, ça pourrait gêner.

- Je suis d'accord avec Isha-san (docteur-san), les autres personnes pourraient ne **pas en dormir de la nuit**.

Au fur et à mesure que cette étrange discussion avançait, Nami devint de plus en rouge et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait qu'ils auraient pu tout entendre de sa nuit avec Luffy. Elle se sentait terriblement gênée et aurait voulu se faire toute petite. Luffy, lui ne comprenait rien aux sous-entendus de ses nakama mais savait que cette conversation était bizarre.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez franchement?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- ON PARLE DE TOUT VOTRE RAFFUT DE LA NUIT DERNIÈRE CRÉTIN!!

Luffy comprit finalement où ils voulaient en venir en commença à se sentir gêné également. En voyant leurs deux nakama complètement embarrassés, ils se mirent à rire doucement. Zoro posa sa main sur son front.

- Bon sang, je savais bien qu'un jour il faudrait que vous passiez le cap mais quand même.

- Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Le petit tanuki a même cru que Nami-neechan était blessée.

- Je suis un renne Franky, un renne! Et c'est même pas vrai d'abord.

- Tu rigoles. On a du t'empêcher de sortir de ton infirmerie pour aller la soigner. Et il a fallut du temps pour t'expliquer qu'ils étaient juste en train de coucher ensemble.

- Yare, yare (allons allons). Depuis tout ce temps, cela devait arriver un jour.

Nami releva alors la tête, sa gêne disparaissant au profit de la surprise.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous étiez tous au courant pour nous deux?

Les autres la regardèrent avec un petit sourire.

- Mais comment? Quand?

Zoro croisa les bras.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés pas loin de moi en pensant que je dormais.

Robin posa son menton dans le creux de sa main.

- Le sourire que tu as donné à Senchou-san à la fin du Davy Back Fight m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. J'ai ensuite surpris une discrète étreinte.

Chopper tendit les bras.

- Des fois, vous vous isoliez et après, la bouche de Luffy sentait la mandarine et la tienne la viande.

Ussop opina de la tête.

- Sogeking m'a dit qu'il vous avez vu vous embrasser à bord du Rocket Man.

Franky releva ses lunettes de soleil avec son pouce.

- Moi j'ai compris rien qu'avec votre comportement mais j'imagine que c'est parce que je suis arrivé après le début de votre relation.

Zoro désigna alors Sanji du pouce.

- Le cuistot l'a appris hier. En voyant que Luffy ne revenait pas, il s'est posé des questions et on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux le mettre au courant.

En effet, depuis le début, Sanji n'avait toujours rien dit. Il s'était contenté de continuer à cuisiner mécaniquement, le regard vitreux, comme si son âme avait été aspirée hors de son corps.

- Minna (tout le monde)…

Nami ne savait pas quoi dire. D'un côté elle était très gênée mais de l'autre, elle leur était reconnaissante de l'avoir dit pour lui éviter d'avoir à leur expliquer.

- Il semble qu'on ait sous-estimé nos nakama, Nami.

Luffy s'était tourné vers elle et lui faisait un grand sourire. Nami lui sourit en retour.

- Oui. Minna, désolée pour hier soir.

- C'est bon Nami, personne ne vous en veut.

- Tout le monde doit découvrir l'amour un jour Kokaishi-san.

- J'avais prévu de faire une chambre spéciale pour Mugiwara de toute façon. Un vrai bateau se doit de posséder les quartiers privés du capitaine. Je vais juste rajouter un grand lit et insonoriser les murs. Si tu as des suggestions Nee-chan, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, ce sera ta chambre aussi.

Nami sentit de petites larmes de joie apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

- Alors, ça ne gêne personne?

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ça nous gênerait?

- On est tous heureux pour vous.

- Ouais, dis quelque chose aussi Love-cook.

Zoro tapa la tête de Sanji qui réagit immédiatement.

- C'est quoi ton problème Marimo?!

- Ils sont là.

Sanji tourna la tête et vit Luffy et Nami à l'entrée de la pièce, se tenant la main. Alors ce n'était pas un affreux cauchemar finalement. Il s'effondra au sol, une aura sombre et froide l'entourant.

- Ah, Nami-san, tu me brises le cœur.

- Désolée que tu l'ais appris de cette manière Sanji-kun.

- Ça ira, je survivrai. Du moment que tu es heureuse, je pourrai supporter ce déchirement.

Ussop vint gentiment tapoter le dos de Sanji.

- Tu n'avais aucune chance de toute façon. Que pouvais-tu contre le futur seigneur des pirates?

- C'est vrai. Entre le futur homme le plus riche du monde et un cuistot blondinet pervers aux sourcils en vrilles, le choix était vite fait.

Sanji voulait bien accepter le choix de Nami mais ça pas question.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de sourcil-en-vrille tête de cactus?!

Sanji se releva immédiatement et lança son pied contre le visage de Zoro qui bloqua avec le fourreau d'un de ses sabres.

- La vérité fait mal Ero-cook?

- Moins que mon pied dans ta face sabreur de pacotille!

Puis ils commencèrent à se battre sous les rires du reste de l'équipage. Finalement rien ne changeait vraiment.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le quotidien avait reprit ses droits. Ussop et Franky bricolaient, Chopper travaillait dans son laboratoire, Zoro s'entrainait sur son nitouryu depuis la perte de Yubashiri, Sanji essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa cuisine et non pas sur la liaison à présent officielle entre son capitaine et sa chère Nami-san, celle-ci était à présent harcelée de question par Robin qui voulait absolument savoir la véritable histoire et Luffy était comme à son habitude assis sur la tête de Sunny.

Un gargouillement sortit du ventre de Luffy, signalant que son estomac était vide. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine en espérant pouvoir grignoter quelque chose. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

- Sanji, j'ai faim!

Le cuistot n'était pas surpris mais sentait tout de même ses pieds le démangeaient de mettre une bonne raclée à son capitaine pour lui faire comprendre que la nourriture ne tombait pas du ciel et qu'on ne couchait pas impunément avec sa Nami-san adorée.

- Le repas n'est pas encore prêt Luffy alors patiente un peu.

- Aaah, je vais mourir de faim.

Luffy s'assit sur l'une des chaises et posa la tête contre la table, complètement amorphe. Sanji était désespéré.

- _N'y a t-il donc rien qui l'intéresse à part remplir son estomac? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Nami-san a pu lui trouver? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la faire tomber amoureuse de lui?_

Il jeta un nouveau regard à Luffy et vit qu'il s'était levé et adossé contre le mur. Luffy regardait à présent par le hublot Nami discuter avec Robin et aussitôt, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. La voir réussissait à apaiser le sentiment de vide de son estomac.

Sanji vit le sourire de Luffy et son regard. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il regardait. Il savait reconnaître le regard d'un homme amoureux. Il soupira.

- Luffy?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji?

- Je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais le choix de Nami-san mais il va falloir que je m'y fasse. Si elle t'a choisi c'est qu'elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons. Cependant si jamais tu la rends triste ou que tu la fais pleurer, capitaine ou pas je te botterai le cul. Pigé?

Luffy regarda son nakama et lui fit un sourire.

- Pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça. J'ai déjà fais cette promesse il y a longtemps. Je protégerai Nami quoiqu'il arrive et je ferai tout pour qu'elle continue de sourire.

Sanji sentit la franchise de Luffy. Il était sérieux et pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il eu un petit sourire.

- Bah, de toute façon je préfère qu'elle soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec Zoro ou un autre type.

Puis ils se mirent à rire doucement tous les deux.

Dans l'après-midi, Nami sortit vérifier que le bateau se dirigeait bien vers la direction indiquée par le Log Pose. En l'occurrence non. Les courants hasardeux de Grand Line les avaient fait dévier d'à peu près trente degrés à bâbord. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la proue afin de corriger leur trajectoire. Luffy s'y trouvait déjà, prêt à remonter sur la tête de Sunny.

- Luffy. Attrape la barre, nous devons modifier notre trajectoire.

- Yosh!

Luffy se dirigea vers la barre à roue et saisit les manches.

- Tourne-là de trente degrés à tribord.

- De quoi à quoi?

- Bon sang Luffy, je t'ai déjà expliqué plein de fois ce que ça voulait dire!

- J'ai oublié.

Nami posa sa main sur son front, désespérée.

- Bon, tourne-là doucement vers la droite et je te dirai quand t'arrêter.

- Ça je comprends.

Devant le grand sourire de Luffy, Nami soupira puis regarda le Log Pose. Au fur et à mesure que Luffy tournait la barre, l'aiguille s'alignait de plus en plus avec leur trajectoire.

- C'est bon Luffy, c'est réglé.

A ce moment, Nami sentit quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle regarda au loin avec un regard sérieux.

- La pression atmosphérique a beaucoup chuté, une tempête approche.

Luffy s'approcha d'elle.

- Il nous reste combien de temps?

- Pas longtemps. Va chercher tout le monde. Vu sa taille, on aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Luffy se mit alors à courir dans tout le bateau en criant.

- Tempête! Tempête! Tout le monde sur le pont!

Nami continua à regarder au loin et vit de gros nuages sombres s'approcher rapidement.

- _Tsss! Pour une fois qu'on était tranquilles._

Le Thousand Sunny était prit dans une énorme tempête, les vagues étaient gigantesques, les rafales de vents faisaient tanguer le bateau et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur nos héros qui s'activaient sur le pont. Nami était à la manœuvre.

- Chopper! Met la barre à gauche, nous dévions de notre trajectoire!

- Le courant est trop fort, je n'arrive pas à bouger le gouvernail!

- Oh non, cette tempête va nous faire dériver!

- Utilisons le System du Sunny. Avec les roues à aube, on pourra sortir de la tempête!

- Excellente idée! Franky! A toi de jouer!

- No problem! Soldier Dock System Channel 0!

Franky actionna la manette et les panneaux sur le côté du Sunny s'ouvrirent, laissant sortirent les roues à aube. Franky fit alors sa pose.

- Et c'est partit! Super!

Mais les roues ne se mirent pas en marche. L'équipage regarda Franky, toujours en pose mais qui sentit une goutte de transpiration coulait le long de son visage.

- Euh, c'est quoi ce bordel? Elles sont toutes neuves, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas.

- Il n'y a peut-être plus de cola.

- C'est pas possible! On en a peut-être utilisé pas mal mais il en restait cinq tonneaux il y a trois jours. Comment cinq tonneaux de cola peuvent disparaître en trois jours?

Puis tout le monde tourna sa tête vers Luffy. À côté de lui, Ussop n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, pas plus que Chopper.

- Mugiwara, aurais-tu par hasard consommé les cinq tonneaux de cola de la réserve?

- Ouais, on a fait un concours de rots avec Ussop et Chopper.

- Crétin! T'es pas obligé de balancer les autres!

Ussop se mit à secouer Luffy avant de sentir les auras menaçantes du reste de l'équipage dans son dos.

Des cris de douleurs atroces retentirent à travers la tempête tandis que le Thousand Sunny était emporté vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

Et voilà, l'aventure commence. 4 chapitres d'intro, c'est convenable je trouve. Surtout que j'avais pas mal de chose à y mettre. En même temps, la fin risque également de prendre plusieurs chapitres. Quand à l'aventure en elle même, elle risque d'être longue. Ça dépendra de mon inspiration pour les détails et scènes peu importantes mais rien que l'essentiel sera déjà pas mal.

Ussop : Ça sent les ennuis tout ça.

Moi : Mais non t'inquiète.

Luffy : Quoi? On n'aura pas de grande aventure?

Moi : Si, si. J'essaye juste de rassurer Ussop pour pas qu'il nous lâche avant la fin de la fic.

Nami : Franchement, un concours de rots, vous êtes dégoutants les gars.

Zoro : Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a eu droit à tes ébats en live au dernier chapitre.

Nami (toute rouge) : La ferme Zoro! Si t'as regardé, c'est 500 000 berry en plus sur ta dette.

Zoro : Quoi, espèce de sale sorcière avare!

Sanji : N'insulte pas Nami-swan tête d'artichaut!

Luffy : Bagarre!

Robin : Yare, yare. Un petit commentaire chers lecteurs?


	6. On navigue en plein brouillard

Salut à tous, aujourd'hui, je vais expliquer certains petits détails sur mes fics. En effet, je pense que certain lecteurs peuvent de demander d'où viennent tel ou tel trucs, donc je vais expliquer et également donner mon avis sur certains sujets.

D'abord, l'emploi du japonais. On trouve de plus en plus dans les fics des termes japonais, voire des phrases. Si je n'ai rien contre certains termes (j'en utilise), j'avoue être dérangé par les phrases. Je ne sais pas lire le japonais donc sans traduction, je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre. Je pense que quand on écrit en français, on ne peut pas changer de langue en plein milieu, à moins de prévenir et de traduire. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé d'incorporer dans mes fics le vocabulaire spécifique à One Piece. C'est à dire les noms d'origine des persos, le nom des attaques, le nom des fruits du démon et le terme nakama (à la base du manga). J'ai aussi choisit de rajouter les suffixes de politesse et les noms particuliers que se donnent les héros, Robin ayant un terme précis pour chacun et Franky en ayant également. De ce fait, Mugiwara a remplacé chapeau de paille pour désigner Luffy. Pour une facilité d'écriture, j'ai également choisi de prendre quelques expressions dont je n'arrive pas à trouver l'équivalent français ou bien celui-ci n'étant pas agréable à la lecture. Je donnerai toujours la traduction la première fois que j'inclurai un terme japonais, mais seulement cette fois-là parce que les parenthèses c'est moche. Si vous oubliez, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je répondrai avec joie. Il faut avoir vu l'anime en Vostfr pour comprendre mais pour ma part, je pense que ça permet une meilleure immersion.

Ensuite la valeur des berry. Je vois des fic avec des valeurs beaucoup trop différentes et cela n'aide pas à la compréhension. Pour ma part, je me base sur le seul achat du manga, les sabres de Zoro à Loguetown. Avec 100 000 berry, le marchand lui propose « deux malheureux coupe-choux », un sabre coûtant tout de même assez cher, je pense qu'un coupe-choux doit valoir 100 euros. Si 50 000 berry font 100 euros, alors 500 berry font 1 euro. Voilà comment je compte. Vous pourrez maintenant faire le calcul quand vous verrez des sommes dans mes fics.

Pour finir, les chambres du Thousand Sunny. Dans le chapitre 3, je donne mon avis sur les possibles chambres du Sunny. En effet, j'ai beau suivre les scans, on n'a toujours pas vu comment ils dormaient à présent. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un sait (infos officielles), dites-le-moi s'il vous plait. La configuration du Sunny est donc totalement personnelle, elle m'arrange juste pour faire dormir Luffy et Nami ensemble.

J'ai d'autres explications à fournir, mais ça viendra en temps et en heure. De plus, si vous avez besoin d'explications, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : On navigue en plein brouillard.**

La tempête s'était calmée et le Thousand Sunny naviguait sur une mer calme. Cependant tout était obscurci par un épais brouillard.

L'équipage était sur le pont, exténué après avoir couru dans tous les sens pour permettre au bateau de sortir indemne de la tempête. Zoro se leva et regarda à l'avant du bateau.

- La tempête est finie mais où sommes-nous?

Nami se releva également et jeta un œil au brouillard qui les entourait.

- Aucune idée mais nous avons sûrement dévié de notre route.

Ils entendirent alors la voix d'Ussop retentir à travers le micro de la vigie.

- Je vois une forme sombre droit devant. Je crois que c'est une île.

Sanji se gratta la tête.

- C'est impossible, la prochaine île est sensée être celle des hommes-poissons.

- C'est vrai mais il est possible que nous ayons dévié suffisamment pour se retrouver sur le chemin d'une autre île. Après tout, les routes ne sont pas rectilignes sur Grand Line.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers la proue pour regarder l'île apparaître petit à petit dans le brouillard. Luffy avait les mains jointes, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Une île mystérieuse, génial. Je me demande quelles aventures nous y attendent.

- Ne t'excite pas trop Luffy. Nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps sinon le Log Pose se réinitialisera et adieu l'île des hommes-poissons.

- Quoi? Et ne pas voir les adorables et magnifiques sirènes de ce paradis? Luffy, on quitte cette île le plus vite possible!

- Mais y a sûrement des trucs géniaux sur cette île aussi.

La voix d'Ussop retentit à nouveau dans le haut-parleur.

- Désolé Luffy, mais elle n'a pas l'air très grande.

Les contours de l'île étaient à présent visibles. Comme le disait Ussop, elle n'avait pas l'air de faire plus de 10 km de diamètre. On pouvait voir des falaises surplomber la mer, les vagues venant s'écraser avec fracas à leurs pieds. Une épaisse forêt semblait recouvrir l'intérieur des terres, mais leur hauteur et le brouillard toujours persistant empêchait d'en avoir une vue précise.

- On n'y voit vraiment rien.

- Oui. Franky, fait très attention avec la barre. On va lentement longer l'île sans trop s'approcher pour trouver une zone où accoster. Avec une visibilité aussi mauvaise, il faut faire attention aux récifs.

- Compris Nee-chan.

Le Thousand Sunny, dont les voiles étaient à présent repliées, commença alors une lente manœuvre autour de la rive. Ils ne voyaient toujours que des falaises sombres. Le bruit des vagues pénétrant dans les anfractuosités de la roche et le vent s'engouffrant dans les failles dans une mélopée funeste contribuaient, avec le brouillard surnaturel, à donner une ambiance angoissante qui ne manqua pas d'affoler une certaine personne.

- Dites les gars, je crois que j'ai une rechute de ma maladie je-ne-dois-pas-aller-sur-cette-île.

Les autres se tournèrent vers Ussop qui tremblait derrière eux, de la transpiration coulant sur son visage.

- Ussop, tu n'étais pas sensé être dans la vigie?

- Quoi? Tout seul? Alors que cette île grouille peut-être de monstres cannibales se camouflant dans cet horrible brouillard avant de nous sauter à la gorge par surprise pour se délecter de notre chair?!

- Hein? Il y a des monstres cannibales sur cette île?

- Mais non Chopper.

- Mais alors qui est dans la vigie?

Tous se regardèrent et virent que personne ne manquait. Donc logiquement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la vigie. Ussop se retrouva à terre, une bosse apparaissant sur son crane après le terrible coup de poing d'une navigatrice furieuse.

- Je me fiche que tu ais peur Ussop, n'abandonne pas ton poste sans prévenir! Il faut quelqu'un dans la vigie pour nous prévenir si quelque chose apparaît.

- Apparemment ce n'est plus nécessaire Kokaishi-san.

Nami tourna la tête vers Robin qui continuait à fixer l'avant du bateau. La falaise commençait à s'enfoncer brutalement vers l'intérieur de l'île. Le Thousand Sunny entra alors dans une large ouverture où les falaises disparaissaient au profit d'une baie intérieure bordée par une longue plage de galets. Le brouillard toujours présent empêchait de voir le centre de cette baie mais le bateau s'y dirigea tout de même. Nami espérait en effet y trouver un endroit tranquille où accoster et en oublia la désertion d'Ussop.

Si quelqu'un avait été dans la vigie à ce moment là, il aurait sûrement vu une ombre bouger le long des arbres bordant les falaises. Cette ombre n'appartenait pas à un quelconque monstre cannibale mais bel et bien à un être humain qui observait le bateau depuis quelques temps. Il grimpa alors à un arbre et sortit un petit panier d'un entrelacs de branche. Ce panier était attaché à un câble relié à l'arbre. Ce câble partait alors de l'arbre et se dirigeait vers le centre de la baie, survolant la mer tout en restant invisible grâce au brouillard. L'ombre introduisit un papier dans le panier et le laissa glisser le long du câble en direction de l'autre extrémité.

Le panier survola la mer, passant même au-dessus du Thousand Sunny, et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un village. Des bâtiments apparurent dans le brouillard et le panier se dirigea vers l'un d'eux. Il passa par une fenêtre et s'arrêta contre le mur où un renfort de mousse avait été fixé. Deux hommes se trouvaient dans cette pièce où l'on pouvait voir de nombreux câbles tendus passant par les fenêtres. L'un d'eux détacha le panier et prit le papier à l'intérieur.

- Un message de Toyomi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

- Un bateau s'approche du village.

- Marines, marchands ou ...

- Pirates.

- Ça ne pouvait pas durer… Leur drapeau?

- Un crâne normal avec un chapeau de paille.

- Un chapeau de... Oh seigneur faites que ce ne soit pas celui auquel je pense.

L'homme s'approcha alors d'un bureau où s'empilait un amas d'avis de recherche. Il farfouilla quelques temps avant d'en sortir une affiche qu'il contempla.

- On est mal. C'est Mugiwara no Luffy. Déclenche le niveau d'alerte 5.

- 5?! Mais on ne l'a jamais...

- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix. Fais évacuer le village, je vais chercher Ryuji.

- Tu penses qu'il y arrivera?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Mais c'est notre seul espoir.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors de la maison en courant, l'un se dirigeant vers le village, l'autre vers la forêt. Ce dernier pénétra à l'intérieur en empruntant un sentier et continua à courir, malgré la montée chaotique. En atteignant l'orée de la forêt, à proximité des falaises, il s'arrêta. Là, un homme faisait face à trois tombes. Le brouillard empêchait de voir clairement sa silhouette mais on pouvait discerner la forme d'un chapeau sur sa tête. Il entendit le bruit de l'homme derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas.

- Salut Gen. Je peux t'aider?

- Désolé de te déranger pendant ce moment Ryuji, mais des pirates arrivent.

- Et?

- On est mal.

- À ce point là?

- Ouais, on a vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup.

Ryuji soupira puis se tourna vers Gen.

- Un jour, il faudra que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller sans moi.

- On sait mais...

- T'inquiète. Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, et jusque là, je me charge de vous protéger.

- Merci Ryuji.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai toujours une dette envers le village.

Ruyji posa la main sur l'épaule de Gen et les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors en courant vers le village.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, nos héros cherchaient toujours à travers le brouillard un lieu où accoster. Soudainement, Luffy tendit un doigt vers l'avant.

- Hé, il y a des maisons là-bas!

Les autres dirigèrent leur regard dans la direction indiquée par leur capitaine et virent des silhouettes de bâtiments apparaître.

- En effet, cela ressemble à un village.

- Au moins cette île n'est pas déserte. S'il y a des gens, cela veut sûrement dire qu'il n'y a pas de monstres cannibales.

- C'est vrai? Ouf!

Ussop et Chopper s'épongèrent le front dans un long soupir.

- En même temps, les habitants ont peut-être déjà été tués et leurs corps sans vie se sont relevés pour rejoindre les autres dans leur besoin incessant de chair humaine.

- Hahh! Pourquoi tu dis toujours des choses comme ça Robin?

- Monstres ou pas, nous allons débarquer et essayer de nous réapprovisionner avant de partir. Compris tout le monde?

- Yosh!

- Ay, Nami-swan!

Le bateau accosta alors près d'une jetée où de petits bateaux de pêche étaient amarrés.

- Apparemment, cette île n'est pas très développée. Pas d'autres navires à part le notre.

- Elle doit sûrement être peu fréquentée. Au moins on est sûr de ne pas tomber sur la marine ou d'autres pirates.

- Mais Nami, c'est peut-être à cause des monstres cannibales. Ils sont sûrement immortels et le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser serait de détruire leur tête et…

- La ferme Ussop, arrête avec tes monstres ! Il n'y a pas de monstres et sûrement personne pour nous attaquer. On descend tous et on se dépêche de faire ce qu'on a à faire avant que le Log ne se recharge.

Nami avait beau crier pour secouer tout le monde, l'atmosphère de l'île et les monstres d'Ussop commençaient à l'effrayer un peu. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant vu personne sur la jetée.

- _Les habitants sont sûrement à l'intérieur du village. C'est pour ça que ce dock est désert. Des monstres cannibales qui te transforment en l'un des leur en te mordant, non mais vraiment, héhéhéhé._

Luffy vit Nami commençait à frissonner et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit son grand sourire.

- Shishishi, on y va Nami?

Nami sentit sa peur disparaître grâce au sourire de Luffy.

- _C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Luffy et les autres sont là. Comment il fait pour toujours savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête?_

Franky sortit l'échelle, puis tous descendirent du bateau et commencèrent à rentrer dans le village. Les maisons étaient relativement petites et grimpaient le long d'une avenue centrale qui se dirigeait vers le centre de l'île. Le village était en dénivelé, les maisons les plus hautes se trouvaient au niveau des falaises tandis que les plus basses jouxtaient le dock.

Cependant, un détail clochait. Il n'y avait personne. Aussi loin que portait leur regard, ils ne voyaient pas âme qui vive. Ussop et Chopper se remirent à trembler et à claquer des dents.

- Je le savais, c'est le village hanté par les esprits de ceux qui ont été tués par les monstres cannibales. Et maintenant, ils errent à la recherche d'âmes vivantes pour se venger !

- Je ne pense pas Ussop. Il y a des traces de vie récentes.

Zoro avait posé un genou à terre et tendait à présent une écharpe dans leur direction.

- Elle est là depuis peu. Ce sol est dur mais on peut voir de nombreuses empreintes de pas. Ils ont dû fuir à l'intérieur de l'île.

- Fuir? Mais pourquoi?

Une voie puissante retentit alors.

- Plus un geste, pirates!

- Ah, peut-être pour ça.

Tous levèrent les yeux dans la direction de la voix et virent une silhouette apparaître dans la rue principale. Un homme portant un chapeau de cuir style cow-boy leur faisait face. Son chapeau empêchait de voir la partie supérieure de son visage mais laissait entrevoir des mèches de cheveux blancs. Cependant sa voix était celle d'un jeune homme, probablement la vingtaine. Deux bandes de tissu virevoltaient dans son dos, laissant penser qu'il portait un bandeau sous son chapeau. Il portait une chemise blanche et un large pantalon de toile noire ainsi que d'épaisses chaussures, noires également, couvrant ses chevilles. Il tendit alors le bras dans leur direction.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire un pas de plus sur cette île.

* * *

Pour info, le trip des monstres cannibales vient d'un manga que je viens de découvrir, Highschool of the Dead. C'est Resident Evil en manga avec des zombis, des lycéennes en petite tenue et du sang sur toutes les pages. Et ça déchire vraiment, foncez le lire sur anime-story point com (avec l'impossibilité des liens sur ce site, je suis obligé d'écrire point en toute lettre)

Sinon voilà, chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais il le fallait pour garder le rythme. Il y a des fois où il faut couper afin de ne pas compliquer la lecture. Continuer aurait été une mauvaise idée car un gros bloc qui ne peut être coupé va suivre et je pense que ce sera plus agréable pour vous de cette manière.

Luffy : Ouah trop classe!

Moi : Merci Luffy, je suis content que tu sois d'accord avec moi.

Luffy : Il est trop cool le type avec le chapeau.

Moi (effondré) : ...

Zoro : T'inquiète, il est toujours comme ça.

Moi (toujours effondré): Je sais bien mais...

Nami : Je suis sure qu'il apprécie ce que tu fais pour lui.

Franky : Oui, tu fais du Super boulot.

Robin : On est tous fiers de toi auteur-san.

Moi (larmes à l'œil) : Minna...

Sanji : Juste si tu pouvais me trouver une femme superbe qui tombe amoureuse de moi après que je l'ai secourue des griffes de la mort.

Ussop : Oui et une scène où je sauve tout le monde grâce à ma force et mon courage légendaire.

Nami : Et que je finisse la fic avec un fabuleux trésor.

Zoro : Et du rhum.

Moi (désespéré) : ...


	7. Quand on arrive en ville

Salut à vous, content de vous revoir pour la suite du Guerrier dragon.

Aujourd'hui, je vais parler un peu des OC (Original Character), les personnages inventés ayant un rôle important. En effet, dans cette fic, apparaît mon premier OC, Ryuji, dont je parlerai plus en détail la prochaine fois.

Le premier point que je veux aborder est l'OC avatar. C'est à dire quand l'auteur s'envoie lui-même ou alors des amis à lui dans la fic. Je n'aime pas ce procédé car ce n'est pas vraiment honnête. S'envoyer dans une fic avec un contexte réaliste, qui se déroule dans un lycée par exemple, pourquoi pas, c'est plausible. Mais dans un manga comme One Piece, légèrement fantastique, le personnage est obligé de tenir la route. Il doit se battre, naviguer et donc n'est pas un vrai avatar de l'auteur mais bel et bien un avatar idéalisé. La plupart du temps, l'égo humain fait qu'on se fabrique un avatar puissant, sans défauts, séduisant et tout. Donc au final, ce n'est pas honnête. On s'est tous imaginés une fois nos propres aventures avec l'équipage de Luffy mais c'est notre petit rêve personnel et ça me gêne de lire ceux d'autres personnes. Ce qui me gêne encore plus c'est quand ils s'envoient dans le manga pour sortir avec un des persos (je vise principalement les fangirls folles de Zoro et Sanji mais il y en a d'autres aussi) parce que là ça tourne au fantasme. Si lire les aventures d'un auteur dans le manga peut être intéressant, suivre les péripéties amoureuses d'une personne fantasmant sur l'un des persos, c'est du voyeurisme. Gardez ce genre de truc pour vous et vos amis.

Le deuxième point, c'est l'OC classique de One Piece, le nouveau membre d'équipage. Presque tous les OC finissent dans l'équipage de Luffy et c'est relativement normal après tout, vu que c'est leur aventure qu'on suit. Ben oui, sinon on ne le verrait jamais l'OC. Dans les fic longues, on peut avoir des OC extérieurs comme par exemple le grand méchant qui peut être très détaillé ou alors une personne qui va juste les aider mais qui est très impliquée dans l'aventure.  
J'aime bien quand il y a des OC parce que ça apporte un peu d'originalité à l'histoire. Cependant, il faut que le personnage soit bien construit. Il lui faut un passé, un but, une personnalité et éviter d'en faire un personnage parfait et trop puissant. C'est pourquoi il faut être prudent avec les fruits du démon. Souvent on voit un Logia du genre l'eau, le vent, la terre ou la lumière mais c'est un peu exagéré, et je trouve qu'à côté, Luffy & Co ont l'air un peu con. Ces fruits apparaitront sûrement dans le manga donc autant les laisser à maître Oda qui en fera sûrement meilleur usage. Tant qu'à mettre un fruit, autant qu'il soit original et qu'il ait ses forces et faiblesses.  
Par ailleurs, l'OC se retrouve souvent en couple avec l'un des héros et franchement je trouve ça mieux que de mettre ensemble des persos qui ne se correspondent pas. S'ils veulent que leur perso préféré tombe amoureux, autant créer un OC qui lui correspond plutôt que de prendre par défaut. Au final ça ne m'intéressera peut-être pas mais au moins ça ne me choquera pas et je lirai quand même si l'histoire est intéressante.

Tout ça pour dire que Ryuji n'est pas mon avatar, loin de là, et qu'il n'est pas là pour sortir avec un de nos héros : je l'ai créé par challenge. Je voulais voir si j'étais capable de créer un OC intéressant auquel le lecteur pourrait s'attacher. Créer un personnage de toutes pièces est relativement compliqué et j'essaye à présent de relever ce défi. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête à son propos. Votre opinion compte énormément et me permettra sûrement de progresser.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand on arrive en ville...**

Dans la rue principale du village, nos héros et Ryuji se faisaient face. L'équipage était relativement surpris de voir un homme seul tenter de les arrêter. D'habitude c'était tous les habitants qui leur couraient après. Cependant ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre donc il y avait peut-être un moyen de négocier. Ils n'avancèrent pas comme l'homme leur avait demandé et attendirent qu'il recommence à parler. Ils virent alors d'autres personnes apparaître derrière l'homme au chapeau de cow-boy. Uniquement des hommes, peu nombreux mais armés. L'homme au chapeau de cow-boy les attendait vraisemblablement car il recommença à parler.

- Qui est le capitaine?

Luffy avança instinctivement d'un pas et croisa les bras.

- C'est moi.

- Tu dois t'en douter mais vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Pour éviter que cela tourne mal, je te propose un marché. Toi et moi on va s'affronter en duel. Si je gagne, vous partirez sans causer de grabuge. Si c'est toi, alors vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez.

À ces mots, les hommes derrière lui se figèrent mais ne dirent rien. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Même si Ryuji perdait, les femmes et les enfants étaient à l'abri. Seul le village serait pillé et il n'y aurait pas de pertes humaines. Contre des pirates aussi puissants ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Luffy et les autres, en revanche, étaient surpris. C'était la première fois qu'un homme défiait Luffy en duel pour sauver son village. Ils se réunirent pour discuter de la marche à suivre.

- Hé, plutôt courageux ce type.

- Et intelligent, c'est sans doute la meilleure façon d'épargner son village de la colère d'un équipage de pirates.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- Ben je vais lui botter le cul.

- Attends Luffy, tu vas pas te battre contre ce type?!

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'homme au chapeau de cow-boy les interrompit.

- Luffy? … Mugiwara no Luffy?

Luffy tourna la tête en sa direction.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Tous se demandèrent comment il avait pu les entendre vu la distance et le fait qu'ils s'étaient regroupés.

Ryuji se tourna alors vers les hommes situés derrière lui.

- Vous êtes malades?! Vous auriez pu me dire que c'était Mugiwara no Luffy?!

Nos héros sursautèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Les hommes armés semblaient gênés devant la colère de leur ami.

- Ben, c'est pas vraiment important qui il est.

- Pas important?! Je dois me battre contre lui et vous trouvez que c'est pas important ?! Ce type a détruit Enies Lobby et vaut 300 000 000 de berry !!

Nos héros regardaient les défenseurs du village sans trop savoir où se mettre. Apparemment cet homme n'avait pas toutes les données quand il avait défié Luffy. En tout cas celui-ci avait l'air de trouver ça amusant.

- Ah ah ah! Il est marrant ce mec.

Les autres soupirèrent tandis que la discussion continuait entre les habitants du village.

- Ryuji, on n'a pas le choix... Tu es de loin la personne la plus forte de l'île, il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'affronter…

- Je sais mais vous auriez pu prévenir!

- Et ça aurait changé quoi?

- ...Rien. Mais j'aime pas être prévenu au dernier moment.

- Désolé Ryuji…

- C'est bon je vais le faire, mais vous m'en devrez une après.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Ryuji posa la main sur son chapeau et soupira. Puis il se tourna vers nos héros.

- Désolé pour ça. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix donc... Mugiwara no Luffy, je te provoque en duel!

- Yosh. On n'aurait dû faire ça depuis le début.

Luffy s'avança en tapant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. Mais la main de Nami l'attrapa par le col et le retint.

- Pas question de se battre. Ce duel est stupide. On n'est pas venu pour piller ce village donc il n'y a aucune raison de se battre.

- Mais Nami...

Encore une fois Ryuji interrompit Luffy.

- Pas… venu pour piller. Vous n'êtes pas là pour mettre à sac notre village?

- Non.

- Bah alors pourquoi vous êtes là?

- Une tempête nous a fait dériver et on est tombé sur cette île par hasard. On voulait juste acheter trois trucs et repartir avant que le Log Pose ne se recharge.

Ryuji se tourna à nouveau vers ses camarades et recommença à crier.

- Vous pouviez pas vérifier ces trucs là avant?!

- C'est des pirates. On était sûr qu'ils étaient là pour nous piller.

- Mais vous le savez qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça! À cause de vos conneries je viens de provoquer en duel le pirate le plus dangereux de cette partie de Grand Line! Un type qui a déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial et anéantit le CP9!

- Désolé Ryuji mais en même temps c'est réglé. Il n'y a plus de risque pour le village.

- Le village c'est réglé oui. Mais c'est pas toi qui va te battre avec ce monstre. T'es pas au courant qu'il a les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon?

Les visages soulagés de ses compagnons finirent tout de même par calmer Ryuji. C'est vrai qu'ils s'en sortaient bien. Il soupira, fit finalement face à Luffy et se prépara mentalement à l'affronter. Luffy s'avança également et prit sa pose de combat. Mais encore une fois Nami intervint.

- Arrête Luffy! Il n'y a aucune raison de se battre. Annulez ce duel.

- Non!

Tous furent surpris car Luffy et Ryuji avait parlé en même temps. Le regard de Nami fit des allers-retours entre les deux hommes.

- _Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Pourquoi ce type refuse d'annuler ce duel? C'est lui qui n'a pas envie de se battre pourtant._

- Nami. On ne peut pas revenir sur un duel.

- Exact miss. Les règles des pirates sont formelles. Quand le duel a été accepté des deux côtés, qu'importe ce qui arrive, il doit avoir lieu.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas pirate que je sache?

Ryuji devint soudainement gêné et commença à balbutier.

- Hein? Euh, non non non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas pirate.

- Alors pourquoi vous conformer à leurs règles?

- … Parce que cette règle ne s'applique pas qu'aux pirates mais à tous les combattants. J'ai lancé ce défi et je dois prendre mes responsabilités.

- Mais enfin...

- Nami, c'est son honneur qui est en jeu. Laisse tomber.

- Tête de poireaux a raison Nami-san. C'est une règle tacite.

- C'est un truc de garçons Kokaishi-san. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

Nami acquiesça tristement de la tête et recula pour ne pas être prise dans le combat qui s'annonçait. Alors que la tension commençait à augmenter entre les deux combattants, Nami remarqua que le visage de Robin était devenu songeur.

- Qui y a t-il, Robin?

- Juste une idée bizarre. Cet homme a l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses sur Senchou-san. J'imagine qu'il a dû suivre les journaux et toute l'affaire d'Enies Lobby. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas reconnu?

- Oui tu as raison, c'est étrange. C'est vrai que Luffy n'a pas l'air dangereux au premier coup d'œil mais quiconque le connait saurait le reconnaître. Enfin ça se voit qu'il est Mugiwara no Luffy.

Et pour la troisième fois, Ryuji les surpris en répondant à Nami malgré le fait qu'elle et Robin parlaient à voix basse.

- Votre réflexion est tout à fait vraie miss, mais comme vous le dites, ...

Ryuji glissa son pouce sous son chapeau et le releva lentement.

- … ça se voit !

Son chapeau à présent relevé laissait voir son visage. Tout l'équipage sursauta et Nami porta même une main à ses lèvres. Le bandeau qu'il avait l'air de porter ne passait pas sur son front mais sur ses yeux.

- Il est… aveugle?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le porte par plaisir.

- Mais ça devient n'importe quoi! Luffy, tu ne vas te battre contre un aveugle!

- C'est lui qui l'a voulu Nami.

- Exact, miss. Je pensais pourtant qu'avec un tel capitaine vous auriez appris à ne pas jugez les gens ...

Ryuji disparut alors pour réapparaitre juste à gauche de Luffy.

- … selon leur apparence !

Il asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Luffy qui l'envoya valser dans une des maisons. Luffy traversa le mur et atterrit sur le plancher. Les autres n'avaient pas compris ce qui s'était passé et leurs visages affichaient à présent une totale stupéfaction. Ce type était aveugle et il venait pourtant d'envoyer Luffy paître comme si de rien n'était. Et la façon dont il avait disparu leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

- Eh, Marimo. Ce mouvement…

- Ouais, ça ressemble au truc des mecs du CP9, le Soru.

- Tu penses qu'il y a un lien?

- Je ne sais pas, ça a l'air différent. En tout cas il va donner du fil à retordre à Luffy.

À ce moment-là, celui-ci sortit de la maison par le trou qu'il y avait fait. Son sourire n'avait pas disparut mais à présent, ce n'était plus un sourire d'amusement mais de défi.

- Eh, cow-boy-ossan (monsieur cow-boy), t'es plutôt balaise.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

- Qu'importe, tu voulais un duel non? Alors on y va à fond.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. Ama Kakeru Ryu (technique du dragon divin), Shukuchi (réduction de l'espace)!

Ryuji disparut encore et réapparut derrière Luffy. Il entama un mouvement circulaire de la jambe mais Luffy disparut à son tour. La jambe de Ryuji frappa le vide.

- Gomu Gomu no Pistolet!

Ryuji se tordit légèrement sur le côté et le poing de Luffy le frôla pour s'enfoncer dans le sol. Alors que le bras de Luffy revenait à son état normal, Ryuji sauta en arrière et atterrit sur le toit de la maison. Il entendit ses compagnons crier.

- Eh Ryuji, fais gaffe aux maisons. Ton boulot c'est de les protéger à la base.

- La ferme! C'est de votre faute si je dois me battre alors assumez!

- …

- D'accord! Allez montre à ce pirate ce que tu vaux!

- Te laisses pas faire Ryuji!

L'équipage de Luffy commença également à encourager leur capitaine.

- Vas-y Luffy! Prouve lui que ta prime c'est pas du flan!

- Go Mugiwara, go!

- Luffy, si tu perds, on change de capitaine!

- Mais si tu gagnes tu auras droit à ce que tu sais!

- C'est quoi ce truc Nami?

Nami eut un petit sourire malicieux et sa voix devint tout à coup très sensuelle.

- Peut-être même qu'on essaiera ce qu'on a acheté la dernière fois.

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent.

- Yosh, plus question de perdre maintenant.

- _Mon dieu, elle a réussi à pervertir Luffy …!_

Ryuji et Luffy disparurent en même temps sous les yeux des spectateurs et réapparurent un peu plus loin, le poing de Ryuji bloqué par le coude de Luffy et la jambe de celui-ci bloquée par l'avant-bras de Ryuji.

- On dirait que Luffy a ramené un petit quelque chose d'Enies Lobby.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment il a fait pour apprendre ça mais il m'épate.

Luffy et Ryuji continuaient de se battre, disparaissant de temps à autre pour essayer de surprendre leur adversaire. Les coups et parades s'enchainaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Déséquilibré par une esquive, Luffy tomba vers le sol mais posa rapidement sa main et, l'utilisant comme soutien, essaya de faucher Ryuji qui esquiva en sautant. Luffy se releva pour voir Ryuji amorcer un coup de pied.

- Ryu no Geri (coup de pied du dragon)!

L'impact projeta Luffy au sol. Il se releva couvert de poussière et passa son pouce le long de ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang qui perlait. La puissance du coup avait réussi à le faire saigner malgré son corps de caoutchouc.

- Gomu Gomu no Muchi (chewing faucille)!

Ryuji esquiva en sautant mais Luffy enchaina directement.

- Gomu Gomu no Pistolet!

Ryuji parvint à dévier le coup de la paume de la main, mais en l'air il n'avait que très peu de manœuvre.

- Je te tiens. Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun!

À peine Ryuji avait t-il posé pied à terre qu'une vague de coups s'abattit sur lui. Il ne put tous les contrer et fut finalement propulser en arrière. Il se releva et fixa Luffy. Tous les deux étaient à présent couverts de poussière et leur respiration devenait haletante. La fin du combat était proche.

Au même moment ils se jetèrent en avant. Luffy tendit ses bras vers l'arrière.

- Gomu Gomu no...

Ryuji écarta les bras et ses mains prirent l'apparence de griffes.

- Ryu no...

- Bazooka!

- Kon (griffe)!

Le choc des attaques provoqua une onde de choc qui souleva la poussière autour d'eux. Les spectateurs détournèrent le regard et passèrent un bras devant leur visage pour se protéger. Puis ils les rouvrirent doucement.

- Le combat est fini?

- Qui a gagné?

- Luffy…?

- Ryuji…?

Le voile de poussière se dissipa lentement pour laisser apparaître les deux combattants. Ils étaient à genoux et respiraient bruyamment. Leurs chapeaux étaient tombés et chacun tendit une main pour récupérer le sien. Luffy vit alors une écorchure sur le côté de son chapeau de paille. Son visage se figea et la colère commença à s'emparer de lui.

- Personne… n'a le droit… de toucher à mon CHAPEAU!!

Les spectateurs sentirent la fureur de ces paroles mais surtout, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils l'avaient dit tous les deux en même temps. Ryuji avait également senti sous ses doigts une écorchure sur son chapeau et s'était énervé. À présent ils se faisaient face, à moitié furieux et à moitié stupéfait par les paroles de l'autre. Puis sans prévenir ils se mirent à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à exploser de rire devant leurs amis ahuris.

- Ah ah ah! J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse tenir autant à un vieux chapeau! Ah ah ah!

- Moi non plus! Ah ah ah! Et dire que tout le monde me trouvait bizarre!

Une grosse goutte apparut derrière la tête de leurs compagnons.

- _Vous êtes tous les deux bizarres._

Luffy riait tellement qu'il tomba sur les fesses tandis que Ryuji se tenait l'estomac. Puis finalement leurs rires cessèrent. Ils essuyèrent leurs larmes et Ryuji s'avança vers Luffy. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire. Luffy la serra et Ryuji le tira pour le remettre debout.

- Je suis Ryuji, heureux de te rencontrer.

- Moi c'est Luffy.

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers eux, soulagé que cela se finisse bien.

- Luffy, est-ce que tout va bien?

- Aucun problème Nami. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

- Étant donné que tu te battras à chaque fois qu'on te provoquera en duel, j'ai des raisons de m'en faire, non?

- D'accord, désolé.

Nami lui donna une petite tape sur la tête puis lui fit un sourire.

- C'est bon, il faut bien que je m'y habitue. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en devenant pirate.

Luffy la regarda puis se mit à sourire également. Ussop, Sanji, Franky et Chopper lui firent une grosse tape dans le dos qui le fit trébucher en avant.

- Eh, pas mal Luffy!

- Tu assures Mugiwara, jolie technique.

- C'est rare quand on peut voir tes combats Luffy.

- Le félicitaient pas trop, c'est un match nul je vous signale.

- Effectivement Ken-san, ils ont arrêté d'un commun accord.

- C'est vrai. Dommage Luffy, pas de récompense cette fois-ci. Peut-être la prochaine fois.

- Hein? Mais...

- Mais bon tu restes notre capitaine quand même. Tu n'as pas tout perdu.

Ryuji leur fit un signe de le suivre en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

- Venez, on va discuter au chaud.

Tout le monde le suivit en souriant sauf Luffy qui était resté figé, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer et à ce qu'il avait perdu. Puis il se tourna et vit que tout le monde suivait Ryuji. Il se mit à courir derrière eux.

- Eh, attends! Cow-boy-ossan! Tu veux pas qu'on finisse le duel? Allez pour le fun! Cow-boy-ossan!!

* * *

Eh voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi de mon OC? J'expliquerai plus en détail sa création la prochaine fois. Dites-moi si vous l'aimez bien ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête à son sujet. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup, merci. Tout commence maintenant, cette rencontre va changer leur destin à tous.

Ryuji : A ce point là?

Moi : Et ouais, à cause de toi il va leur arriver des bricoles.

Ryuji : Sérieux?!

Moi : Non, c'est entièrement de ma faute mais dans l'histoire ce sera toi le bouc émissaire.

Ryuji : C'est pas juste.

Moi : Arrête de te plaindre et profite. Tu es dans le petit épilogue réservé aux héros de One Piece.

Tout le monde : Bienvenue Ryuji!

Ryuji : Ouah, quel accueil.

Ussop : C'est normal, tu es nouveau. On sait que tu dois ressentir une certaine pression. Moi quand je suis arrivé, ils m'ont sortit le tapis rouge. Ils criaient mon nom, Capitaine Ussop, Capitaine...

Nami : Mais oui Ussop, mais oui.

Zoro : On est surtout contents d'avoir un nouveau compagnon. Si tu savais ce que l'auteur nous inflige. Maintenant on en prendra un peu moins vu que tu es là.

Ryuji (soupçonneux): Comment je dois le prendre?

Moi (regard fuyant): Qui? Moi? Noooon.

PS : J'ai le regret de vous informer que je part travailler une bonne partie de l'été et que je vais loger dans un endroit dépourvu d'Internet. La présence de mon portable me permettra de continuer à écrire, cependant, je serai dans l'incapacité de publier. Je ferai tout mon possible pour essayer de trouver une connexion pendant cette période mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je suis navré de vous infliger cette longue coupure. En espérant vous retrouver bientôt, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances.


	8. Le Dragon des Abysses

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà et avec moi la suite des extraordinaires aventures de nos héros. Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue coupure due à l'absence de connexion Internet, je vous offre un gros et long chapitre. Voilà, c'est cadeau, ça me fait plaisir.

Dans le dernier chapitre, vous avez découvert Ryuji et vu un aperçu de ses capacités au combat. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et sur son histoire. Donc pas d'explication sur sa création, ça gâcherait un peu la découverte. A la place je vous propose mon point de vue sur la puissance de nos héros et leur classement au moment de ma fic. Je suppose que vous vous êtes demandé à quel point Ryuji était fort après son combat contre Luffy et bien voilà la réponse.

J'utilise le Dokiri comme unité de mesure, de la même façon que pour le CP9, il représente donc uniquement les capacités physiques et pas les fruits du démon. Quand je dit physique, je parle de la puissance et pas de la résistance aux coups. En effet Ussop et Nami ont beau ne pas être très fort, ils encaissent des coups mortels relativement souvent et continuent de se battre. Donc juste la puissance d'attaque. On se rappelle qu'un homme normal possède 10 Dokiri. Je commence du plus faible au plus fort.

- Ussop (quelqu'un en doutait?), 20 Dokiri. Je considère en effet qu'il se bat mieux qu'un type normal et que toutes leurs aventures l'ont endurci. Il reste tout de même un des meilleurs snipers du monde.

- Nami, 30 Dokiri. Elle se bat depuis qu'elle est petite et a un sacré punch (hein Luffy?). Mais avec son Perfect Climat-Tact, elle devient redoutable.

- Robin, 100 Dokiri. Sans ses pouvoirs, Robin est beaucoup moins puissante mais a tout de même de la force et une grande habilité au combat.

- Chopper (forme humaine), 200 Dokiri. La forme humaine de Chopper est puissante mais ce sont ses quatre autres formes qui le rendent redoutable. En Arm Point, sa puissance doit être de 700 Dokiri, vu qu'il a presque battu Kumadori (820 Dokiri).

- Franky (avec trois bouteilles de cola), 1500 Dokiri. Il a facilement battu Fukurou (800 Dokiri) avec ses trois bouteilles et a tenu tête à Luffy dans les chantiers de la Galley-la.

- Ryuji, 2400 Dokiri. Et oui, il est très fort. Un peu moins que Zoro et Sanji mais très fort tout de même. Vous verrez plus tard de quoi il est vraiment capable.

- Sanji, 2500 Dokiri. Il a battu Jyabura (2150 Dokiri) alors qu'il était sous sa forme de loup.

- Zoro, 2800 Dokiri. Ce serait injuste qu'il ne soit pas plus fort que Sanji alors qu'il s'entraine tout le temps non? De plus il a vaincu Kaku (2200 Dokiri) sous sa forme de girafe.

- Luffy, 3500 Dokiri. On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais face à Lucci (4000 Dokiri), Luffy était clairement dominé avant même qu'il ne se transforme en léopard. Sans ses techniques Gear, il aurait perdu. Il reste cependant le plus fort de l'équipage (normal pour le futur seigneur des pirates!).

Toutes ces valeurs n'engagent que moi et vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sachez cependant qu'ils vont devenir bien plus fort au cours de leurs aventures et que ces chiffres changeront bientôt.

Je tiens à signaler que dans ce chapitre, je fais référence aux épisodes hors-série 54-61, ceux de Lost Island et des Senenryu. Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas vu, ce n'est pas très grave car la référence est courte et facile à comprendre. Cependant je vous conseille de regarder ces épisodes parce qu'un fan se doit de voir tous les épisodes de la série. Allez au travail.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le Dragon des Abysses**

La situation étant réglée avec les villageois et le combat entre Luffy et Ryuji, le défenseur de l'île, s'étant soldé par un match nul, nos héros suivaient Ryuji et les autres habitants à travers le village désert. Heureuse que tout soit arrangé, Nami décida de poser quelques questions qu'elle avait en tête.

- Hum. Ryuji-san?

Ryuji continua de marcher et ne tourna pas la tête mais répondit néanmoins.

- Oui miss.

- Où sont les autres habitants?

- Ils se sont cachés dans la forêt à votre arrivée. Nous faisons ainsi quand les pirates ont une prime très élevée afin d'éviter toute perte humaine. Ils doivent cependant être en route pour regagner leurs maisons maintenant qu'ils savent que vous ne représentez aucun danger.

- Je voudrais savoir...

- Patience miss. Nous vous conduisons à l'auberge, là-bas nous aurons tout le temps de discuter.

- Nous n'avons peut-être pas le temps. Nous sommes arrivés ici à cause d'une tempête et nous devons repartir avant que le Log Pose ne se recharge ou nous perdrons la destination de l'île des hommes-poissons.

- Ah, je comprends. Rassurez-vous, le Log met 9 jours à se recharger ici.

Nami poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Luffy vint se mettre à son niveau et tourna son visage vers elle.

- Ça veut dire qu'on peut rester un peu pas vrai?

Nami regarda le grand sourire de Luffy. Malgré le manque flagrant d'aventure sur cette île, Luffy s'était trouvé quelques atomes crochus avec Ryuji et Nami comprenait qu'il veuille rester un peu. Et elle n'était pas contre un peu de détente après la violente tempête qu'ils avaient essuyée.

- Oui, j'imagine qu'on peut se reposer un peu.

À ce moment, Ryuji et son groupe s'arrêtèrent.

- Nous sommes arrivés, voici l'Auberge du Chacalot.

Nos amis s'arrêtèrent également et virent un grand bâtiment se dresser devant eux. C'était une imposante demeure construite en bois, contrairement à celles du port, avec un étage où on apercevait de nombreuses fenêtres. Le style n'était peut-être pas royal mais l'auberge avait son charme avec la petite terrasse qui le devançait. Celle-ci faisait le tour du bâtiment et était recouverte par le prolongement du toit qui était soutenu par de petits poteaux de bois le long d'une rambarde. Deux marches permettaient l'accès à cette terrasse et à la grande double porte de l'entrée. Un grand panneau de bois surplombait celle-ci et on pouvait lire dessus « Auberge du Chacalot », accompagné du dessin de deux chacalots nageant l'un vers l'autre en direction du centre du panneau.

Ussop resta perplexe devant le dessin de la créature marine d'Alabasta.

- Du Chacalot?

Ryuji se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la grande poignée droite.

- Le propriétaire a passé 10 ans à Alabasta et en revenant a décidé de construire cette auberge. Il adore cet endroit, si vous le lancez dessus, il peut vous en parler pendant toute la nuit. Allez, entrez.

Ryuji poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit et rentra à l'intérieur. Ses amis le suivirent ainsi que nos héros. En entrant, ils ouvrirent les yeux d'émerveillement. Pour l'auberge d'une île reculée, elle était superbe. Au fond de la pièce s'étendait un grand bar devancé par des tabourets et contre le mur un long miroir donnait l'impression que la pièce était deux fois plus grande qu'en réalité. Le bar était surmonté par le début du premier étage qui s'avançait légèrement dans la pièce jusqu'à une rambarde de bois. Aux extrémités gauches et droites, deux escaliers droits descendaient dans la pièce, permettant l'accès à l'étage. Partout, on pouvait voir de nombreuses tables accompagnées de jolies chaises en bois sculptées. De nombreux chandeliers qui courraient le long des murs et remontaient les escaliers assuraient une luminosité éclatante. Ils étaient fabriqués à la mode alabastienne avec des chacalots à l'extrémité des branches et les bougies venaient s'introduire dans leur bouche. D'ailleurs, toute la décoration était alabastienne, des sculptures du bar et du mobilier aux tapis recouvrant le sol sous les tables en passant par les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Pendant que les compagnons de Ryuji partaient s'installer à leurs tables habituelles, l'équipage ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la décoration.

- Ouah! C'est magnifique.

- Super!

- Trop cool!

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir ça sur cette île.

- Content qu'elle vous plaise.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le bar pour voir qu'un homme venait d'arriver. Il était plutôt vieux, comme en témoignait les touffes de cheveux gris éparses sur sa tête, mais respirait la santé. Ses yeux étaient toujours vifs et rieurs et il affichait un grand sourire.

- Je suis ravi de voir des gens qui apprécient mon travail. La plupart des habitants de l'île n'en sont pas capable car ils ne connaissent rien de la merveilleuse Alabasta. Ça me rappelle, quand j'étais jeune, je me suis retrouvé confronté à un lézard des dunes...

- Je vous avais prévenu, maintenant il est lancé pour le reste de la soirée.

- Oh Ryuji! Je pensais que toi, tu pouvais apprécier mon œuvre. Tu es allé à Alabasta, n'ai-je pas réussi à en capturer l'essence sacrée pour l'amener jusqu'ici?

- Je te rappelle que je ne vois rien.

- Ne te l'ai-je pas suffisamment décrite? Je peux recommencer si tu veux.

- Ça ira merci.

- Fort bien. En attendant jeunes gens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon auberge. Vous êtes les pirates qui ont déclenché tout ce tintouin pas vrai? C'est étrange de vous voir. D'habitude Ryuji botte les fesses de vos collègues.

- Ceux-ci ne nous veulent aucun mal.

- C'est bon à entendre. Je me nomme Takeshi, patron de l'auberge du Chacalot. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Ce sont les membres de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy.

Ce faisant, Ryuji pointa Luffy du pouce derrière son dos. Puis ils se tourna.

- Je ne connais pas encore les autres mais on va faire les présentations maintenant.

À la surprise de nos héros, qui allaient se présenter, Ryuji commença à s'approcher d'eux. Il s'arrêta devant Nami, qui était à côté de Luffy, et tendit les mains vers son visage. Elle eu un petit mouvement de recul.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire?_

Le reste de l'équipage regarda avec appréhension les doigts de Ryuji prêts à se poser sur le visage de Nami. Sanji commença à s'énerver.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce que...

Mais les mains stoppèrent leur approche à quelques centimètres des joues de Nami qui était resté figée. Le poignet droit de Ryuji venait d'être agrippé vigoureusement par une main. Nami retrouva ses esprits et tourna la tête pour voir que cette main appartenait à Luffy. Celui-ci ne souriait plus à présent.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

La voie dure de Luffy n'impliquait aucune menace mais l'avertissement était clair. Ryuji se contenta de sourire légèrement.

- Connaissance. Mais si tu préfères, je vais commencer par toi.

Et à la surprise de tous, il libéra son poignet et vint poser ses mains sur le visage de Luffy. Tous hoquetèrent d'exclamation devant ce comportement pour le moins étrange. Takeshi et les amis de Ryuji se mirent cependant à rire.

- Ha ha ha! À chaque fois ça ne rate pas.

- Faut dire qu'il devrait prévenir.

Nos amis étaient de plus en plus perplexes mais apparemment ce comportement était normal pour Ryuji. Celui-ci commença à passer ses mains sur le visage de Luffy puis les retira.

- Tu es comme sur ton avis de recherche. Je décèle cependant quelques changements, tu as l'air moins innocent, plus mature. Mais je crois que je sais pourquoi.

Ryuji fit un petit sourire complice à Luffy, un clin d'œil étant impossible, puis se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage qui continuait de le regarder étrangement.

- Désolé si je vous ai fait peur. C'est ma façon de faire connaissance. Comme je suis aveugle, je ne sais pas à quoi vous ressemblez. Je n'ai qu'une idée de votre silhouette et toucher votre visage me permet de vous « voir », d'une certaine façon.

- Je vois, votre sens du toucher est très développé et vous permet de vous faire une image mentale de nos traits.

L'explication de Robin sembla convaincre les autres car ils cessèrent de regarder Ryuji comme si il était fou. Nami soupira légèrement.

- _D'accord, vu qu'il a perdu un sens, les autres se sont développés pour compenser. En touchant le visage de Luffy, ses doigts lui ont transmis des informations qu'il a pu traduire en une image. Comme lorsque l'on reconnaît un objet dans le noir par sa forme. J'ai eu un peu peur tout à l'heure mais il n'avait pas d'intentions bizarres, c'est juste sa manière de nous voir. _

Elle était cependant toujours surprise par la réaction de Luffy. Empêcher Ryuji de toucher son visage et la façon dont il lui avait parlé.

_- Est-ce que ce serait... de la jalousie? Une certaine peur à l'idée qu'un autre homme me touche? Il ne l'avait jamais montré avant, même pendant les frasques de Sanji. Peut-être parce que Ryuji est un étranger. Il ne doit pas encore lui avoir accordé sa confiance comme à ses nakamas._

Nami avait du mal à se l'avouer mais voir Luffy être protecteur envers elle lui faisait plaisir. Malgré son caractère indépendant elle aimait cette sensation. Quand elle était proche de lui, elle avait l'impression d'être en parfaite sécurité, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Luffy qui reprit la conversation.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis que je ne suis pas comme sur mon affiche? Tu l'as vue?

- Non, on me la décrite. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas commencé par toi, je savais à quoi tu ressemblais. Pour les autres, je connais leur nom mais on ne m'a pas décrit leur affiche.

Il se tourna alors vers Nami.

- Bien, continuons avec ta petite amie si tu le permets.

Tout le monde sursauta. Comment cet homme savait-il que Luffy et Nami étaient ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient officialisé leur relation que le matin même. Nami avait rougi, un peu gênée que Ryuji l'appelle la « petite amie » de Luffy. C'était vrai certes, mais c'était la première fois qu'on la désignait ainsi.

- Mais... comment savez vous que...

- Et bien vous avez plutôt l'air proche et sa réaction tout à l'heure l'a prouvé. Il m'a empêché de te toucher, un comportement protecteur qu'on a envers sa petite amie. Et les battements de ton cœur n'ont pas accélérés, preuve que tu comprenais pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Ta réaction prouve que j'ai eu raison.

Tous, hormis Luffy, comprirent l'explication de Ryuji mais restèrent surpris par la perspicacité de cet homme. Décidément il n'avait pas finit de les surprendre.

- Les petits changements que j'ai décelé sur son visage sont ceux d'un homme amoureux, c'est imperceptible mais ça ne ment pas. Maintenant je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir faire connaissance avec toi.

Ryuji leva les mains et les posa sur le visage de Nami puis fit la même chose que pour Luffy. Il les retira finalement après avoir fait le tour du visage de Nami.

- Maintenant c'est clair, toi aussi tu es amoureuse. On peut dire que tu es très chanceux Mugiwara no Luffy, ta petite amie est vraiment mignonne et vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre.

Luffy et Nami se regardèrent, un peu gênés que leur vie privée soit déballée en public, et ne virent donc pas le sourire triste qu'avait arboré Ryuji pendant quelques instants.

- Quel est ton nom miss?

- Je m'appelle Nami.

- Enchanté Nami. Passons aux autres maintenant.

Ryuji se dirigea vers le groupe qui était resté en arrière. Sa première cible fut Zoro, qui n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire tripoter le visage par un aveugle un peu louche. Mais Luffy et Nami l'avaient fait et il n'était pas question qu'il passe pour un pleutre devant tout le monde. Il laissa donc Ryuji toucher son visage avec une certaine retenue.

- J'imagine que tu es Roronoa Zoro.

- Exact.

- Je peux le sentir, tu possèdes une énergie incroyable au fond de toi. Ton fameux santouryu doit être redoutable.

Ryuji s'approcha un peu de Zoro et lui murmura.

- Tu caches un lourd fardeau au fond de toi.

Zoro tiqua légèrement. Rien qu'en touchant son visage, cet homme avait décelé le trouble au fond de lui, celui qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps, le souvenir de Kuina. Toucher les visages pour faire connaissance sûrement mais pas seulement, il apprenait plus de choses sur eux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il était redoutable. Décidément cet homme lui paraissait de plus en plus louche et Zoro décida de continuer à le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Ryuji s'approcha alors de Sanji.

- D'habitude je ne laisse que les femmes toucher mon visage mais on va faire une exception.

Ryuji recommença son manège.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir été très déçu récemment je me trompe?

Sanji se mit à rire nerveusement en repensant à la nuit passée où Zoro lui avait apprit que Luffy et sa chère Nami-san avaient une liaison.

- Un peu oui mais passons. Je suis Sanji, le maitre coq.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Sanji.

La prochaine fut Robin, qui laissa Ryuji toucher son visage sans présenter aucun trouble.

- Ah, Nico Robin. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet et pas en bien. Mais je vois qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs. Tu m'as l'air d'être une femme bien. Je sens que la blessure de ton cœur s'est refermée, tu as l'air en paix avec toi-même.

- Oui; grâce à eux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as de la chance d'avoir de tels nakamas.

Encore une fois personne ne remarqua le petit sourire triste de Ryuji quand il se tourna vers Franky. Cette fois, il leva les bras un peu plus haut car le cyborg hawaïen était bien plus grand que les autres. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et stoppa tout de suite.

- Tu... n'es pas vraiment humain pas vrai?

- Bien vu petite tête, je suis un cyborg. Franky, le Super-charpentier.

- J'ai sentit le métal sous ta peau, c'est étrange comme sensation. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un cyborg, j'imagine que ton histoire doit être intéressante.

Ryuji passa ensuite à Ussop et s'arrêta sur son nez.

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas vraiment humain.

Ussop se mit à crier sous les rires de ses compagnons.

- Évidemment que je suis humain! Qu'est-ce que tu crois?!

- Désolé, désolé. Quel est ton nom jeune homme?

- Je suis la terreur des sept mers, le fléau des monstres marins, j'ai une armée de 8000 géants sous mes ordres. Je suis... le capitaine Ussop!

Une petite goutte apparut derrière la tête de Ryuji.

- Cool. Tu es donc... Ussop.

Le visage d'Ussop redevint sérieux en entendant le ton soupçonneux de Ryuji. Avait-il percé à jour son identité secrète? Enfin, il n'y avait que Luffy et Chopper qui ne savaient pas qu'il était Sogeking. S'il connaissait le nom des compagnons de Luffy, il était normal que celui d'Ussop ne lui dise rien car c'était la tête de Sogeking qui était mise à prix. Cependant, il avait l'air d'avoir fait le rapprochement mais apparemment il avait décidé de ne pas insister. Peut-être avait-il sentit le léger trouble qui s'était emparé de lui. En tout cas sa perspicacité l'étonnait une fois de plus.

- Il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Ryuji se tourna vers Chopper puis soudainement, ses narines frémirent.

- Un renne. Vous avez un renne dans votre équipage?

Personne ne répondit, tous avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur et les yeux de Chopper étincelaient de bonheur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne qualifiait pas Chopper de tanuki mais devinait qu'il était un renne. Puis ils se souvinrent que Ryuji était aveugle.

- Comment sais-tu que Chopper est un renne?

- À son odeur bien sûr.

Devant le silence perplexe que sa réponse avait créé, Ryuji expliqua plus précisément.

- Mon odorat est plus développé que le votre et chaque espèce animale a sa propre odeur, je peux donc reconnaître un renne quand j'en sent un. De plus...

Ryuji tendit les doigts vers les bois de Chopper et commença à les caresser.

- A la forme de ses bois, je peux affirmer qu'il vient de Drum. J'ai raison?

- Oui, nous avons rencontré Chopper sur l'île de Drum. Mais comment sais-tu ça?

- Je suis zoologue. J'ai beaucoup étudié les animaux et j'ai voyagé afin de rencontrer les espèces des différentes îles pour déterminer leurs caractéristiques et leurs modes de vie. Les rennes ont des ramures différentes selon l'île où ils vivent et celle de votre compagnon indique qu'il vient de Drum.

- Ouah!

Tous étaient impressionnés, Ryuji n'arrêtait pas de les surprendre. Malgré son handicap, il était très fort et ses capacités de raisonnement étaient impressionnantes. Et maintenant ils découvraient qu'il était un chercheur en zoologie très doué. Celui-ci continua cependant l'inspection de Chopper sans remarquer leur air ébahi.

- Tiens, ses bois gauches sont brisés, comment cela lui est-il arrivé?

- Je me suis battu contre le chef de mon troupeau.

C'était Chopper qui avait répondu cette fois et Ryuji eut un mouvement de recul.

- Il parle ?!

Cette fois ce fut à son tour d'être surpris et au tour de nos héros de rire devant son air d'incrédulité. Ryuji se rapprocha cependant de Chopper et recommença à le toucher.

- Un chapeau. Un visage avec des traits humains. Tu te tiens sur deux pattes et tu parles. Quel genre de renne es-tu?

En tant normal, Chopper aurait eu peur que Ryuji le prenne pour un monstre mais le ton de sa voix ressemblait plus à... de la curiosité passionnée.

- J'ai mangé un fruit du démon, le Hito Hito no mi (Hito humain).

- Bien sûr, un fruit de type Zoan qui confère des capacités humaines à un animal. C'est pour cela que tu peux parler. Et j'imagine que tu as développé une intelligence très élevée.

- Chopper est notre docteur.

- Docteur, incroyable. Tu dépasses toutes mes prévisions. Un renne avec des capacités humaines, qui peut parler et docteur de surcroit. J'imagine que tu comprends également le langage des autres animaux.

- Euh, oui.

- Fantastique! Ah, si je pouvais comprendre le langage des animaux, mes recherches seraient plus simples et en même temps plus complexes, je pourrais apprendre tellement de choses. Bon sang Chopper, tu es certainement l'être le plus intéressant que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- La ferme!

Chopper avait crié sur Ryuji et se mettait maintenant à danser en remuant ses bras.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes compliments sale humain. Ça ne fait pas du tout plaisir. Baka, enfoiré.

- Tu as l'air content pourtant…

Nos amis regardaient à présent avec un air las Chopper danser de contentement mais c'est surtout le comportement de Ryuji qui les interloquait. Il avait mit de côté son air cool et serein et posait des questions à Chopper avec passion, comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet.

- Quelles ont été tes premières impressions quand tu es devenu humain? Est-ce que ça a été dur de passer à un autre niveau de conscience? Est-ce que ton régime alimentaire a changé?

Takeshi vint se placer derrière le groupe qui continuait de regarder Ryuji, assis par terre, examiner Chopper sous tous les angles en le harcelant de questions.

- Il n'a pas changé, un vrai gamin. Dès qu'il rencontre un nouvel animal, il devient complètement différent.

À ce moment, le ventre de Luffy se mit à gargouiller.

- Aaah, j'ai faim. Eh cow-boy-ossan! On pourrait pas manger?

Ryuji cessa sa conversation (interrogatoire?) avec Chopper et se leva.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas si vieux, je n'ai que 26 ans. Et j'ai un nom, c'est Ryuji.

- D'accord. Bon on mange?

Tous soupirèrent devant le manque de politesse de leur capitaine mais ils avaient l'habitude. Apparemment Ryuji aussi car il ne releva pas l'absence de tact dans les paroles de Luffy.

- Ok, installons nous sur la grande table centrale. Si vous aimez la cuisine alabastienne, vous allez être servis car Takeshi ne fait que ça.

- Qu'importe du moment que c'est bon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table et commencèrent à s'asseoir quand Takeshi stoppa Ryuji.

- Une minute mon grand. Tu ne crois quand même pas manger comme ça?

- Notre accord stipule que je m'occupe des pirates et que je mange gratuitement non?

- Je ne parle pas de ça mais de l'état dans lequel tu es.

Nos amis regardèrent Ryuji et comprirent ce que voulait dire Takeshi. À la suite de son combat avec Luffy, il était couvert de poussière et sa chemise ne pouvait plus être qualifiée de blanche. Takeshi le tourna et lui tapota le dos. De la poussière tomba et nos héros purent voir quelque chose d'étonnant. Sur le dos de sa chemise se trouvait une tête de mort avec deux épées croisées. Au dessus, on pouvait lire « One Piece » et en dessous « Golden Age of Piracy »

- Tu devrais aller te changer avant de passer à table.

- Ah d'accord, je comprends.

Ryuji commença à monter les escaliers sous les regards soupçonneux de nos héros. Nami se tourna vers Luffy qui affichait également, c'était assez rare pour le signaler, un visage pensif.

- Tu as remarqué Luffy?

- Oui, et je ne comprend pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Ryuji, ce nom me dit quelque chose.

- A toi aussi Senchou-san?

- Où est-ce que je l'ai entendu?

Luffy ferma les yeux et se mit à se concentrer. Il se concentra si fort qu'il se mit à trembler puis il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et frappa sa paume de son poing.

- J'ai trouvé!

Tous tournèrent vers lui des regards d'espoir.

- C'est le nom du dragon qu'on a rencontré sur l'île de Gunkan!

Ils s'écroulèrent tous sur la table devant le regard perplexe de Luffy.

- Quoi? C'est pas ça que vous cherchiez?

- Depuis le début, il n'y a que ça qui t'ai choqué?

- Vous avez rencontré un dragon?

Luffy et Nami tournèrent la tête vers Chopper qui les regardait avec admiration.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas encore là. Robin et Franky non plus.

- On a rencontré un dragon qui s'appelait Ryuji sur cette île. C'était un Senenryu (dragon légendaire).

- Se... Senenryu?

Tous sursautèrent en entendant le voix de Ryuji. Il levèrent la tête et virent le haut de son corps qui dépassait de la rambarde du premier étage. Ils virent également qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise. Torse nu et son chapeau toujours vissé sur sa tête, il leur rappelait Ace.

- Vous... vous avez vraiment rencontré un Senenryu?

- Euh, oui pourquoi?

Ryuji ne répondit pas mais sauta du premier étage pour atterrir à côté de Luffy qu'il saisit par les épaules.

- Où? Quand? Comment?

- Euh, ben, avant de pénétrer dans Grand Line.

- À East Blue? Sur quelle île? À quoi ressemblait-il? Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais!

Ryuji s'était mit à secouer Luffy de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Gen et Takeshi le saisisse par le dos et le tire en arrière.

- Ça suffit Ryuji! Bon sang, est-ce une manière de poser des questions à tes invités?

Ryuji se calma tandis que Luffy était toujours agité de secousses.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. S'il vous plait, racontez-moi tout.

- Pas tout de suite Ryuji. Nous allons manger et vous pourrez discuter après. Mais d'abord tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller.

Ryuji se souvint alors qu'il n'avait plus de chemise et se sentit un peu gêné. Tout le monde pouvait apercevoir l'impressionnante musculature de l'aveugle, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Luffy ou de Zoro, et son torse nu laissait voir de fines cicatrices sur sa peau sombre. Il n'était pas bronzé, comme pouvait l'être notre cher épéiste après ses centaines d'heures d'entrainement sous le soleil, mais sa peau semblait naturellement mat. On pouvait voir également que sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas artificielle car les poils de ses bras et de son torse était blancs également et contrastaient agréablement avec sa peau sombre. Une particularité pour le moins intrigante qui rajoutait au mystère du personnage.

- Encore désolé pour ça, laissez-moi cinq minutes et je reviens écouter votre histoire.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'escalier quand il fut stoppé par la voix de Nami.

- Avant cela, pourriez-vous nous expliquer la raison de votre intérêt pour les Senenryu?

- Cela peut attendre un peu non?

- Pas vraiment car avant que nous ne vous racontions tout, je voudrais être sûr que vous n'avez aucune mauvaises intentions envers ces créatures.

Cette fois Ryuji s'arrêta net et parla froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par mauvaises intentions? Vous croyez que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais on peut s'attendre à tout de la part d'un pirate.

À ces mots, l'ambiance de l'auberge changea totalement. Takeshi, Gen et les amis de Ryuji cessèrent leur conversation et regardèrent Nami avec surprise tout comme Luffy et Chopper qui étaient les seuls du groupe à n'avoir aucun soupçon. Les autres regardaient à présent Nami faire face à Ryuji qui s'était retourné et affichait un air de profonde contrariété.

- Pirate? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?

- Je parle de vous et de certaines choses qui me laissent penser que vous avez un lien important avec la piraterie.

- Ah oui, quel genre de choses?

- Tout d'abord vous. Vous n'avez rien en commun avec le reste des habitants. Vous ne parlez pas avec le même accent et surtout votre physique ne va pas du tout avec le décor. Vous avez vous-même dit que vous aviez beaucoup voyagé, donc je suis pratiquement sûr que vous n'êtes pas un natif de l'île.

- C'est exact mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait de moi un pirate.

Ce fut Zoro qui enchaina après Nami.

- Ta façon de combattre est tout sauf celle d'un simple voyageur.

- On a le droit de se défendre non?

- À ce niveau là, ce sont des combats réguliers et à mort. Cela laisse le choix entre la marine et les pirates. Hors, tu connais le code des pirates. Tu as pratiquement avoué en être un pendant ton duel avec Luffy.

- Comme tu dis, pratiquement. Je n'ai rien dit qui puisse faire de moi un pirate.

Sanji continua sur la lancée.

- Tu n'es clairement pas un ex-marine. Sinon tu ne porterais pas une chemise de pirate.

- Je la trouvais cool.

Robin intervint finalement.

- Tous ces détails ne laissent aucun doute sur ta condition d'ancien pirate. N'est-ce pas mon cher Ryuji? Celui que l'on nommait autrefois le Dragon des Abysses, capitaine des Dragon's Pirates.

En entendant ces mots, Ryuji serra les dents et les poings et semblait en état de choc.

- Comment... comment connaissez-vous ce nom?

- Tu étais plutôt connu il y a quelques années. Ton nom paraissait souvent dans les journaux. Pour quelqu'un qui se tient toujours au courant, il m'était difficile de te rater.

Les autres étaient plutôt surpris. Que Ryuji soit un pirate, ils s'en doutaient. Mais que Robin le connaisse de nom et qu'il soit si connu les laissait perplexes. Franky prit à son tour la parole.

- Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de toi. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, tu as mis un fameux bordel à Water Seven. Tu étais venu réparer ton navire mais tu t'es retrouvé à te battre dans le dock 1. Je me suis intéressé à l'affaire car on disait qu'Iceburg avait passé l'éponge et t'avait laissé partir tranquille. Apparemment tu avais mis Pauly KO après qu'il ai insulté une de tes nakamas. Étant donné qu'il était responsable et que tu t'étais excusé pour les problèmes causés, aucune charge n'avait été retenue.

Un léger silence suivit la dernière phrase de Franky. Finalement, Ryuji parla doucement.

- Cet homme a peut-être le même nom que moi mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Robin reprit la parole.

- C'est vrai. Mais le tatouage dans ton dos, lui, ne ment pas.

Sur le dos de Ryuji, accessible au regard de tous depuis qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise, se trouvait un large tatouage. Un Jolly Roger représentant un crâne de dragon coiffé d'un chapeau de cow-boy et deux os croisés derrière lui.

- Ce tatouage ne laisse aucun doute sur ton identité car il représente le drapeau du Dragon des Abysses.

* * *

Ah ha! Quel coup de théâtre, Ryuji est un ancien pirate! Vous êtes surpris hein? Non, ah bon? Tant pis. En tout cas j'espère que certains avaient deviné grâce à mes indices. Je tiens à préciser que la chemise de Ryuji, c'est la mienne. Eh oui, j'ai une chemise exactement pareille sauf qu'à la place de « One Piece » c'est écrit « 18th century ». Ben oui, One Piece c'est un manga. Si vous savez où on peut acheter des vraies chemises One Piece dites-le moi hein! Mais bon j'adore cette chemise et je voulais que mon petit Ryuji la porte.

Ryuji : J'ai l'air bizarre et complètement cinglé dans ce chapitre.

Moi : Mais non, où tu vas chercher ça?

Ryuji : Une intuition.

Moi : De toute façon être cinglé est indispensable pour faire parti de l'équipage de Luffy.

Tous : Pardon?! Tu penses qu'on est cinglés?!

Moi : Comment dire ça gentiment? …Oui!

Luffy : Hahahaha!

Ussop : Ça te fait rire? Tu es dans le lot je te signale.

Luffy : Oui mais moi je sais que je suis cinglé.

Franky : Il a le mérite de l'avouer.

Luffy : Je vous rappelle qu'à 7 ans, j'ai décidé de devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Robin : En effet.

Luffy : Et je suis parti sur la mer à bord d'une barque sans rien connaître de la navigation et sans pouvoir nager.

Sanji : Effectivement c'était stupide.

Luffy : J'ai rassemblé un équipage où personne n'avait envie d'être pirate à la base et qui passe son temps à me crier dessus et à me frapper.

Chopper : Ça se tient.

Luffy : Et pour finir je suis amoureux de Nami.

Zoro : C'est bon, je suis convaincu. Tu es complètement cinglé avec une tendance masochiste.

BOUM

Nami: Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer?! Euh, attendez une minute. Luffy, c'est dans la fic que tu es censé être amoureux de moi.

Luffy : Hein? Oups!

Tous : ...

Nami : Lu... Luffy?

Moi : Chers lecteurs, cela devient très intéressant par ici.


	9. Kiri no Shima

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle rubrique. Aujourd'hui vous allez tout savoir sur la création de Ryuji.

Tout d'abord, j'avais décidé de créer un personnage avec deux détails importants, le chapeau de cow-boy et un truc avec les dragons. Pour le chapeau, essayez de vous imaginer un mix entre celui d'Indiana Jones, celui du professeur Grant dans Jurassic Park et celui d'un cow-boy normal. J'adore ce genre de chapeau, je les trouve trop classes! Donc pas question que mon premier OC y échappe. Ensuite, j'adore les dragons donc je lui ai donné des techniques de combat en rapport avec les dragons et aussi son tatouage avec la tête de mort de dragon.

J'ai ensuite cherché un nom et j'ai trouvé Ryuji en combinant « Ryu » qui veut dire dragon et « ji » qui est l'abréviation de « jin » qui signifie homme. Ryuji veut donc dire homme-dragon. C'est la même chose que pour « Gyojin », les hommes-poissons (gyo signifiant poisson), que l'on entend souvent dans One Piece. De plus Ryujin est le nom du dieu de la mer dans la mythologie japonaise, le roi dragon qui vit au fond de l'océan dans un palais construit en coraux. Quoi de mieux pour un pirate dragon? Quelques temps après avoir imaginé Ryuji, je regarde les épisodes 54-61 hors-série. Et horreur, je découvre que le nom de Ryuji est déjà pris et par un dragon en plus. Adieu l'originalité. Mais finalement cela m'a donné l'idée de la scène où Luffy se souvient de son nom et également une idée de contexte pour le passé de Ryuji. Vous allez découvrir qu'il est très lié aux Senenryu.

Pour le physique, je lui ai donné le corps d'un adepte des arts martiaux, donc relativement musclé, et j'ai ensuite cherché quelque chose qui le démarquerait et le rendrait incontournable. C'est là que j'ai pensé à le rendre aveugle. J'aime beaucoup l'idée du combattant aveugle et je trouve que cela lui va bien. On avait déjà Yuan de Samouraï Deeper Kyo et Jubeï de Get Backers comme guerriers aveugles et maintenant voici Ryuji de One Piece. J'ai d'ailleurs repris le bandeau de Yuan pour faire celui de Ryuji. Pour ses cheveux, c'est venu beaucoup plus tard et j'en reparlerai mais j'aime le look que ça lui donne et surtout le fait que ça rajoute une couleur de plus dans l'équipage. Après le noir, le vert, le jaune, l'orange et le bleu, voici le blanc.

J'avais le personnage, il lui manquait une personnalité. J'ai décidé d'en faire quelqu'un de plutôt calme et intelligent car si on regarde l'équipage, tous les mecs sont des crétins un peu fous et seules Nami et Robin amènent un peu de tenue sur le bateau. Donc j'ai fait de Ryuji un gars posé et moins insouciant que les autres pour le démarquer. Mais pas de soucis, il reste cinglé à sa manière comme tous les autres. J'ai voulu également lui donné une spécialité, un poste précis, et je me suis souvenu de Montblanc Norland qui était botaniste. S'il y a des explorateurs qui étudient les plantes, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas pour les animaux (et puis c'est ce que je fais moi, d'étudier les animaux, et j'adore ça). Ryuji est donc devenu zoologue et utilisera ses connaissances pour aider nos héros.

Voilà, vous en savez plus sur lui mais il cache encore bien des surprises. Maintenant, place à l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Kiri no Shima**

Dans l'auberge, l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue. Ryuji faisait face à nos héros et semblait à court d'arguments pour se défendre. Ses amis ne disaient rien mais étaient très gênés de le voir ainsi, devant répondre à des questions embarrassantes sur son passé.

Nami revint à la charge.

- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu portes un tel tatouage si tu continues à affirmer que tu n'es pas un pirate.

Ryuji tourna légèrement la tête et soupira.

- Pfft! J'aurais dû faire enlever ce tatouage il y a longtemps.

À ce moment, Luffy, qui avait eu du mal à suivre toute la conversation, intervint.

- Je comprends rien. Cow-boy-ossan est un pirate? Mais pourquoi il a défendu ce village contre les pirates alors? Et où sont son bateau et ses nakamas?

Le visage de Ryuji se tordit en un rictus de colère et de douleur tandis que Robin enchainait.

- Toi et ton équipage avaient complètement disparu de la circulation il y a deux ans. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle et aujourd'hui on te retrouve sur cette île isolée à défendre les villageois contre les pirates. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!

Ryuji fit demi-tour et commença à monter rapidement les escaliers quand la voix de Takeshi le stoppa.

- Ryuji! Où vas-tu?

- Me changer. C'est toi qui me l'as demandé non? Sers-leur à manger Takeshi, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là.

- Tu ne redescends pas?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Ryuji disparut alors de leur vue et ils virent Takeshi se tourner vers eux avec un visage triste.

- Je pense que vous avez posé les mauvaises questions jeunes gens. Ryuji a encore du mal avec son passé.

- Alors c'est vrai? C'est bien l'ancien capitaine d'un bateau pirate?

- Oui. Mais pour nous c'est un ami et un protecteur.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Et bien...

- Ça suffit!

Les visages se tournèrent vers Luffy. Assis à la table, les bras croisés et la tête baissée, il parlait d'une voix autoritaire.

- S'il ne veut pas qu'on sache, alors on ne saura pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous en mêler. Si l'envie lui prend, alors nous écouterons son histoire mais jusque là, plus de questions.

Tous se regardèrent gênés. Luffy avait raison, ils étaient des étrangers pour cet homme. De quel droit pouvaient-ils lui poser des questions alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient pirates? Encore une fois, Luffy prouvait qu'il était digne d'être leur capitaine. Il avait toujours eu un grand respect pour les secrets des autres et il acceptait qu'ils ne veuillent pas en parler. Et cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier les gens, mystère ou pas. Ils acquiescèrent tous silencieusement et vinrent s'asseoir. Luffy parla alors plus joyeusement.

- Bon, alors on peut manger maintenant?

Une goutte apparut derrière leurs têtes.

- _Il a dit ça uniquement pour qu'on puisse manger?_

Un peu plus tard, nos amis se retrouvèrent devant de grands plats fumants préparés pour eux par Takeshi. Parmi ces plats, ils en reconnurent certains qu'ils avaient goûtés lors du grand banquet à Alubarna et cela leur rappela de bons souvenirs.

- Ça a l'air délicieux Takeshi-san!

- Il y a des plats que je ne connais pas là-dedans. Vous pourrez me donnez la recette?

- Bien sûr. Mais en attendant mangez tant que c'est chaud.

- Pas la peine de le dire deux fois!

Luffy se jeta sur son assiette et commença à s'empiffrer, suivit des autres qui avaient également très faim. Le diner se passa très bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits venant de la porte d'entrée. Intrigués, ils interrompirent leur repas, hormis Luffy, et Zoro se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Plusieurs enfants tombèrent alors les uns sur les autres à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils relevèrent la tête pour croiser le regard suspicieux de Zoro qui les fit aussitôt trembler de peur.

- Ouah! Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- C'est vous qui vouliez voir les pirates!

- Oui mais celui-là il fait trop peur.

Zoro ne releva pas la remarque, habitué à ce que les gens le trouvent effrayant, et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir sous les yeux des enfants qui s'attendaient à être découpés en morceaux.

- Vous devriez être au lit les enfants.

- Bonsoir Gen-san. Ça va bien?

- Pas de ça avec moi. Vos parents savent que vous êtes là?

- Non, ils ne nous auraient pas laissé venir.

Pour confirmer les dires du jeune garçon, plusieurs femmes accompagnées de leurs maris surgirent dans l'auberge, visiblement en colère. Ils se placèrent aussitôt devant leurs enfants et les sermonnèrent.

- Où étiez-vous passé? On se faisait un sang d'encre!

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants mais visiblement tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête!

- Attends qu'on soit rentrés à la maison, tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir obéi.

À ce moment, d'autres personnes rentrèrent dans l'auberge mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Salut Takeshi.

- Bonsoir les gars, la même chose que d'habitude?

- Tu nous connais bien.

Le groupe de personne s'installa à une table et Takeshi vint leur servir des pintes de bière et de rhum.

- À votre santé les gars.

- Merci Takeshi. C'est vrai qu'on en a besoin après la grosse frayeur de tout à l'heure.

- Une alerte niveau 5 et puis finalement on nous dit que les pirates ne sont pas là pour nous piller.

- C'est la première fois que ça arrive, je te dis pas le choc.

- Ils sont venus pour quoi déjà?

- Vous n'avez qu'à leur demander.

Takeshi montra du doigt nos héros aux buveurs qui prirent alors conscience de leur présence.

- Ouah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

- La même chose que vous.

Luffy et ses amis se mirent à rire devant la réaction des autres clients qui ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver des pirates en train de manger calmement dans l'auberge. Puis les enfants, qui s'étaient éclipsés pendant que leurs parents dévisageaient nos héros, vinrent les aborder et leur poser des questions.

- Alors vous êtes des pirates?

- C'est vrai que vous avez battu Ryuji? Pourtant il est très fort.

- Vous pouvez nous raconter vos aventures?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de nos héros. Ces enfants n'avaient pas peur d'eux et c'était quelque chose qui leur réchauffait le cœur. Ils étaient pirates, certes, mais ils n'avaient jamais blessés des innocents et voir des gens leur témoigner de la sympathie était plutôt rare. C'est pourquoi ces visages réjouis d'enfants leur faisaient si plaisir. Ussop se leva et s'approcha des enfants.

- Vous voulez des histoires? Très bien, écoutez celle du terrifiant dinosaure tricéphale...

Nami regarda Ussop raconter ses bobards aux enfants qui écoutaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux et fut surprise de voir que parmi ces enfants, il y avait Chopper qui suivait l'histoire avec autant d'émerveillement qu'eux. Elle se mit à rire doucement et se tourna vers les autres.

- On dirait que Chopper ne se lasse jamais de...

Plus personne n'était là. Zoro était partit au bar pour prendre une pinte et se retrouvait à présent en plein concours de boissons avec des gaillards de l'île. Sanji avait repéré de jolies filles qui venaient d'arriver et s'était envolé, des cœurs tourbillonnant autour de lui, en chantant « Mellorine ». Robin discutait avec Gen et ses amis. Quand à Luffy, il racontait leurs aventures à Alabasta à Takeshi qui semblait ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de ce pays qu'il aimait tant. Franky écoutait également car c'est une histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Nami soupira. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, ils étaient considérés comme des tueurs sans pitié et maintenant ils fraternisaient avec la population. Décidément, elle, Luffy et les autres formaient l'équipage de pirates le plus bizarre qu'elle connaisse.

- _Mais s'ils étaient comme les autres, je n'en aurais jamais fait partie._

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un groupe de jeunes femmes qui essayaient d'échapper à Sanji et qui semblaient curieuses de connaître la vie d'une pirate.

Takeshi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'équipage de Luffy avait participé à la révolution d'Alabasta dont il avait entendu parler et qui avait été orchestré par le célèbre Shichibukai Crocodile et ils l'avaient stoppé. Un authentique exploit qui valut à Luffy une accolade de la part d'un Takeshi en larmes.

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir sauvé Alabasta!

- Pas de soucis ossan, on rendait service à Vivi.

- Il n'empêche que vous êtes incroyables. Écoutez les amis!

Tout le monde se retourna vers Takeshi qui s'était levé et tenait une choppe.

- Pour Mugiwara no Luffy et ses amis. Les meilleurs pirates qu'on ai jamais vus. Kampai!

- Kampai!

Tous burent leurs verres et la soirée continua dans les rires. Des rires qui atteignirent les oreilles d'un homme, un peu plus loin dans l'auberge.

Dans sa chambre, assis par terre et dos au mur, sa jambe ramenée contre lui et son bras posé sur son genou, Ryuji avait la tête basse. Entendre ces rires lui rappelait des souvenirs. L'image était floue mais il pouvait se voir sur le pont d'un bateau, entouré de pirates qui riaient et chantaient. Ses amis, ses nakamas. Puis l'image changea et à présent le bateau brûlait. Son équipage combattait contre d'autres pirates mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils mouraient les uns après les autres sous ses yeux.

Ryuji posa rapidement sa main sur son front pour chasser cette image de sa tête. Ses doigts frôlèrent son chapeau et cela le calma. Il s'en saisit et l'ôta, libérant ses cheveux blancs en épis. Il tourna alors son visage vers le chapeau. Une autre image apparut dans son esprit. Celle d'une jeune fille qui lui tendait un paquet cadeau avec un air gêné. Il ouvrait alors le paquet et en sortait un chapeau de cow-boy dont il se coiffait aussitôt, libérant ainsi la joie de la jeune fille qui lui sautait dans les bras en riant.

_- Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas ri ainsi? Tu me reprochais souvent de ne pas me joindre aux autres pendant les fêtes et de rester dans mon coin pendant que tu t'amusais. Tu disais que le rire était le meilleur remède à la tristesse. Pourtant je ne pense pas que rire me fera oublier celle que je ressens. Tu rirais à ma place? Oui, je pense que tu rirais. Tu as toujours été comme ça, on ne pouvait jamais t'enlever ton sourire. Tu étais joyeuse quoi qu'il advienne. À ma place tu serais en bas en train de rire avec eux. Tu les aurais adorés, Mugiwara te ressemble beaucoup et sa copine serait vite devenue ton amie. _

Ryuji remit son chapeau et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il posa les bras sur ses genoux et vint poser son front sur ses mains liées.

-_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça?_

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que tous les habitants soient rentrés chez eux, nos amis s'installèrent autour de la grande table centrale comme au début du repas et commencèrent à discuter tandis que Takeshi rangeait toute la vaisselle qui trainait et commençait à nettoyer les tables. Plusieurs de nos vaillants pirates se mirent cependant à bailler en sentant la fatigue s'emparer de leurs corps.

- Pour ce soir, je vous propose de dormir ici. J'ai de nombreuses chambres de libre et vous tiendrez tous aisément.

Nami releva la tête et répondit à Takeshi.

- Je vous remercie mais nous allons retourner au bateau, nous avons suffisamment dérangé.

- Allons allons, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. À part Ryuji, je n'ai aucun locataire en ce moment.

En entendant le nom de Ryuji, Luffy leva les yeux vers le premier étage où le pirate aveugle avait disparu après leur altercation et dont il n'était toujours pas revenu. Pendant ce temps, Nami continuait de discuter.

- C'est vraiment très gentil mais nous n'avons pas...

- Pas de problème c'est gratuit, je vous invite pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Alabasta.

Zoro leva la tête et s'adressa à Takeshi.

- Merci ossan mais on n'a pas fait...

- On accepte!

Nami avait brutalement coupé Zoro et avait parlé si fort que tout le monde sursauta.

- Oh Nami. Je pensais que...

- Allons, on ne peut pas refuser cette si gentille invitation. Ce ne serait pas poli envers Takeshi-san.

Les autres remarquèrent surtout que ses yeux avaient pris la forme de Berry.

- _Politesse mon œil! C'est surtout parce que c'est gratuit que tu acceptes._

Takeshi semblait gêné par le changement de comportement brutal de la jeune fille mais reprit rapidement contenance.

- Bien, j'irai préparer des chambres quand j'aurai finit de ranger.

- Merci beaucoup Takeshi-san.

Nami se retourna tout sourire à l'idée de loger gratuitement dans une auberge mais son sourire s'étiola quand elle vit le visage de Luffy. Depuis tout à l'heure, il continuait de fixer les escaliers et le premier étage d'un air triste et résolu.

- Luffy?

Il s'arracha de sa contemplation et tourna son regard vers elle, attendant qu'elle lui pose une question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu fixes cet escalier depuis un moment déjà.

Luffy regarda à nouveau le premier étage.

- Il n'est pas redescendu.

- Qui ça? Ah, Ryuji-san.

Nami regarda le premier étage et comprit que Luffy aurait voulu revoir le mystérieux aveugle. Il était rare qu'il s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un mais cet homme avait éveillé son intérêt. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il semblait s'être forgé un lien entre eux pendant leur combat et le fait qu'il soit un pirate n'avait fait que renforcer l'intérêt de Luffy à son égard.

- _J'imagine qu'il doit nous en vouloir un peu. C'est parce qu'on a trop insisté sur son passé que Ryuji est parti. Il doit être déçu de ne pas avoir pu discuter avec lui, surtout que lui s'en moque de ce qu'il est._

Elle vint gentiment poser sa main sur le bras de Luffy pour le réconforter.

- Désolée mais je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas ce soir.

Luffy la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour lui remonter le moral et il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Ouais. J'imagine qu'il faudra que j'attende demain pour lui demander de rejoindre l'équipage.

En entendant ces mots, tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui avec un air ahuri.

- Quoi?! Tu veux qu'il fasse parti de l'équipage?!

- Luffy, tu n'es pas sérieux?!

Leur capitaine se contenta de passer les mains derrière sa tête et de pencher sa chaise en arrière tandis qu'il posait les pieds sur la table.

- Bien sûr que si. Il se bat super bien, il sait plein de trucs cool et c'est un pirate. Moi je l'aime bien alors je veux qu'il devienne notre nakama.

Luffy avait prit une pose mi-sérieuse mi-boudeuse qui indiqua à ses amis qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Quand Luffy prenait ce genre de décision, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis et ils le savaient bien, ils en avaient eux-mêmes fait les frais.

- Je suis désolé de dire ça mais je pense que tu devrais oublier ce projet.

La voix de Takeshi vint interrompre leur réflexion et attira leur regard vers l'aubergiste qui s'était approché d'eux.

- Ryuji a tiré un trait sur son passé de pirate et rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

Luffy ne répondit pas mais prit un air perplexe. Ce fut Nami qui posa la question qui le taraudait.

- Takeshi-san, vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Oui mais par respect pour lui je ne le vous direz pas.

Tous soupirèrent, apparemment ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Cependant Takeshi continua.

- En revanche, je peux vous racontez ce qui s'est passé sur cette île.

Nos héros sourirent et concentrèrent leur attention sur l'histoire que Takeshi commença à leur raconter.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir en arrivant, cette île est caractérisée par l'épais brouillard qui l'entoure. Cette brume est due à une intense activité volcanique sous-marine aux abords de l'île qui dégage beaucoup de chaleur et fait s'évaporer l'eau. Au contact de l'air frais des alentours, la vapeur d'eau se condense et donne ces grandes nappes de brouillard qui recouvrent l'île la majeure partie de l'année. Cette pour cette raison que le nom que l'on lui a donné est « Kiri no Shima », l'île du brouillard.

Tous comprirent hormis Luffy qui avait beaucoup de mal avec tous ces termes techniques.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, une île recouverte presque tous les jours par du brouillard n'est pas très attrayante, d'autant qu'elle ne présentait aucun intérêt. Du moins jusqu'il y a 50 ans où notre communauté s'est installée ici après avoir découvert la richesse cachée de l'île.

Au mot « richesse », les yeux de Nami se transformèrent en berry.

- Richesse?!

- Du calme Nami, je ne pense pas qu'il parle de ce genre de richesse.

- En effet mon cher Ussop, la richesse de Kiri provient des bancs de poissons extrêmement nombreux aux abords de l'île. À cause des volcans, l'eau y est plus chaude et permet le développement d'espèces très différentes de celles que l'on peut trouver dans les îles des alentours. Ces poissons se vendent à très bon prix sur leurs marchés et ont permis à notre communauté de se développer.

- C'est vrai qu'il y avait des petits bateaux de pêche dans le port.

- Ceux-là sont réservés aux sorties journalières, nous avons de plus gros modèles qui partent pêcher plusieurs jours et d'autres qui acheminent les poissons vers les autres îles et qui nous ravitaillent. D'ailleurs ils sont tous de sortie en ce moment.

- Cependant, votre village n'a pas l'air très développé.

Takeshi soupira.

- À cause du manque d'activité, la marine n'a jamais installé de base à proximité. Durant ces 50 dernières années, l'île a régulièrement été attaquée par les pirates qui font route vers le nouveau monde. Ils débarquaient et nous pillaient sans que nous ne puissions opposer de résistance. Et ce jusqu'il y a deux ans. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons rencontré Ryuji.

- Deux ans? Cela correspond à l'époque où lui et son équipage ont disparus.

- Oui. Ce jour là, Gen était parti pêcher quelques poissons non loin de l'île quand son regard a été attiré par une forme sombre qui émergeait du brouillard. C'était Ryuji, il flottait inconscient sur la mer, accroché à un morceau de bois. Gen s'est dirigé vers lui pour le secourir et l'a hissé à bord de son bateau. Il était dans un état critique, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et son corps présentait de nombreuses blessures mais la pire était celle qui parcourait son visage.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est cette blessure qui l'a rendu aveugle?

Tous étaient surpris d'apprendre qu'un homme aussi fort que Ryuji ait pu être vaincu et que son handicap n'était pas de naissance mais dû à un combat.

- Oui, cette entaille traversait horizontalement son visage et avait gravement endommagé ses yeux. Son adversaire avait frappé avec l'intention de le rendre aveugle. Quelque jours de plus et il aurait succombé, heureusement Gen l'a ramené à temps pour que nous puissions le soigner. Il a passé près d'une semaine dans le coma puis il s'est réveillé.

- Vous saviez que c'était un pirate?

- Oui. En le changeant, nous avons vu son tatouage. Nous avons fait des recherches et découvert son identité. Cependant, il n'avait pas une mauvaise réputation et vu l'état dans lequel il était il n'y avait rien à craindre. De plus nous ne pouvions pas le laisser ainsi. Nous pensions l'interroger quand il se réveillerait mais ça n'a pas été aussi simple. Les premiers jours, il était dans un état de choc, alternant dépressions et hystéries, se réveillant la nuit en hurlant, victime de cauchemars. Il fut également difficile pour lui de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Être privé de la vue est quelque chose d'horrible.

- À ce point là?

- La vue apporte près de 80 des informations au cerveau Senchou-san. C'est notre sens le plus important.

- Après une semaine, il avait retrouvé un état quasi-normal et nous avons pu parler avec lui. Il n'a pas nié être un pirate mas il était très difficile d'aborder le sujet. Nous avons finalement décidé de ne pas le considérer comme une menace et nous l'avons accueillit dans notre village. Il a vite su s'attirer la sympathie des habitants en les aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est lui qui a organisé le système de défense du village.

- Votre système de défense?

- Oui, sur les falaises sont installés des postes de gardes où des vigies scrutent l'océan en guettant d'éventuels navires étrangers. Ils préviennent alors Gen en lui envoyant un message et il décide de la marche à suivre. Grâce à Ryuji, nous avons accumulé de nombreuses informations sur les pirates et selon le montant de leurs primes, nous déclenchons une alerte précise. Pour les pirates peu connus, nous nous regroupons pour essayer de les intimider tandis que pour ceux plus dangereux c'est Ryuji qui s'en occupe. Jusqu'ici, il a vaincu tous les pirates qu'il a affrontés et grâce aux récompenses offertes, notre île se porte beaucoup mieux.

- Effectivement c'est un peu votre sauveur.

- C'est vrai, depuis que Ryuji est là, aucun pirate n'a causé de problèmes à Kiri. En échange de ses services, il est nourri et logé ici et il peut faire ce qu'il veut sur l'île.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Comment a t-il pu vaincre tous ces pirates après être devenu aveugle? Comment peut-il être aussi fort?

- Il s'est énormément entrainé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a fait, mais en quelques semaines il avait atteint un stade où personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de son handicap et en quelques mois, il était capable de se battre sans problème. Il a même commencé à enseigner des techniques de combat à Gen et quelques autres et ils sont devenus bien plus forts.

- Ouah. Il est vraiment incroyable.

- J'ai encore plus envie qu'il fasse partie de l'équipage!

- Luffy! Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'à dit Takeshi?

- Ben si.

- Il ne veut plus être pirate. Il a choisi de s'installer ici pour défendre ces gens.

- Et puis ses nakamas sont peut-être à sa recherche. Même si deux ans ça fait long. Je me demande ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

- Ils sont morts.

Ils sursautèrent tous et tournèrent la tête vers la voix qui avait prononcé ses mots. Ryuji était là, adossé à la rampe de l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre. Il avait parlé d'une voix monotone, sans aucune émotion, comme s'il essayait de cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

- Il sont tous morts à cause de moi.

* * *

Et un cliffhanger, un! L'histoire de Ryuji sera pour le prochain chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas, un petit com fait toujours plaisir et me motive énormément.

Moi: ...

Ryuji: Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là?

Moi: Je sais pas quoi raconter dans la postface.

Luffy: La postface?

Moi: Le truc de fin. Maintenant quoi.

Ussop: Mais tu racontes rien. C'est juste nous qui discutons normalement.

Moi: (murmure) Que tu crois. (voix normale) Oui mais d'habitude je lance le débat.

Zoro: C'est pas grave si t'as pas d'inspiration, ça arrive à tous le monde.

Moi: Oui mais pas au chapitre 8! Je vais faire comment pour tous les autres?!

Franky: Effectivement c'est problématique.

Nami: J'ai une idée. À partir de maintenant, on va tous essayer de trouver des idées pour l'aider.

Sanji: Excellente idée Nami-swan! Ton intelligence me coupe le souffle comme d'habitude!

Zoro: Si ça pouvait t'empêcher de déblatérer tes âneries.

Moi (ignore la bagarre se déclenchant): Merci Nami, ça me touche beaucoup.

Nami (murmure sadique): Qui a dit que c'était gratuit?

Moi: Sorcière. La même chose que d'habitude?

Nami: Bien sûr. Ça fait 4 chapitres que j'attends. Je m'impatiente.

Moi: D'accord, t'auras ça au prochain chapitre.


	10. La légende du dragon

Salut tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, la rubrique va traiter le cas... des rubriques. Ha ha, désolé si vous espériez quelque chose de plus palpitant mais certains événements récents m'ont obligé à y réfléchir sérieusement. En effet, j'ai remarqué dans les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés (et je vous en remercie) que ces rubriques avaient du succès. Hors, je sais pertinemment que je n'aurai pas assez de sujets pour chaque chapitre de cette fic. Je lance donc une campagne, si vous avez un sujet qui vous tient à cœur et que vous aimeriez voir traité ici, je vous propose de m'en parler dans les commentaires. Vous pouvez me donner vos points de vue, je parlerai des plus intéressants dans une des rubriques pré-chapitre.

Voilà, je vous remercie d'avance. Cela me permettra d'avoir des sujets si je suis en panne et pour vous, l'occasion de vous impliquer plus directement.

Pour aujourd'hui, on va se contenter de mon avis sur la faiblesse des utilisateurs des fruits du démon par rapport à l'eau. En effet, c'est pas très clair dans le cas des rivières ou des bains. Pour ma part, il est écrit dans le manga qu'ils sont maudits par les océans et que le granit marin a le même pouvoir que la mer. Donc je pense que c'est l'eau salée qui les prive de leurs pouvoirs. Un bain d'eau douce ne les affectera donc pas. Par contre, pour ceux qui ne savent pas nager, tomber dans une rivière risque d'être mortel. Luffy peut donc se doucher et rentrer dans n'importe quelle étendue d'eau douce sans problème. Du moins tant qu'il a pied. Pourquoi cette précision? Et ben vous le saurez en lisant.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La légende du dragon**

L'annonce de Ryuji avait jeté un froid dans l'auberge. À présent, tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur l'aveugle. Ils remarquèrent qu'il s'était changé. À la place de sa chemise couverte de poussière, il portait désormais un t-shirt noir donc les manches avaient été découpées en crans, laissant apparaître ses épaules. Un silence gênant s'installa tandis qu'ils attendaient une réaction de la part de Ryuji après son intervention. Ce fut finalement Sanji qui se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu dis qu'ils sont morts à cause de toi?

- Oui. Ils sont tous morts il y a presque deux ans lorsque notre navire a été attaqué par d'autres pirates alors que nous faisions route vers l'île des hommes-poissons tout comme vous.

- Effectivement, ça semble logique. Les affrontements entre pirates sont fréquents.

Zoro avait raison mais ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi Ryuji disait que c'était de sa faute. Ce fut Ussop qui souleva le point.

- Je suis désolé pour toi mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est de ta faute? Ce sont ces pirates qui les ont tués.

- C'est vrai mais je suis tout de même responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Mais pour que vous puissiez comprendre, je pense que vous devez connaître mon histoire.

Luffy tendit alors la main en direction de Ryuji, comme pour l'arrêter.

- T'es pas obligé cow-boy-ossan. Si t'en a pas envie ça nous dérange pas.

Ryuji sourit légèrement.

- Merci Mugiwara, mais je suis prêt. Ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça au fond de moi. Cette histoire, je vais vous la racontez parce que je le veux. Vous êtes des gens très sympathiques et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à moi. Et puis j'espère qu'après vous serez d'accord pour me raconter l'histoire de ce Senenryu.

Luffy se gratta la tête un peu gêné.

-Ok, ça marche.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, sachez que je viens de South Blue. Je suis né sur l'île de Ryugu-jo (château du dieu dragon) où depuis des générations notre peuple vénère les dragons.

- C'est une caractéristique de votre peuple la peau mat et les cheveux blancs?

Ryuji se tourna vers Franky qui l'avait interrompu.

- Oui, notre peuple vit en autarcie et a développé ce trait au fil du temps. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Sur notre île, les dragons sont les émissaires des dieux, détenteurs des pouvoirs de la nature et nous les adorons. Un grand temple leur est dédié et à l'intérieur, les prêtres pratiquent des rituels destinés à les apaiser et à demander qu'ils nous accordent leurs bénédictions. Les prêtres sont les personnes les plus respectées de l'île car ils sont porteurs du savoir et de la connaissance. De plus, ils en sont les protecteurs. À l'intérieur du temple, ils sont initiés aux techniques secrètes de combat. Cet art martial ancestral permet aux prêtres de se battre avec la puissance du dragon.

- Alors c'était ça ta technique de combat tout à l'heure! Je me disais bien que j'avais eu l'impression que tu te transformais en dragon à un moment. Trop cool! Eh attends, ça veut dire que t'es un prêtre?

Cette fois, c'était Luffy qui avait interrompu le récit mais sa remarque avait le mérite d'être pertinente.

- Non. Il est vrai que j'utilise cette technique mais je ne suis pas prêtre. En fait, les prêtres sont sous les ordres du grand maitre du temple et cet homme était mon grand-père. Il est mort peu avant ma naissance et j'ai hérité de son nom. La tradition voulait que je devienne prêtre pour lui succéder mais il en a été décidé autrement. Le jour de ma naissance, le prêtre-oracle a lu dans les signes divins que je ne devais pas devenir prêtre et qu'un autre destin m'attendait. Les dieux avaient parlé et de ce fait je ne rejoignis pas le temple mais passa ma jeunesse avec les autres enfants de l'île. Puis à mes 14 ans, les prêtres décidèrent qu'il était temps que je reçoive une partie de leur éducation par respect pour mon grand-père. Après l'école, je partais donc au temple où l'on m'apprenait les secrets des arts martiaux.

- En gros t'étais un privilégié?

- Pas exactement mon cher Mugiwara, ma situation n'avait rien d'enviable. Être éduqué par les prêtres mais ne pas pouvoir en devenir un. Savoir que quelque soient mes efforts et mes capacités je ne pourrais jamais rejoindre le temple était très douloureux. Mais l'un des prêtres avait remarqué ma déception. Pour me changer les idées, il m'a enseigné les mystères du monde animal et j'ai été captivé. Ce monde m'attirait bien plus que l'austérité du temple. Le prêtre m'a alors expliqué que je n'étais pas fait pour vivre reclus mais pour parcourir les grands espaces. J'ai alors compris que ma voie était de devenir zoologue et de parcourir les mers pour en apprendre toujours plus et ainsi faire profiter mon peuple de ce savoir.

- Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Sauf le principal. Comment es-tu devenu pirate?

La question de Robin sembla gêner Ryuji mais il finit par répondre.

- Je ne voulais pas devenir pirate, c'est elle qui l'a voulu.

- Hein? Qui ça elle?

- Ma fiancée.

- QUOI?!

Tout l'équipage bondit en arrière et affichait à présent un air de totale incrédulité. Nami fut la première à réagir suivit de Sanji.

- Tu...tu es fiancé?!

- Mais vous aviez quel âge?!

Ryuji se tourna vers Sanji, un peu étonné.

- Euh... moi 20 ans et elle 19, pourquoi?

Sanji s'effondra au sol.

- Argh! Déjà fiancé à 20 ans. Moi j'en ai presque 21 et je n'ai toujours pas de petite amie.

Tout le monde se désintéressa des lamentations du cuistot pour revenir sur Ryuji. Chopper ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Elle t'a forcé à devenir pirate?

- Oui. On se connaissait depuis tout petit et c'est quand j'ai commencé mes études au temple qu'elle m'a avoué ses sentiments. Par la suite on s'est fiancé et on avait prévu de prendre la mer tous les deux pour que je puisse continuer mes recherches, mais elle, elle avait un rêve, un de ses rêves idiots contre lesquels on ne peut rien faire.

Il soupira légèrement et nos héros se regardèrent en souriant.

- Questions rêves idiots, on s'y connait.

- Quel était son rêve?

Ryuji fit face à Nami avec un sourire mélancolique.

- Elle voulait devenir la plus grande femme pirate de tous les temps.

- Oh. Effectivement c'est un rêve dur à réaliser.

- Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire mais elle était sûre d'y arriver. Elle voulait réussir coûte que coûte. J'ai pas pu refuser et nous sommes devenu pirates.

- Bouh ouh ouh, c'est trop beau!

Ils jetèrent un regard condescendant à Franky, qui pleurait à chaude larme.

- C'est bon Franky, pleure pas.

- Je pleure pas crétin! C'est la pluie d'abord!

- _On est à l'intérieur._

- Pour pouvoir être avec la femme qu'il aime, il a choisit de devenir un hors-la-loi. Écoutez cette chanson « J'irai où tu iras. »

Franky sortit sa guitare et commença quelques accords. Pour tenter de revenir à la conversation, Zoro jeta un regard narquois à Luffy.

- J'en connais un autre qui ne peut rien refuser à sa petite amie.

- C'est pour moi que tu dis ça?

Ussop interrompit la discussion houleuse qui s'annonçait.

- Mais si c'est elle qui voulait devenir pirate, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était toi le capitaine?

Ryuji posa la main sur son front et fit un petit sourire triste.

- Si elle était devenue capitaine, on n'aurait pas survécu longtemps. Elle ne connaissait rien à la navigation et c'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur un bateau. En plus, c'était une vraie tête brûlée, toujours à s'attirer les ennuis.

La description de la fiancée de Ryuji leur semblait extrêmement familière. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Luffy et soupirèrent.

- _Il est exactement pareil. Et malheureusement pour nous, lui, il est capitaine._

- Eh! Ryuji.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, Luffy venait d'appeler Ryuji par son nom. Et de plus il arborait un visage grave. Il parla d'une voix lente, comme s'il redoutait de finir sa phrase.

- Si elle était ta nakama, alors ça veut dire...

Nami porta la main à sa bouche avec un sentiment d'effroi.

- _Oh non!_

Elle venait de comprendre ce que cela impliquait et se retourna vers Ryuji. Celui-ci arborait la mine la plus triste qu'il ait pu leur montrer.

- Oui. Elle est morte elle aussi.

Tous sentirent la douleur et la tristesse qui émanait de cet homme tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase. Nami jeta un regard à Luffy et vit qu'il la regardait. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait voir de la tristesse, de la peur et de l'amour. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. À la place de Ryuji, si c'était elle qui était morte, il aurait été anéantit. À ce moment Nami eut envie de serrer Luffy contre elle, de le réconforter en lui disant que jamais elle ne le quitterait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas devant un homme qui venait de leur dire que la femme qu'il aimait était morte. Alors elle se contenta de le regarder, d'essayer de lui dire tout cela sans parler, juste avec ses yeux. Et Luffy l'entendit. Dans ses yeux, la tristesse et l'inquiétude disparurent pour ne laisser que l'amour. Il lui sourit tendrement et se tourna de nouveau vers Ryuji. Celui-ci semblait se remettre peu à peu car son visage redevint inexpressif.

- Nous avons navigué près de 4 ans à travers South Blue et Grand Line jusqu'à arriver aux portes du nouveau monde. Nous avions rassemblé un équipage talentueux et fidèle qui nous avait suivis dans toutes nos aventures et nous venions de réparer notre navire à Water Seven comme l'a raconté Franky-san. C'est alors que j'ai dû prendre une décision. Se diriger vers l'île des hommes-poissons et l'entrée du nouveau monde ou pas. Nous savions que nous n'étions pas prêts pour aller là-bas mais je voulais absolument atteindre cette île. J'ai alors décidé que nous irions jusque chez les hommes-poissons puis que nous ferions demi-tour avant de devoir affronter la violence des combats du nouveau monde. J'ai été naïf.

Tous retenaient leur souffle à présent car de Ryuji émanait une aura de colère sourde et de tristesse. Apparemment, il arrivait au passage critique.

- La route pour atteindre l'entrée du nouveau monde est plus périlleuse que ce qu'on peut imaginer. Nous avons été attaqués avant même d'entrer dans le fameux « Florian Triangle ». Et nous n'avons rien pu faire. J'ai vu mon bateau brûler et mes nakama être tués sous mes yeux avant qu'un coup de sabre ne me prive définitivement de la vue. J'ai alors basculé par-dessus bord et suis tombé à la mer. Je souffrais le martyr alors que l'eau de mer rentrait dans ma blessure. Mais le pire était d'entendre les cris d'agonie de mes nakama qui se faisaient massacrés sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les aider. J'arrivais à peine à flotter, essayant désespérément de comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais rien voir. Et soudain ce fut le silence... pendant quelques secondes, avant que le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion ne me fasse réaliser que mon navire avait été détruit. J'ai pu m'accrocher à un morceau de bois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et je me suis réveillé ici.

Ryuji s'arrêta de parler et tous affichaient à présent des mines sombres. L'histoire de cet homme était dramatique et ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils connaissaient la tristesse de perdre une personne chère mais lui les avaient tous perdus d'un seul coup. Luffy tentait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si tous ses nakama et Nami mourraient et il se demanda comment Ryuji pouvait encore tenir debout et vivre normalement.

Nami baissa légèrement la tête devant Ryuji et croisa les mains.

- Je suis désolée Ryuji-san. Ce que vous avez vécu est terrible et je n'aurais pas dû insister pour que vous nous le racontiez.

- Merci Nami-chan mais c'est moi qui ai décidé de parler. Cela fait presque deux ans maintenant et je m'en veux toujours terriblement.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous vous tenez pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'était pas votre faute.

- Malheureusement si. J'ai conduit mon équipage dans une zone extrêmement dangereuse juste pour satisfaire une envie égoïste. Je voulais tellement aller sur l'île des hommes-poisons que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ma décision.

Robin intervint alors.

- Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à atteindre cette île?

- Parce que j'étais sûr d'y trouver des renseignements sur les Suiryu (dragon aquatique).

- Les Suiryu?

- D'après l'histoire de mon peuple, il existe trois espèces de dragons. Ils existent depuis la nuit des temps mais au fil des siècles, ils se sont cachés pour échapper à la folie des hommes. Ils sont devenus des légendes mais mon peuple sait qu'ils existent toujours. Ce sont les Doryu (dragon terrestre), les Suiryu et les Tenryu (dragon céleste). Les Suiryu sont des dragons marins qui vivent dans les profondeurs de l'océan. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit savoir quelque chose à leur sujet, ce sont les hommes-poissons.

- Je vois. C'est pourquoi vous vouliez tant les rencontrer. Mais pourquoi recherchiez-vous ces dragons?

- Toute personne de mon peuple vous répondrait la même chose... pour les voir. Rencontrer un dragon est un privilège pour nous et le dernier en date remonte à 800 ans. Pour nous, ce sont les émissaires des dieux. Que vous en ayez rencontré un fait de vous des élus.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Ussop et Sanji se regardèrent. Jusque là ils n'avaient pas pris conscience de leur chance et comprenaient à présent ce que cela représentait pour un homme originaire de Ryugu-jo. Cependant Luffy avait du mal à tout relier.

- Eh Ryuji. On n'a pas rencontré ces dragons là, Ryuji était un Senenryu.

- C'est le nom que les gens donnent aux Tenryu en raison de leur légende d'immortalité. Ce Ryuji était un Tenryu. Il volait et était recouvert de plumes n'est-ce pas?

- Heu... Oui.

- Alors c'était bel et bien un Tenryu. Les Tenryu sont associés au ciel et possèdent donc certaines caractéristiques des oiseaux. Les Suiryu vivant dans la mer, ils sont censés ressembler aux poissons. Quand aux Doryu, je n'en ai aucune idée précise.

Ils hochèrent de la tête en écoutant les explications de Ryuji. Nami se tourna vers Luffy.

- C'est vrai que Ryuji a réussit à voler à un moment.

- Oui et tous les autres sont venus en volant aussi.

- Quoi?!

Ils se tournèrent vers Ryuji qui était figé, bouche ouverte.

- Co... comment ça tous... tous les autres? Il n'était pas seul?

- Bah au début si mais après il y en plein d'autres qui l'ont rejoint.

- C'est impossible, les Tenryu... ne sont censés se rassembler que dans leur sanctuaire... à Lost Island.

- Ben c'est là qu'on était.

Ils virent Ryuji baisser la tête et commencer à trembler. Ils se demandèrent s'il pleurait mais il se mit à rire doucement puis plus fort, de manière presque hystérique. Puis il se calma progressivement et releva la tête.

- Alors ils existent. Je comprends maintenant.

Puis dans un murmure il souffla.

- Foutu oracle. T'avais vu tout ça pas vrai?

- Eh Ryuji ça va?

- Ah... oui, pas de problèmes. Merci de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir dit ce que je voulais savoir.

- Je t'en prie.

- Il est tard. Je suppose que vous êtes fatigués. En attendant que Takeshi prépare vos chambres, que diriez-vous d'un bain dans l'onsen (source chaude)?

- On... onsen?

- Oui, il y en a un derrière l'auberge. Takeshi a dû vous dire qu'il y avait une forte activité volcanique dans les environs. Et bien grâce à elle, nous avons des sources chaudes sur l'île et Takeshi en a aménagé une en onsen.

- Yahoo!

Nos héros sautèrent de joie. La plupart n'était encore jamais allé dans un onsen et mourraient d'envie d'en essayer un. Quand à ceux qui connaissaient, en l'occurrence Nami, Robin et Zoro, ils en avaient chacun un excellent souvenir.

- C'est génial! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans un onsen.

- Il est vrai que c'est très agréable.

- Ouais. Ça reste un bain dans de l'eau chaude.

- T'es déjà allé dans un onsen Zoro?

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit marimo? Que les femmes ne portent que leurs serviettes et que les bains sont mixtes?

- Dans tes rêves ero-cook, les bains sont séparés.

- Un onsen, c'est Super!

- Tu peux aller dans un onsen Franky? Tu ne vas pas rouiller?

- Pas d'inquiétudes little Chopper! Le grand Franky est garanti anti-corrosion!

- Yosh! Allez, tous dans l'onsen!

Luffy se dirigea gaiement vers... Il se retourna.

- Euh, c'est par où?

Crashage pour tout le monde. Puis Ryuji se dirigea vers les escaliers avec un petit sourire.

- Suivez-moi, il faut passer par l'étage.

Nos amis suivirent Ryuji sous le regard de Takeshi. Il était heureux de voir Ryuji se lier à d'autres personnes et réussir à partager son douloureux passé avec elles. Peut être que Mugiwara et ses amis arriveraient à guérir la blessure de son cœur. Du moins il l'espérait.

Ryuji conduisit nos amis à travers l'étage. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes, menant probablement à des chambres, et traversèrent un long couloir jusqu'à ce que Ryuji s'arrête devant une porte plus grande et légèrement différente des autres.

- C'est par là. Retenez-le au cas où vous voudriez y revenir plus tard.

Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sur un escalier en colimaçon. En passant la porte, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dehors. Il faisait nuit et il y avait toujours du brouillard mais celui-ci n'était pas frais mais chaud. Ils comprirent alors que c'était de la vapeur qui émanait de l'onsen. De grandes palissades de bois leur faisaient face et on pouvait distinguer deux entrées. Un chemin en dalles de pierres les y conduisit.

- Bien, le bain des femmes est à droite et celui des hommes à gauche. Il y a un petit vestiaire où vous pouvez poser vos affaires et prendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan! Je serais ravi de vous faire un délicieux massage si le cœur vous en dit!

- C'est très aimable de ta part cook-san mais les bains sont séparés. Seules des femmes peuvent prodiguer des massages à d'autres femmes dans un onsen.

- Elle a raison, alors entre à l'intérieur et arrête de t'exciter baka-love-cook. Il fait suffisamment chaud ici.

- Me donne pas d'ordre tête de gazon, t'as peur que ça desséche la végétation qui pousse sur ton crâne?

- Répète un peu!

- Bon, nous on rentre.

Tandis que Zoro et Sanji se bagarrait, Luffy fit un petit bye-bye à Nami de la main tandis qu'il rentrait du côté hommes. Elle y répondit avant de suivre Robin du côté femme.

Dans le vestiaire homme, nos héros se déshabillèrent et mirent leurs affaires dans de petits casiers individuels sous les directives de Ryuji.

- Bien, ici vous trouverez des serviettes, là du savon et des bassines. Sur la gauche, il y a un espace pour se laver. Et devant nous se trouve la source.

À ce moment, la vapeur se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un bassin d'eau légèrement fumante, entouré de végétation décorative telle que des roseaux et des bambous et délimité par des roches sombres dont certaines laissaient couler de petites cascades d'eau chaude. Encore une fois, on retrouvait les goûts de Takeshi en matière de décoration grâce à de subtiles touches d'art alabastien. Nos amis exprimèrent leur admiration dans un grand « waouhh! » collectif.

- Yahaa! Le dernier à l'eau est un marine!

Luffy se mit à courir vers l'eau et sauta dedans.

- Oh! Luffy fais gaffe, l'eau est...

Zoro fut coupé par le cri de Luffy qui émergea de l'eau en sautant sur le rebord.

- Ouaahh! C'est chaud, c'est chaud!

- Évidemment crétin! C'est une source chaude, l'eau est à plus de 40 degrés.

- Ah bon, c'est pas juste un bain en extérieur?

- Non. Et le but est de se détendre mais c'est trop te demander j'imagine?

- Ah, ok.

Luffy rentra doucement dans l'eau et commença à s'avancer. Il fut vite rejoint par Ussop et Chopper puis par les autres. Finalement, ils réussirent tous à se caler contre des rochers et laissèrent leurs muscles se détendre en poussant de longs soupirs de satisfaction.

- Aaaaah. Ça fait du bien.

Ryuji se mit à nager calmement vers eux. Il ne portait plus son chapeau, laissant apparaître pleinement sa chevelure blanche et le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux.

- L'eau des sources chaudes est très minéralisée. Cela permet de tonifier la peau et la chaleur permet aux muscles de se reposer. Un bain comme celui-ci tous les jours maintient en forme.

- C'est trop cool. Franky, je veux que t'installe un onsen sur Sunny.

- Pour ça, faudrait qu'on ait un volcan à bord.

- Ouais ben on ira en chercher un.

- T'es débile ou quoi?! Comment tu veux mettre un volcan à bord d'un bateau?!

- C'est toi le charpentier! Trouve un moyen!

- Justement, je suis charpentier, pas dieu! Il y a des limites à ce que je peux faire!

Luffy et Franky commencèrent à se battre sous les rires de leurs amis jusqu'à ce que Franky soit jeté hors de l'eau. Il se releva et leva les bras dans une posture guerrière.

- Bien, tu l'auras voulu Mugiwara!

- Dîtes, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais est-ce que tu pourrais vite revenir dans l'eau. Il n'y a pas assez de fumée pour te couvrir.

Franky baissa la tête et comprit que tous avez une vue frontale sur ses parties. Il sauta à l'eau et commença à se moquer d'Ussop.

- Pourquoi long-pif, ça te gêne? C'est la première fois que t'en vois un aussi gros?

- De qu... qu... quoi?! Sache que le grand capitaine Ussop est connu pour la taille impressionnante de son engin qui lui vaut son surnom d'étalon des mers et qui a même effrayé la sulfureuse reine des Amazones de l'île Amgoulougoulou.

- Arrête Ussop. On l'a tous vu et il n'a rien d'impressionnant. Même ton nez est plus long.

- Moi au moins je n'ai pas de complexe avec Sanji. Pas vrai monsieur elle-est-si-petite-que-j'ai-honte-de-la-montrer.

Zoro se mit à rire, ce qui lui attira les foudres de Sanji.

- Un problème marimo? Tu veux qu'on compare pour savoir qui a la plus petite?

- Quand tu veux demi-portion.

- Ha ha ha ha!

- C'est pas parce que tu peux l'étirer que t'as le droit de rire Luffy! Toi c'est de la triche!

- Mais en quoi c'est important qui a la plus longue? Tu sais pourquoi Ryuji?

- Je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre Chopper. C'est trop humain comme logique.

De l'autre côté de la palissade, Nami serrait le poing. Son visage était rouge et elle tentait de ne pas s'énerver.

- Bon sang, ils ne peuvent pas parler moins fort? Je me passerais bien de ce genre de commentaires.

- Allons Kokaishi-san, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, ce sont des garçons après tout.

Nami et Robin avaient profité du calme jusqu'à ce que les cris venant de l'autre côté les dérangent dans leur relaxation.

- Il n'empêche que ce genre de conversation est futile et immature. Ne peuvent-ils pas grandir un peu?

- Cela viendra avec le temps. D'ailleurs, en y pensant... ta poitrine n'aurait-elle pas grossie dernièrement?

Nami jeta un regard surpris et gêné à son amie.

- De quoi? Euh, non je ne crois pas.

- Je pense qu'un petit contrôle s'impose.

Deux bras surgirent des rebords de pierre du bassin et les mains de Robin vinrent s'emparer des seins de Nami qu'ils commencèrent à mesurer.

- Ha ha ha! Arrête Robin, ça chatouille!

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ont grossi. Ça veut dire que tu m'as menti et qu'une punition s'impose.

D'autres mains vinrent chatouiller Nami, provoquant une autre crise de rire. Et quelques saignements de nez de l'autre côté de la palissade où les hommes avaient finis par se taire. Dans la tête de Sanji, c'était un défilé d'images plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

- _Nami-swan et Robin-chwan sont de l'autre côté, nues, en train de se... Mellorine! Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion._

Il sortit du bassin et se dirigea en catimini vers un rocher proche de la palissade pour l'escalader. Il fut cependant stoppé par la voix de son capitaine.

- Sanji! Tu vas où?

Il se retourna et vit que Luffy le regardait suspicieusement.

- Euh... nulle part. Faire un tour...

Le regard de Luffy lui fit comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. De plus les autres le regardaient aussi à présent.

- Oh, c'est bon! Je voulais juste jeter un petit coup d'œil. Ça t'as pas suffit de voler le cœur de Nami-san, il faut qu'en plus tu me voles mes petits plaisirs? Plus le droit de mater et ce sera quoi la prochaine fois? J'aurai plus le droit de lui faire des petits desserts, j'aurai plus le droit de l'aider à faire du repassage?

- Ah non, non, non. À partir du moment où Nami est d'accord, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dans son dos. Je pense qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout te voir la regarder dans son bain.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord?

Luffy eu un petit rire gêné.

- Crois-moi, je le sais.

Tous tournèrent lentement la tête vers Luffy en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Il a quand même pas...?_

Sanji soupira.

- Bon d'accord, je ne regarderai pas Nami-san dans son bain. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

De l'autre côté, Nami entendit les pas de Sanji se diriger vers la sortie et elle se mit à sourire. Luffy l'avait effectivement vu dans son bain avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles et, même si c'était un pur accident, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir frappé avant d'entrer. Cela ne la dérangeait pas spécialement que Sanji essaye de mater, au pire cela doublerait sa dette, mais elle aimait tout de même savoir que Luffy la protégeait des regards lubriques. Toute heureuse, elle se mit à chantonner doucement sans apercevoir le sourire narquois de Robin qui la regardait.

- Tout va bien Kokaishi-san?

- Hein? Euh... oui, tout va bien.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je te laisse à tes petits plaisirs, je pense que je vais rejoindre ma chambre.

Nami regarda avec étonnement son amie sortir de l'eau et disparaître dans le vestiaire. Robin avait un don pour les sous-entendus et elle essaya de démêler le sens de ses phrases quand une voix venant de l'autre côté interrompit sa réflexion.

- Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!

Un objet volant non identifié passa par-dessus la palissade et atterrit devant Nami, provoquant de grandes éclaboussures. Nami essuya l'eau qui avait atteint son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour voir la tête se son capitaine émergeait de l'eau en riant.

- Luffy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! C'est le bain des femmes, tu n'es pas censé...

Mais Luffy savait à présent parfaitement contenir les crises de colère de sa navigatrice et il vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Objectif atteint car elle cessa toute velléité pour répondre au baiser. Sentant la situation sous contrôle, il recula et posa le doigt sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bon il n'y a plus personne. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas si tu continues à hurler.

- Je ne hurle pas. Et répond à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je prends ma récompense.

- Quelle récompense?

- Celle que tu m'as promise avant le combat contre Ryuji.

- Pour ça il aurait fallut que tu gagnes.

- Un match nul c'est une moitié de victoire pas vrai? Donc j'ai droit à la moitié de la récompense.

- Depuis quand tu as appris à négocier Luffy?

- J'ai un excellent professeur.

- Hum... compliment accepté. D'accord, tu as la moitié du prix. J'accepte qu'on se baigne ensemble.

- Yes!

Luffy embrassa rapidement Nami puis s'éloigna lentement pour explorer le bain des femmes.

- Fais attention Luffy, il y a des endroits où on n'a pas pied. Et comme tu ne sais pas nager.

- C'est bon Nami, pas de souc...

La tête de Luffy disparut soudainement sous l'eau et Nami se mit à paniquer.

- Luffy! Bon sang, je t'avais dit de faire attention!

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où il avait coulé et se mit à le chercher sans succès. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus quand elle sentit des mains appuyer sur ses épaules et lui plonger la tête sous l'eau. Elle refit surface pour voir Luffy en train de rire.

- Ha ha ha! Je t'ai eu Nami!

- Espèce de crétin!

Le poing de Nami vint rapidement heurter la tête de Luffy qui gémit sous le coup. En la voyant s'approcher, il s'attendit à un autre coup ou à un sermon mais pas à ce qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et le serre contre elle.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille.

Luffy sentit qu'elle était bouleversée et passa ses bras dans son dos. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille pour la rassurer.

- C'est bon Nami... je suis là. Je vais bien, calme toi. Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que...je sais pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué ainsi. J'ai eu peur de te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais Nami, tu le sais.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Mais... après avoir entendu Ryuji... je me suis dit... que ça aurait pu être nous.

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'y ai pensé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je vous avais perdu toi et les autres. C'est vraiment triste ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Mais au moins maintenant je sais que je ne peux plus prendre ça à la légère.

Nami sentit une légère appréhension dans la voix de Luffy et recula pour le regarder.

- Luffy?

- Jusque là, on a réussi à s'en sortir sans problèmes. Mais maintenant je comprends qu'on a eu de la chance. Je voyais le nouveau monde comme une nouvelle destination excitante. Mais je ne dois pas me leurrer. Ce qui nous attend là-bas dépasse notre imagination. Les quatre empereurs, les Shichibukai et la marine ainsi que tous les autres pirates qui cherchent le One Piece. En voyant la force d'Aokiji, ça m'avait fait un choc mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'on va affronter.

Nami n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Luffy si peu optimiste mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Le nouveau monde ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Et ils n'y étaient même pas encore arrivés.

- C'est pourquoi je dois devenir fort.

Nami regarda à nouveau Luffy et vit que son regard brûlait à nouveau.

- Je dois devenir encore plus fort. Plus fort que les amiraux, plus fort que les Shichibukai et même plus fort que Shanks. Comme ça je pourrai vous protéger, toi et les autres, j'en fais le serment. Et je deviendrai le seigneur des pirates.

Nami sourit en sentant l'ardeur dans sa voix. Luffy n'abandonnait jamais et ne rompait jamais une promesse. S'il le disait, alors il le ferai.

- Oui. Le fait que tu l'acceptes prouve que tu as fait un pas de plus sur cette route. Tu ne pourrais pas devenir un grand capitaine si tu ne pouvais pas te remettre en question. Mais tu l'as fait et ça prouve que tu deviens plus fort et plus sage. Je compte sur toi, Luffy. Je sais que tu vas devenir le meilleur des capitaines.

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis elle le serra à nouveau contre elle pour l'embrasser.

Après être sortit de l'onsen, Luffy étant repassé de son côté pour récupérer ses affaires, ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge par l'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté et tombèrent sur Takeshi.

- Oh, vous voilà. Alors, c'était bien?

- C'était super ossan!

- Content que cela vous ai plu. J'ai installé vos amis et j'ai préparé votre chambre, venez.

- Notre chambre? Euh... on n'est pas avec les autres?

- Vu que vous êtes arrivés après et que vous êtes un mignon petit couple, je vous ai préparé une chambre pour deux. Et éloignée des autre au cas où. Allez, suivez-moi.

Takeshi s'éloigna en riant, suivit de nos deux amis. Nami avait compris le sous-entendu et avait rougi en comprenant que leurs nakamas avaient parlé à Takeshi de l'incident de la nuit passée. Elle était également gênée à l'idée de partager une chambre avec Luffy. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble mais cela c'était toujours fait sans réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il était prévu qu'ils dorment ensemble... dans le même lit.

Takeshi s'arrêta devant une porte du couloir, sortit une clé qu'il introduit dans la serrure et ouvrit. Nami et Luffy entrèrent et jetèrent un œil. C'était une chambre simple mais agréable avec un grand lit au centre.

- Voilà, je vous laisse la clé. Faites comme chez vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Merci Takeshi-san.

Nami referma la porte et constata que Luffy faisait effectivement comme chez lui. Il était monté sur le lit et avait commencé à sauter dessus.

- Wouhou! C'est génial!

- Luffy! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu vas le casser.

Luffy arrêta de rebondir et s'assit sur le lit.

- Ok Nami. Je demanderai à Franky de faire un lit super résistant pour notre chambre, comme ça on pourra sauter dessus.

Nami aurait voulu répondre qu'elle ne comptait pas sauter sur un lit mais le fait que Luffy lui rappelle le fait qu'ils allaient avoir leur propre chambre sur le Thousand Sunny la stoppa.

-_ Et dire que j'étais gênée. Faut t'y faire Nami, tu vas partager ta vie avec cet homme en caoutchouc. Et lui semble plutôt enthousiaste. _

Elle se déshabilla et passa une chemise de nuit trouvée dans une des armoires puis rejoignit Luffy. Celui-ci avait enlevé son chapeau, sa veste et ses sandales et s'était allongé. Nami se glissa dans le lit et vint se blottir contre son capitaine.

- Dis Luffy?

- Oui?

- T'as déjà pensé à notre chambre?

- Pas vraiment, juste quelques idées.

- Ce que tu veux mais pas de frigo.

- Oh... allez Nami! Juste un petit!

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre 9 fini. Vous connaissez enfin l'histoire de Ryuji. Alors, c'est triste hein? Quelques larmes sur votre clavier? Je précise que Ryugu-jo est la demeure de Ryujin, le dieu des mers japonais dont j'ai déjà parlé. La traduction est approximative, désolé.

La partie onsen est un petit délire de ma part pour détendre l'atmosphère avant que les emmerdes arrivent. Et maintenant vous avez votre réponse à la récompense de Nami, c'était juste un bain ensemble. Ça vous apprendra à avoir l'esprit mal placé.

Moi: Et voilà Nami, heureuse?

Nami: Oui merci. Il n'y avait plus eu de scène de baiser depuis le chapitre 4.

Moi: Si ça te manque autant, dit à Luffy que tu l'aimes et point barre.

Nami (rouge): Hein? De... de quoi tu parles? Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste qu'une fic LuNa sans scène romantique ça n'intéresse personne. (murmure) Et puis il embrasse vachement bien.

Moi: T'as dit quelque chose?

Nami (sourire diabolique): Tu sais qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que nos petits accords restent entre nous.

Moi (la pétoche): Ok, ok.

Luffy: Eh! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Nami (faux sourire): Rien du tout, on parlait juste de mon idée de postface.

Ussop: Ah, t'as une idée Nami?

Nami: Bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, cher lecteurs, comment ramasser de l'argent avec les fics.

Moi: Hein, c'est quoi cette idée?

Nami (ne répond pas): Le meilleur moyen, c'est de se faire sponsoriser par une marque.

Moi: Quoi?! Pas question que je fasse de la pub dans mes fic.

Nami (ignore totalement): On pourrait porter des vêtements de grands stylistes.

Luffy: Si on appelle les grandes marques alimentaires, on aura de la bouffe en plus!

Sanji: Oui, et les fabriquant de cigarettes pourraient m'éviter de me contenter de roulées.

Moi: Pas question qu'on fasse de la pub pour des clopes. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais des sucettes dans la bouche.

Zoro: Au moins il n'aurait plus une haleine de cendrier froid.

Sanji: Tu crois que ton odeur de transpiration est mieux?

Franky: J'appelle les responsables des déodorants.

Moi: STOOP! Pas de pub dans mes fics!

Robin: Yare yare. Chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à commenter.


	11. Trois tombes et une promesse

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pas trop tôt me direz vous et je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Malheureusement il va falloir vous y habituer parce que la période « un chapitre par semaine » est finie. La charge de travail entre le master et la licence est assez importante et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'en suis le premier désolé et je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner mais à présent les chapitres ne sortiront plus à intervalle régulier et mettront plus de temps qu'avant.

Je vous préviens également que j'expérimente une nouvelle mise en page dans ce chapitre. Ce serait sympa de me dire ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je la garde ou pas. N'hésitez pas car c'est très important pour moi.

Petite nouvelle, avec la sortie du tome 45, cette histoire n'est plus considérée comme un spoil. Aucun intérêt me direz vous mais j'avais envie de le préciser.

En ce qui concerne la rubrique, notre thème cette fois sera notre épéiste aux cheveux verts préféré, j'ai nommé Zoro. J'avais déjà glissé quelques allusions mais maintenant, on va en parler sérieusement. Il faut savoir que j'adore Zoro. Sûrement autant que Luffy et Nami (d'ailleurs, mes trois figurines One Piece représentent ces trois là). C'était mon préféré quand j'ai commencé One Piece parce qu'il est trop classe et que son histoire avec Kuina est très touchante mais depuis j'ai grandit et apprit à apprécier un personnage pour ce qu'il est. Donc maintenant je les aimes tous mais Luffy, Zoro et Nami en premier (bizarre, les trois qui apparaissent en premier dans le manga).

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Zoro est une cible de choix pour les auteurs, principalement les yaoistes (j'ai le droit de dire blasphémateur ou fan-girls hystériques?) et les amateurs(trices) de romances. Pourquoi lui plus que Luffy? Parce qu'il est plus séduisant (en tout cas c'est que j'ai compris) et que le grand vert ténébreux a du succès chez ces demoiselles. Mais là j'interviens tout de suite, Zoro n'est pas le prince charmant, loin de là. Il faut aller chercher du côté de Sanji dans ce cas-là. Donc que la fille (ou le mec...) qui va finir avec lui s'attende à ramer parce que va pas être facile. Encore une fois, je demande à ce qu'on respecte le caractère du personnage un minimum. J'ai trop souvent vu Zoro rencontrer une fille (pas un mec parce que je lis pas le yaoi, niark!) et agir vraiment bizarrement. Il n'est pas spécialement macho mais entre Nami et Robin, il a appris à se méfier de la gente féminine et donc n'espérez pas le voir aborder la fille dès le premier soir ou rougir dès qu'il croise son regard. Zoro est un homme rude et viril qui ne s'abaissera pas au niveau de Sanji, ce qui, d'après lui, correspond à ramper par terre devant le moindre jupon. De plus, son intérêt pour les femmes étant pratiquement nul comparé à celui qu'il porte à son kendo (voie du sabre), il y a peu de chance qu'il fasse le premier pas. Donc pas de gentillesse, pas de manière gentleman et surtout pas de « il raconte son histoire avec Kuina de A à Z ». On est tous d'accord sur ce point, Zoro est hanté par le spectre de Kuina et une histoire d'amour passe forcément par le fait de surmonter ce cap. Mais un peu de logique, Zoro n'a jamais raconté cette histoire à qui que ce soit, même pas Luffy (qui, je pense, est son meilleur ami). Il ne peut pas raconter ça à la première venue (sauf si celle-ci à le même visage que Kuina mais je vais revenir dessus). Fans de romance avec Zoro, s'il vous plait, respectez un minimum le caractère sombre et secret de Zoro en ce qui concerne ses sentiments.

En ce qui me concerne, comme vous le savez, je pense que Zoro était amoureux de Kuina (bien qu'à son âge on ne sache pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire) et que la seule femme qui pourrait lui faire ouvrir son cœur serait Tashigi. Sérieusement, je ne pense pas qu'Oda-sensei aurait créé un clone de Kuina sans qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre elle et Zoro. Et puis c'est trop mignon, la façon dont il perd ses moyens fasse à elle (remarquez que c'est la seule à qui il ait raconté l'histoire de Kuina, pas tout mais quand même, c'est un signe). Pourquoi je n'écris rien sur eux? Ben parce qu'il y avait déjà quelques fic ZoTash mais aucune LuNa à l'époque où j'ai commencé et que je suis maintenant trop attaché à mon couple fétiche. Et puis je trouve très compliqué de les mettre ensemble sans devoir faire monter Tashigi à bord du Thousand Sunny après qu'elle ai était séparée de Smoker (sûrement le seul moyen donc peu original). Mais j'en ferai sûrement un jour.

Donc voilà, j'espère avoir clarifié la situation sur Zoro et ses amours (les deux mots ne vont pas ensemble je trouve). Si vous avez des réactions, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Trois tombes et une promesse**

Le lendemain, Nami se réveilla et constata que le lit était vide. Luffy avait dû se lever pour aller prendre son « petit » déjeuner.

- _Au moins il ne m'a pas réveillé._

Elle se leva, ôta sa chemise de nuit et remit ses vêtements.

- _J'aurais dû aller en chercher des propres hier soir mais j'étais trop fatiguée. J'irai me changer après avoir mangé un morceau. J'en profiterai peut-être pour retourner à l'onsen, autant en profiter pendant qu'on est là._

Avec cette agréable pensée en tête, elle se dirigea tout sourire vers la salle à manger de l'auberge. En descendant l'escalier qui y menait, elle constata que tout le monde était déjà levé. Zoro continuait sa nuit affalé sur une chaise, Robin buvait tranquillement un café, Sanji discutait cuisine avec Takeshi et Ussop et Franky tentaient tant bien que mal d'épargner leurs assiettes des mains chapardeuses de Luffy. Quand à Chopper, il essayait de manger malgré les incessantes questions que lui posait Ryuji.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui remarqua la présence de la navigatrice en premier.

- Bien le bonjour Nami-chan, bien dormi? demanda-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

- À merveille merci.

- Nami-swaan! Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Takeshi-san m'a laissé le préparer pour toi et Robin-chwaan. déclara Sanji en tournoyant sur lui-même.

- Je ne pouvais pas refuser devant une telle détermination. répondit Takeshi en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Nami s'imagina sans problèmes Sanji harceler ce pauvre Takeshi pour avoir le droit d'accéder aux cuisines. Elle acquiesça en souriant et vint s'asseoir devant la seule assiette pleine de la table en saluant tout le monde au passage. Luffy lui fit un grand sourire mais avec de la nourriture plein la bouche et des joues trois fois plus grosses qu'à la normale, c'était plutôt gênant. Elle se contenta donc de lui répondre par un petit signe de main et commença à manger.

- Bas les pattes Luffy! Laisse mon assiette tranquille. Ah non, pas mon bacon! protesta Ussop.

Mais comme d'habitude, le-dit bacon termina sa course dans la bouche de Luffy.

- Je jure qu'un jour je trouverai un moyen de t'empêcher de piquer dans nos assiettes. déclara Ussop

- Bon courage long-pif. Mugiwara a toujours une longueur d'avance. répondit Franky

- Mouais. Et puis d'abord je trouve qu'il y a du favoritisme. Pourquoi tu ne piques jamais dans l'assiette de Nami, hein? demanda Ussop en fronçant ses sourcils en direction de Nami qui s'arrêta de manger.

Luffy stoppa sa mastication et leva les yeux vers Ussop. Puis il regarda Nami, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il devait répondre. Cependant elle le fit à sa place :

- Ça mon cher Ussop, c'est grâce à mon privilège de petite amie.

Zoro ouvrit un œil et murmura :

- Oui, ou grâce à la menace de ton poing.

Sa remarque s'accompagna d'un lancer de casserole qui vint finir sa course dans le visage de l'épéiste.

- Tu as dis quelque chose Zoro? demanda Nami avec un faux sourire.

Son ton menaçant convainquit tout le monde de s'abstenir du moindre commentaire. Après qu'ils eurent finit leurs assiettes, Takeshi vint débarrasser la table et s'adressa à eux :

- Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui? Je vous préviens tout de même, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir sur l'île.

- Nous allons certainement faire quelques achats, nous sommes en manque de certaines fournitures, dit Nami. Vous avez des magasins dans le village?

- Il y a un grand bâtiment dans le port où vous pouvez trouver un peu de tout.

- Du cola? demanda Franky.

- Oui, j'imagine.

- Une dizaine de tonneaux?

- Là, j'ai de sérieux doutes. Une telle quantité, il faut les commander.

- Et ça prendrait combien de temps? demanda Ussop.

- Les bateaux rentrent demain. Il leur faut 6 jours pour faire l'aller-retour avec l'île la plus proche. Il faudra donc attendre une semaine.

- Si longtemps? s'exclama Sanji. Heureusement que le Log met 9 jours à se recharger, nous pourrons partir juste avant que ce ne soit le cas.

- Apparemment nous sommes contraint de rester ici encore un moment. ajouta calmement Robin.

- Rien ne presse donc, dit Nami. Je vais au Sunny récupérer quelques affaires, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose Robin?

- Non merci.

- Je pense que je vais quand même faire un tour à ce magasin. déclara Franky.

- On arrive. dirent Luffy, Ussop et Sanji.

- Tu viens Chopper? demanda Ussop.

Le petit renne n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Ryuji le fit à sa place.

- Il reste là, nous avons encore plein de choses à nous dire. Pas vrai, Chopper-kun? dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la contestation.

Chopper sentit une goutte de transpiration courir le long de sa tempe.

- Oui. répondit-il doucement.

- _Pauvre Chopper. _pensèrent les autres.

Finalement, Nami, Luffy, Franky, Ussop et Sanji sortirent de l'auberge, laissant Robin à son café, Zoro à sa sieste et Chopper à sa séance d'interrogatoire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le port en discutant de diverses choses, croisant de temps en temps un villageois qu'ils saluaient poliment. En arrivant devant le magasin, ils se séparèrent, Nami souhaitant d'abord aller se changer sur le Sunny et les hommes ne souhaitant pas l'attendre. Enfin, sauf Sanji mais là, c'était Nami qui ne voulait pas qu'il l'attende.

- Et toi Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda Ussop après que Nami soit partit.

- Je sais pas. Je suis sûr que j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui mais je ne me souviens plus quoi. répondit-il.

- T'avais pas dit que tu voulais que l'aveugle rejoigne l'équipage? demanda Franky.

- Si! C'est ça! répondit Luffy en tapant dans sa main. Il faut que Ryuji devienne notre nakama!

- Il a pas l'air chaud par contre, déclara Sanji. Je pense que tu devrais y aller en douceur pour le convaincre.

- Je pense qu'il ne t'a pas écouté. dit Ussop en désignant du doigt la silhouette de Luffy qui courrait en direction de l'auberge.

Sur un soupir commun, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin, abandonnant vite l'idée de rattraper leur capitaine pour le convaincre d'y aller doucement avec Ryuji. Luffy arriva rapidement à l'auberge et se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Hé Ryuji!

Cependant, l'ex-pirate n'était pas là. Takeshi était le seul présent, Zoro, Chopper et Robin ayant disparus on ne sait où. Takeshi se retourna vers Luffy après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur. De telles frayeurs n'étaient pas bonnes pour lui.

- Il est à l'étage avec le petit Chopper et le demoiselle brune, dit-il. Je crois qu'ils étudient des livres que Ryuji a récupérés.

- Ah, merci Takeshi-ossan! répondit Luffy en courant à l'étage.

- Je t'en prie. répondit le vieil homme dans le vide.

Cependant, une fois arrivé à l'étage, Luffy fut confronté à un problème. Où pouvait bien être la chambre de Ryuji? Loin de se décontenancer, il décida simplement de vérifier toute les pièces une par une.

- Ryuji? demanda-t-il en ouvrant une porte.

- Ryuji? continua-t-il avec une autre pièce.

- Ryuji! Où es-tu? Cria-t-il en allant de porte en porte.

Il tomba finalement sur la chambre de Ryuji. À l'intérieur, celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Chopper autour d'un livre de zoologie tandis que Robin recherchait des ouvrages qui n'étaient pas écris en braille. Ryuji tourna la tête pour sentir Luffy faire irruption dans sa chambre, se prendre les pieds dans le tapis à l'entrée et s'étaler par terre.

- Euh, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Mugiwara?

Luffy releva la tête et vit que Ryuji le fixait bizarrement, tout comme Chopper et Robin. Il fit un grand sourire et demanda directement :

- Tu veux pas rentrer dans mon équipage?

Que répondre lorsqu'un jeune homme coiffé d'un chapeau de paille est allongé par terre et vous demande de devenir un pirate voguant sous ses ordres avec un grand sourire, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait l'air stupide dans cette position?

- Non.

C'est effectivement la réponse que la plupart des gens donnerait.

- Quoi? Pourquoi non? demanda Luffy en se relevant.

- Parce que je ne suis plus pirate et que je n'ai plus de raison de l'être. répondit Ryuji.

- Et alors? Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour devenir pirate. Il faut juste décider d'en être un.

- Et bien moi je décide de ne pas en être un. J'ai autre chose à faire.

- Hum. Excusez-moi Ryuji-san mais quel est ce symbole?

Robin venait d'interrompre le débat « pour ou contre être un pirate » entre Luffy et Ryuji et désignait un dessin représentant un crâne entouré par un serpent qui passe entre les orbites et deux os croisés derrière. Ce dessin était dissimulé derrière une pile de livres et on pouvait voir des entailles dessus, comme si quelqu'un l'avait visé avec des couteaux. Le visage de Ryuji se renfrogna mais il répondit tout de même avec une colère sourde au fond de la voix :

- C'est le drapeau de Fuhen l'immortel, le pire pirate de cette partie de Grand Line.

- Pourquoi possédez-vous ce symbole? demanda Robin.

- Pour ne pas oublier les blessures du passé.

- Si je comprend bien...

- Oui. C'est lui qui est responsable de l'attaque de mon bateau... et... de ceci, dit Ryuji en passant le bout de ses doigts sur son bandeau. Jamais je n'oublierai le symbole qui ornait le visage de l'homme qui a causé la mort de mes nakama. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant que la lame de son épée ne me prive de la vue.

- Pourquoi est-ce le pire pirate de cette partie de Grand Line? demanda Chopper.

- Les pirates les plus recherchés sont généralement les plus puissants et tentent tous leur chance dans le nouveau monde. Avec une prime de 260 000 000 de berry, Fuhen aurait dû réussir à s'y tailler une place. Cependant, d'après mes recherches il aurait fait marche arrière en arrivant là-bas. Je n'en connais pas la raison mais depuis il pille les bateaux et les villes aux alentours de l'entrée du nouveau monde. Sa cruauté n'a pas d'égale, il massacre tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin, tel un émissaire de l'enfer qu'est le nouveau monde. Avec une légère exception cependant. Lors de ces pillages, ses hommes capturent toutes les femmes et les emmènent avec eux. J'ignore quelles atrocités ils leur font subir mais on retrouve parfois leurs corps flottant sur la mer.

- Ils se débarrassent d'elles quand elles ne leur servent plus. dit Robin avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. _Quelle horreur. Ces types n'ont aucun respect pour les femmes. J'imagine que c'est également arrivé aux membres féminins de son équipage et à sa fiancée. Cela explique mieux pourquoi il s'en veut autant._

- Bah, il suffit de lui botter le cul, dit Luffy. Bon alors, tu rentres dans mon équipage?

Ryuji se figea et fronça les sourcils en direction de Luffy.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit? C'est non.

- Et moi j'ai dit que je te voulais dans mon équipage. C'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose qui te retenait ici alors oublie le passé et devient mon nakama.

Robin et Chopper comprirent que Luffy avait dépassé les bornes. Ils tentèrent de l'arrêter mais Ryuji l'avait déjà saisit par le col.

- Arrête de faire comme si la vie était aussi simple! hurla-t-il. Tu crois peut-être que tout se passe selon tes désirs?! Tu crois qu'il te suffit de vouloir quelque chose pour l'avoir?! Si oui alors ne viens pas te plaindre quand tes nakama se feront tuer parce que c'est ce qui se passera si tu continues de penser comme ça!

Sur ce, il projeta Luffy par terre et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Chopper et Robin étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Luffy de pousser quelqu'un à bout et pourtant il avait réussit à faire sortir Ryuji de ses gonds.

- Je pense que tu as manqué de tact Senchou-san.

- Il fallait bien le bousculer un peu, répondit Luffy en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Quoi? Mais Luffy, où vas-tu? demanda Chopper, confus.

- Je ne vais pas rester là à le regarder se morfondre sur son sort. Je pense qu'il a bien besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place.

Et il sortit de la pièce sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

- Dis Robin? Tu crois que ça va aller?

- Je n'en sais rien. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Un peu plus tard, Ryuji se retrouva sur la falaise, faisant face aux trois tombes devant lesquelles il venait se recueillir chaque jour depuis deux ans. Trois dalles de pierre qu'il avait lui-même taillées et disposées à cet endroit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici mais il sentait que c'était là qu'il devait se trouver. Il avait craqué devant Luffy, il avait clairement affiché son sentiment de colère devant les propos qu'il avait tenu et cela le perturbait.

_- J'ai cédé à mes sentiments deux fois en deux jours. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? M'énerver ainsi alors que je pensais avoir enfoui ce genre de sentiments au fond de moi. Jusqu'à présent, quand je pensais à eux je ne laissais rien paraître. Mais là... ils ont réveillé cette partie de moi que je croyais disparue. Sans doute parce qu'ils me les rappellent._

Il s'agenouilla devant les trois tombes et posa la main surla dalle de celle du milieu.

- _Nakama, hein? _

- Ah! C'est là que t'étais. prononça une voix derrière lui.

Ryuji sursauta. D'habitude il ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui sans le savoir à l'avance mais là il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte que Luffy l'avait rejoint. Encore quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son comportement.

- Takeshi-ossan m'a dit que j'avais des chances de te trouver ici. dit Luffy en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Ryuji, sachant très bien pourquoi il était là.

- Toujours la même chose, que tu deviennes mon nakama. répondit nonchalamment Luffy en croisant les bras.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais? demanda Ryuji en se retournant.

- Jamais. Répondit Luffy avec un sourire féroce.

Ryuji sentit l'incroyable confiance qui émanait du jeune homme. Sa réponse semblait valoir pour toutes les situations et pas uniquement son souhait de le faire rentrer dans son équipage. Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il avait décidément rencontré quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais son choix était depuis longtemps fixé.

- Je ne suis plus pirate. dit-il doucement.

- Et bien redeviens-le.

Ryuji eut un petit rire narquois.

- Tu penses vraiment que tout est aussi facile hein? Dis-moi Mugiwara... qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un pirate?

Luffy ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question et n'avait pas de réponse toute faite.

- Ton drapeau? continua lentement Ryuji. Tes nakama? Ton rêve?

Tout en parlant il se retourna et fixa les trois tombes.

- Moi j'ai tout perdu, dit-il amèrement. Mon drapeau a brûlé en même temps que mon navire. Mes nakama sont tous morts. Et mon rêve ne signifie plus rien. Alors dis-moi... comment pourrais-je redevenir un pirate?

Luffy resta silencieux un moment. Les mots de Ryuji étaient justes, il devait l'admettre. Sans ses nakama ou son rêve, être pirate perdrait son sens mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était sa voie et que rien ne le ferait jamais changer d'avis.

- C'est vrai, finit-il par répondre. Tu as tout perdu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas tout retrouver. Tu n'as pas besoin de drapeau, j'en ai déjà un. Tes nakama, ce sera moi et les autres. Et un rêve signifie toujours quelque chose tant que tu ne l'as pas réalisé.

Ryuji ne pensait pas que Luffy pourrait faire preuve d'une telle maturité dans ses propos. Au fond de lui il avait envie de croire en ces paroles. D'enfin tourner la page et de reprendre une vie normale. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il se força à repousser les sentiments qui l'assaillaient et décida d'avouer à Luffy le malaise qui le rongeait depuis la nuit précédente.

- Tes arguments sont pertinents je dois l'admettre. Et en d'autres circonstances... j'aurais peut-être accepté. Mais il se trouve que mon rêve ne signifie vraiment plus rien. Parce que je ne veux plus qu'il se réalise.

- Quoi? s'exclama Luffy, choqué qu'on puisse abandonner son rêve le plus cher.

- Tu te souviens hier? Quand vous m'avez parlé de Lost Island?

- Euh... oui.

- J'ai dit que c'était un des sanctuaires des dragons, celui des Tenryu. Il existe quatre sanctuaires, un pour chaque espèce et également un autre. Celui où se rassemble les esprits et les pouvoirs des dragons. Le sanctuaire sacré que nul humain n'a jamais vu. C'était mon rêve de trouver ces sanctuaires... mais je pensais qu'ils n'existaient plus. Et la perte de mes nakama m'avait fait abandonner l'idée de repartir à leur recherche. Alors quand vous m'avez parlé de Lost Island... j'ai sentit une exultation au fond de moi. J'avais tort, ils existaient vraiment et réaliser mon rêve n'était plus une illusion. Et puis j'ai compris... que tout n'était qu'une illusion depuis le début.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Luffy, un peu inquiet.

- Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas été accepté au temple. Quel était ce fameux destin que l'oracle avait vu le jour où j'étais né? J'avais arrêté d'y penser en grandissant, prenant ce que m'offrait la vie sans me poser de questions. Mais maintenant je sais. Les sanctuaires existent bel et bien... et mon destin...c'est de les trouver. Je suis né... dans ce but.

- Bon d'accord mais où est le problème? Si ton rêve c'est aussi ton destin alors tant mieux. dit Luffy, perplexe.

- C'est vrai que ça a l'air idéal... mais réfléchi un peu. Vous êtes les seuls êtres humains à avoir eu la chance de voir Lost Island. Pour savoir où se trouve le sanctuaire, je devais vous rencontrer. Et le destin a décidé que je devais vous rencontrer ici. Peu importe ce qui devait arriver pour que cette rencontre ait lieu.

Dans la tête de Luffy, les rouages finirent par s'assembler et il comprit finalement où Ryuji voulait en venir. Et la conclusion l'horrifia.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui. Pour vous rencontrer, il fallait que mon bateau soit attaqué et que mes nakama meurent. Pour que je puisse me retrouver ici à vous attendre. Parce que j'étais destiné à trouver les sanctuaires, mes nakama étaient condamnés depuis le début. Et l'oracle le savait. la voix de Ryuji devint tremblante. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Quand je suis partit avec ma fiancée... il savait qu'elle et les personnes qui allaient devenir mes amis allaient tous mourir. Et il n'a rien dit... tout ça pour que je puisse accomplir mon destin.

Luffy resta sans voix devant l'ampleur de la révélation. Si c'était vrai, alors l'histoire de Ryuji était encore plus triste que ce qu'il imaginait. Savoir qu'on a causé la mort de ses nakama est une chose horrible mais découvrir que c'était prévu à l'avance et qu'on a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher est encore pire.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous? demanda Ryuji. Parce que rien ne dit que pour trouver un autre sanctuaire, cela ne passe pas par votre sacrifice à tous. Je refuse de m'attacher à nouveau pour ensuite tout perdre.

- Pas de souci pour ça, on ne vas pas...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa Ryuji. Que vous êtes forts, que vous n'allez pas mourir aussi facilement. Vous avez défié le gouvernement mondial avec cette même logique pour Nico Robin. Mais aussi puissant soit-il, il reste une force humaine. Moi ma vie est régie par une force qui existe et gouverne le monde depuis sa création. Et nul ne peut aller contre sa volonté.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi? demanda Luffy agacé.

Ryuji se retourna devant la véhémence du ton de Luffy.

- Tu vas rester là à te lamenter sur ton sort? continua Luffy. Tu vas passer ta vie à attendre que ton foutu destin se réalise?

- Ne parle pas comme si tu savais ce que je ressens! cria Ryuji, cédant une nouvelle fois à la colère. Tu crois que ça a été facile de prendre cette décision?! Je vais faire ce que je dois faire et ça s'arrêtera là! Je vais tenir la promesse que j'ai faite il y a deux ans! Je vais venger mes nakama et ensuite j'irai les rejoindre. Comme ça plus personne n'aura à souffrir à cause de moi!

- Et maintenant qui croit que la vie est aussi simple?! répondit Luffy en hurlant. Si ton fameux destin était aussi puissant, tu crois qu'il te laisserait faire?!

Ryuji ne répondit pas et Luffy continua.

- Si mon destin était de ne pas être le seigneur des pirates alors sache que je ferais tout pour le changer! Parce que la seule force qui peut gouverner la vie d'une personne c'est la sienne!

Ryuji serra les dents et les poings, incapable de stopper Luffy.

- Et toi tu veux tout foutre en l'air pour une histoire de destinée?! Tu crois que c'est ce que tes nakama voudraient?! T'es vraiment égoïste si tu penses que c'est qu'ils souhaitent!

Le poing de Ryuji frappa et Luffy se retrouva à terre. Il se releva doucement devant un Ryuji haletant.

- Je t' interdis de parler d'eux. dit-il, menaçant.

- Ah oui? dit Luffy en passant le dos de sa main le long de sa bouche. Moi je pense que c'est là qu'est le problème.

- Ils sont morts alors laisses-les en dehors de ça.

- Ils ne sont pas morts. dit Luffy en haussant le ton.

- Quoi? demanda Ryuji, choqué.

- Ils ne seront morts que le jour où tu les oublieras! Parce que jusque là, leurs volontés continueront d'exister grâce à toi! La seule chose qu'ils veulent c'est que tu vives!

Ryuji resta sans voix, tétanisé par les mots que venait de lui asséner Luffy. Il resta ainsi, bouche bée, sans bouger, jusqu'à finalement tomber à genoux.

- Que je vive? murmura-t-il dans le vide.

- Oui, répondit Luffy. Parce qu'en toi tu portes les rêves et la volonté de tes nakama tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi... car ce serait tous les trahir.

En cet instant, Ryuji sentit toutes ses convictions s'envoler tandis que le visage de ses compagnons défilaient dans sa tête jusqu'à celui d'une jeune femme qui lui souriait.

- Aaaaaaaaaah!! hurla-t-il en frappant le sol du poing. Depuis quand est-ce que je fais passer quoique ce soit avant eux? demanda-t-il pour lui-même après s'être calmer. S'ils étaient là, ils me trouveraient pathétique. Et il est hors de question que ce soit ce qu'il pense de moi.

- Alors? Ça va mieux? demanda Luffy en souriant et en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, répondit Ryuji en acceptant la main tendue. Merci... Luffy.

- Y'a pas de quoi. répondit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

À ce moment, une ombre émergea de la forêt.

- Ryuji! hurla Gen. Des pirates!

- Encore. On n'est pas vernis en ce moment. Dit Ryuji

- Ils ont passé les premières sentinelles sans se faire repérer. Ils seront au village d'un instant à l'autre! Dit Gen, paniqué.

- Et merde. Quel est leur drapeau? demanda Ryuji.

- Une tête de mort avec un serpent passant dans les orbites.

La description provoqua un déclic dans la tête de Ryuji. Des images de combats et de flammes apparurent dans son esprit. Jamais il n'oublierai ce symbole.

- Fuhen.

* * *

Ça y est. Après 10 chapitres, les ennuis commencent. À partir de maintenant, va y avoir de l'action. Enfin, diront certains. Et ben ouais, j'ai pris mon temps pour une fois. Mais c'est à peu près le même cheminement dans le manga, d'abord une île, puis un peu (beaucoup) de bla-bla, les méchants débarquent, on leur botte le cul et on fait la fête. Donc nous sommes au début de la phase « les méchants débarquent ».

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, ça tourne beaucoup autour de Ryuji et Luffy. Je voulais vraiment que ces deux-là ait une discussion sérieuse avant le début des embrouilles. Je tiens beaucoup aux trois tombes symboliques et au destin de Ryuji. Vous allez dire que je suis tordu pour inventer un truc pareil et je vous crois mais je trouvais ça intéressant de faire intervenir le pouvoir de la destinée et le problème de lire le futur. Si un jour Ryuji revoit l'oracle, je pense qu'il va le trucider. Pour le speech de Luffy sur la mort, tout est d'Oda-sensei. Mais cela sortait de la bouche d'Hiluluk lors de sa mort dans le passé de Chopper. Un moment qui me fais toujours pleurer avec l'adieu au Vogue-Merry. Qu'est-ce que je peux verser comme larmes devant ces deux scènes. Elles sont magnifiques, elles vous prennent aux tripes et vous émeuvent jusqu'à ce que vous pleuriez comme un con devant votre ordi.

Ussop, Luffy, Franky et Sanji (morts de rire): Mouahaha! Tu pleures devant des scènes de l'animé? Oh la honte!

Moi : La ferme! C'est pas la honte! Vous aussi vous pleurez dans la scène de Merry!

Luffy : Même pas vrai, c'est juste Oda-ossan qui nous a dit de pleurer.

Ussop : C'est vrai, il voulait que ce soit poignant.

Franky: Ouais, on pleurerait jamais devant un truc pareil.

Moi : Ah ouais? Et ben je vous laisse regarder et on verra (lance les deux épisodes)

Zoro : Laisse tomber, les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas.

(40 minutes plus tard)

Les hommes (en pleurs) : Bouhouhou! C'est trop triste!

Chopper (pleure) : Docteur!

Ussop (pleure) : Non Merry, ne part pas!

Zoro (larmes au coin des yeux) : N'importe quoi, c'est même pas triste d'abord.

Moi (en pleurs et ironique): Alors, les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas hein?!

Franky : On pleure même pas d'abord! Crétin!

Les hommes (toujours en pleurs): Ouais, crétin.

Nami (s'essuie le coin de l'œil avec un mouchoir) : Les garçons sont tous les mêmes, incapables de cacher leurs sentiments.

Moi : Oui, alors que toi tu caches très bien ceux que tu as pour Luffy.

(Boum, auteur à terre avec une grosse bosse)


	12. Le commando d'Akutsu

Nouveau chapitre en cette période de vacances. J'ai plus de temps pour écrire donc autant en profiter.

La rubrique de cette fois porte sur One Piece en général. En gros, pourquoi je considère ce manga comme le meilleur de tous les temps, ce que je pense de sa popularité en France, etc...  
J'ai découvert One Piece il y a à peu près 5 ans, vers le tome 25, un truc dans ce genre là. J'ai tout de suite accroché avec le premier tome. Le thème des pirates était très intéressant et le côté fantastique apporté par l'univers et les fruits du démon m'a beaucoup plu. Mais surtout, j'ai adoré l'humour. Personnellement, je pense que ce qui fait de One piece un manga très attachant. Le thème de la réalisation des rêves, du parcours initiatique et de l'amitié sont des classiques des mangas shonen mais c'est l'humour qu'a apporté Oda-sensei qui démarque One Piece des autres. Malgré certaines situations très sérieuses, on retrouve toujours cet humour particulier et surtout, venant de tous les personnages, pas seulement quelques uns. Même des personnages sérieux comme Zoro, Nami ou Robin ont des moments où ils nous font rire. Et inversement, des personnages drôles comme Luffy ou Ussop ont des moments très sérieux. Au final, il y a toujours une petite part d'incertitude qui nous surprend à chaque fois et nous fais l'apprécier encore plus, parce qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Le début du manga résume assez bien cette idée. On pense que Luffy est un gamin crétin et naïf, le comique de service et que Zoro est le bad-boy sérieux, pas un sourire et jamais drôle. Et puis on se rend compte qu'on les a jugés beaucoup trop vite. Une de mes scènes préférée est celle où Luffy se bat contre Morge, le dresseur de fauve pour le punir de la destruction de l'échoppe du chien Chouchou. On comprend alors que Luffy est loin d'être le comique de service. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'on est un peu comme Nami. On l'a jugé trop vite et on lui découvre des nouveaux côtés au fur et à mesure. Et finalement, on l'adore et on ne veut plus le quitter (pas vrai Nami?). Et malgré 45 volumes à ce jour, on ne s'est jamais lassé. On est même heureux de n'en être qu'à la moitié.

Je pense que beaucoup de personnes partage mon avis. C'est sûrement pour ça que One Piece est le manga le plus populaire et le plus vendu au Japon. C'est le troisième manga le plus vendu au monde de tous les temps, derrière Dragon Ball et Golgo 13 (Goldorak). Ces derniers sont des séries qui sont deux fois plus vieilles et on peut être sûr que One Piece les dépassera un jour. On ne retrouve malheureusement pas un tel engouement en France. Ici, c'est Naruto le plus populaire. Tout simplement parce qu'il a subit une campagne marketing énorme et que la diffusion de l'animé a beaucoup aidé. Celle de One Piece, en revanche, a due repousser les curieux. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu les anciens épisodes mais c'était horrible, un vrai massacre. La nouvelle version est heureusement beaucoup mieux, bien que toujours pas au niveau de la Vo. Cependant, sa diffusion et la popularité de One Piece auprès des connaisseurs a un très bon impact sur les nouveaux lecteurs. One Piece devient beaucoup plus populaire et c'est tant mieux car il le mérite.

Je vais m'arrêter là. Je pourrais parler de One Piece pendant des heures mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Alors voici la suite de mon histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le commando d'Akutsu**

Nous retrouvons Luffy et Ryuji courant dans la forêt. Après que Gen soit venu les avertir, ils s'étaient précipités vers le village pour barrer la route aux pirates qui s'apprêtaient à débarquer. Et cette fois, pas de doute possible, ceux-là étaient venu dans un seul but, piller et tuer. Alors qu'il dévalait le sentier, Luffy jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuji et vit qu'il arborait un sourire féroce. Une branche qu'il esquiva au dernier moment le convainquit de regarder droit devant lui mais il savait ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de l'aveugle. Leur discussion après que Gen les ai prévenus lui revint en tête :

_- Tu es sûr de toi Ryuji? C'est vraiment Fuhen? avait demandé Gen._

_- Oui, je reconnaitrai ce drapeau entre mille. Enfin... avait dit Ryuji, férocement._

_- Tu comptes faire quoi? avait demandé Luffy, inquiet que les vieux démons de Ryuji ne ressurgissent._

_- Tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à mes nakama. Je vais tuer Fuhen et certainement anéantir tout son équipage avec, avait-il répondu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai jamais passer à autre chose et leurs âmes ne seront jamais en paix. C'est quelque chose... que je dois faire._

_Luffy avait sourit, heureux de voir Ryuji prêt à prendre un nouveau départ._

_- Ça ne te dérange pas si je te file un coup de main? lui avait-il demandé. _

_Pour toute réponse, Ryuji lui avait sourit puis était partit en courant vers le village. Luffy l'avait suivit en riant._

Luffy revint à la réalité en entendant Ryuji lui parler.

- C'est plutôt ironique. Au moment même ou je décide de changer ma façon de voir les choses, Fuhen réapparait. Comme un signe pour me dire que j'ai prit la bonne décision, dit-il.

- Tu penses encore que c'est ton destin qui fait des siennes?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. C'est plutôt gros comme coïncidence. Mais si c'est lui, alors je lui suis reconnaissant cette fois. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de mettre mon poing dans le visage de Fuhen.

- Donc tu penses encore que c'est une histoire de destin?

- Ce que je pense n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de tes nakama. Je t'ai dit que les sbires de Fuhen n'avait aucune pitié et que leur principal objectif, c'était les femmes.

L'information frappa Luffy.

- Nami... Robin...

- Oui, elles risquent d'être prises pour cible.

- Ça ira. Elle sont fortes.

- Elle aussi l'était, murmura Ryuji. Ne fais l'erreur de les sous-estimer ou tu subiras le même sort que moi.

Luffy ne répondit pas et Ryuji sentit qu'il était concentré. Apparemment, il prenait cette affaire au sérieux.

Ryuji et Luffy arrivèrent finalement au village. Celui-ci était en proie à la confusion. Les villageois couraient dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper aux pirates qui commençaient à débarquer. L'un des villageois vit Ryuji sortir de la forêt et se dirigea vers lui.

- Ryuji! Des pirates sont là, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Pourquoi on n'a pas été prévenu?! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?! demanda-t-il, hystérique.

- D'abord garder votre calme! cria Ryuji d'une voix forte, faisant s'arrêter plusieurs villageois. Il faut mettre les femmes et les enfants en sécurité. Demandez à Gen et aux autres de vous protéger durant l'évacuation. Moi et Luffy on s'occupe des pirates. Je compte sur vous, ne les laissez pas poser leurs sales pattes sur vos femmes et vos filles.

Luffy regarda, surpris, la peur disparaître de leur regard pour laisser place à une profonde détermination. Ryuji n'était pas un ancien capitaine pour rien, il avait l'étoffe d'un chef.

- D'accord! Vous avez entendu les gars? On va faire ce qu'à dit Ryuji. On va protéger notre village de ces maudits pirates.

- Ouais! crièrent les villageois.

- Très bien, dit Ryuji. Suis-moi Luffy, ils sont au port.

Et Ryuji se mit de nouveau à courir, suivit de Luffy, en direction du port où on pouvait distinguer deux voiles sombres portant l'emblème de Fuhen. Sur le chemin, ils virent des pirates rentrer dans un grand bâtiment, puis en ressortir en vol plané, accompagné d'une explosion. Trois silhouettes sortirent alors du bâtiment.

- Ces types viennent cent ans trop tôt s'ils pensent pouvoir enlever ces demoiselles devant mes yeux, dit un jeune homme blond.

- Ahou! Comment osent-ils menacer le grand Franky avec leurs jouets? demanda un grand homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Bien joué les gars. Mon plan a marché comme prévu, dit une silhouette qui se cachait derrière les deux autres.

- Sanji! Franky! Ussop! cria Luffy dans leur direction.

- Luffy, Ryuji-san. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Sanji.

- En un mot, des pirates, répondit Ryuji. Écoutez, je voudrai vous demander un service, dispersez-vous dans le village et empêchez les pirates de causer des dégâts ou de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'île. Votre capitaine et moi on s'occupe du port.

- Quoi? Vous voulez que j'arrête des pirates tout seul? cria Ussop.

- Laisse ça à Sanji et Franky. Va plutôt chercher Zoro, Robin et Chopper, dit Luffy.

- Oh. Pas de problèmes, le grand Capitaine Ussop se charge de cette périlleuse mission.

- Très bien, si tout le monde connait sa mission, allons-y.

Ils se séparèrent alors et Ryuji et Luffy repartirent vers le port quand ils virent un puissant éclair y tomber.

- Ouah! Qu'est-ce que... commença Ryuji.

- Nami...

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui...

Mais Ryuji ne put finir sa phrase car Luffy venait d'accélérer brutalement, le laissant derrière lui.

Sur le quai, Nami faisait face à un groupe de pirate. Après s'être changée à bord du Thousand Sunny, elle portait à présent un chemisier blanc sans manche et une jupe courte à carreaux, elle était sortit au moment où les pirates débarquaient. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, elle avait décidé d'attendre que Luffy et les autres arrivent, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter tous ces pirates toute seule. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit les pirates s'en prendre à des femmes et les faire prisonnières, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée à ne rien faire. Elle avait alors dégainé son Climat Tact et lancé un puissant « Thunderbolt Tempo ». À présent, les pirates non touchés contemplaient leurs camarades noircis par l'électricité, étendus par terre avec de petites étincelles qui parcouraient leurs corps. L'un d'eux leva les yeux vers Nami.

- Oh. Je vois que nous allons tout de même devoir faire face à de la résistance. Tu as des capacités plutôt intéressantes ma jolie. Je suis sûr que le capitaine serait... ravi... de faire ta connaissance, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Nami vit la lueur malsaine dans ses yeux et comprit très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Elle avait déjà rencontré ce genre d'homme auparavant et savait de quoi ils étaient capables.

_- Maintenant c'est clair, pas question de laisser ces femmes entre leurs mains. Par contre je ne peux pas me battre à bord du Sunny, il ne supporterait pas les attaques de mon Climat-Tact. Et si je descends, il m'encercleront et je serai dans le pétrin. _

Elle soupira puis finalement sauta sur le quai. Le pirate qui avait parlé s'avança légèrement.

- Et ça a du courage en plus, dit-il en ricanant.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas enlever ces femmes, répondit Nami.

- Ma chère, si j'étais vous je me ferais plutôt du soucis pour vous.

- Lieutenant Akustu, que fait-on? demanda un des pirates.

- Dispersez-vous et faites votre travail. Un groupe reste avec moi pour s'occuper de cette petite sotte.

- Oui lieutenant.

Les pirates se dispersèrent et se remirent à leur pillage. Nami ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, coincée par Akutsu et une dizaine de ses sbires, elle ne pouvait que les regarder forcer les portes des maisons et ressortir avec des sacs ou des femmes ligotées.

- Dépêche-toi Luffy, murmura-t-elle tandis que les pirates s'approchaient d'elle.

Luffy allait aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais il devait passer à travers un rideau de pirates nombreux et féroces. Malgré l'aide de Ryuji, il progressait lentement. Ce dernier avait cependant l'air d'apprécier la situation. À chaque pirate qui tombait sous ses coups, un sourire venait orner son visage. Un pirate sauta du haut d'une maison, sabre en avant mais Ryuji se contenta de reculer d'un pas et frappa le pirate d'un coup de pied retourné, l'envoyant percuter un de ses camarades. Un déclic informa Ryuji qu'une arme à feu venait d'être amorcée.

- Luffy, ils vont tirer!

- Pas de problème!

Les pirates postés en embuscade appuyèrent sur la gâchette, visant le type avec le chapeau de cow-boy qui causait des ravages dans leurs rangs. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent le garçon au chapeau de paille se jeter sur la trajectoire des balles et les renvoyer comme si de rien n'était après qu'elles se soient enfoncées dans son corps.

- Ces types ne sont pas humains. Préviens le chef! cria l'un d'eux.

Le pirate sortit alors un escargophone et composa un numéro.

Sur le quai, Akutsu sentit sa poche vibrer et il en sortit un petit escargophone qu'il enclencha.

- Oui. Ici Akutsu, que se passe t-il?

- Lieutenant, on a un problème! Il y a des types super balèzes ici! On ne peux rien faire contre eux! cria l'escargophone d'une voix apeurée.

- Retenez-les le plus possible, dit simplement Akutsu.

- On fait tout ce qu'on peut mais... Aaaaah!

L'escargophone s'éteignit brusquement, laissant Akutsu en proie à la réflexion.

- J'ai l'impression que cette jeune fille n'est pas la seule qui va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Bon, occupez-vous d'elle, je vais me charger de ce petit contre-temps, dit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers le village.

Nami avait reprit espoir en entendant la conversation. Luffy et les autres allaient bientôt arriver, il fallait juste qu'elle tienne jusque là. Elle serra son Climat Tact et enclencha le mode fléau. La boule bleue à l'extrémité se détacha du manche et se mit à pendre, reliée par une chaine. Puis elle se mit à crépiter d'électricité. Le premier pirate qui l'attaqua en fit les frais.

- Swing Arm!

La boule bleue vint le percuter et le foudroya sur place. Au même moment, une explosion retentit à l'entrée du port. À travers la fumée, Nami vit deux silhouettes portant un chapeau apparaître, surmontant les corps de nombreux pirates.

- Pas trop tôt. J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais nous lâcher la grappe, dit Luffy.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Concentre-toi sur ton objectif, déclara Ryuji.

- Luffy... Ryuji-san... murmura Nami, soulagée.

- Allons, allons, ce sont eux qui posent tous ces problèmes? Les commandos du capitaine Fuhen ont perdu de leur efficacité dernièrement, dit Akutsu en sortant un objet cylindrique de sa poche.

La fumée dissipée, Luffy aperçut Nami derrière plusieurs pirates, à côté du Thousand Sunny. Cependant, pour la rejoindre, il lui fallait passer à travers plusieurs groupes d'adversaires. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait le gêner. Il se jeta en avant, frappant des poing et des pieds, faisant voler les pirates. Ryuji, quand à lui, ne suivit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la situation.

- _Fuhen n'est pas là. C'est juste un commando de pilleurs. Deux navires et sûrement un de ses lieutenants. On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à s'en débarrasser. Je pourrai ensuite en questionner un ou deux pour connaître l'emplacement de son repaire._ _En espérant que Luffy ne les amoche pas trop._

Absorbé par ses pensées, Ryuji sentit trop tard le geste d'Akutsu. Il sentit la grenade voler jusqu'à lui et Luffy mais eut à peine le temps de le prévenir.

- Attention Luffy!

Luffy leva les yeux pour voir la grenade amorcer sa descente et s'écraser entre lui et Ryuji, libérant une fumée verte.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que... commença t-il avant qu'une sensation de malaise ne s'empare de lui.

Il posa un genou à terre, la tête lui tournant brusquement. Il se sentait extrêmement faible, comme lorsqu'il était plongé dans l'eau mais différemment. À côté de lui, Ryuji était également à genoux, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

- Un gaz empoisonné, dit-il faiblement.

- Bonne réponse.

Akutsu émergea de la fumée, portant un masque.

- C'est effectivement un gaz que j'ai confectionné à partir d'un champignon toxique. L'inhaler provoque une perte immédiate de vos forces et vous fera sombrer dans l'inconscience dans quelques minutes. Et ce quelque soit votre force.

- _On est mal. J'ai manqué de prudence et maintenant c'est nous qui sommes en danger. J'ai demandé aux autres de rester dans le village, personne ne viendra nous aider._

Personne? Pas exactement.

- Thunderbolt Tempo!

La foudre s'abattit à nouveau sur le quai, terrassant les pirates qui affrontaient Nami. Celle-ci pouvait à présent leur venir en aide. Elle replia l'une des extrémités de son Climat Tact puis frappa dans le vide, envoyant ce morceau dans le nuage de fumée.

- Cyclone Tempo!

La mini-tornade provoquée souffla rapidement le nuage empoisonné et le morceau du Clima tact revint vers Nami qui se précipita en avant.

- Luffy!

- Pas si vite jeune fille.

Akutsu apparut derrière elle et lui asséna un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque. Nami s'effondra.

- Nami... tenta de crier Luffy en essayant de se relever.

- Pauvre sotte. À quoi cela sert d'essayer d'aider quelqu'un si on est incapable de se protéger soi-même? Ces gens et leur pitoyable notion d'amitié me feront toujours vomir. Maintenant il n'y a plus personne pour vous protéger.

Au même moment, une explosion retentit dans le village, soulevant un nuage de fumée.

- Quoi encore? gronda Akutsu.

- Chef, nous sommes repoussés. Un sabreur et d'autres types sont en train de nous massacrer, rapporta un de ses sous-fifres.

- Et je n'ai plus de grenade au gaz, dit Akutsu en soupirant Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai eu besoin d'en utiliser ici. Si l'un des trois autres était là ça aurait été mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux se replier. Nous avons tout de même un joli butin. Faites monter les femmes et le reste à bord des navires! Si vous avez le temps récupérez les blessés et préparez vous à partir!

- Et nos hommes qui sont encore en train de se battre? demanda le pirate.

- S'ils sont incapable de vaincre de simples villageois, ils n'ont rien à faire dans l'équipage du capitaine Fuhen, répondit froidement Akutsu. Laissez-les ici.

- Oui chef.

Luffy ne pouvait rien faire. Étendu sur le sol, il essayait péniblement de se lever. Devant lui, les pirates se dirigeaient vers leurs navire, emportant des sacs de butin et plusieurs femmes captives, parmi elles, Nami. Celle-ci était de nouveau consciente mais ligotée. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais les cordes étaient fermement nouées et la poigne du pirate qui la poussait vers le bateau était trop forte.

- Luffy! Cria t-elle dans sa direction.

- Na... Nami... murmura t-il avant de s'évanouir.

- Luffy? Luffy?!

En entendant une voix appeler son nom, Luffy sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur et ouvrit les yeux lentement pour voir apparaître les visages d'Ussop et de Chopper.

- Hein? Qu'est-ce que... essaya t-il de dire faiblement.

- Ne t'agite pas. Le poison fait encore effet, dit Chopper.

Au mot poison, la mémoire de Luffy lui revint instantanément.

- Nami! cria t-il en se levant.

- Calme-toi Luffy! Tu ne dois pas bouger! cria Chopper.

- Où est Nami?! continua de crier Luffy.

- On ne sait pas. Elle a disparue, dit sombrement Ussop.

- Ces salopards l'ont enlevé! Hurla Luffy, ses pensées à présent clair.

- Quoi? Ils ont enlevé Nami-san? s'exclama Sanji qui les avait rejoint, accompagné des autres.

Luffy leur expliqua la situation tandis qu'il essayait de se relever. Une fois debout, il commença à se diriger lentement vers le Thousand Sunny.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Ussop.

- À ton avis? Je vais chercher Nami, répondit-il férocement.

- Et comment tu comptes faire? dit une voix.

Luffy se retourna pour voir Ryuji se diriger vers eux. Apparemment celui-ci avait mieux récupéré du poison car il marchait normalement.

- Comment tu comptes les rattraper? Ils ont près de deux heures d'avance et tu ignores où ils sont partis, continua Ryuji.

- Je les trouverai. Peu importe si je dois fouiller toute cette partie de Grand Line, répondit fermement Luffy.

- C'est très noble de ta part mais elle risque d'être morte avant que tu ne la retrouves. Parfois il vaut mieux réfléchir avant d'agir.

Luffy ne répondit pas. Il était plutôt du genre à agir sans réfléchir mais cette fois la vie de Nami était en jeu et il était disposé à réfléchir si cela permettait de la sauver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? demanda t-il finalement.

- De garder notre calme pour commencer. Ensuite d'interroger les prisonniers qu'ils ont abandonné ici. Ils doivent savoir où se dirigent ces bateaux.

- Et si ils refusent de parler? demanda Zoro.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils acceptent, répondit Ryuji d'un ton menaçant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un bâtiment fortement abimé par l'attaque. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreux habitants qui nettoyaient et réparaient les dégâts causés.

- Il y a des blessés? demanda Luffy.

- D'après le rapport que m'a fait Gen, sept blessés chez nous dont deux graves. Mais grâce à ce cher Chopper-kun ils s'en sortiront, répondit Ryuji.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes compliments crétin, lança le petit renne, tout joyeux.

- Et quelques maisons détruites, dit Ryuji sans s'arrêter. Un bilan plutôt réconfortant si on excepte les huit femmes qu'ils ont enlevés, dont Nami-chan.

- Ces maudits pirates peuvent trembler! Je vais leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Nami-san et à ces charmantes jeunes femmes! cria Sanji, les yeux enflammés.

- Garde cette énergie pour le moment où on les retrouvera Sanji, dit calmement Luffy.

Calme, il l'était en apparence, mais une tension presque palpable émanait de lui. Les pirates de Fuhen l'immortel ignoraient ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.  
Ils rentrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment où Gen et plusieurs hommes montaient la garde devant une quinzaine de pirates ligotés, assis par terre.

- Alors Gen, du nouveau? demanda Ryuji.

- Rien. Ils refusent de parler.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Bon, sortez aider les autres, je m'en occupe.

- Très bien, répondit Gen en faisant un signe à ses amis.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment tandis que Ryuji vint se placer devant l'un des pirates.

- Ma question est très simple. Où se dirigent vos navires?

- Va te faire foutre, répondit le pirate.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Ryuji empoigna la tête du pirate et lui écrasa violemment contre le mur. Le pirate s'effondra au sol, le visage en sang. Puis Ryuji se tourna vers un autre pirate qui recula de peur.

- À ton tour. Même question, où se dirigent vos navires?

- On ne peut rien dire. Il... il nous tuera, répondit le pirate en tremblant.

- C'est moi qui vous tuerai si tu ne me réponds pas. Vu que vous n'avez pas de primes, vos vies n'ont strictement aucune valeur à mes yeux. Si vous êtes encore en vie c'est uniquement parce que j'ai besoin d'information. Tu as donc le choix entre une mort certaine maintenant et une mort probable si jamais Fuhen se donnait la peine de revenir vous chercher après vous avoir abandonné.

Nos amis regardaient Ryuji mener son interrogatoire avec un certain malaise. Son ton ne laissait aucun doute quand à ses menaces de mort, il était vraiment effrayant. Les pirates le sentirent également car ils finirent par avouer ce qu'ils savaient.

- Ils... ils font route vers notre quartier général situé sur l'île de Nadir.

- Bien, répondit Ryuji. Quoi d'autre?

- On l'appelle aussi l'île de la Gaste grise parce qu'à cause d'une éruption volcanique elle a été complètement recouverte de cendre. C'est là que se trouve la base du capitaine.

- Comment on y accède?

- Sans Eternal Pose c'est impossible. C'est une des îles oubliées.

- Et merde! cria Ryuji.

- Euh, c'est quoi une île oubliée? demanda Luffy.

- Ces îles sont particulières, répondit Robin. Bien que possédant un champ magnétique comme les autres îles de Grand Line, elle ne sont pas reliées aux divers chemins qui la traversent. Pour trouver ces îles, il faut dévier de sa route et avoir énormément de chance.

- Exact, continua Ryuji. Si Fuhen a trouvé une de ces îles alors je comprend mieux pourquoi on n'a jamais su d'où il opérait. Ces île sont virtuellement introuvables. Mais tu as parlé d'Eternal Pose...

- Oui, répondit le pirate. Nous possédons des Eternal Pose qui indiquent la direction de l'île.

- Quand tu dis nous...

- Pas nous, ici. Seuls quelques membres triés sur le volet ont le droit d'en posséder un. Aucun de nous n'en possède sinon ils ne nous auraient pas laissé ici.

- Je te crois vu qu'on vous a fouillé avant de vous amener ici. Finalement vous n'allez pas mourir. Enfin pas tout de suite, vous finirez bien par mourir un jour mais vous avez gagné un sursis.

Ryuji se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie quand le pirate se mit à rire.

- Hé hé hé. Si quelqu'un doit mourir ici ce sera vous. Aller sur Nadir c'est prendre un aller-simple pour l'enfer.

Sa remarque s'accompagna d'un coup de pied dans le visage qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

- Je pense que tu ignores tout de l'enfer. En revanche tes camarades risquent de bientôt découvrir ce que ça signifie vraiment, dit Ryuji avec une fureur à peine contrôlée dans la voix.

Il sortit finalement du bâtiment, suivit de nos amis.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Sanji. On ne va pas attendre qu'un Eternal Pose tombe du ciel.

- Ouais, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, dit Ussop.

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive, continua Franky.

- Ryuji!

Nos amis se tournèrent pour voir Gen courir vers eux.

- Que se passe t-il Gen? demanda Ryuji.

- On a trouvé ça près de l'endroit où ont accosté les pirates.

Ce faisant, il leur tendit une petite boule de verre dans un écrin de bois ressemblant à un sablier. Sur le bois était gravé NADIR.  
Un moment de silence puis sept mâchoires tombèrent au sol et six paires d'yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

- Impossible!! hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Quoi? demanda Gen, mi-surpris, mi-effrayé.

- Un Eternal Pose pour Nadir! cria Ussop.

- Yahoo! On va pouvoir sauver Nami! Hurla Luffy.

- Et également toutes les autres femmes prisonnières, dit Robin.

- Oui. Et Fuhen va enfin regretter le jour où il m'a tout prit, murmura Ryuji en prenant l'Eternal Pose dans le creux de sa main.

- Mais je me pose quand même une question. Comment cet Eternal Pose s'est retrouvé sur le quai? Je vois mal ces pirates le laisser là tout bêtement, remarqua Franky.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir devant la justesse de la remarque de Franky. Si ces Eternal Pose étaient si précieux pour eux, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils ne les surveillent pas étroitement. Au bout d'un moment, Luffy eu une intuition et se mit à sourire.

- Nami...

- Quoi, les vagues? Tu penses qu'il est tombé du bateau et que les vagues l'ont emporté ici? demanda Ussop perplexe. (petit jeu de mot japonais reprenant le fait que nami signifie vague)

- Mais non crétin! cria Sanji en lui assénant un coup de pied sur la tête. Il veut dire que c'est Nami-san qui nous l'a laissé.

- Bien sûr. Même ligotée, je suis sûr que Kokaishi-san n'a pas eu de mal à délester l'un des pirates de son Eternal Pose et à le laisser ici, continua Robin.

- Notre petite détrousseuse est de retour on dirait, dit Zoro en souriant.

- Pourquoi pas? dit Ryuji. Mais peu importe la façon, nous avons un Eternal Pose pour Nadir.

- Plus de temps à perdre, en route! Cria Luffy en courant vers le Thousand Sunny.

Nos amis le suivirent jusqu'au bateau à tête de lion mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy? T'as oublié un truc? demanda Zoro.

- Comment on va faire pour aller sur Nadir? On n'a plus de navigatrice, dit-il en se retournant.

L'équipage constata effectivement que sans Nami, il n'y avait plus personne pour naviguer.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, dit Ryuji. Le navigateur de secours peut la remplacer pour cette fois.

- Quel navigateur de secours? demandèrent ensemble nos amis.

- Ben, la personne qui remplace le navigateur officiel si celui-ci ne peut pas faire son travail. La deuxième personne qui s'y connaisse en navigation, répondit Ryuji, un peu inquiet.

- On a ça dans l'équipage Mugiwara? Demanda Franky.

- Non, répondit Luffy.

- Robin, tu t'y connais? Demanda Chopper.

- Certaines bases mais je n'ai jamais vraiment navigué, répondit l'archéologue.

- Vous voulez dire que Nami-chan est la seule personne de votre équipage qui sache naviguer? demanda Ryuji, effaré.

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous.

- Mais comment vous avez fait pour survivre jusqu'ici? demanda Ryuji. Normalement dans un équipage, chaque poste clé a son spécialiste et un remplaçant au cas où ça tourne mal. Chopper-kun est votre médecin, qui est la deuxième personne qui s'y connaisse en médecine?

- Nami, répondirent-ils tous.

- Bon d'accord, mauvais exemple, dit Ryuji en essayant de garder son calme. Votre cuisinier c'est Sanji, qui est la deuxième personne qui sache cuisiner?

- Nami, répondirent-ils tous de la même manière.

- Très bien, on va dire qu'elle sait beaucoup de chose. Qui est le second de Luffy?

- Normalement c'est Zoro, répondit Luffy.

- Oui mais en règle générale... dit Sanji.

- ...la personne qui prend les décisions...continua Ussop.

- ... et qui ressemble le plus à un capitaine... continua Chopper.

- C'est Nami, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Vous êtes complètement perdus sans elle! S'indigna Ryuji.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit calmement Robin.

- Ha ha ha, vous vous souvenez quand elle est tombée malade avant Drum, c'était la panique, dit Luffy en riant.

- C'est clair, mais le plus paniqué c'était toi. T'avais déjà des sentiments pour elle à l'époque non? le taquina Ussop.

- Même pas vrai c'était Sanji le plus paniqué, répondit Luffy en rougissant.

- Remarquez qu'il n'essaye pas de nier la partie sur ses sentiments pour Nami-nee-chan, dit Franky.

Une petite bagarre se mit en place sous le regard effaré de Ryuji. Sur le moment il se sentit très fatigué.

_- Et c'est ça l'équipage que même le gouvernement mondial redoute? Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Ils se bagarrent dans une situation pareille, à croire qu'ils ne prennent rien au sérieux. Mais bon, au moins le voyage risque d'être amusant._

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Robin.

- Et vous Ryuji-san, vous savez naviguer?

- Hein? Euh... oui. Mais je n'ai pas navigué depuis près de deux ans et avec mes yeux...

- Ça va aller, on te filera un coup de main, dit joyeusement Luffy. Allez, monte à bord, on va sauver Nami et botter le cul de Fuzen!

- C'est Fuhen, Luffy, dit Chopper.

- On s'en fiche de son nom, on va lui botter le cul.

Ryuji soupira puis esquissa un sourire.

_- Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué?_

* * *

Et voilà, nos amis se lancent à la poursuite des hommes de Fuhen pour sauver Nami. Dans ce chapitre vous avez découvert le premier lieutenant de Fuhen, Akutsu, spécialiste des commandos et des pièges. Son nom est un classique des personnages méchants de manga, « aku » signifiant « mal » comme dans « akuma », le démon. Le nom de l'île de Nadir vient de l'univers de Donjon & Dragon. C'est le nom d'un des plans extérieurs, Nadir ou la Gaste grise, le plan du désespoir. Je voulais faire un lien avec l'enfer que j'ai beaucoup cité dans la bande-annonce.

Ryuji: Ça n'a pas l'air bien folichon tout ça.

Moi: C'est le principe de l'enfer.

Luffy: C'est quoi l'enfer?

Moi: Un lieu de souffrance éternelle.

Zoro: En gros un endroit où tu es marié avec Nami, Luffy.

Nami (frappe Zoro): Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?!

Zoro (grosse bosse sur la tête): Ayeuh! J'ai juste dit un endroit où il n'y a pas de rhum.

Nami (gros kick qui envoie Zoro voler dans les airs): Et t'espèrais que j'allais te croire?!

Ussop et Chopper (terrifiés): Aaaah! Un démon!

Nami (grosses dents et yeux en feu): Qui c'est que vous traitez de démon?!

Ryuji (grosse goutte): C'est vraiment elle qu'on doit aller sauver ou c'est les pauvres types qui l'ont enlevée?

Moi: Effectivement, j'aimerai pas être à leur place.


	13. Fuhen l'immortel

Bonjour tout le monde! Ça fait longtemps hein? Je suis désolé mais j'ai beaucoup... beaucoup de travail. Une partie est finie et c'est pourquoi j'ai maintenant le temps pour écrire. Tant mieux parce que ça me manquait... à vous aussi non?

Tout d'abord j'aimerai signaler que je me suis enfin mit à MSN (il était tant, je devait être le seul jeune de 20 ans à ne pas l'utiliser). Plusieurs d'entre vous m'avaient demandé si j'avais une adresse et je peux maintenant dire que oui. Donc si vous avez envie de discuter de One Piece avec moi, que ce soit sur le manga, l'anime, les fics ou le LuNa, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message perso ou un petit com pour me le dire et je vous donnerez mon adresse (pas ici au cas où il y aurait des fans de ZoSan infiltrés...).

La rubrique du jour porte sur notre navigatrice adorée, Nami. Je profite qu'elle soit entre les mains des hommes de Fuhen pour parler de son cas, ça m'évitera quelques coups de poing. Je me souviens avoir dit que je n'aimais pas voir Nami dans le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse. C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à faire l'amalgame vu qu'elle est loin d'être aussi forte que les autres (à part Ussop) mais c'est une vision totalement erronée.

Dans les fics, le coup classique pour faire naitre l'amour entre Luffy et Nami (ou entre deux autres perso) c'est qu'ils soient séparés d'une manière ou d'une autre afin qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments. Et le prétexte le plus souvent utilisé est l'enlèvement de Nami. Je n'ai rien contre à la base, mais le plus souvent Nami devient la potiche de service qui attend qu'on vienne la sauver. Or, je trouve que c'est un non-respect du personnage, Nami est de loin la plus débrouillarde de l'équipage avec Robin et est capable de se tirer des ennuis toute seule la plupart du temps (sauf quand elle est face à un dieu ou endormie). Vous me direz que ça n'a pas empêché qu'elle soit enlevée dans ma fic mais vous remarquerez que ça n'a pas été facile pour les pirates et qu'elle a réussi à leur soutirer un Eternal Pose. Par la suite vous verrez qu'elle ne va pas rester les bras croisés.

Ensuite, j'en ai marre que Nami soit l'hystérique de service. Dans certaine fic, à chaque fois qu'elle parle, c'est pour hurler sur quelqu'un (principalement Luffy, allez savoir pourquoi), comme si elle ne savait faire que ça. Et je dis non, Nami n'est pas tout le temps en colère et ne passe pas sa vie à crier et hurler (sinon, je plains ses cordes vocales). Bien sûr ce sont les scènes du manga qui frappent parce que ce sont souvent les plus drôles mais il ne faut pas s'en contenter. Il faut explorer le personnage en profondeur, Nami s'énerve simplement parce que c'est la plus responsable et qu'elle doit canaliser l'énergie débordante de ses nakama. Mais elle peut très bien faire preuve de gentillesse et de compassion ou même se contenter de laisser faire.

J'ai lu certaines histoires qui inventaient un passé de prostituée à Nami. Elle vendait son corps pour obtenir les cent millions de Berry pour racheter Cocoyashi. Inutile de dire que j'ai été choqué. Comment peut-on seulement penser qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille et pire, l'écrire dans une fic? Nami adore peut-être l'argent et était prête à tout pour sauver son village mais elle n'aurait jamais atteint une telle extrémité. Elle avait dit à Nojiko qu'elle volerait l'argent des pirates, ni plus ni moins. Je trouve révoltant de dégrader ainsi son personnage.

Et puis aussi, Nami n'est pas une bimbo sans cervelle. C'est pas parce qu'elle crie et qu'elle est plutôt espiègle de caractère qu'elle n'est pas intelligente. Oda-sensei lui-même a dit qu'elle était la troisième personne la plus intelligente de One Piece (cf la rubrique des questions du tome je sais plus combien). Vous croyez que les cartes, ça se trace comme ça? Il faut de nombreuses connaissances et une intelligence exceptionnelle pour le faire aussi bien que Nami. Alors oui, Robin étale sa culture mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est plus intelligente que Nami. Je suis contre le cliché de la fille mature et intelligente opposée à la fille idiote et gamine. Les personnages de One Piece sont loin d'être les clichés qu'ils ont l'air à première vue, ils possèdent tous une profondeur incroyable et c'est ce qui fait de ce manga un chef d'œuvre.

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Fuhen l'immortel**

Les cordes étaient fermement ligotées autour de ses poignets. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer de la poigne du pirate qui lui agrippait l'épaule mais rien à faire. Elle était poussée inexorablement vers le navire dont la voile arborait un crâne où un serpent passait entre les orbites. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction du village pour voir l'homme qu'elle aimait essayer péniblement de se relever.

- Luffy! Cria t-elle dans sa direction.

Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut la silhouette de Luffy s'effondrer au sol avant que la poigne du pirate ne la fasse se retourner, faisant disparaître son capitaine de son champ de vision. Elle aperçut alors les sept autres femmes captives être menées le long de la passerelle à bord du navire.

- _C'est mauvais, personne n'arrivera à temps pour nous aider. Et si ces pirates font voile, il y a une chance pour qu'ils ne nous retrouvent plus. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Réfléchit Nami!_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit la petite boule de verre dans son carcan de bois émerger de la poche du pirate qui la tirait vers le bateau.

_- Un Eternal Pose? Bingo! C'est sûrement celui qui conduit à leur cachette. Si j'arrive à lui subtiliser et à le laisser aux autres, ils pourront se lancer à leur poursuite._

De simples cordes ne suffisaient pas pour arrêter la meilleure voleuse d'East Blue. Nami se tourna légèrement pour tourner le dos au pirate puis elle fit un bond pour lui rentrer dedans. Surpris, le pirate ne sentit même pas les mains de Nami s'emparer de son Eternal Pose.

- Eh! Pour qui tu te prends?! Tu vas te calmer c'est moi qui te le dit!

Ce faisant, il poussa Nami qui tomba à genoux à proximité d'un des poteaux de bois du quai. Elle ne demandait pas mieux. En se relevant, elle déposa son précieux butin derrière le poteau, hors de vue des pirates. Son gardien lui agrippa à nouveau l'épaule et la poussa en direction de la passerelle.

- Allez avance!

Malgré la douleur, Nami eut un petit sourire. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Mais quand ce sera le cas, il sera trop tard. Luffy et les autres seront à leur trousses.

Elle fut conduite avec les autres femmes dans une salle obscure, sans la moindre fenêtre, où les pirates leur bandèrent les yeux. Puis elles furent jetées sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Nami gémit en entrant en contact avec le plancher. Elle tenta de se relever mais les yeux bandés et les mains liées, il valait mieux rester assise pour ne pas prendre le risque de tomber. Elle entendit alors la voix d'un des pirates.

- Jolie prise cette fois, ces huit-là sont sacrément excitantes. J'aimerai bien en profiter avant d'arriver à la base.

Nami sentit de nouveau la peur l'envahir. Ces pirates les avaient capturées dans un seul but et dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pourrait rien faire si ils tentaient d'abuser d'elle ou des autres femmes.

- Tu as oublié les ordres? lança une voix froide. Interdiction de toucher à la marchandise avant que le capitaine ne les ai vues.

Nami reconnut la voix comme étant celle d'Akutsu, leur lieutenant. Le pirate qui avait parlé répondit nerveusement, comme s'il avait peur de ce que son chef pourrait lui faire s'il désobéissait aux ordres.

- Non... non. Bien sûr que non chef.

- Je l'espère pour toi.

La porte se claqua, laissant Nami et les autres femmes en proie à la confusion et à la peur. Des marchandises, voilà ce qu'elles étaient pour eux. De simples objets de plaisir sur lesquels ils assouviraient leurs bas instincts. Fort heureusement, elles avaient droit à un petit répit avant d'affronter cette horreur. Mais pour combien de temps?

- Mon dieu qu'allons nous devenir? pleura une des femmes.

- Nous sommes perdues... Ils vont nous violer dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion... sanglota une autre.

- Je préfèrerai encore mourir plutôt que de subir ça! cria une troisième.

- Ça suffit! Gardez votre calme, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, dit Nami.

- Qui est-ce? La fille pirate?

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Vous les avez entendu, non?

- Oui, mais ça ne change rien. Si vous laissez la peur vous envahir, elle vous brisera. Vous ne serez plus que des corps sans défense, sans aucune volonté de résister, déclara Nami.

Elle connaissait cette situation. Le noir, l'isolement, la perte de tout repère et le fait d'ignorer ce qui allait se passer contribuaient à développer le sentiment de terreur et à rendre l'esprit plus malléable. Arlong l'avait déjà enfermée lorsqu'elle se rebellait trop et elle se souvenait qu'en sortant, elle travaillait sans rien dire.

- À quoi bon résister? Personne ne viendra nous sauver...

- Si. Luffy viendra, dit calmement Nami.

- Le type au chapeau de paille? Ce n'est qu'un pirate, pourquoi viendrait-il nous sauver? Il est comme tous les autres, il se moque pas mal de ce qui peut nous arriver. Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'il...

- Il viendra, l'interrompit Nami. Je sais qu'il viendra. Rien au monde ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Sur l'île de Kiri, alors que Nami faisait à présent voile vers l'île de Nadir, prisonnière des pirates, l'équipage de Luffy se préparait à se lancer à la poursuite des hommes de Fuhen.

- Alors, on y va?! cria Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?!

- Deux secondes, on fait le check-up du Sunny, répondit Franky.

- Le quoi? demanda Luffy.

- On vérifie qu'il ne manque rien et qu'on puisse naviguer sans problème, répondit Ryuji.

Puis il se remit à discuter avec Robin qui avait accepté de le seconder pour la navigation. Quand aux autres membres de l'équipage, ils embarquaient à bord quelques provisions que les villageois avaient accepté de leur fournir.

- C'est bon, on a tout ce qu'il faut! cria Zoro.

- Parfait, répondit Ryuji. Hissez les voiles! Franky, à la barre! Tout le monde à son poste!

- Aye aye sir! répondit l'équipage.

Le Thousand Sunny s'ébranla et commença à s'éloigner du quai.

- Ryuji! cria une voix.

L'aveugle se tourna vers le quai où Takeshi, Gen et les villageois lui faisaient des signes.

- Faites attention à vous! cria Gen.

- Je t'en prie, ramène nos femmes saines et sauves! demanda un homme.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas qu'on compte sur toi pour revenir en vie! ajouta Takeshi.

Ryuji sourit en entendant ces paroles.

- Pas de problème! Je vous jure qu'on reviendra tous sains et saufs! cria t-il dans leur direction.

Puis le Thousand Sunny pénétra dans le brouillard qui entourait l'île et le quai disparut. Ryuji se dirigea alors vers l'avant du bateau où Robin et Franky s'occupaient de la barre.

- Tu as de bon amis, remarqua l'archéologue.

- Oui. Il m'ont énormément soutenu jusqu'à présent. Je ne dois pas décevoir leurs attentes, répondit Ryuji. Nous suivons le bon cap? demanda t-il après un moment.

- L'aiguille pointe doit devant nous, répondit Robin.

- Parfait, préviens-moi si elle change de direction.

- Oy! Franky, on peut pas aller plus vite?! cria Luffy depuis la figure de proue. Nami nous attends!

- Désolé Mugiwara mais sans cola, impossible d'utiliser le Soldier Dock System ou le coup de Burst, répondit le cyborg.

- Vous n'avez pas pu en acheter au magasin? demanda Robin.

- Non, ils n'en avaient pas assez. J'ai passé commande mais ils n'en auront pas avant au moins une semaine. Or, avec le Log qui se recharge en 9 jours, ce sera juste.

- Pas de soucis pour ça, déclara Ryuji. Vu que votre Log a quitté l'île en même temps que Nami-chan, le système repart à zéro. Quand elle reviendra, il faudra à nouveau 9 jours pour qu'il se recharge.

- Sérieux?! demanda Luffy. Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, on n'aura pas à se presser pour partir. Heureusement que t'es là Ryuji, on vient d'apprendre un truc, dit-il en riant. Bon, tant pis pour la vitesse, on les rattrapera tôt ou tard.

Luffy se tourna vers l'horizon, l'air grave.

_- Tiens bon Nami, je jure que je vais te sortir de là._

Au même moment, Nami avait de petits ennuis. Le pirate qu'elle avait délesté de son Eternal Pose s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait plus et après avoir cherché dans tous les recoins du navire, en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était la petite peste aux cheveux oranges qui avait dû lui subtiliser en lui rentrant dedans.  
Il avait fait irruption dans la pièce où les femmes étaient enfermées en hurlant « Où est-ce qu'elle est?! ». Nami s'était réveillée en sursaut pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne voyait toujours rien, qu'elle était toujours attachée et qu'un pirate visiblement en colère en avait après l'une d'entre d'elles.

- Où es-tu sale petite voleuse?!

Correction, en avait après elle. Apparemment elle était découverte.

- Te voilà! cria le pirate en apercevant Nami adossée contre un mur.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et la saisit par le col de son chemisier. Il la souleva brutalement, menaçant d'arracher les boutons du vêtement, et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle gémit légèrement en sentant la douleur dans ses bras, écrasés contre la paroi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de mon Eternal Pose, hein?! lui cracha t-il.

Elle sentit des postillons venir s'écraser sur son visage, accompagnés d'une haleine fétide.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez? tenta t-elle de bluffer.

- Joue pas au plus malin avec moi! Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'a pris sur le quai!

- Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, j'ai rien fait moi! cria t-elle en prenant la voix la plus apeurée possible.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi! hurla t-il en la jetant au sol.

Nami gémit à nouveau et entendit les cris horrifiés des autres femmes. Elle était dans de sales draps, ce pirate n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

- Je te conseille de me dire tout de suite où tu l'as mis sinon...

- Sinon quoi? l'interrompit une voix froide.

- Lieu... lieutenant Akutsu... balbutia le pirate.

- Oui, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire?

Le pirate ne répondit pas, apparemment trop effrayé par le ton menaçant de son capitaine. Nami en profita pour se redresser et reprendre son souffle.

- Ne m'aurais-tu pas entendu tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit qu'on ne devait pas toucher à la marchandise? reprit Akutsu.

- Si... bien sûr. Je vous ai entendu chef.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Akutsu d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais je... je... C'est cette fille qui m'a volé mon Eternal Pose! cria t-il en désignant Nami.

- Pardon?

- Oui, elle me l'a volé quand je l'ai fait monter à bord.

Nami sentit qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure si Akutsu croyait son subordonné.

- Tu as... perdu... ton Eternal Pose? demanda lentement Akutsu.

- Non... non je ne l'ai pas perdu! Elle me l'a volé!

- Est-ce qu'elle l'a sur elle?

- Euh... non. Elle n'a qu'un Log banal. Mais je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a pris!

- En d'autres termes... ni elle... ni toi ne l'avez. Donc tu l'as perdu.

Le pirate se mit à trembler et déglutit lentement.

- Tu sais que ces Eternal Pose sont précieux... dit Akutsu, plus comme une évidence que comme une question

- Oui je sais mais...

- Plus précieux que ta propre vie. continua Akutsu sans se soucier des lamentations de son sous-fifre.

- Pitié chef! commença à pleurnicher le pirate. Je vous jure que j'y ai toujours fait attention. C'est elle qui...

- Que ce soit elle ou pas... tu as faillit à ta mission. Et tu as désobéit à mes ordres.

- Non chef pitié! Je vous jure que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Nami entendit le son caractéristique du métal qui pénètre la chair et les gargouillements incompréhensibles du pirate que la vie était en train de quitter.

- Tu connais la sentence pour ceux qui échoue, murmura Akutsu à l'oreille de son compagnon qui agonisait.

Le corps du pirate tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Que quelqu'un me nettoie ça! ordonna Akutsu, sans le moindre élément dans la voix qui pourrait indiquer qu'il venait de tuer froidement un de ses nakama.

Deux pirates entrèrent dans la pièce et trainèrent le corps de leur ancien camarade dehors. Nami se dirigea à tâtons vers l'un des murs de la pièce et s'adossa contre. Puis elle se mit à trembler.

_- Mais qui sont ces types? Comment peuvent-ils être aussi cruels? Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver là-bas? Je n'ose même pas imaginer quel genre d'endroit ça peut-être.  
S'il te plait Luffy... dépêche-toi._

Un peu plus tard, à bord du Thousand Sunny, nos amis continuaient à suivre la piste des navires de Fuhen. Luffy faisait toujours face à l'horizon, Sanji fulminait dans sa cuisine, cherchant à évacuer son stress, Ryuji, Robin et Franky s'occupaient de la navigation tandis qu'Ussop et Chopper cherchaient tant bien que mal à s'occuper sans penser sans arrêt à leur amie en danger. Quand à Zoro, il faisait une sieste, apparemment peu concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne se réveilla pas quand Ussop lui demanda de le remplacer en haut de la vigie, ce qui énerva le canonnier.

- Oy, Zoro! hurla t-il. C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour le réveiller celui-là?

- Un seau d'eau? proposa Sanji.

- Lui passer une pinte de rhum sous le nez? renchérit Franky.

- Je pense qu'il y a plus simple, déclara Ryuji.

- Ah oui? demanda Chopper. Quoi donc?

- Regardez, répondit simplement Ryuji.

Il vint se placer face à Zoro, à une distance d'à peu près deux mètres, et tendit la main dans la direction de l'épéiste endormi. Nos amis le regardèrent, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Puis tout d'un coup, le bras de Ryuji se crispa et ils sentirent comme une vague d'énergie les parcourir. L'effet fut immédiat car Zoro se réveilla brusquement en dégainant son sabre dans la direction de Ryuji. Cela n'avait pris qu'une seconde et à présent il faisait face à Ryuji, le visage perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques l'aveugle? demanda t-il aigri.

- On a besoin de toi en haut de la vigie. répondit simplement Ryuji.

- Je serai toi j'éviterai de me refaire ce coup à l'avenir, répondit Zoro en rengainant son sabre.

- Ouah!! s'exclamèrent les personnes qui les regardaient.

- Trop fort! s'extasia Ussop.

- Comment t'as fait Ryuji? demanda Chopper, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- J'ai simplement projeté une énergie belliqueuse dans sa direction, répondit Ryuji. Pour se défendre, il devait se réveiller. Un vrai sabreur ne dort jamais complétement pas vrai? lança t-il dans la direction de Zoro.

- Mouais, répondit celui-ci.

Il était légèrement impressionné que Ryuji puisse contrôler aussi bien son énergie. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'attaquait. D'ailleurs, ses capacités en elles-même étaient impressionnantes. Être capable de surpasser la perte de sa vue en seulement deux ans était quelque chose de quasiment impossible.

- Dis-moi. Si tu nous expliquais un peu comment tu fais, dit Zoro.

- Comment je fais quoi? demanda Ryuji.

- Pour te battre, répondit le sabreur. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne pouvant se battre aussi bien seulement deux ans après avoir perdu la vue. J'avoue que ta technique m'intrigue.

- Je vois que tu t'y connais en combat. Effectivement je suis un cas un peu à part. Sans mon entrainement au temple, je n'aurais jamais réussi à recouvrer mes capacités aussi vite. On nous a souvent entrainé à combattre avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Le but était de nous habituer à faire face à un adversaire dans l'obscurité. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé mais c'est principalement d'avoir appris à percevoir l'énergie des êtres vivants qui est à la base de mon rétablissement.

- Tu arrives... à sentir les gens? demanda Ussop.

- Oui. Je peux savoir quand quelqu'un est dans les parages, c'est comme si je voyais des formes.

- Mais pour les mouvements, tu fais comment? demanda Sanji.

- Là, c'est mon ouïe qui entre en jeu. Je peux connaître les mouvements d'une personne aux bruits de ses pas ou aux craquements de ses os.

- Plutôt impressionnant, avoua Franky.

- Et ce que t'as utilisé sur Zoro, comment tu fais? demanda Chopper.

- C'est juste un contrôle et un relâchement d'énergie. Je pense que Zoro en est capable également. Et peut-être Luffy aussi. Il m'a suffit de concentrer mon énergie agressive et de la projeter vers Zoro pour qu'il se réveille en pensant que j'allais l'attaquer.

- C'est ce que t'as utilisé sur ces pirates... ou t'avais vraiment l'intention de les tuer? demanda une voix.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Luffy, qui était descendu de la tête de Sunny, fixer Ryuji d'un regard vide. Celui-ci sentit que la question était importante pour le jeune capitaine, il voulait savoir s'il aurait mis ses menaces à exécution. Et il sentit aussi que le reste de l'équipage voulait également savoir.

- Non... je ne les aurais pas tuer, répondit Ryuji. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait mais jamais je ne tuerai un prisonnier désarmé.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Le reste de l'équipage sembla également heureux de cette réponse car ils arboraient tous un sourire.

- De toute façon, il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à leur niveau, continua Ryuji. Dureté et sang-froid pour survivre...

- Tendresse et chaleur pour mériter de vivre, finit Zoro, à la surprise de tous.

- Tu connais ce proverbe? demanda Ryuji, étonné.

- Mon maitre nous le répétait souvent.

- Je vois. Tu as eu un bon maitre.

- Toi aussi. Quand on aura le temps, ça te dirait un combat? proposa l'escrimeur. Je suis sûr que ça serait intéressant.

- Pourquoi pas? Ça ne me ferait pas de mal de m'entrainer contre quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi aux sabres. Surtout si je dois l'affronter lui, dit Ryuji, pensif.

- Qui ça lui? demanda Ussop.

- Je pense qu'il est temps leur dire Ryuji-san, intervint Robin.

- Oui... ils le sauront tôt ou tard de toute façon, répondit l'aveugle. Les hommes qui ont enlevé Nami-chan et les autres femmes sont membres de l'équipage de Fuhen l'immortel. Robin-san, Chopper-kun et Luffy sont déjà au courant mais sachez que c'est lui qui est responsable de l'attaque de mon navire... de la mort de mes nakama... et de ceci, dit-il en passant ses doigts sur son bandeau.

Zoro, Sanji, Franky et Ussop comprirent alors mieux les réactions que Ryuji avait pu avoir depuis l'attaque des pirates.

_- Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu envie de tuer ces pirates_, pensa Sanji.

_- S'ils sont sous les ordres de Fuhen... _réfléchit Franky

_- Alors ils sont sûrement impliqués dans le massacre de ses nakama_, pensa tristement Ussop.

_- Et c'est ce Fuhen qui l'a rendu aveugle d'un seul coup de sabre? Il doit être plutôt balèze,_ songea Zoro.

Mais il ne dirent rien, conscients que Ryuji n'avait pas fini et que leurs paroles de réconfort ne serviraient probablement à rien.

- Notre objectif principal c'est de sauver votre amie et les femmes de mon village, continua Ryuji. Mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander. J'ai un compte à régler avec Fuhen... je ne quitterai pas Nadir sans l'avoir tuer. C'est pour ça que si jamais la situation devenait trop dangereuse et que vous ne savez pas ce qui m'est arrivé, j'aimerais que vous sauviez les femmes de mes amis et que vous fichiez le camp de l'île. Ne risquez pas vos vies pour moi et pensez plutôt à les ramener saines et sauves.

- Tu te sacrifierais pour elles? demanda Robin.

- Oui... sans hésiter. J'ai promis que je les ramènerai à Kiri.

Il y eu un petit silence puis Zoro vint lui donner une tape sur la tête.

- Aïe... mais...

- Crétin va, se contenta de dire le sabreur.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seraient heureux si tu mourrais? demanda Ussop.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient que tu rentres en vie, ajouta Chopper.

- Mais je... tenta de protester Ryuji, surpris.

- Tu penses que t'es le seul à avoir un compte un régler avec eux? demanda Luffy. Ces fumiers ont enlevé Nami et rien que pour ça je vais leur botter le cul. Et puis j'ai bien envie de donner une leçon à Fuhen pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Luffy... murmura Ryuji.

- C'est clair! Ces barbares vont payer pour avoir osé poser leurs sales pattes sur Nami-san et ces charmantes demoiselles! hurla Sanji, très remonté et enflammé.

- Il faut que vous sachiez, Ryuji-san, qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de cet équipage d'abandonner quelqu'un en cours de route, déclara Robin.

- Quand on arrive quelque part... commença Luffy.

- On repart avec tous le monde! finit le reste de l'équipage.

- Minna... souffla Ryuji, ému. Vous êtes la plus belle bande de cinglés que j'ai rencontré, dit-il dans un sourire. Mais je suis vraiment heureux de faire ce périple avec vous.

Sur le navire d'Akutsu, Nami tentait de se reposer et de réfléchir à divers moyens de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Cela faisait près d'une journée qu'ils naviguaient, du moins d'après ses estimations, car le fait d'être enfermée dans le noir avait altéré sa perception du temps. Cependant, elle sentait que le bateau ralentissait, c'était imperceptible mais elle n'était pas la meilleure navigatrice du monde pour rien. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à destination et Luffy et les autres ne les avaient toujours pas rattrapés. Elle respira calmement, tentant d'apaiser la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Elle allait devoir faire sans eux jusqu'à leur arrivée qu'elle espérait proche. Elle essayait par-dessus tout de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouver l'Eternal Pose.

Finalement, un pirate vint ouvrir la porte de leur cellule.

- Terminus, mesdames! Vous êtes arrivées à votre dernière demeure, Nadir, l'île du désespoir, parce que c'est la seule émotion qu'il vous restera bientôt.

Fier de lui, il se mit à rire bruyamment. Puis il entra dans la pièce, suivit d'autres pirates qui se dirigèrent vers les prisonnières. Ils les tirèrent violemment par le bras et les conduisirent vers la sortie. En sortant, Nami fut heureuse de sentir à nouveau le soleil et l'air frais sur son visage. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée car elle fut conduite sans ménagement vers la passerelle. Une fois descendue du bateau, les pirates les firent marcher pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sente le soleil disparaître. Ils étaient probablement rentrés dans un bâtiment mais elle n'avait pas entendu de bruits pouvant être liés à une porte. Elles continuèrent de marcher sans rien savoir de ce qui les entouraient, accompagnées par les pirates qui riaient et lançaient fréquemment des obscénités.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent et Nami entendit la voix d'Akutsu:

- Commando d'Akutsu, de retour de l'île de Kiri.

- Entrez, le capitaine vous attend, répondit une voix.

Nami entendit le long grincement d'une double porte qui s'ouvrait puis les pirates se remirent à avancer en l'entrainant avec eux. Elle sentit qu'elle devait rentrer dans la pièce principale de leur base car elle marchait sur un tapis. Apparemment cette salle était grande car elle résonnait des nombreuses voix qui murmuraient en les voyant passer. Les pirates étaient nombreux semblait-il. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et la voix d'Akutsu se fit de nouveau entendre:

- Capitaine, je suis de retour de ma mission sur Kiri.

- Dis-moi Ryuji-san. Pourquoi appelle t-on Fuhen l'immortel? demanda Sanji.

- Parce qu'une rumeur court comme quoi il ne pourrait pas mourir. Il paraît qu'il est impossible de le blesser et encore moins de le tuer.

- Kyaa! Un zombi?! Hurla Ussop en pleurant.

- Aucune idée mais ces rumeurs seraient fondées, répondit Ryuji.

- Capitaine, je suis de retour de ma mission sur Kiri.

- Je le vois bien Akutsu, répondit une voix puissante. Fais-moi plutôt ton rapport.

- La mission s'est plutôt mal passée. Nous avons dû faire face à une résistance imprévue et nous avons perdu des hommes.

- De la chair à canon sacrifiable, je m'en fiche pas mal. Mais dis-moi, tu me ramènes peu de butin cette fois-ci.

- Oui. À cause de cette résistance, nous n'avons pas pu piller toute l'île.

- Es-tu en train de me dire... que vous avez fuis? demanda la voix, visiblement en train de s'énerver.

- Nous n'étions pas de taille. Rester se battre aurait transformé la mission en massacre. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux se retirer pour épargner mon commando et assurer le butin déjà volé.

- Une sage décision.

Nami entendit un frottement de vêtements et la voix sembla se rapprocher. Apparemment, leur chef s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux.

- Cependant je suis perplexe, reprit la sombre voix. Qu'y avait-il sur cette île qui puisse repousser un des mes quatre lieutenants?

Il s'arrêta près d'eux et avant qu'Akutsu ne puisse répondre il continua. Et cette fois, la colère transparaissait dans sa voix.

- Répond Akutsu, ordonna t-il.

- Un autre navire pirate était présent, répondit celui-ci.

- C'est bien ça le problème, ESPECE DE CRETIN!!! hurla la voix.

Un bruit sourd, accompagné de celui, caractéristique, d'un corps tombant au sol, indiqua à Nami qu'Akutsu s'était certainement fait frappé par son chef. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une énorme main s'était emparé de l'arrière de sa tête et la trainait en avant.

- Regarde! Le visage de cette fille ne te dit rien?! Hurla la voix, brisant au passage les tympans de Nami.

- Non... capitaine, répondit Akutsu avec difficulté.

- Si tu passais moins de temps dans ton atelier et ta salle de torture, tu aurais lu les journaux et tu saurais que cette fille est Dorobou Neko no Nami (Nami la Chatte voleuse)! Membre de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy, le type qui a causé la chute d'Enies Lobby!

Dans la salle, des exclamations de surprises retentirent, accompagnées de bruits de chaises qui se renversent et de boissons recrachées. Apparemment le nom de Mugiwara no Luffy était connu.

- Alors Akutsu?! Y avait-il un jeune homme au chapeau de paille sur cette île?!

- Oui. J'ai dû l'endormir avec une grenade au gaz.

- Tu l'as achevé?

- Non. Ses compagnons arrivaient, nous devions partir.

- Bordel! Si sa réputation est fondée, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à notre recherche. On avait pas besoin d'un type valant 300 000 000 de berry à nos trousses, la Marine suffisait. Mais bon, il est impossible de trouver cette île sans un Eternal Pose. Il aura beau chercher, il ne retrouvera jamais sa précieuse nakama.

Sur ce, il partit d'un rire tonitruant, vite reprit par son équipage. Mais il se tut rapidement sans que Nami sache pourquoi.

- Qu'y a t-il Akutsu? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

- Désolé capitaine... Un de nos Eternal Pose a disparu, répondit Akutsu.

- Quoi?

- D'après celui qui le portait ce serait elle qui l'aurait volé quand on l'a capturée.

Nami sentit la gigantesque main se resserrait sur son crâne tandis qu'Akutsu parlait. Elle avait l'impression que sa boite crânienne allait exploser.

- Il y a donc une forte probabilité pour qu'il soit déjà sur notre trace, continua Akutsu.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est en route vers ici? demanda froidement la sombre voix.

- C'est possible, répondit Akutsu.

- Possible hein?

La main qui tenait la tête de Nami se desserra et elle tomba à genoux.

- Tu me déçois Akutsu. Non seulement tu rates ta mission mais en plus tu mets un type très dangereux sur mes traces.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé capitaine.

- Tu sais que les excuses ne servent à rien. Tous tes hommes le savent car d'habitude c'est toi qui doit faire face à leur incompétence.

Un bruit de métal fendant l'air retentit suivit d'un hurlement d'Akutsu.

- Voici ta punition pour ton échec. Vu que tes oreilles n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup te servir, une de moins ne te gênera pas, déclara la voix sombre, amusée.

- Oui... Merci... capitaine Fuhen, dit Akutsu d'une voix tremblante.

_- C'est pas vrai. Ce capitaine Fuhen a l'air encore plus malade que les autres, _songea Nami terrifiée.

- Pas de répartition aujourd'hui! Enfermez ces femmes! Rangez-moi ce bazar! Je veux voir tout le monde prêt à se battre! hurla Fuhen.

- Oui capitaine! répondirent ses hommes.

Un brouhaha commença dans la salle tandis que les pirates s'activaient. L'énorme main s'empara à nouveau de Nami.

- Ma chère, ton petit tour de passe-passe va me causer beaucoup d'ennuis, déclara Fuhen. J'espère que tu comprends que tu va devoir énormément souffrir en compensation.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Nami se mit à rire doucement, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Fuhen.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un avoir aussi peur de Luffy, dit-elle d'une voix narquoise.

Cette petite bravade fit sortir Fuhen de ses gonds. Nami jouait avec le feu sur ce coup.

- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi petite trainée?! cria t-il en la jetant au sol. Je pourrai te briser ici et maintenant! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je serai capable de te faire subir!

- Capitaine? Laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle, fit une voix.

À la grande surprise de Nami, cette voix dure et métallique était féminine.

_- Une femme?_ _Et elle a dit capitaine? Comment une femme peut-elle faire partit de leur équipage?_pensa t-elle.

- C'est toi Kurohana? Pourquoi veux-tu t'occuper d'elle? demanda Fuhen.

- Elle me plait énormément. J'adore ce genre de caractère, répondit la nommée Kurohana en se léchant les lèvres.

_- Mais c'est pas vrai! Elle a l'air aussi perverse que les autres, s_'indigna Nami.

- Hum... c'est vrai que tu fais merveille avec les petites rebelles. D'accord, prends-la. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, déclara Fuhen.

Nami entendit la lourde démarche de Fuhen s'éloigner tandis qu'une autre, bien plus légère, presque imperceptible, s'approchait. Elle fut à nouveau saisis par le bras mais cette fois par une main fine et douce. Pourtant la poigne était plus forte que celle du précédent pirate.

- Allez, suis-moi, fit la voix féminine.

Nami fut à alors conduite par cette femme pendant quelques minutes puis elles stoppèrent, elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et fut ensuite jetée à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Elle tomba à nouveau au sol mais cette fois sur des tatamis qui amortirent sa chute. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, l'aida à s'asseoir et lui enleva son bandeau. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'obligea à les refermer immédiatement. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent à nouveau à la lumière du jour. Face à elle, également assise, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Nami fut d'abord soulagée que ce ne soit pas un pirate mais elle s'aperçut que les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient estampillés du crâne au serpent, le même que celui des pirates. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qui êtes vous? Où suis je?

- Je m'appelle Okiku et tu es en enfer.

* * *

Chapitre fini. Un peu plus long que d'habitude mais c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.

Nami vient d'arriver à Nadir ou elle a fait connaissance avec Fuhen, Kurohana et Okiku. Je parlerai de ces personnages plus tard car ce serait gâcher le suspense d'en parler maintenant. Et pendant ce temps, nos héros font route vers Nadir et risquent d'arriver au prochain chapitre. En gros, BASTOOON!!!

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com avec vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou sur ma rubrique.

Ussop: T'as été plutôt sympa avec Nami.

Moi: On va dire que j'ai été honnête, c'est vraiment ce que je pense d'elle. Pas toi?

Ussop (nerveux, jette des coups d'œil affolés): Hein? Euh... si,si... Nami est une personne... calme et... formidable...

Moi: Laisse tomber, elle est pas là. Elle répète avec Okiku.

Ussop(soulagé): Ouf, c'est une diablesse. Avec Chopper, on est sûr qu'elle a du sang de démon. Elle est machiavélique.

Franky: Carrément tyrannique aussi.

Zoro: C'est clair, c'est une sorcière. J'avais dit à Luffy de la laisser tomber mais non, monsieur a voulu aller la sauver. Cette petite peste qui nous arnaque notre argent, nous hurle dessus et nous frappe à longueur de journée.

Moi (nerveux): Euh... Zoro? Tu exagères un peu là?

Zoro: Tu rigoles, je viens à peine de commencer. Elle passe son temps les jambes à l'air pour que ce crétin de cuistot exauce tous ses souhaits, elle essaye même de s'en prendre à nous, cette petite aguicheuse. Et puis cet air de supériorité qu'elle a, « Je suis la navigatrice,vous devez obéir à mes ordres » non mais pour qui elle se prend?

Zoro (remarque que tout le monde est plaqué contre le mur et tremble en regardant derrière lui): Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

???: Continue Zoro, c'est très intéressant.

Zoro(déglutit et tourne lentement la tête): Na... Nami?

Nami (visage très sombre et poings serrés): Je suis... ravie... de savoir ce que tu penses de moi.

Zoro (terreur au fond des yeux): ...

L'auteur vous informe que la séquence comportait des scènes trop violentes pour être publiées.


	14. Okiku

Ho ho ho. Joyeux Noël à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre du guerrier dragon. Ça c'est du cadeau hein? Quoi, vous auriez préféré une Porsche? Ben moi aussi alors contentez-vous de la suite des aventures de nos héros favoris. Apparemment une certaine personne était en manque et l'attendait avec impatience, au poins de m'envoyer des coms de menace, lol. Je ne citerai pas de nom, elle se reconnaitra.

Pour ce qui est de la rubrique, et bien profitons de Noël et parlons un peu de tout ce qui est « produits dérivés » de One Piece en quelque sorte. Personnellement, j'avoue être fan de One Piece et de ne pas me contenter du manga. Vous devez vous en douter vu qu'on est tous dans ce cas, nous autres amateurs de fanfics.

C'est vrai que les fics sont ce que j'appelle des produits dérivés mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a également les fanarts, ces dessins faits par des fans et dont certains sont vraiment magnifiques. J'en ai pas mal, principalement des LuNa, et si ça vous intéresse, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur deviantart, on y trouve de tout.

Après, je ne peux pas passer outre les doujins. Pas les pornos hein, les vrais doujins. Ceux qui sont faits par des fans sur des couples de One Piece et qui sont vraiment sublimes. J'en ai 17 sur le LuNa et 1 ZoTash et j'avoue qu'ils sont vraiment géniaux, même si je ne sais pas lire le japonais. D'ailleurs vous ne connaitriez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait les traduire? J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils disent dedans même si je comprends le sens global. Ils sont plutôt chaud à trouver alors si vous ne voulez pas vous embêter à chercher, je vais les mettre sur megaupload et si ça vous intéresse, dites-le moi et je vous filerai les liens. En contrepartie, si vous en avez que je n'ai pas (ZoTash principalement, je pense avoir presque tous les LuNa) dites-le moi.

Ensuite, je voudrai porter plainte contre l'industrie du jeu vidéo européenne qui se refuse toujours à sortir les jeux One Piece. Ils ont sortis Naruto, Bleach, Détective Conan alors pourquoi pas One Piece?! J'ai joué à la version américaine d'Unlimited adventure sur Wii et j'aimerai bien qu'elle sorte en français parce que c'est franchement sympa.

Pour ce qui est des figurines, j'en ai 5 à présent (ma sœur vient de m'en offrir deux, merci Floflo) et elles sont trop belles. 2 Luffy, 2 Nami et Zoro, aaah, je les adore. Dommage qu'il faille aller dans des petits magasins d'import ou sur internet pour les trouver. Vous en avez vous? Lesquelles?

Et finalement, il y a les posters, les art-book, les nouveaux DVD (pas mal d'ailleurs la Vf, en plus il y a la Vo) enfin bref, tout ce qu'il faut à un fan de One Piece pour être comblé à Noël. Quoi? C'est déjà passé? Zut, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre l'année prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Okiku**

Toujours assise sur les tatamis, Nami massait ses poignets endoloris tout en fixant avec méfiance la jeune femme qui continuait de la regarder.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit celle qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Okiku.

- Pas peur? Ben voyons. Et d'abord qui êtes vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Comment ça je suis en enfer?

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions et j'ai peu de temps pour y répondre. Appelle-moi Okiku et sache que je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle avait l'air sincère et malgré le symbole de Fuhen qui ornait ses vêtements, Nami voulut bien croire qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais elle resta sur ses gardes.

- Tu es en enfer parce que pour une femme, Nadir est un parfait exemple de ce que peut être la souffrance et le désespoir éternels.

- Vous m'avez pourtant l'air d'aller bien, rétorqua Nami, toujours méfiante.

Okiku baissa les yeux et sourit. Mais ce sourire était d'une infinie tristesse et Nami regretta d'avoir été si rude.

- En apparence peut-être mais la souffrance a différentes formes. De toute façon, je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire et toi non plus.

- Comment cela? demanda Nami, surprise.

- Tu es bien Dorobou Neko no Nami?

- Oui.

- Membre de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy?

- Oui, répondit Nami sans trop savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Et il vient ici?

- Je leur ai laissé un Eternal Pose donc je suis pratiquement sûre que oui.

- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis près de deux ans, dit Okiku en fermant les yeux.

- Quoi? demanda Nami, un peu perdue.

- Ils sont forts pas vrai? Tes nakamas? Ils le sont autant que ce qu'on raconte?

Nami eut un petit sourire.

- Oui... et même plus encore. Je pense que personne ne peut arrêter Luffy si un de ses nakamas est en danger.

- Alors l'espoir est revenu. S'ils arrivent ici, le cauchemar de Nadir ne sera peut-être bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Tu veux dire que...?

- Oui, grâce à eux nous allons enfin pouvoir rendre à Fuhen et à ses hommes la monnaie de leur pièce. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait endurer.

Nami sentit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il se dégageait d'elle une sourde aura de colère et de puissance qui la firent frissonner.

- _Elle a l'air forte. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle... Laissons tomber, pensons plutôt à la situation. _O...Okiku-san? Qui ça nous?

- Laisse tomber le san, je n'ai que 25 ans. Par nous, je veux dire moi et les autres femmes prisonnières.

- Ah oui! Il y a sept autres femmes qui sont arrivées avec moi, se souvint Nami.

- Si ce n'était que sept. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a près d'une cinquantaine de femmes prisonnières ici et que la plupart sont dans un état misérable.

- Elles sont blessées?

- Pas vraiment. Ces pourritures savent qu'elles sont fragiles alors ils évitent de trop les frapper mais c'est leur esprit qui est brisé.

Okiku serra le poing et se mit à trembler légèrement.

- Avec tout ce qu'elles ont subi, elles n'ont plus aucune volonté. Ce ne sont plus que des poupées sans âmes. De simples objets dont ils abusent dès qu'ils en ont envie. Mais tout ça c'est fini. Plus jamais ils ne lèveront la main sur elles.

Nami remarqua avec surprise qu'elle ne disait jamais nous, comme si elle n'avait pas subit le même traitement que les autres femmes. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule chose frappante chez Okiku.

Elle portait une veste rouge sombre à manches longues, ouverte devant, ce qui laissait apparaître un haut noir qui se terminait juste au-dessus de son jean bleu, retenu par une ceinture rouge sombre elle aussi. Son jean rentrait dans des bottes de cuir au niveau de ses tibias et elle portait des gants noirs. Malgré ses 25 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient dans le dos et des mèches éparses le long de son visage. Mais ses sourcils étaient blancs eux aussi et contrastaient agréablement avec sa peau mat. Ses yeux marrons étaient plus sombres que ceux de Nami et celle-ci du avouer qu'elle était vraiment très belle si on exceptait la tristesse qui se dégageait d'elle. Mais sur le coup, elle fut surtout saisie par la ressemblance avec... Ryuji. Ces cheveux blancs et cette peau mat lui rappelait l'aveugle.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui poser la question, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Réunion des quatre! annonça une voix à travers la porte.

- Et merde! jura Okiku. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend de faire une réunion maintenant? Maudit Kyouko, il n'a donc que ça à faire?

- Que se passe t-il? demanda Nami.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Écoute, je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici alors tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais devoir te remettre tes liens je suis désolée.

- Quoi? Mais enfin pourquoi? C'est quoi cette réunion? demanda Nami en reculant.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas foutre en l'air ma couverture maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Alors suis-moi et surtout, quoiqu'il se passe ne dit rien! Tu ne dois surtout pas parler et encore moins me considérer comme une alliée. Essaye de jouer la prisonnière modèle et tout ira bien.

Nami ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et déjà Okiku lui repassait les cordes aux poignets.

- Si tu veux revoir tes amis, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, dit celle-ci.

Son regard était déterminé et Nami sentit qu'elle pouvait la croire.

- _De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la laissa serrer les cordes autour de ses poignets. Puis elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, côte à côte, Okiku la tenant par le bras doit. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit passer Nami devant. Elles arrivèrent dans un couloir qui semblait taillé dans la roche. Nami comprit alors que le fameux bâtiment où elle pensait être entrée était en fait une gigantesque caverne aménagée.

Un pirate les attendait et apparemment il avait l'air nerveux.

- C'est un ordre du lieutenant Kyouko, il veut que je vous conduise à la salle de conférence, dit-il.

- Alors fais ton travail et arrête ton bla-bla, répondit Okiku d'une voix dure et métallique. Une voix que Nami connaissait.

- Euh... oui mais... vous l'emmenez avec vous? C'est une réunion...

- Tu pense pouvoir me dire ce que j'ai à faire? menaça-t-elle.

- Non! Je ne me permettrai pas!

- Alors passe devant, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

- Oui. À vos ordres lieutenant Kurohana.

Le pirate leur tourna le dos et se mit à marcher. Okiku lui emboita le pas et tira Nami avec elle mais celle-ci avait du mal à faire fonctionner ses jambes. Cette voix et ce nom. C'étaient ceux de cette femme perverse qui l'avait retirée des mains de Fuhen et qui faisait partie de son équipage.

- _Et cette lieutenant Kurohana ce serait Okiku? C'est impossible, elles n'ont rien à voir ensemble. Comment pourrait-elle faire partie de l'équipage de Fuhen? Et être son lieutenant? Elle a pourtant l'air de le haïr._

Alors qu'elles marchaient, elle se tourna vers Okiku et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais un regard glacial l'en empêcha.

_- _Souviens-toi... pas un mot, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ce regard glacial, Nami le connaissait. Ce regard qui contenait tant de souffrance et d'inquiétude cachés. C'était le sien. Celui qu'elle avait arboré pendant près de huit ans quand elle travaillait pour Arlong. Celui qu'elle avait réservé à Zoro, Ussop, Sanji et même Luffy quand ils étaient venus la sauver. Parce qu'elle voulait les sauver, les protéger d'Arlong, elle les avait rejeté avec ce même regard.

- _Alors c'est que qu'elle voulait dire par couverture. Elle fait croire qu'elle travaille pour Fuhen alors qu'elle les hait. Elle est comme moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui la pousse à faire ça? Moi c'était pour Cocoyashi mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle endure ça? _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, ils étaient arrivés à une large porte que le pirate ouvrit.

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et les portes se refermèrent. La pièce où elles se trouvaient ne contenait qu'une grande table de bois à laquelle étaient assises deux silhouettes tandis qu'une autre était appuyée contre le mur. Sur la table étaient étalés les avis de recherche de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy.

_- _Te voilà enfin Kurohana, fit la première silhouette.

- Oh, je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir fait attendre Akutsu, répondit ironiquement Okiku. Ton oreille va bien?

Nami put voir le visage d'Akutsu se renfrogner. Un bandage recouvrait la moitié de son visage et était taché de sang au niveau de son oreille gauche.

- Pas de bagarre tous les deux. On est pas là pour ça, dit la silhouette adossé au mur.

- Pff! Ne me fait pas la morale Siegfried. Tu détestes ces réunions encore plus que moi, répondit Okiku.

Nami jeta un œil au fameux Siegfried et fut très étonnée. Son visage était plutôt séduisant et ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnaient un côté angélique. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un pirate, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il portait une armure et qu'une énorme épée était déposée à côté de lui.

- Il suffit. Kurohana, peut-on savoir pourquoi elle est là? demanda la troisième silhouette en désignant Nami.

- Tu pourrais peut-être d'abord me dire pourquoi tu m'as appelé Kyouko, répondit Okiku au tac-au tac.

Le dénommé Kyouko était un homme plutôt normal à première vue, brun, de taille moyenne, avec un uniforme sobre. Cependant une sensation de malaise s'empara Nami quand elle le regarda. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient fendues verticalement, lui donnant un regard... reptilien. Une sorte de malice se dégageait de lui, quelque chose qui donnait envie de s'en éloigner le plus possible.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Kurohana, dit Kyouko. Tu sais très bien pourquoi cette réunion a lieu. Parce que l'équipage de cette fille va débarquer et que nous devons les accueillir comme il se doit. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'elle fout ici.

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser mon nouveau jouet entre les mains d'un de nos hommes? Non... je vais m'occuper de cette petite chatte moi-même. Je pense que lui faire entendre la façon dont nous allons tuer ses amis sera très amusante, déclara Okiku en caressant le visage de Nami.

Nami frissonna. Soit Okiku jouait très bien la comédie, soit elle était vraiment malade. Si elle ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment, elle aurait peur... très peur.

- Ta perversité me surprendra toujours, répondit Siegfried. Comment peux-tu penser à ça dans un moment pareil?

- Là n'est pas le but de cette réunion, déclara Kyouko. Nous devons mettre en place un plan pour contrer Mugiwara no Luffy.

- Laissez-les-moi, dit Akutsu. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce petit morveux.

- Vu ton échec pitoyable la dernière fois, je pense que tu devrais plutôt aller te cacher dans ton labo au lieu de faire ton malin, lança Okiku.

- La ferme! cria Akutsu en tapant sur la table. Cette fois je serai prêt, ils ne comprendront pas ce qui va leur arriver. Je vais les faire souffrir.

- D'accord Akutsu, tu t'occuperas de la première ligne, dit Kyouko. Mais évite de t'emporter, l'important c'est de débarrasser d'eux, pas d'accomplir une quelconque vengeance.

- Oui, répondit Akutsu.

- Bien, Siegfried... commença Kyouko.

- Je préfère travailler en solo. Je n'aime pas suivre des plans.

- Je m'en moque de ça, répondit Kyouko. Tu suivras les ordres un point c'est tout.

- Ooh, regardez nous avons un nouveau chef, lança narquoisement Okiku. Je ne savais pas que le capitaine t'avait nommé à sa place, ça doit être le plus beau jour de ta misérable vie, pas vrai?

Une veine apparue sur le front de Kyouko et Nami crut qu'il allait se jeter sur Okiku pour la tuer. Ses poings étaient serrés si forts que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Mais il se calma et la tension retomba.

- Ces ordres... sont du capitaine Fuhen en personne, dit-il entre ses dents. Il veut que nous les arrêtions par tous les moyens.

- Ça veut dire que tant qu'on les arrête, il se moque de la méthode employée, déclara Siegfried. Je ferai mon boulot mais à ma manière. Il y en a un qui m'intéresse particulièrement.

Ce faisant, il s'empara d'une affiche et la fixa.

- Roronoa Zoro, hein? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pff, fais comme tu veux du moment qu'ils n'atteignent pas le cœur de la base, pesta Kyouko. Le capitaine sera furieux s'ils causent trop de grabuge. Kurohana tu...

Mais Okiku faisait déjà demi-tour en emmenant Nami avec elle. Kyouko se releva brusquement.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça?! cria-t-il. La réunion n'est pas finie!

- Pour moi si. Si ces deux là s'occupent de la défense, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, personne ne passera.

Je préfère continuer à dresser mon nouveau petit animal de compagnie.

- Tu refuses d'obéir aux ordres du capitaine?! hurla Kyouko.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de t'énerver Kyouko, le stress c'est mauvais pour ta tension, dit Okiku d'un air faussement inquiet.

- Je vais te...

- Si tu la fermais et que tu réfléchissais un peu au lieu de vouloir faire le beau devant le capitaine, lança sèchement Okiku. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont venus à ton avis? Pour récupérer leur nakama. Donc quoiqu'il se passe, ils finiront forcément par venir à moi. Et alors je suivrai les ordres du capitaine, je les tuerai et tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Sur ce...

Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce avec Nami en claquant la porte derrière elle. Kyouko fulminait et le petit rire de Siegfried n'arrangea rien.

- Il faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort.

- Quand je voudrai ton avis je te le demanderai Siegfried, répondit sèchement Kyouko. Elle m'énerve, pourquoi le capitaine laisse cette pétasse faire ce qu'elle veut?

- Parce qu'elle lui plait, répondit Akutsu. Il aime sa façon de faire.

- Moi je ne peux pas la supporter, dit Kyouko. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette femme, on dirait que tout ça l'amuse.

- Hum, ce n'est pas faux, conclut Siegfried avant de sortir de la pièce lui aussi.

Akutsu sortit également, laissant Kyouko ruminait seul.

- _Un de ces jours je te ferai payer tout ça Okiku._

Dans le couloir, Nami et Okiku marchaient d'un pas rapide vers les quartiers de celle-ci. Nami avait une multitude de questions à lui poser mais elle se retint, sachant que des pirates auraient très bien pu entendre leur conversation dans le couloir. Une fois arrivées, Okiku ouvrit la porte, poussa Nami à l'intérieur et, vérifiant que personne ne trainait dans les parages, elle referma la porte.

Une fois ses liens enlevés, Nami poussa un soupir de contentement.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons parler maintenant, dit Okiku.

Nami ne savait pas par où commencer alors elle posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Pou... pourquoi?

- Je sais. J'imagine que ça a dû te choquer, répondit doucement Okiku, reprenant sa véritable voix. Je pense que tu mérites quelques explications alors je vais te dire comment j'en suis arrivée là.

Okiku soupira et tenta d'éclaircir ses souvenirs.

- Tout a commencé il y a près de deux ans. Je naviguais sur un bateau pirate quand les hommes de Fuhen nous ont attaqués. Ça a été un massacre. Pratiquement tous mes nakamas ont été tués et mon capitaine a été vaincu par Fuhen avant de tomber à la mer. En voyant ça… j'ai voulu le secourir mais, ce faisant, j'ai baissé ma garde et j'ai été assommée. En me réveillant j'étais ici avec quelques unes de mes nakamas. On a très vite compris ce qui allait nous arriver... alors... hésita-t-elle.

- Oui ? demanda Nami, un peu inquiète.

- J'ai... j'ai passé un marché avec Fuhen. Je lui ai proposé de rejoindre son équipage. Ça l'intéressait car à part ses trois lieutenants, personne ne m'arrivait à la cheville au combat. J'aurai fait une très mauvaise prisonnière et une bien meilleure alliée. Cependant... tu as vu son équipage... le plus beau ramassis de pervers, de brutes et de psychopathes qui soit. Pour m'y intégrer, j'ai dû... jouer la comédie.

- Oui... j'avais remarqué, répondit Nami.

- Ça a beaucoup plu à Fuhen et il a accepté de me prendre dans son équipage. Enfin... après avoir prouvé... mon allégeance, dit Okiku, la voix brisée.

- Votre allégeance? Comment? demanda prudemment Nami.

- Je... je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit Okiku en baissant les yeux.

Nami comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Pour traumatiser une femme aussi forte à ce point, ça avait dû être horrible. Elle changea donc de sujet pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

- Pourquoi vous appellent t-ils Kurohana?

- Ils connaissent tous mon vrai nom. J'avais une jolie prime à l'époque et il n'a pas été difficile pour eux de le découvrir. Cependant... j'ai tué de mes propres mains quiconque osait le prononcer, dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

- Quoi?

- Ces types n'avaient aucun droit de prononcer mon nom, comme s'ils étaient mes nakamas. Je ne leur en ai pas donné ce plaisir. Par contre, pour leur faire accepter mes actes, j'ai dû dire qu'il me rappelait mon ancien équipage et que je préférais en avoir un nouveau. Fuhen a apprécié l'idée et m'a donné ce nom, Kurohana.

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos nakamas?

- Elles sont mortes, répondit tristement Okiku. Dans cet équipage, plus on est important, plus on a le droit de s'arroger des femmes. J'ai donc pris mes nakamas sous mon aile, espérant les protéger des horreurs que subissaient les autres. En jouant la comédie, on pouvait aisément leur faire croire que je les faisais souffrir. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Elles ont craquées les une après les autres. Certaines sont devenues folles, d'autres se sont rebellées. Au final, elles n'ont pas survécus. La dernière est morte il y a plusieurs mois.

- Je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances, dit Nami tristement.

Elle imaginait très bien à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour elle de supporter tout ça.

- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va les faire revenir. Par contre, avec ton aide et celle de tes amis, je vais enfin pouvoir les venger.

- Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit Nami. Mais si je dois me battre, il me faut mon arme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une sorte de bâton bleu en trois parties avec des boules. Avec je peux contrôler le climat, c'est mon Climat Tact.

- Ouah! Ça a l'air cool! s'exclama Okiku.

C'était la première fois que Nami la voyait avec une expression aussi, enfantine. Sur le coup, elle lui rappelait Luffy. C'était peut-être son vrai caractère avant qu'elle n'arrive à Nadir.

- Normalement, il devrait être avec le butin qu'Akutsu a ramené, continua Okiku. On ira le chercher tout à l'heure. D'abord il nous faut un plan.

- Vous connaissez leur plan et leur défense, on devrait pouvoir facilement trouver la faille.

- Exact, c'est l'avantage d'être infiltrée. Je pense que les hommes de Fuhen ne causeront aucun problème à tes amis. Le souci c'est les trois autres lieutenants et Fuhen.

- Ils sont forts?

- Autant que moi si ce n'est plus. Quand à Fuhen, c'est un vrai monstre.

Nami déglutit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, cela allait encore tourner au combat à mort cette histoire.

- Akutsu sera en première ligne, continua Okiku. En temps normal il serait extrêmement dangereux de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut car c'est un maitre des pièges et embuscades. Mais dans l'état où il est...il est incapable de réfléchir convenablement.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez provoqué à la réunion?

- Oui... et aussi parce que ça fait du bien de les rabaisser un peu. Pouvoir semer le trouble est aussi un avantage des agents doubles.

- Il a quand même réussit à endormir Luffy avec son gaz, souligna Nami.

- Oui, c'est sa meilleure arme. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'en serve alors que tes nakamas sont tous au même endroit.

- Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive, répondit Nami d'un air blasé. D'habitude ils foncent dans le tas sans aucune stratégie et se dispersent sans faire attention.

- Cette fois cela jouera en notre faveur. Siegfried me préoccupe par contre. Je suis incapable de prévoir ce qu'il va faire.

- Il est vraiment si dangereux? À première vue il n'a pas l'air si méchant.

- Ne te fie pas à son air sage. C'est un foutu psychopathe de première. Je l'ai vu combattre une fois et j'en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit. C'est un fou furieux, il tranche sans distinction ami et allié dans des gerbes de sang et en riant comme un dément. Je crois bien qu'il est schizophrène mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tout le monde ici le surnomme Nightmare. Si ton ami Zoro l'intéresse, il y a des chances pour qu'il se concentre uniquement sur lui.

- Ça ira. Zoro est fort, il ne perdra pas contre lui, répondit Nami avec détermination.

- Je vois que tu as confiance en eux.

- Oui. Je sais que quoiqu'il advienne on s'en sortira tous. C'est ce que Luffy nous dit à chaque fois et je crois en lui.

- Tu m'as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ton capitaine, remarqua Okiku.

Nami ne répondit mais se sentit rougir. Devant son air gêné, Okiku écarquilla les yeux.

- Nooon. Tu l'aimes? demanda-t-elle.

Voyant que Nami ne répondait pas, elle se mit à rire. C'était la première fois que Nami la voyait rire et c'était agréable à voir même si c'était d'elle qu'elle se moquait. Le rire lui allait mieux que la tristesse.

- Mais c'est que c'est vrai en plus. Ma petite Nami-chan est amoureuse de son capitaine, la taquina Okiku comme une enfant de 10 ans.

- Oui, je l'aime, répondit Nami.

- Vu comment tu le dis, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Lui aussi? Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça?

- Huum, acquiesça Nami.

- Tu en as de la chance. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne sais plus ce que c'est que l'amour.

- _C'est vrai qu'ici, elle n'a pas dû en avoir très souvent. _Désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Je suis contente de savoir qu'il y a encore des personnes qui croient en l'amour. Mais on s'égare. Il reste cet enfoiré de Kyouko, lui il est dangereux. Il est aussi intelligent qu'Akutsu et aussi fort que Siegfried. Il est totalement dévoué à Fuhen, ce qui fait qu'il assure toujours le rôle de dernier rempart. Il ne bougera pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas de danger imminent pour lui ou pour Fuhen. On devra empêcher toute communication entre lui et les gardes jusqu'à ce que tes amis nous aient rejoints. On verra alors à ce moment là.

- D'accord, ça me semble une bonne idée. Et Fuhen?

- Lui il se moque totalement de ce qui peut arriver à ses hommes, il ne bougera pas sa grande carcasse jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'ennuyer. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ait finit à ce moment là.

- Il est si fort que ça?

- Oui, peut-être même plus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre à fond et je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste son pouvoir.

- Il a mangé un fruit du démon? demanda Nami, anxieuse.

- Oui mais j'ignore lequel. Ça doit avoir un lien avec son surnom d'immortel. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, on va aller chercher ton Climat Tact et ensuite on attendra l'arrivée de tes amis pour déclencher le plan.

- Oui, répondit Nami, confiante.

Alors qu'Okiku se dirigeait vers la porte, elle se décida à lui poser la question qui la mettait mal à l'aise depuis le début, sachant qu'elles n'auraient plus le temps par la suite.

- Okiku?

- Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi vous avez enduré tout ça?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment?

- Oui. J'étais comme vous avant. J'ai passé huit ans à travailler pour l'homme qui avait tué ma mère malgré le fait que je le haïssais, lui et ses hommes.

- Vraiment? demanda Okiku, surprise.

- Jusqu'à ce que Luffy me libère oui. J'avais passé un accord avec lui, je devais trouver 100 000 000 de berry pour pouvoir libérer mon village de son joug. Toutes ces années j'ai supporté la solitude et la tristesse dans ce but. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup. Alors je me demandais... qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à faire ça?

Okiku regarda Nami et baissa les yeux. Elle avait vécu la même chose qu'elle, elle avait honnête avec elle et elle se devait maintenant de l'être elle aussi.

- Au début, je n'ai pas réfléchit, commença-t-elle. Je voulais juste protéger mes nakamas. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles sont mortes, j'ai pensé à m'échapper. Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas quitter cette île toute seule.

- Pourquoi cela? demanda Nami.

- Je ne sais absolument pas naviguer. Si j'avais pris un bateau, j'aurai rapidement sombré. J'ai participé à quelques raids où j'ai eu des occasions mais Fuhen était là à chaque fois. Il n'est pas totalement dupe, il sait que je le hais et que je préfèrerais partir. Il me surveillait donc pendant ces raids. Si j'avais tenté quoique ce soit, il m'aurait tué. Au final ça aurait peut-être mieux valut.

- Pourquoi?

- Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici. Si j'étais morte, j'aurai pu dire adieu à toute cette souffrance. Je n'aurai plus eu à supporter tout ça. Mais... je ne pouvais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée qu'il soit mort. Je voulais le revoir. Je ne pouvais mourir alors qu'il est peut-être vivant, quelque part.

- Qui ça? demanda Nami, intriguée.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais pirate avant. Et bien comme pour toi et Mugiwara, moi et mon capitaine nous nous aimions. On se connaissait depuis tout petit et on s'était fiancés. Il a été vaincu par Fuhen et il est tombé à l'eau. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort. Je le connais, je suis sûre qu'il s'en est sortit et qu'il me cherche.

Okiku sentit des larmes monter alors qu'elle repensait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle tourna la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour affronter les démons de Nadir.

- Mais c'est mon problème tout ça, dit-elle vigoureusement pour changer de sujet. Occupons nous du tien maintenant. On va te faire sortir d'ici et mettre un terme aux agissements de Fuhen.

Pour Nami, le récit d'Okiku lui rappelait beaucoup trop un autre pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Il fallait en être sûre.

- Dites-moi Okiku.

- Oui?

- Tu ne viendrais pas de Ryugu-jo par hasard? demanda Nami.

- Oui, répondit Okiku, stupéfaite. Tu connais l'île d'où je viens?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste rencontré un homme qui venait de cette île récemment. Il avait la peau mat et les cheveux blancs comme vous.

- Oui... c'est une caractéristique des habitants de Ryugu-jo, dit Okiku, abasourdie.

- Il était sur l'île où j'ai été enlevée et il nous a raconté une histoire qui ressemblait beaucoup à la votre. C'est un ancien capitaine pirate et...

- Comment s'appelle t-il?! l'interrompit Okiku.

- Quoi? Répondit Nami surprise de sa vive réaction.

- Son nom! Quel est son nom?!

- Il s'appelle Ryuji, répondit Nami, se préparant à une autre réaction.

Mais Okiku s'était figée, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et bientôt des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler.

- Okiku? Ça va?

Okiku ne répondit pas mais releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux toujours embués de larmes.

- Il est vivant... il est vivant. Ryuji...tu es toujours en vie.

* * *

Vous allez me dire, on s'en doutait mais bon... Franchement sans la bande-annonce, est-ce que vous auriez deviné? Et oui, Okiku est la fiancée de Ryuji.

Sinon, vous avez aussi découvert les deux autres lieutenants de Fuhen, Kyouko et Siegfried. Ce dernier est bien évidemment inspiré du personnage de Soul Edge qui devient Nightmare dans Soul Calibur. Quand à Kyouko, son nom veut dire violence ou meurtre en japonais, je n'ai pas cherché bien loin.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, que ce soit pour la rubrique, l'histoire ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Ussop: T'es vraiment un fan de One Piece hein?

Moi: Ouais. Et j'en suis fier.

Chopper: Eh! C'est quoi ce fond d'écran sur ton ordi?

Moi: Ah, c'est un fan-art de Luffy et Nami en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont mignons hein?

Franky: Ils sont super!

Robin: Ils ont l'air si paisibles.

Nami (entre dans la pièce): Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?

Zoro: Un fond d'écran de toi et Luffy en train de dormir ensemble.

Nami: Quoi?! Comment t'as récupéré ça?! Tu nous as pris en photo?! Tu vas banquer un paquet... pour ça...

Tous (regardent Nami): ...

Nami: Quoi?

Moi: C'est juste un fan-art, pas une photo.

Nami (super gênée): Oui, oui, bien sûr que c'est un fan-art, je le savais. C'est impossible que tu puisses avoir une photo vu qu'on n'a jamais...

Zoro: Oh my god!

Ussop: Vous avez dormis ensemble?!

Nami (toute rouge): Mais non! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! Il s'est endormi sur moi et... je voulais pas le réveiller! De toute façon j'étais trop fatiguée pour le déplacer!

Zoro, Franky et Ussop: Ha ha ha ha!!!

Nami (tremble et serre les poings): ...

Moi (flippe): Oh oh, ça va exploser.


	15. A la rescousse

Bonjour et bonne année. En cette fin de vacances de Noël, j'espère pouvoir adoucir un peu votre peine avec ce nouveau chapitre. C'est très arrogant de ma part je sais mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

J'aimerai vous dire également que cela fait maintenant un an que j'écris des fics et qu'en regardant en arrière, je me rends compte du chemin parcouru. Depuis ma première fic jusqu'à mon dernier One-shot, il y a eu beaucoup d'évolutions et je pense que c'est en bien. Mais surtout c'est grâce à vous que j'ai continué à écrire tout au long de cette année. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien infaillible et vos conseils depuis ma première parution (**namionepiece**, merci d'avoir lu et commenté chacune de mes fics depuis le début) et merci aussi à ceux qui sont arrivés après. Merci à tous.

Après ce toast larmoyant, la rubrique. Cette fois, on s'intéresse à Okiku. Et oui, maintenant que le mystère est tombé sur son identité, on va entrer en détail dans la création de ce deuxième OC. J'ai vu les choses en grand pour cette fic, deux OC et pas des moindres. L'idée de base était cette séparation entre Ryuji et sa fiancée qu'il croyait morte et le fait qu'il allait la retrouver grâce à nos héros. Idée assez peu originale je vous l'accorde mais qui me plaisait beaucoup. Et puis ce qui compte c'est comment mettre l'idée en place.  
Après avoir créé Ryuji, je me suis penché sur Okiku. Pour le nom, j'ai cherché assez longtemps et suis finalement tombé sur un nom de fleur. Kiku signifie chrysanthème et le prénom féminin associé est Okiku. Le chrysanthème est la fleur sacrée des japonais, l'emblème de l'empereur (comme la fleur de lys chez nous) et le symbole du rire et de la joie (contrairement à nos chrysanthèmes qui sont les fleurs des morts). J'ai trouvé que cela lui allait parfaitement car j'avais l'intention d'en faire un personnage très joyeux et qui riait souvent. Pour le moment elle ne rie pas trop vu qu'elle est dans l'équipage de Fuhen mais je parle de sa vraie personnalité telle qu'on peut la voir dans les souvenirs de Ryuji. De plus, l'opposition entre les traditions japonaises et françaises se retrouve ici dans les deux facettes d'Okiku. Son côté gai et joyeux opposé à celui, froid et sombre, qu'elle affiche en tant que Kurohana (qui signifie fleur noire) et qui rappelle que nous associons la mort aux chrysanthèmes. Une dualité que je trouvais intéressante donc.  
Pour sa personnalité, je voulais qu'elle soit drôle et inconsciente pour changer un peu la donne, comme pour Ryuji. Je trouve ça bizarre que dans l'équipage de Luffy, les mecs soient crétins et fous et les filles calmes et intelligentes. Cette fois, Ryuji est le gars posé et Okiku la fille espiègle qui adore l'aventure et dont le caractère se rapprochera plus de celui de Luffy.

Quand au physique, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée des cheveux blancs et de la peau mate. Tout simplement parce que je trouve ça très séduisant : j'avais adoré Halle Berry dans X-men 2 avec ses cheveux blancs. Et en voyant un jour des types jouer à Virtua Fighter 5, j'ai vu que l'une des personnages avait ce style et était très classe. J'ai donc repris cette idée pour Okiku. Voici un lien si vous voulez voir ce que ça donne: http://bestgamewallpapers (dot) com/virtua-fighter-5/vanessa-lewis Vous remplacez juste le (dot) par un point.

Voilà, fin de rubrique. Il y a encore des choses à découvrir sur elle mais vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure.

* * *

**Chapitre 14: A la rescousse**

Nami n'en revenait pas. Alors Okiku était belle et bien la fiancée disparue de Ryuji. Elle avait beau avoir des soupçons, découvrir la vérité fait toujours un choc. De son côté, Okiku séchait ses larmes. Elle était si heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis deux ans. Il était vivant, il allait bien et il vivait sur une île assez proche. Elle avait une multitude de questions à poser à Nami mais pour l'instant elle essayait de calmer le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait.

- Dis-moi Nami... commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par une alarme stridente.

Le son était si fort et si désagréable que Nami se boucha les oreilles. Okiku se contenta de soupirer et lorsque la sirène stoppa, elle se tourna vers Nami.

- On verra plus tard. Apparemment tes amis arrivent.

- Luffy... Minna... dit-elle en souriant.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, nos héros se préparaient. Ussop venait d'annoncer qu'une île était en vue et Robin avait confirmé que l'Eternal Pose pointait droit dessus. C'était Nadir. Et ils n'en étaient plus qu'à quelques miles nautiques. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient aborder l'île mais auparavant, ils devaient faire face aux boulets de canon qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

- Ils nous tirent dessus!! hurla Ussop.

- Évidemment, tu croyais qu'ils allaient nous offrir des fleurs?! lui cria Zoro en dégainant ses sabres.

- Tous à vos postes, on repousse ces boulets jusqu'à ce qu'on ait atteint l'île! cria Luffy.

Chopper, Ussop et Ryuji s'occupaient de la barre tandis que les autres stoppaient les boulets de canon à grand coup de Gomu Gomu no Fusen, de coups de sabres, de coups de pieds et de mitrailleuse. Quand à Robin, elle les aidait grâce à son pouvoir.

À un moment, un boulet passa le blocus et se dirigea vers Ussop et Chopper qui hurlèrent en le voyant arriver.

- Ryu no... Geri!

D'un puissant coup de pied ascendant, Ryuji envoya le boulet exploser une centaine de mètres au-dessus du bateau.

- Ouf. Merci Ryuji, dirent ensemble Chopper et Ussop.

- Pas de problème mais c'est pas fini, allez!

Ils passèrent sans encombre à travers le déluge de fer et arrivèrent trop près des navires de Fuhen pour que les pirates puissent prendre le risque de continuer à tirer. Les canons se turent et le Thousand Sunny put s'approcher sans encombre du quai où une horde de pirates s'assemblait déjà. Mais le bateau n'était pas encore amarré que quatre silhouettes en jaillirent et atterrirent au milieu

des pirates avant que ceux-ci ne commencent à voler dans les airs. Et pendant ce temps, le Sunny fut immobilisé, l'ancre jetée et le reste de l'équipage débarqua tandis que les derniers pirates s'écroulaient.

- Bon travail les gars, exactement comme je l'avais prévu, dit Ussop.

- C'est vrai! Ouah, t'es trop fort Ussop, s'extasia Chopper.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais comment on m'appelle? lui demanda-t-il.

- Le capitaine je-vais-prendre-une-correction-si-je-ne-me-dépêche-pas-de-rejoindre-les-autres, dit Zoro.

- J'arrive, couina Ussop. Où est Ryuji?

- Il demande le chemin, répondit Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Un peu plus loin, Ryuji interrogeait un pirate à sa manière. Ils le virent le frapper à plusieurs reprises et le pirate sembla lui dire ce qu'il voulait car au bout d'un moment il le lâcha, le pirate s'écroula, et Ryuji revint vers eux.

- Bien, je sais où elles sont, dit Ryuji. Apparemment toutes les prisonnières sont enfermées dans l'aile ouest de leur base. En revanche, Nami-chan est, semble-t-il, entre les mains d'un des lieutenants de Fuhen qui se trouve plus à l'intérieur de la base. Quand à Fuhen il est sûrement dans la salle principale dont notre ami m'a parlé. Elle serait la plus enfoncée dans la grotte.

Nos héros regardèrent alors l'ouverture béante qui s'ouvrait devant eux. C'était leur premier regard sur l'île depuis leur arrivée et ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi Nadir était surnommée l'île du désespoir. Elle semblait avoir subit un cataclysme. La roche saillait de tous les côtés et les rares arbres qui avaient poussé étaient tous morts. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient pétrifiés. Le sol était recouvert d'une couche de cendre grise que le vent soulevait tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans les interstices de la roche dans une funeste complainte. Le paysage en lui-même était lugubre mais le plus sinistre était ce à quoi ils faisaient face. Une large ouverture dans le flanc de l'île d'où étaient sortis les pirates et qui conduisait sûrement à leur base. À l'entrée se trouvaient deux grandes statues de gargouilles grimaçantes et des flambeaux posés le long des parois éclairaient faiblement le couloir avant que leur lueur ne vacille et qu'il ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas très accueillant, remarqua Franky.

- J'ai l'impression d'être devant l'entrée des Enfers, dit Robin. Il ne manque que Cerbère.

- Les... les Enfers... balbutia Ussop. Là où se retrouvent... les âmes damnées et des monstres de toutes sortes?

- Kyaah! Il y a des monstres?!! hurla Chopper, totalement effrayé.

- Oui, mais pas comme tu les imagines, dit Ryuji. Ceux-là ont une apparence humaine et crois-moi ce sont les pires.

- Et alors? demanda Luffy. Nami est là-dedans alors Enfers ou pas j'y vais.

Sur ce, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'entrée de la grotte avant qu'une main ne le retienne.

- Trente secondes, dit Ryuji. Il nous faut un plan avant de foncer dans le tas. C'est une opération de secours je te le rappelle.

- Oui mais avec nous elles ont tendance à tourner à la destruction pure et simple, précisa Zoro.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du moment que les prisonnières sont sauvées avant, dit Ryuji. Je propose que l'on forme deux groupes, l'un ira délivrer toutes les jeunes femmes...

- J'en suis! cria Sanji. Je suis dans ce groupe.

- ...Très bien, reprit Ryuji. L'autre ira sauver Nami-chan donc je présume que Luffy sera dans celui-là. Le groupe de Sanji sera probablement celui qui rencontrera le moins d'adversité...

- J'en suis! cria Ussop. Je suis dans ce groupe.

- ... Bien, reprit à nouveau Ryuji. Donc deux personnes dans le groupe de Sanji. _Et pas pour les mêmes raisons apparemment._

Sanji avait l'air impatient d'être le héros de ces dames tandis qu'Ussop avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

- Trois Ryuji-san, dit Robin. J'y vais également.

- Aah, Robin-chan! s'exclama Sanji. Je te protégerai contre tous les démons qui voudraient dévorer ton âme si pure.

- Ben et moi alors? protesta Ussop.

- Tu n'es pas une lady donc ton âme n'est pas pure, alors débrouille-toi tout seul, rétorqua Sanji.

- C'est gentil Cook-san mais c'est le sort de ces malheureuses qui m'inquiète, dit Robin. J'aimerai les aider à sortir d'ici.

- D'accord Robin-san, dit Ryuji. Pour le groupe de Luffy, c'est celui qui a le plus de chance de s'approcher de Fuhen. J'irai donc avec lui. Ensuite, Zoro?

- Oui? répondit le sabreur.

- Une préférence? demanda Ryuji.

- Et bien... commença Zoro.

- Qu'importe le groupe où il va, il finira par se perdre et se retrouver à l'autre bout de la base, dit Sanji.

- T'as un problème Sourcil-en-vrille?! s'énerva Zoro.

- Moi non mais je pense que si on te met à côté d'une boussole, tu serais capable de lui faire pointer le sud, railla Sanji.

- Je vais te...

Franky et Ussop durent maintenir Zoro pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Sanji.

- Du calme, dit Ryuji. Bon Zoro, tu viens avec nous.

- C'est le groupe qui affrontera les types les plus balaises? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Il y a de fortes chances, répondit Ryuji.

- Alors ça me va, dit Zoro avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bien, on a trois personnes dans chaque groupe, précisa Ryuji. Chopper-kun, ce serait bien que tu viennes avec nous. Nous pourrons plus facilement retrouver Nami-chan avec ton odorat.

- D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux, répondit le petit renne, déterminé.

- Alors j'irai dans le groupe du cuistot, dit Franky.

- Oui ça devrait être bon comme ça, dit Ryuji. Vous devriez être les plus rapides alors après avoir libéré les prisonnières, revenez ici et préparez le bateau pour partir.

- Pas de souci Cow-boy-kun, répondit Franky. Je devrai même pouvoir leur piquer un bateau au cas où elles soient trop nombreuses pour le Sunny.

- Bonne idée. Bon, le groupe un est composé de Luffy, Zoro, Chopper-kun et moi-même et il est chargé de retrouver Nami-chan, récapitula Ryuji. Le groupe deux est composé de Sanji, Ussop, Robin-san et Franky-san et doit délivrer les femmes prisonnières. Ça te va Luffy?

Un blanc accompagna sa question. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux mais pas une trace de leur capitaine.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, il est où?! cria Ryuji.

- Je pense qu'il est déjà rentré à l'intérieur, dit Zoro.

- Et il fait souvent ça? demanda l'aveugle.

- Tout le temps, répondirent les autres.

- Sauf que d'habitude il écoute le plan jusqu'au bout avant de foncer dans le tas, précisa Sanji.

- Hum, t'as raison. Ça doit être parce que c'est Nami cette fois, dit Ussop.

- Bon allons-y, soupira Ryuji.

Ils rentrèrent alors en courant dans le tunnel, se lançant sur les traces de leur capitaine.

- Finalement c'est bien que tu viennes avec nous Chopper-kun, dit Ryuji. Parce que maintenant on a deux personnes à retrouver.

À l'intérieur de la base, Nami et Okiku venaient de sortir des quartiers de cette dernière.

- Ils seront bientôt là, dit Okiku. Allons récupérer ton arme et lançons le plan.

- Ça marche, répondit Nami.

Elles se dirigèrent alors furtivement vers la salle du butin, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à un tournant. Okiku fit signe à Nami de s'arrêter puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- C'est là, laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-elle.

Nami obéit et regarda Okiku disparaître derrière le virage.

- Lieutenant Kurohana. Que peux-t-on faire pour vous? demanda une voix masculine.

- Ouvrez-moi la porte, répondit froidement Okiku.

- À vos ordres, dit une deuxième voix.

Nami entendit un bruit de clé, de verrou et le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

- Merci, dit Okiku.

Nami entendit alors quatre bruits sourds puis le son de corps qui tombaient au sol. Okiku réapparut alors.

- La voie est libre, viens, dit-elle.

Nami la suivit et dans le nouveau couloir, elle vit quatre pirates assommés par terre, devant une grande porte de bois.

- _C'est elle qui a fait ça? Ouah._

- Bien, maintenant il nous faut trouver ton Cli... cri...

- Climat-Tact, corrigea Nami.

- Ah oui. Allez au boulot.

Elles rentrèrent dans la salle du butin et aussitôt les yeux de Nami se mirent à rouler et se transformèrent en berrys.

- C'est le paradis! s'exclama-t-elle.

La salle était gigantesque et partout, il y avait de l'or à profusion. Des monceaux de pièces, des bijoux, des meubles, des coffres, des armes, de nombreux objets à vocation inconnue, tout ce qu'il faut à un trésor de pirates.

Okiku regarda Nami se téléporter d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en s'extasiant devant des bijoux avant de se mettre à genoux et de jeter des pièces d'or en l'air en criant de joie.

- D'accord, souffla Okiku tandis qu'une goutte apparaissait derrière sa tête. Euh... Nami?

- Oui! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et une couronne sur la tête.

- Ton... Climat-Tact?

- Oh! Mon dieu, j'avais oublié, dit Nami en posant sa main contre sa joue tandis que ses yeux redevenaient normaux.

Elles se mirent alors à chercher la longue baguette bleue que Nami finit par retrouver dans une armoire avec un tas d'autres objets étranges.

- C'est bon je l'ai! cria-t-elle

- Excellent, maintenant on peut y aller.

- Au fait, si jamais on a le temps... on... pourra revenir? demanda Nami, hésitante.

Okiku la fixa avec de grands yeux.

_- Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de la situation? _Ben... oui. Si on est toujours vivantes, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Oui! s'exclama Nami en serrant les poings.

Okiku ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle qui la trouvait plutôt calme et intelligente, voilà qu'elle découvrait une facette inconnue de sa nouvelle partenaire.

_- Je me demande bien à quoi je dois m'attendre avec les autres._

Luffy regardait alternativement à droite, à gauche puis devant lui. Quand Ryuji avait dit qu'il serait dans le groupe qui irait sauver Nami, il n'avait pas attendu la fin et s'était précipité dans le tunnel. À force de courir, il était arrivé à une intersection et maintenant il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que les gens fabriquent des couloirs avec plusieurs directions? Ce serait plus simple d'en avoir une seule.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- Et les autres qui ne m'ont même pas suivi. Il est pourtant simple à comprendre ce plan, qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut de plus?

Il regarda à nouveau les directions qui s'ouvraient devant lui.

- Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je prends tout droit, comme ça j'irai plus vite.

Sur cette imparable logique, il s'engagea dans le couloir lui faisant face en courant. Cependant, après une dizaine de mètres, il se mit à ralentir puis s'arrêta.

- Hum, il semble que je sois tout de même sur le bon chemin, dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Dans la salle où il venait de déboucher, une cinquantaine de pirates lui faisaient face et il sentit que d'autres s'étaient glissés dans son dos.

- Et bien, n'est-ce pas le fameux Mugiwara? railla un pirate. Tu as du cran de venir nous affronter seul.

- Où est Nami? demanda froidement Luffy.

- Oh, il s'inquiète pour sa petite navigatrice, dit niaisement un pirate, déclenchant une volée de rire chez ses compagnons.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que pour elle, dit un pirate avant qu'une dizaine de brutes ne se rue sur Luffy.

Alors que les pirates allaient abattre leurs armes sur Luffy, ils le virent disparaître sous leurs yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux avant qu'une voix ne retentisse.

- Gomu Gomu no...

Ils levèrent la tête et virent Luffy en l'air, en train d'armer son pied.

- Comment est-il arrivé là-haut?!

- Stamp (kick)!

Le pied de Luffy s'écrasa dans le groupe de pirate, fissurant le sol et les envoyant valser. Les pirates regardèrent leurs compagnons affalés au sol et dont certains crachaient du sang. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers Luffy, qui siégeait, immuable, au centre des corps.

- Je ne le répéterai pas trois fois, dit-il avec une colère sourde dans la voix. Où est Nami?

Les pirates frémirent devant son regard mais ils connaissaient le sort réservé à ceux qui fuyaient alors ils chargèrent Luffy en désespoir de cause.

- Gomu Gomu no... Muchi!

La jambe de Luffy faucha de nombreux pirates puis il se rua en avant en distribuant des coups de poings. Il évita un revers de lame en se penchant en arrière et tourna sur lui-même pour décocher un coup de pied. Un pirate venant dans son dos fut accueillit par un coup de coude qui l'envoya percuter trois de ses acolytes.

- Gomu Gomu no... Pistolet!!

Le poing de Luffy écrasa la tête d'un pirate contre le mur avant qu'il ne saute en arrière.

- Gomu Gomu no... Yari (lance)!!

Ses deux pieds percutèrent un pirate et en embrochèrent six autres. Voyant qu'il en restait encore beaucoup, il arma ses bras.

- Gomu Gomu no... Gatling gun!!

Les pirates restant furent balayés par la grêle de poings qui s'abattirent sur eux et furent projetés contre les murs de la salle. Lorsque la poussière retomba, Luffy était le seul debout. Les pirates agonisaient tous au sol et la voie était libre. Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, une petite boule de métal atterrit à ses pieds.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est?

À ce moment, la boule explosa, libérant une épaisse fumée verte. Instinctivement, Luffy couvrit sa bouche avec sa main.

- Merde! C'est le gaz de la dernière fois.

Il tenta de sortir de la fumée mais il ne voyait rien et ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Il posa un genou à terre et se mit à tousser.

- Et bien, et bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez idiot pour tomber deux fois dans le même piège, dit une voix à travers la fumée.

Luffy plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir qui était là mais il ne put apercevoir qu'une silhouette portant un masque avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- Mais il semble que je t'ai sous-estimé, continua la voix. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir sous la main. Il va falloir que quelqu'un paye pour ma disgrâce et tu es le mieux placé pour ça.

Luffy sentit une main agripper sa veste et le trainer sur le sol avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

- Bienvenue en enfer Mugiwara no Luffy, dit la voix avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique.

Tandis que Luffy était emmené par Akutsu, Nami et Okiku se dirigeaient vers le centre de la base afin de lancer leur opération de sabotage et nos autres héros pénétraient dans le repaire de Fuhen. Les choses commençaient mal pour nos amis, mais ils avaient l'habitude.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude je sais mais c'est dur de garder l'action sur un rythme soutenu et je préfère séparer les scènes afin de conserver le suspense et l'intensité. Enfin bon, la baston commence et ça va péter sec dans le prochain chapitre parce que tout le monde va s'y mettre.

Vous me laisserez bien un petit com?

Luffy: Ouah, ça fait un déjà un an?

Moi: Ben oui.

Ussop: Un an que tu nous fais vivre toutes les aventures délurées qui te passent par la tête.

Moi: Ouais je... hé oh!

Zoro: Mais non, elles sont très bien. Tous ces moments où tu fais souffrir le cuistot c'était génial.

Moi: Euh, merci. C'était pas vraiment fait exprès mais...

Zoro: Non, non, pas de fausse modestie, c'est du génie. Même moi je n'arrive à trouver des trucs comme ça.

Franky: Tu oublies la dernière où tu te tapes un thon.

Sanji: Ah oui c'est vrai! J'avais totalement oublié ce moment. Quitte à choisir, je préfère encore souffrir un peu.

Zoro (rouge): La ferme Ero-cook! J'étais bourré!

Sanji: Et tu as quand même réussi à la satisfaire?

Zoro: Je vais te tuer!

Nami (frappe les deux): Du calme! C'est une célébration alors faisons la fête.

Les autres: Ouais! Kampaï!

Robin: Il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir auteur-san?

Moi: Ah. Je sais pas trop... c'est peut-être abuser un peu.

Luffy: Allez dis-le, on le fera.

Moi: T'es sûr de toi Luffy?

Luffy: Mais oui.

Moi: Très bien. Je voudrais que toi et Nami vous avouiez ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

Luffy: ...

Nami (rouge): De quoi?!

Zoro: Ça devient intéressant.

Luffy (regarde Nami): ...

Nami (regarde Luffy): ...

Luffy: En même temps, un an c'est pas si long.

Nami: Oui, oui, ça vaut peut-être le coup d'attendre un peu avant de faire une fête.

Luffy: Disons cinq ans.

Nami: Oui, ou dix? Allez on retourne tous au travail!

Moi: Hein? Mais...

Nami: Oui, toi aussi. Le travail c'est la santé, hein? Repartez-tous bosser, vous aussi tiens, arrêtez de lire.


	16. Plusieurs routes, une seule destination

Nouveau chapitre (pourquoi je dis ça ils doivent bien s'en douter pourtant...), en retard je sais mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment. Même si mes partiels du second semestre sont finis je me retrouve à la repêche de ceux du premier semestre et je dois encore me remettre à réviser (pendant mon unique petite semaine de vacances, bouh ouh ouh). Donc c'est une fleur que je vous fais avec ce chapitre (mode mauvaise foi puissance maximum enclenché) Mais bon, à partir de mars je suis en stage donc je pense que j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire (enfin je crois).

Pour la rubrique, je commence vraiment à être à court d'idée. J'en ai quelques unes en réserve mais elles sont réservées pour un chapitre précis. Alors cette fois, on va s'intéresser aux noms de nos héros.  
Vous avez remarqué que j'essaye de donner des noms spéciaux à mes personnages, des noms qui signifient quelque chose? Et ben je me suis demandé si Oda-sensei n'avait pas fait pareil. J'ai donc plusieurs théories sur lesquelles j'aimerai avoir votre avis:

- Monkey D. Luffy. Pour Luffy j'en sais rien mais monkey signifie singe en anglais et ça va plutôt bien à Luffy non? Un petit singe espiègle qui n'arrête pas de manger et de faire des bêtises.

- Roronoa Zoro. Moi je pense à Zorro, le cavalier qui surgit hors de la nuit... Serait-ce parce qu'ils se battent tous les deux à l'épée? Roronoa serait la prononciation japonaise d'un pirate français, François l'Olonnois (je sais plus où j'ai vu ça).

- Nami. Facile, nami veut dire vague en japonais. Quel meilleur nom pour une navigatrice? Et puis ça reflète son caractère, les vagues peuvent être calmes et paisibles et soudainement devenir violentes et terrifiantes (aïe, non pas taper).

- Ussop. Facile aussi, uso veut dire mensonge en japonais. Son nom est donc composé avec le caractère du mensonge, et il bien le plus grand menteur de tout Grand Line.

- Sanji. J'ai déjà expliqué que le ji à la fin des noms pouvait être l'abréviation de jin, qui signifie homme, comme pour Ryuji. Et bien en décomposant son prénom, on a san (trois) et ji (homme). En gros, le troisième homme. Et c'est bel et bien ce qu'il est, le troisième homme de l'équipage. Pas aussi mis en avant que Luffy et Zoro mais toujours là en soutien.

- Tony Tony Chopper. Là c'est Hiluluk qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui l'a appelé ainsi parce que tonakai veut dire renne, Tony en est donc l'abréviation. Et chop veut dire hachoir parce qu'Hiluluk pense que ses bois peuvent trancher un arbre.

- Nico Robin. Robin signifie rouge-gorge en anglais. Le rapport? Je sais pas trop. Peut-être parce que sous ses aspects mignons, le rouge-gorge est en fait un oiseau très agressif. En gros, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Et Robin incarne très bien ce concept.

- Franky. Aucune idée mais ça lui va bien.  
Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez. Et votre opinion sur le fait que certains aient un nom de famille et les autres non., perso je trouve ça bizarre.

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Plusieurs routes, une seule destination**

Ignorant que leur capitaine venait de se faire capturer, le reste du commando de secours progressait dans la base de Fuhen jusqu'à arriver à l'intersection qu'avait emprunté Luffy plusieurs minutes auparavant.

- Bien, c'est ici qu'on se sépare, dit Ryuji. D'après mes infos, il faut prendre à droite pour atteindre l'endroit où les femmes sont retenues prisonnières. Je compte sur vous, ramenez-les saines et sauves.

- Pas d'inquiétude, je me charge de libérer ces pauvres malheureuses, répondit Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Bien. Nous, nous continuons tout droit. On se revoit au Thousand Sunny.

Sanji, Robin, Ussop et Franky acquiescèrent et partirent en courant dans le couloir de droite.

- Zoro, Chopper-kun, on y va. On doit récupérer Nami-chan et Luffy.

Ryuji s'élança alors dans le couloir central.

- _Espérons que tout se passe bien pour eux. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à souhaiter qu'il n'y ait pas d'imprévus._

Il ne se doutait pas du nombre d'imprévus qu'il y aurait.

Pendant ce temps, Nami et Okiku quittait la salle du butin et se dirigeaient vers le centre de la base.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as récupéré ton arme on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, dit Okiku. Notre boulot c'est d'empêcher toute communication entre les différents groupes de défense et Kyouko.

- D'accord, combien sont-ils?

- Il y a six groupes de défense, avec entre cinquante et cent pirates dans chaque. Un est chargé de l'entrée de la base, un autre de la prison où sont enfermées les femmes et les quatre restants sont répartis sur le chemin jusqu'ici. Quelque soit le chemin que tes amis prendront, ils devront affronter au moins trois groupes avant de nous rejoindre, dont l'un avec Akutsu.

- Je vois. Et après il restera encore celui qui garde la prison.

- Exact. Tout devrait bien se passer si on arrive à garder Kyouko et Fuhen éloignés des combats.

Brusquement, Okiku stoppa et lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Devant elles venait de passer un pirate apparemment pressé.

- Reste ici, je m'en charge, dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'intersection et héla le pirate:

- Hey toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

- Oh, lieutenant Kurohana. J'apporte un rapport urgent au lieutenant Kyouko, répondit le pirate.

- Que se passe t-il?

- L'équipage de Mugiwara a déjà mis hors de combat deux de nos groupes de défense sans aucune difficulté, c'est une catastrophe.

- Que font Akutsu et Siegfried?

- C'est le problème, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être. À ce rythme ils arriveront rapidement ici.

- Bien, tu peux disposer.

Après un vague remerciement, le pirate se retourna pour aller faire son rapport au lieutenant Kyouko mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas il s'écroula. Derrière lui, Okiku ramena le tranchant de sa main vers elle.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle rejoignit Nami et lui expliqua la situation.

- C'est tout bon pour nous, ils sont en train de paniquer et ça les empêche de coordonner leur défense, dit Nami.

- Exact. En même temps, question coordination c'est des gros boulets. Sans Akustu et Siegfried ils ne sont bon à rien. Leur disparition m'inquiète par contre, je préférerais savoir où se trouve ces deux-là.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir. En tout cas ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus qu'un ou deux groupe entre nous. On devrait aller les rejoindre.

- Impossible. Ce serait trop louche si on passait devant eux avec un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers les intrus. Et toute seule, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à me débarrasser d'un groupe entier de pirates sans qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte.

Nami eut un sourire malicieux.

- Qui a dit que tu étais seule? Et puis il y a d'autres alternatives au simple fait de foncer dans le tas.

Nami lui expliqua son plan et Okiku se mit à sourire également. Décidément cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Ryuji continuait de courir dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il venait de déboucher dans une grande salle. Cependant une forte odeur de poussière et de sang l'avertit que cette pièce n'était surement pas vide et qu'un combat avait dû s'y dérouler. Il sentit également les présences très faibles de nombreuses personnes.

- Ouah! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?! hurla Chopper en entrant dans la salle. Il avait adopté sa forme Walk Point afin de pouvoir courir derrière Ryuji

Les corps de nombreux pirates recouvraient le sol de la salle qui était, ainsi que les murs, détruit par endroits.

- Chopper-kun, ce sont des pirates? demanda Ryuji.

- Euh... oui, répondit le renne. Ils sont...

- Non, ils sont encore vivants. Mais la plupart sont inconscients. J'imagine que c'est Luffy qui a fait ça?

- Oui, ça lui ressemble, répondit Chopper avant d'humer l'air ambiant. En tout cas il y a son odeur. Il est passé par ici c'est sûr.

- Tu peux le pister?

Chopper se mit à parcourir la salle, le nez près du sol afin de déterminer le trajet de Luffy mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Je ne le sens plus. Il y a une forte odeur qui me gêne, je n'arrive pas à retrouver celle de Luffy.

- Tant pis. Il se débrouillera bien sans nous. Occupons nous plutôt de trouver Nami-chan.

- D'accord, répondit Chopper avant de se mettre chercher l'odeur de Nami.

Puis soudainement, il se figea en criant :

- Aaaah!

- Que se passe t-il? Tu as sentis quelque chose?

- Non. Justement... je ne le sens plus.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne sens plus?

- Zoro... il n'est plus là.

Ryuji se retourna instinctivement et effectivement il ne sentait plus la présence de Zoro à leurs côtés.

- _Zut, j'étais trop concentré sur ce qui se passait devant moi que j'ai oublié de vérifier derrière. _Il n'a pas pu tomber dans un piège, il n'y a pas assez de distance entre l'intersection et ici pour ça.

- Je pense juste qu'il a repris ses mauvaises habitudes, dit tristement Chopper.

- Je sais bien que vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'il a un sens de l'orientation inexistant mais ça ne peut pas être à ce point là.

- Si, si. C'est pathologique chez lui. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver de remède.

Ils se mirent à soupirer tous les deux, se demandant tout de même comment Zoro avait fait pour ne pas réussir à les suivre.

Revenons plusieurs minutes en arrière, au moment où le groupe se séparait.

- Bien. Nous, nous continuons tout droit, dit Ryuji. On se revoit au Thousand Sunny.

À ce moment précis, Zoro faisait face au couloir de gauche. Il sentit ses quatre nakamas s'éloigner puis Ryuji lança :

- Zoro, Chopper-kun, on y va. On doit récupérer Nami-chan et Luffy.

Zoro s'élança alors tout droit... dans le couloir de gauche. Il courut pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver également dans une grande salle avec de nombreuses portes sur les côtés. À vue de nez il y en avait au moins une vingtaine. Zoro soupira :

- Pff, il va falloir toutes se les faire. Bon on n'a qu'à se séparer et...

En se tournant pour parler à Chopper et Ryuji qu'il croyait derrière lui il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Il se gratta la tête.

- C'est pas vrai ils sont où? Ils se sont quand même pas perdus? C'est facile pourtant tout droit.

Il s'interrompit, ôtant la main de sa tête pour venir la poser sur la poignée de son sabre.

- Bah. Je pense que je vais devoir m'occuper de ça tout seul, déclara t-il froidement.

Derrière lui les portes de la salle venaient de s'ouvrir et de nombreux pirates armés en sortir. Zoro se retourna en dégainant le Sandai Kitetsu et Wado Ichimonji. Ça l'embêtait vraiment de n'avoir toujours pas trouver un sabre pour remplacer Yubashiri mais contre ces pirates de troisième zone il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son Santoryu.

- Oh ho. Le chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro, dit un des pirates.

- Désolé mais ta route s'arrête ici, rajouta un deuxième.

- Tu ne sortiras jamais de cette pièce vivant, conclut le premier.

- Dites. On est à peu près 70 non? demanda un autre.

- Euh... ouais.

- Donc il a aucune chance de s'en sortir?

- Ben non.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous fonce dessus?

Les pirates regardèrent Zoro et constatèrent qu'effectivement il leur fonçait droit dessus avec une expression démoniaque sur le visage.

- Tirez lui dessus, feu à volonté! hurla le premier pirate, apeuré.

Les pirates visèrent Zoro avec leurs fusils et pistolets et ouvrirent le feu.

- Nitoryu (style à deux sabres)... murmura Zoro.

Avant que les balles ne l'atteignent, il disparut soudainement sous les yeux stupéfaits des pirates.

- Mais il est où?! cria l'un d'eux.

À ce moment une bourrasque de vent passa au travers du groupe de pirates et plusieurs d'entre eux s'écroulèrent dans des trainées d'hémoglobine tandis que Zoro réapparaissait derrière eux en tournoyant sur lui-même.

- ... Taka Nami (vague du faucon)!

Alors que les pirates le regardaient, hébétés, il se redressa et les fixa tandis que quelques gouttes de sang coulaient le long de ses sabres.

- Alors, c'est déjà fini? demanda t-il avec un air narquois.

Les pirates serrèrent les dents de rage et se ruèrent sur lui.

- Bien, dit-il en croisant ses sabres.

Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque se mêla aux cris de douleur tandis que les pirates tombaient les uns après les autres sous le regard d'une personne tapis dans l'ombre.

- Roronoa Zoro, dit-elle dans un sourire carnassier. Cela promet d'être très intéressant.

Okiku et Nami se dirigeaient à présent vers leur objectif, le groupe de défense interne. Celui-ci était le dernier avant d'atteindre le cœur de la base, le dernier rempart en quelque sorte. Arrivées à l'entrée de la salle, Nami et Okiku s'arrêtèrent. Elles jetèrent discrètement un coup d'œil et virent les pirates discuter tranquillement. Apparemment ils pensaient être tranquille car aucun d'eux n'était en position pour se battre.

- Ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes, murmura Nami.

- Ils sont sûrs que tes amis seront abattus avant d'arriver ici. Tant mieux ça n'en sera que plus facile. Tu es prête?

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit doucement Nami en désassemblant son Climact-Tact.

Okiku avança alors dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande de bon à rien?! hurla-t-elle.

Les pirates sursautèrent en voyant leur lieutenant apparaître dans la salle, visiblement énervée.

- Lieutenant Kurohana. Euh... nous...

- Vous ne faites rien, c'est tout ce que je vois! cria Okiku. Les intrus vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre et vous, vous vous la coulez douce?!

- Non, non, bien sûr que...

- Rassemblement! Tous en position! Je veux tous vous voir au centre de la pièce et prêts au combat! Plus vite que ça!

Complètement affolés, les pirates obéirent aux ordres de Kurohana, sachant pertinemment quel sort elle réservait à ceux qui la contrariaient.

- Bien, maintenant je veux que vous gardiez le regard fixé sur cette entrée, dit Okiku en désignant l'autre côté de la salle. Je veux que vous soyez prêt à leur tomber dessus à l'instant même où ils arriveront ici. Le premier qui se déconcentre je le tue moi-même, compris?

- Oui lieutenant! acquiescèrent les pirates.

- Bien, je vais tenir Kyouko informé des événements. Si quand je reviens un seul d'entre vous n'est pas à son poste ça va barder, dit-elle froidement.

Les pirates déglutirent lentement tandis qu'elle quittait la salle. S'ils savaient quelque chose, c'était bien de ne jamais contrarier un des lieutenants. Alors ils firent ce que Kurohana leur avait demandé, ils fixèrent l'autre entrée de la salle. Mais au bout d'un moment ils entendirent comme un espèce de grondement.

- Dites, vous entendez pas un truc? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Si, ça ressemble un peu à un bruit d'orage.

- Mais on dirait que c'est tout près.

- On est sous terre. Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait un orage sous terre, crétin?

- Dites, c'est quoi ça? demanda un autre, la tête penchée en arrière.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le plafond et virent un gros nuage noir qui emplissait la pièce.

- Thunderbolt Tempo! cria Nami en lançant une boule d'électricité vers le nuage.

Au moment où elle le toucha, des éclairs se mirent à parcourir le nuage avant de s'abattre dans la pièce, foudroyant tous les pirates qui s'y trouvaient. Cachées derrière le mur, Nami et Okiku regardèrent les pirates s'écrouler les uns après les autres, de la fumée émanant de leurs corps.

- Ouah! C'est encore plus génial que ce que je pensais! s'exclama Okiku joyeusement.

Elles sortirent de leur cachette et contemplèrent le massacre que Nami avait causé. Okiku ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

- Tu les as tous explosés avec une seule attaque. Finalement j'aurai même pas à m'occuper des survivants.

- C'est uniquement parce que tu m'as donné suffisamment de temps pour charger le nuage au maximum. En temps normal je ne peux pas faire des nuages aussi puissants sans me faire attaquer.

- On fait une bonne équipe pas vrai? dit Okiku avec un grand sourire.

Nami vit son sourire et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse pour elle. Depuis qu'elle savait que Ryuji était vivant elle souriait et riait beaucoup plus et c'était un vrai plaisir à voir.

- Oui. Maintenant on va s'occuper du prochain groupe. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on attende qu'on vienne nous sauver, dit Nami en souriant.

- Tu l'as dit ma grande.

Elles traversèrent alors la salle en évitant les corps carbonisés des pirates et s'engagèrent dans le couloir.

Chopper et Ryuji avaient finalement décidé de ne pas se lancer à la recherche de Zoro. Après tout, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul et le plus important était de trouver Nami. Ils avaient donc continué leur route à travers les couloirs de la base, l'odorat de Chopper leur permettant de ne pas s'égarer.

- Je sens l'odeur de Nami mais elle est faible. Et il y a beaucoup d'odeurs inconnues très proches.

- Il y a surement des pirates pas loin. De toute façon on est encore loin du cœur de leur base. Pour retrouver Nami-chan il va falloir passer au travers de leur défense. Tu te sens prêt?

- Bien sûr, répondit fièrement le renne Moi aussi je suis un pirate et je veux aider Nami.

- Bien, parce que maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que des pirates apparurent devant eux.

- Hey, c'est qui ceux-là? Ils font partis de l'équipage de Mugiwara? demanda un des pirates en les voyant.

- Je crois pas. J'ai pas souvenir d'un vieux type et d'un renne. Pas grave, tous les intrus doivent être éliminés.

- Hé hé, on a de la chance, on est tombés sur les plus faciles.

Ryuji et Chopper s'étaient arrêtés à bonne distance des pirates mais ça n'empêcha pas Ryuji de les entendre.

- Ils ont l'air de nous sous-estimer Chopper-kun. Tu crois que tu peux te débrouiller sans mon aide?

Chopper reprit sa forme habituelle et farfouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une espèce de petite boule dorée.

- Oui, ça ira. Rumble Ball! s'exclama Chopper en jetant la petite boule dans sa bouche et en la croquant.

- Regardez les gars! Le renne s'est transformé en un petit tanuki, dit l'un des pirates avant de se mettre à rire.

- Je ne... suis pas... un tanuki! cria Chopper. Horn Point!

Les pirates s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de rire en voyant la petite silhouette de transformer en un grand renne aux larges bois. Et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter en le voyant les charger.

- Roséo Colonnade!

Chopper percuta le groupe de pirate et en envoya valser plusieurs à grands coups de bois.

- Tuez-moi cette bête! hurla l'un des pirates en sortant un pistolet et en visant Chopper.

Mais avant d'avoir pu tirer, il fut projeté contre le mur par un violent coup de pied.

- Cette « bête » comme tu dis, vaut bien plus que le ramassis d'ordure que vous formez toi et tes potes, dit froidement Ryuji.

- C'est pas possible! Comment ce mec est-il passé de là-bas à ici aussi vite?!

- On s'en fiche, crevons-le!

Ils se jetèrent sur Ryuji mais il sauta dans les airs avant que le cercle ne se soit refermé sur lui.

- Tenryu (dragon céleste)...

Prenant appui contre le plafond il se projeta contre les pirates.

- ...Ryu no Tsubasa (les ailes du dragon)!

Ses bras prirent l'apparence d'ailes écailleuses et dans une série de mouvements imperceptibles à l'œil nu elles fauchèrent bon nombre de pirates qui finirent écrasés contre les murs ou le sol. Les pirates restant regardèrent leurs camarades s'écrouler, vaincus par la surpuissante attaque du type au chapeau de cow-boy, tandis que le renne continuait de décimer l'autre partie de leur groupe.

- Mais bon sang qui sont ces types?! hurla l'un d'eux.

Ryuji apparut derrière lui après que plusieurs pirates soient tombés sous ses coups.

- Connaître mon nom ne te servira à rien là où tu iras. Dis bonjour au Dieu des Enfers de ma part. Ryu no Kon!

Zoro essuya ses sabres sur les vêtements d'un pirate et les rengaina. Autour de lui gisait le groupe de pirate, vaincu. Tous étaient étendus sur le sol, la plupart baignant dans leur sang.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire? dit-il dans un soupir de dédain.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce, il entendit un léger bruissement métallique et eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté qu'une énorme épée s'abattit à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sous la puissance du choc, le sol se fissura sur plusieurs mètres, faisant voler les corps inconscients de nombreux pirates.  
Accroupi, le bras devant son visage pour se protéger et l'autre prêt à dégainer, Zoro ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en voyant la personne qui avait faillit lui fendre le crâne. De longs cheveux blonds, une armure intégrale luisante et une épée gigantesque à double tranchant, devant lui se trouvait une espèce de chevalier qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer dans un endroit pareil.

- Tu as réussi à esquiver cette attaque. Tu mérites ta réputation Roronoa Zoro, dit l'homme en tournant la tête vers Zoro.

- Moi en revanche, j'ignore tout de la tienne.

Le chevalier se redressa et retira son épée du sol d'une seule main avant de la poser sur ses épaules.

- Je suis Siegfried, lieutenant du capitaine Fuhen, et en tant qu'épéiste je te défie en combat singulier.

Zoro haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un homme d'épée dans un tel repère de minables.

- Moi non plus. Il est rare de croiser des adversaires de valeur et c'est bien la première fois que ce sont eux qui viennent à ma rencontre.

- Bah, dit Zoro en dégainant ses sabres. Vous avez juste fait la connerie de toucher aux nakamas de notre capitaine.

- Nakamas, hein? Vous êtes vraiment prêt à mourir pour les sauver?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir mais si ta question signifie qu'on est prêt à foncer droit dans la gueule du loup, alors oui.

Zoro jeta un œil autour de lui.

- En parlant de nakama, on devrait aller se battre ailleurs. Sinon tes petits copains vont être pris dedans et risquent de tous y passer.

Zoro se moquait pas mal du sort de ces pirates mais ils risquaient de gêner leur combat et empêcheraient surement son adversaire de se battre à fond. Cependant la réaction de Siegfried le surpris. En effet le chevalier se mit à rire.

- Nakamas? Ces types ne sont en rien mes nakamas. Ils ne m'ont jamais considéré ainsi. Et puis le sort d'une telle bande d'incapables m'importe peu.

Pour étayer ses dires, il shoota dans le corps d'un des pirates gisant à ses pieds et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur derrière Zoro. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé mais son regard se glaça.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes compagnons? demanda t-il froidement.

- C'est un service que je lui rends, répondit Siegfried. Comparé à ce qui pourrait lui arriver pendant le combat un petit coup de pied ce n'est rien, c'est toujours mieux que la mort.

Zoro ne comprenait vraiment pas cet homme. Il venait lui-même d'avouer qu'il se moquait de tuer ses nakamas pendant leur combat et pourtant il avait entraperçu une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Siegfried abaissa son épée, la pris à deux mains et se mit en garde.

- Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu, marmonna Zoro en se mettant également en garde.

Nami et Okiku continuaient de courir dans les couloirs de la base.

- Le prochain groupe de défense n'est pas loin, dit Okiku. Ralentissons, ça vaudrait mieux.

- Oui, il vaut mieux prendre le plus de précautions possible.

Elles se mirent à marcher, les flambeaux sur le murs balayant le couloir de leurs ombres. Soudain, Okiku tendit sa main devant Nami, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter. Nami lui jeta un coup d'œil sans comprendre.

- On va avoir de la compagnie, dit doucement Okiku.

Devant elles, alors que le couloir tournait à gauche dans un virage à angle droit, des ombres se dessinaient de plus en plus nettement le long du mur.

- Si on nous voit ici, on va avoir des problèmes, murmura Okiku. Ce n'est pas mon poste et s'ils te voient sans liens ils vont se poser des questions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Pas le choix, je vais me débarrasser d'eux rapidement, dit Okiku en sortant deux petites billes de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Des petits fumigènes. Ils devraient les aveugler pendant quelques secondes, ça suffira pour que je puisse me charger d'eux. Toi tu me suis juste après pour me soutenir au cas où.

Nami acquiesça silencieusement de la tête et resserra sa prise sur son Climact-Tact. Okiku éteignit les flambeaux pour ne pas que leurs ombres les trahissent, puis elles s'approchèrent silencieusement du virage, la tension ambiante augmentant à chacun de leur pas.

Ryuji et Chopper avaient finalement mis le groupe de pirates hors d'état de nuire.

- Tu t'en es très bien sortit Chopper-kun. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ta prime n'est que de 50 berrys.

- La ferme crétin. Ça me fait pas du tout plaisir que tu dises ça, idiot. Baka, continua Chopper en exécutant sa petite danse de la joie.

- Oui je vois ça. Bon, continuons. Tu peux toujours sentir l'odeur de Nami-chan?

Chopper s'arrêta de danser et se remit à flairer.

- Oui! Son odeur est toute proche.

- Excellent, guide-moi.

Chopper reprit sa forme Walk Point et s'engagea dans un couloir, suivit par Ryuji. Après quelques minutes il s'arrêta.

- Elle est tout prêt mais je sens une autre odeur avec elle, déclara Chopper en relevant la tête.

- Le pirate à l'entrée nous avait dit qu'elle était entre les mains d'un des lieutenants de Fuhen. Ça doit ça l'autre odeur. Il va falloir qu'on soit très prudent cette fois. Ça se présente comment devant?

- On arrive à un virage. Mais c'est bizarre...

- Quoi?

- L'autre odeur. On dirait celle d'une femme.

Ryuji se tourna vers Chopper, visiblement déconcerté.

- Une femme?

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, deux petites billes, lancées dans le virage, rebondirent contre le mur et se dirigèrent vers eux en roulant.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Chopper.

- _Encore du gaz? _se demanda instinctivement Ryuji en se rappelant le combat sur les quais de Kiri. En arrière Chopper, vite! cria-t-il.

Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapide. Les billes explosèrent en libérant un nuage de fumée blanche. À peine furent-ils happés par le nuage que Ryuji sentit une présence se jeter sur lui. Nullement gêné par la fumée, il bloqua le coup de poing qui lui était destiné avec la paume de sa main et contrattaqua avec un coup de coude qui fut paré par un avant bras. Il entendit son adversaire siffler de mécontentement.

- Désolé mais cette fumée ne me dérange absolument pas, dit-il calmement. _Sa frappe était précise et il a réussit à parer mon coup. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui._

Il sentit une deuxième présence arriver alors que la fumée commençait à se dissiper.

- Chopper? questionna la nouvelle venue.

- Nami? répondit le petit renne en reconnaissant la voix de son amie.

- Nami-chan? demanda Ryuji, surpris.

- Ryuji-san? s'étonna Nami.

- Ryuji... dit faiblement son adversaire en relâchant la pression de son attaque.

Cette voix. Il la connaissait, elle hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Cette présence, il s'en souvenait aussi. Combien de fois l'avait-il sentie alors qu'elle se tenait près de lui? Et ce parfum. Cette odeur caractéristique qui émanait d'elle et pour laquelle il l'avait tant complimentée dans le passé.  
Il baissa les bras et recula légèrement.

- _Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être... _Okiku... murmura t-il dans un souffle.

La fumée finit de se dissiper, laissant apparaître les deux anciens pirates amants, face à face. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent au même moment:

- ...c'est toi?

* * *

Yees!! Enfin réunis! Ryuji et Okiku se retrouvent enfin, sortez les mouchoirs! Bon, il y aurait eu plus de suspense si je n'avais pas fait la bande-annonce mais j'espère m'en être bien sortit.  
Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un seul groupe de pirate, Fuhen et ses trois lieutenants. J'espère que les trois groupes de pirates passés à la moulinette par nos héros vous ont plus, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient là plus pour la forme qu'autre chose (il faut toujours un peu de massacre de sous-fifre) mais j'aime bien y mettre un peu d'originalité. Le premier gros combat sera Zoro contre Siegfried, ça va décoiffé.

Nami: Salut tout le monde!

Tout le monde: Salut Nami!

Luffy: Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu.

Nami: Oui je faisais mes scènes de mon côté. D'ailleurs je tiens à vous présenter ma partenaire pour ces scènes. Voici Okiku.

Okiku: Bonjour, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Tous: Nous aussi.

Sanji: Oh sublime déesse, ta venue parmi nous...

Nami (assomme Sanji): Couché!

Chopper: C'est vous la dame avec qui je vais faire des scènes bientôt?

Okiku (sourit à Chopper): Oui c'est moi. D'ailleurs je vais te donner un conseil.

Chopper (tout content): Oui?

Okiku (regard de tueuse): Dis encore une fois que je suis une dame et je te transforme en cuissot, pigé?

Chopper (terrifié et transpire): Pigé.

Luffy: Tiens, Okiku. Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré mais voici Ryuji.

Okiku: Enchantée.

Ryuji: Moi de même. (Tends les mains vers elle) Puis-je?

Okiku (un peu surprise): Oui je vous en prie.

Ryuji (passe ses mains sur le visage d'Okiku): ...

Okiku (rougit): ...

Sanji: Enfoiré de chanceux. Moi si je touche le visage d'une femme la première fois que je la vois je me prends une gifle direct.

Zoro: La ferme Ero-cook.

Ryuji: Vous êtes vraiment magnifique.

Okiku (encore plus rouge): ...merci.

Tous: Aawww...

Moi: Si c'est pas merveilleux. Deux de mes héros sensés s'aimer qui tombent amoureux.

Luffy/Nami: Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça?

Moi: Pour rien.


	17. Une rencontre prédestinée

Ohayo minna. On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre du guerrier dragon. Mais avant toute chose, un viva général pour Namco Bandai qui s'est enfin décidé à sortir les jeux One Piece en Europe. On va enfin pouvoir diriger Luffy et tous nos héros préférés dans One Piece: Unlimited Cruise sur Wii, sortie en juin 2009 (je vais hiberner jusque là.)

Pour notre rubrique chapitrielle, je vais vous parler des flash-backs. J'imagine que vous aviez déjà remarqué en lisant les tomes qu'Oda-sensei aimait bien mettre de beaux et grands flash-backs dans l'histoire pour nous raconter le passé d'un personnage. Mais si, ces moments où les pages sont en noirs, ça fait super bizarre d'ailleurs. L'utilité de ces flash-backs, outre le fait qu'ils soient magnifiques et merveilleusement tristes, est de nous faire découvrir le passé, souvent sombre, d'un personnage. D'ailleurs ils y sont tous passés (même si pour Ussop c'était très court).  
Ça me rappelle une anecdote, à l'époque de Water Seven, certains s'en souviennent peut-être, on savait tous qu'ils allaient recruter un charpentier. Mais les fans étaient partagés entre Franky et Paulie pour savoir qui rejoindrait l'équipage (moi je voulais que ce soit Franky parce qu'il était vraiment énorme). Le choix devint clair lorsqu'on découvrit le passé de Franky en tant que Cutty Flam et son lien avec les plans de Pluton, tout ça sous la forme d'un long flash-back. Celui-ci venait d'annoncer le choix d'Oda-sensei, Franky deviendrait leur nouveau nakama.  
Ces flash-back sur le passé d'un personnage sont donc essentiels et font partie intégrante de One Piece, chaque nouveau nakama y a droit. Celui de Robin avait prit du temps d'ailleurs mais il était nécessaire à l'intrigue. C'est elle qui a l'histoire la plus triste en passant, suivie par Nami et Chopper.  
Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous parle de ça, hein? Quel est le rapport avec ma fic?Vous allez surement me détester (surtout après avoir attendu aussi longtemps) mais ce chapitre sera un gros flash-back sur Ryuji et Okiku.

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Une rencontre prédestinée**

Ryuji et Okiku se faisaient face, trop surpris pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Lentement, Ryuji leva son bras et vint poser sa main sur la joue d'Okiku qui frémit à ce contact. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis deux ans déferlèrent en elle. Elle vint poser sa main sur celle de Ryuji, la pressant plus fermement contre son visage et elle ferma les yeux de contentement. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il n'y avait que Ryuji qui pouvait la toucher de cette façon.  
Ce dernier en était également sûr. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était bien Okiku...sa Okiku. Il connaissait par cœur la pureté de ses formes, combien de fois se les étaient-il remémorées dans son esprit lors de ses sombres nuits solitaires?

- Okiku, murmura-t-il tendrement. C'est toi. C'est vraiment toi.

- Oui Ryuji, répondit-elle en souriant avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler son visage. Comment peux-tu encore en... Mon dieu, Ryuji. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux?

- Un petit souvenir d'il y a deux ans, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais bien.

Okiku passa doucement ses doigts sur la bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux.

- Oh non. Ils étaient si beaux.

- Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Île de Ryugu-jo, South Blue, vingt ans plus tôt.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs courait dans les couloirs de sa maison. Demeure serait un terme plus approprié car la maison du clan Yasaka était une immense construction qui siégeait sur les hauteurs de l'île. Elle était située au centre d'un vaste domaine comprenant d'autres bâtiments plus petits, comme les quartiers des serviteurs ou l'écurie, ainsi qu'un grand parc. La famille Yasaka était l'une des plus riches et des plus puissantes de l'île et ils avaient une grande influence dans toutes les décisions prises, principalement due au fait que tous les hommes et une partie des femmes du clan étaient prêtres et que, feu le patriarche Ryuji, avait été le grand maître du temple. Cependant, les membres de la famille Yasaka n'avaient jamais tenté d'abuser de leur pouvoir à des fins personnelles et de ce fait, la majeure partie des habitants de l'île les respectaient énormément.  
Le jeune héritier de la famille, Ryuji deuxième du nom, arpentait donc sa maison à la recherche de son père. Il lui avait promis une revanche au shogi et le garçon comptait bien effacer la cuisante défaite qu'il avait reçu la veille. Un domestique lui avait dit qu'il avait vu son père dans la salle de séjour de l'aile ouest et c'est là qu'il se dirigeait.

- Otoo-san (père)? dit-il en tirant l'un des panneaux coulissants de la salle de séjour.

- Oh Ryuji, répondit son père.

Le petit garçon remarqua tout de suite que son père n'était pas seul et qu'il l'avait dérangé en pleine discussion.

- Désolé Otoo-san.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ryuji, je te présente Saitama-san.

Ryuji regarda alors la personne qui était assise en face de son père. Reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, elle se tourna vers lui et il put voir que c'était un homme de l'âge de son père. Il avait les cheveux courts, contrairement à son père, et ses vêtements indiquaient qu'il était plutôt aisé, bien que beaucoup moins que les Yasaka.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Ryuji-bocchama (jeune maître), dit-il avec un sourire en inclinant la tête.

- Moi aussi Saitama-san, répondit Ryuji avec un hochement de tête.

- Ryuji, je dois m'entretenir avec Saitama-san, dit son père. Sa fille est ici. Elle doit être dans le jardin et elle a presque le même âge que toi. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec elle pendant que nous discutons?

- D'accord Otoo-san, répondit Ryuji en sortant de la pièce et en refermant doucement le panneau. _Otoo-san ne m'a dit ce que faisait cet homme, c'est bizarre. Bah, c'est peut-être en rapport avec le temple. Les prêtres ont leurs secrets et ne les partagent qu'avec d'autres prêtres. Mais c'est pas grave parce que je serai bientôt prêtre moi aussi. Après tout je suis un Yasaka et le petit-fils de l'ancien grand maître._

Cette pensée joyeuse en tête, il s'éloigna alors en direction du jardin.

- Votre fils m'a l'air d'être très sympathique, dit Saitama en l'entendant s'éloigner.

- Oui c'est un bon garçon. Il est intelligent, doué et très respectueux des autres, répondit le père de Ryuji avec fierté.

- J'aimerai que ma fille puisse être ainsi, soupira Saitama.

- Allons, elle m'a tout l'air d'être charmante.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas. Elle est turbulente et très espiègle. Elle ne vit que pour le mot liberté et déteste tout ce qui est interdiction.

- Il me semble que c'était aussi votre cas quand vous étiez jeune, non?

- Vous avez raison, dit-il en riant. Il faut croire qu'elle tient ça de moi. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile j'adore ma fille. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour vous Yasaka-sama.

- Oui, répondit tristement le père de Ryuji. C'est pourquoi notre rencontre m'attriste.

Arrivé dans le jardin, Ryuji commença à chercher la petite fille à travers les allées et les parterres de fleurs lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette. Le problème est que cette silhouette était assise sur sa balançoire et qu'elle se balançait très vite en poussant de grands cris de joie. Il fut choqué que la petite fille puisse être aussi désinvolte. Il ne se serait jamais permis ce genre de comportement en étant invité chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il la vit glisser de la balançoire et faire un vol plané avant de s'écraser au sol, il oublia toute notion de savoir-vivre et se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il doucement à la petite fille, toujours face contre le sol.

Celle-ci se redressa pour s'asseoir et, à la grande surprise de Ryuji, elle ne se mit pas à pleurer comme il s'y serait attendu de la part d'une petite fille qui venait de faire une chute assez violente. Au contraire elle se mit à rire.

- Ha ha ha! Je me suis bien plantée! Ouille! fit-elle en touchant son bras. J'aurais pas dû me balancer autant.

Jamais Ryuji n'avait rencontré une fille comme ça. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter avec elle alors il se contenta de dire la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.

- Euh... tu vas bien?

La fillette leva la tête vers lui et sembla prendre conscience de sa présence. Il remarqua alors que, malgré les traces de terre sur son visage, elle était vraiment très jolie. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blancs, lisses et qui lui arrivaient aux épaules tandis que de nombreuses mèches parsemaient son visage, conséquence logique de son atterrissage forcé, et des yeux marrons assez sombres mais rieurs et joyeux.  
Sans répondre à sa question, elle le détailla puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- T'as des yeux bizarres.

Encore une fois, Ryuji resta sans voix. Bizarre, ses yeux? D'habitude tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient très beaux. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient vraiment particuliers. Alors que la grande majorité des habitants de Ryugu-jo avait les yeux noirs ou marrons, les siens étaient dorés. D'un jaune brillant comme le soleil mais dotés de nuances métalliques qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient faits d'or. Il adorait la couleur de ses yeux. Même s'ils étaient un peu étranges, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bizarres.

- _Et puis d'abord la seule chose qui est bizarre ici c'est elle, _pensa-t-il, ronchon.

- T'es qui? demanda innocemment la petite fille.

- _Mais c'est à elle de... Bon, laisse tomber c'est pas grave, _pensa Ryuji en essayant de se calmer. Je suis Ryuji, Yasaka Ryuji, héritier de la famille Yasaka.

- Moi c'est Okiku, Saitama Okiku. Tu veux bien jouer avec moi?

Dans la salle de séjour, l'ambiance était devenue plus lourde depuis la déclaration du père de Ryuji.

- Yasaka-sama. Si vous me disiez la raison pour laquelle le chef d'une puissante famille comme la votre a besoin de l'aide d'un modeste directeur d'école comme moi, dit respectueusement Saitama.

- Et bien parce que notre famille est confrontée à un événement sans précédant dans notre histoire.

- Lequel?

- Depuis la création de notre clan, tous nos membres mâles ont été prêtres, sans aucune exception. Jusqu'à la naissance de Ryuji.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui. La fonction de prêtre lui a été interdite. À sa naissance, le prêtre-oracle a décrété qu'il ne deviendrait pas prêtre et que sa voie était autre. J'ignore pourquoi, seuls lui et le grand maître sont au courant. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, les dieux ont décidés que mon fils ne rejoindrait pas le temple.

Saitama comprenait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Les décisions divines étaient indiscutables. Pour l'héritier de la famille Yasaka et petit-fils de l'ancien grand maître, cela serait une immense déception.

- Votre fils est-il au courant?

- Non. Sa mère et moi voulions attendre qu'il soit suffisamment âgé pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait et qu'il soit capable de surmonter sa peine. Cependant nous ne pouvons plus retarder cette échéance. Ryuji aura sept ans dans deux mois et c'est l'âge auquel il aurait dû rentrer au temple. Nous ne pouvons plus lui cacher la vérité, dit sombrement le père de Ryuji.

- Je comprends à quel point cela doit être difficile pour vous, mais je ne vois toujours pas quel est le rapport avec moi.

- Vu qu'il n'ira pas au temple, il n'y a qu'un seul autre choix possible pour Ryuji. Il ira à l'école, la votre.

- Vous voulez que votre fils vienne étudier dans mon établissement! s'exclama Saitama.

- Exactement. C'est la seule solution possible pour qu'il puisse mener une vie normale et votre école a une excellente réputation. Je suis sûr que tout ce passera bien.

- Votre confiance m'honore Yasaka-sama.

- Le problème est que, il me coûte de l'admettre, aucun membre de notre clan n'y est jamais allé, dit le père de Ryuji avec un sourire gêné. Nous ne savons donc absolument pas ce qu'il faut faire.

- Je vois. Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment fonctionne notre établissement et les formalités administratives que vous devrez remplir pour que votre fils puisse y étudier.

- Je vous remercie. Puis-je vous demander une faveur?

- Je vous en prie.

- Quand le moment sera venu, pourrez-vous garder un œil sur Ryuji? J'ai peur que ses premiers jours de classe ne soit difficiles.

- Je vous promets que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il y soit aussi à l'aise que possible.

- Merci.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de discuter, Ryuji jouait dans le jardin avec Okiku, sans savoir que son destin venait de s'ébranler.

Quand le père de Ryuji vint le chercher, accompagné de Saitama qui venait récupérer sa fille, il fut surpris de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les vêtements froissés, couverts de poussière et des ecchymoses sur le visage. Tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient joué à des jeux violents ou qu'ils s'étaient battus. Mais le visage souriant d'Okiku et celui, renfrogné, de Ryuji lui fit comprendre que rien de grave ne s'était passé.

- Okiku, nous partons, dit Saitama. Dis au revoir à nos hôtes.

- Oui Otoo-chan (papa)! Au revoir Yasaka-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant le père de Ryuji. Tchao Ryuji, à la prochaine!

- Au revoir Saitama-chan, dit poliment Ryuji.

- Mais euh, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Okiku, protesta-t-elle en boudant.

- Euh... oui, Okiku-chan.

Heureuse de son changement de ton, elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire avant de courir vers son père, qui s'éloignait déjà, en faisant des grands signe de mains au garçon. Ryuji lui fit au revoir d'un geste de la main avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Vous vous êtes battus? demanda soudainement son père.

- Euh... oui, répondit Ryuji un peu honteux.

- Et alors? Qui a gagné? demanda son père qui, apparemment, n'y voyait aucun mal.

- ... Elle, répondit Ryuji après un moment.

- Elle t'a battu?

- Oui mais elle a pas arrêté de tricher, protesta-t-il.

Son père le regarda en souriant.

- Si tu veux, tu peux aller la voir demain.

- C'est vrai? demanda Ryuji avec une intense expression de joie sur la visage.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu te fais une amie.

- Merci Otoo-san! Hé hé, demain c'est moi qui gagnerait.

- Avant ça, essaye donc de me battre au shogi.

Les semaines suivantes, Ryuji et Okiku se retrouvèrent fréquemment pour jouer et explorer l'île. Ils étaient devenus inséparables au grand plaisir de leurs parents. Grâce à Ryuji, Okiku était plus calme et celui-ci était devenu plus ouvert et joyeux, ils se complétaient à merveille.  
Cependant, un jour Ryuji ne vint pas à leur rendez-vous. Pensant qu'il était malade, Okiku alla jusque chez lui et demanda à le voir mais personne ne savait où il était. Elle s'inquiéta et se mit à le chercher dans tous les endroits où ils allaient se réfugier et finit par le trouver au pied du grand pin qui surplombait la falaise, là où ils avaient l'habitude de regarder la mer.  
Tête basse, les genoux repliés contre lui, Ryuji ne bougeait pas et quand elle s'approcha de lui elle entendit sa respiration saccadée et entrecoupée de sanglots.

- _Il pleure? _Ryuji? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

En entendant la voie de son amie, il releva la tête et passa son bras sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes avant de se retourner vers elle. Malgré ses efforts pour afficher un visage neutre, ses yeux rougis et humides en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Okiku? Ça va? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu. J'ai... je me suis souvenu que j'avais autre chose à faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryuji? demanda-t-elle en ignorant la fausse excuse qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Rien, rien. Tout va bien.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers elle. Elle se contenta alors de le fixer avec un regard accusateur. Elle détestait qu'il lui cache des choses et il le savait.

- C'est... c'est mes parents, avoua-t-il finalement. Ils... ils m'ont dit que le grand maître... avait décidé que je n'irai pas au temple après mon anniversaire.

Okiku se figea. Elle savait ce qu'être un prêtre représentait pour son ami. Il en parlait tout le temps. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi il était si triste.

- Ils t'ont dit pourquoi?

- Non. Le grand maître a juste dit que c'était la décision des dieux... et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors?

- Mes parents ont dit que j'irai à l'école de ton père.

Après un long silence, Ryuji se remit à pleurer.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Tout le monde est prêtre dans ma famille. Mes parents le sont et mon grand-père était le grand maître. Alors pourquoi ils ne veulent pas de moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? J'ai déçu les dieux, je suis pas assez bien pour eux? Pourquoi?

Okiku le regardait pleurer et hurler de rage sans savoir quoi faire. Elle n'avait que 6 ans et à cet âge on ignore les mots qui peuvent réconforter. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait convenir à la situation. Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête. Surpris, Ryuji ne fit même pas attention à la douleur et s'arrêta de pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as..., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant les yeux d'Okiku se remplir de larmes.

- Parce que je veux pas que tu dises des trucs comme ça! cria-t-elle. Je me fiche de ce que le grand maître a dit, je veux pas que tu dises ça!

Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à frotter ses yeux pour essayer d'essuyer ses larmes.

- T'as rien fait de mal. Pour moi tu es le garçon le plus gentil et le plus doué que je connaisse, sanglota-t-elle. Je veux pas que tu dises que tu n'es pas assez bien. C'est pas juste. C'est pas juste qu'ils te fassent ça.

Ryuji était touché par ce que disait son amie. Elle était triste elle aussi, triste pour lui. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et releva la tête d'un coup, le regard féroce.

- Mais tu sais quoi? Ils veulent pas de toi et ben tant pis pour eux! Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent en te refusant parce que je suis sûre que tu aurais été bien meilleur que tous les autres. Ils viennent de faire la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. T'as pas besoin d'eux d'abord, ils sont nuls!

- Mais... ma famille... ils vont être déçus.

- C'est vrai. Mais eux aussi ils vont dire que c'est injuste. Parce que eux aussi ils savent ce que tu vaux vraiment.

Petit à petit, Ryuji laissa la tristesse et la déception s'amenuiser et un vague sourire apparut sur son visage. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait ses parents et Okiku avec lui pour l'aider. Et ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais, même s'il ne devenait pas prêtre.

- Mais je vais faire quoi alors? murmura-t-il

- Tu l'as dit non?

Il se tourna vers Okiku et vit qu'elle lui souriait.

- Tu vas aller à l'école avec moi.

- Tu y vas aussi? Mais tu as un an de moins que moi.

- Presque un an, corrigea Okiku. Et j'aurai sept ans juste avant la rentrée donc tout va bien.

Le sourire de Ryuji s'agrandit. Finalement les choses n'étaient pas si sombres. Il irait à l'école avec sa meilleure amie. Tout d'un coup, il sentit la main d'Okiku se saisir de la sienne et la serrer.

- Tu sais... dans un certain sens je suis contente, dit doucement Okiku en rougissant un peu. Si tu étais allé au temple... je ne t'aurais presque plus vu et tu m'aurais oublié.

- Quoi? Jamais je ne t'oublierai Okiku! s'offusqua-t-il

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr. Tu es mon amie et tu le seras toujours.

- Tu me le promets? On sera amis pour toujours?

- Oui. Pour toujours, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit également puis ils regardèrent l'océan tous les deux, la main d'Okiku toujours dans celle de Ryuji.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ryuji fêtait son septième anniversaire avec sa famille et Okiku. Malgré les réticences de son père, le grand maître avait tenu à être présent. Après tout, c'était l'anniversaire symbolique de l'héritier d'une des plus importantes familles de l'île et il se devait de faire acte de présence, ne serait-ce que par respect pour son prédécesseur.  
Contrairement à son habitude, Ryuji ne salua pas le grand maître et fit comme si il n'était pas là. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout il comprenait très bien que le jeune garçon puisse lui en vouloir. Il se contenta donc de l'observer de loin tandis que Ryuji s'amusait avec Okiku, ouvrait ses cadeaux et soufflait les bougies de son gâteau.

- Il a l'air de tenir le coup, souffla-t-il au père de Ryuji.

- Il a réussit à surmonter le chagrin que votre décision lui a causé si vous voulez vraiment savoir, rétorqua celui-ci avec une rancœur à peine contenue.

- Ce n'était pas la mienne mais je suis rassuré de voir qu'il a pu aller de l'avant, dit le grand maître avec un sourire affectueux. Qui est cette jeune fille?

- La fille du directeur de l'école, Saitama Okiku-chan.

- Il s'entend bien avec elle?

- À merveille. Ils sont inséparables, deux véritables amis. D'ailleurs c'est en grande partie grâce à elle s'il va aussi bien, je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Le fait qu'elle aille avec lui dans cette école est une vraie bénédiction.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, murmura le grand maître.

- Pardon?

- Non, ne faites pas attention à ce que je viens de dire.

La rumeur se répandit rapidement en ville, l'héritier des Yasaka avait été refusé au temple et irai à l'école avec les autres enfants de son âge. Si les autres grandes familles se réjouissaient de cette disgrâce, la plupart des habitants de l'île en étaient attristés. Les Yasaka étaient très appréciés et chaque personne ayant rencontré Ryuji pouvait affirmer que c'était un bon garçon, même s'il passait son temps avec la petite Okiku qui n'arrêtait pas de mettre le chahut partout où elle allait.  
De ce fait, le jour de la rentrée, Ryuji eu à supporter de nombreux regards braqués sur lui mais c'était plus des regards de compassion et de pitié que de moquerie ou de mépris. De plus ils n'insistèrent pas, conscient que cela le mettait mal à l'aise et que cela enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie. Ses professeurs le traitèrent comme n'importe quel élève et Ryuji leur en fut reconnaissant. Sans favoritisme dû à son nom, les autres enfants n'eurent aucun mal à l'accepter parmi eux, surtout qu'il était déjà ami avec Okiku, une « fille du peuple » si l'on se permettait l'expression.  
En grandissant, le fait qu'ils soient toujours ensemble commença à faire jaser. La plupart des gens les voyaient déjà comme un couple et leurs amis les taquinaient en les appelant « les amoureux ». Cela débuta après un cours, alors que Ryuji avait onze ans.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de votre avenir. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous savent ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard? demanda leur professeur.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle d'Okiku. Lorsque le professeur l'interrogea, elle se leva et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

- Moi plus tard je serai pirate!

Sa déclaration déclencha des rires dans la salle. Ryuji soupira. Alors elle n'avait pas laissé tomber cette idée. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle voulait partir à l'aventure, voyager à travers les océans et trouver des trésors. Il s'était dit qu'elle changerait d'avis en grandissant mais elle était vraiment têtue. Alors que le professeur tentait de la convaincre que pirate n'était pas une bonne carrière, un garçon de la classe lui lança :

- N'importe quoi. T'es une fille, tu peux pas devenir pirate.

- De quoi? dit Okiku en se tournant vers lui, le regard mauvais.

- Une fille pirate ça servirait à rien. Les filles c'est faible et ça pleure tout le temps.

- C'est pas vrai! cria Okiku. Je te montrerai que les filles peuvent devenir pirate! Et je serai la plus forte de toutes, je serai la plus grande pirate de tous les temps!

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer les rires des autres. Okiku serrait les poings de rage, elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand le garçon crut bon d'en rajouter une couche.

- Ha ha, t'es trop débile. La plus grande des pirates, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu serais même pas foutu de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le poing de Ryuji venait de s'écraser dans son visage. Pour lui c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Passe encore qu'il rigole de son envie de devenir pirate mais qu'il l'insulte et la dénigre non. Le garçon fut projeté au sol et le silence revint dans la salle.

- N'insulte... jamais plus... Okiku, dit froidement Ryuji.

Le professeur dut intervenir pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau le garçon. Le cours fut interrompue et les enfants renvoyés chez eux. Le soir, Ryuji dut faire face à son père qui avait été mis au courant que son fils avait frappé un de ses camarades. Comme punition, il le fit s'asseoir en seiza (sur les genoux) pendant trois heures puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Ryuji. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai puni? demanda-t-il doucement mais fermement.

- Oui Otoo-san, répondit Ryuji dont les genoux criaient grâce.

- Bien. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fais?

- Non Otoo-san.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter Okiku comme ça.

- En cela je suis d'accord. Si je t'ai puni, c'est parce qu'en tant que père je me dois de t'enseigner que la violence n'est jamais la bonne solution. Cependant sache que je ne te reproche rien. Tu as défendu l'honneur de ton amie et c'est quelque chose dont tu peux être fier. Il y aura des moments dans ta vie où te battre sera la seule option, mais si à ce moment là tu te bats pour les personnes que tu aimes, alors rien ne te sera impossible.

- Oui Otoo-san.

- Bien, ta punition est levée. Au fait, tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard? demanda son père qui savait dans quel contexte l'incident avait eu lieu.

Ryuji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Libérer ses jambes de trois heures de torture était assez douloureux et en même temps satisfaisant. Réussissant à s'asseoir sur les fesses, il étira ses jambes doucement.

- Je ne sais pas trop Otoo-san, dit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire mais il y a quelque chose qui me fascine depuis que je suis petit.

- Tu l'es toujours.

- Otoo-san! s'offusqua Ryuji.

- D'accord, j'arrête de me moquer, dit son père en riant doucement.

Ryuji eut une mimique boudeuse. Il savait que son père essayait de détendre l'atmosphère pour ne pas que l'affaire du temple remonte. Après tout il aurait dû devenir prêtre, cette discussion risquait de le faire souffrir à nouveau.

- Tu te souviens des histoires que tu me lisais avant de m'endormir?

- Oui je m'en souviens.

- Moi pas trop. Sauf une. Celle qui racontais l'histoire des sanctuaires. Depuis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je me dis... que j'aimerais bien les voir.

- Tu voudrais te lancer à la recherche des sanctuaires perdus? demanda son père, sidéré.

- Euh... non pas vraiment. Disons que c'est plus une envie qu'une décision. Peut-être que si plus tard je voyage, j'essaierai de les trouver.

- C'est un rêve sûrement plus insensé que celui de ton amie. Mais c'est un beau rêve. J'ignore si tu les trouveras Ryuji mais sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

- Merci Otoo-san.

Le lendemain, Ryuji dû à nouveau subir les regards et les murmures sur son passage. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout il avait frappé un de ses camarades et il était normal que certains aient un mouvement de recul en le voyant s'approcher. Il se sentait mal, malgré ce que lui avait dit son père il avait l'impression d'avoir entaché l'honneur de sa famille. Cependant ce sentiment de culpabilité disparut quand Okiku se jeta sur lui pour le serrer contre elle en disant qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne puisse plus revenir à l'école. Finalement, qu'est-ce que c'était un peu d'honneur contre le sourire d'Okiku?  
Depuis ce jour, le fait qu'il y ai entre ces deux-là plus que de l'amitié commença à faire jaser et devint un des sujets favoris des commères. Évidemment leur comportement n'arrangea pas les choses. Okiku repoussait toutes les filles qui osaient demander à Ryuji de sortir avec elles et tout garçon qui avait l'audace de s'approcher d'Okiku avait droit à une « conversation privée » avec Ryuji. Bien sûr, quand leurs amis les taquinaient à ce sujet, ils répondaient qu'ils voulaient juste protéger leur meilleur(e) ami(e) et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre. Cette situation légèrement frustrante pour tous les observateurs, qui avaient déjà commencé à parier entre eux, aurait pu durer longtemps si un coup du sort n'était pas encore intervenu.

Peu avant ses quatorze ans, Ryuji rentra chez lui et découvrit que son père l'attendait dans la salle de séjour en compagnie du grand maître. Sa surprise passée, il pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Otoo-san, Grand maître, les salua poliment Ryuji.

- Bien le bonjour Ryuji-kun, comment vas-tu? demanda le grand maître.

- Bien. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? demanda Ryuji d'un ton cassant.

Même si cela faisait sept ans, il gardait encore une certaine rancune envers l'homme qui l'avait privé de son rêve. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la faute du grand maître mais il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour canaliser sa colère. Le chef du temple ne releva pas l'offense et continua de sourire poliment.

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies guère ma compagnie, j'irai donc droit au but. Nous voudrions que tu rejoignes le temple en tant que membre honoraire.

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, il a été décidé qu'après ton quatorzième anniversaire tu viennes suivre une partie de notre formation.

- Vous vous foutez de moi! explosa le jeune homme.

- Ryuji! l'avertit son père.

- Laissez, dit simplement le grand maître avec un geste de la main.

- Il y a sept ans vous m'avez fermé les portes du temple au nez et maintenant vous voulez que je vous rejoigne?! hurla Ryuji. Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous?! Est-ce que vous comprenez seulement à quel point j'ai souffert à cette époque?! Et là vous voudriez que je devienne prêtre?!

- Non. Cette formation ne fera pas de toi un prêtre.

- Ah! s'exclama Ryuji. De mieux en mieux! Alors c'est juste parce que je suis l'héritier des Yasaka?! Vous pensiez qu'ainsi je vous pardonnerai et que nous serions de nouveau en bons termes?! Évitez de me prendre pour un chien à qui on donne un os à ronger! Vous avez pris votre décision il y a sept ans alors assumez vos actes! J'ignore à quel jeu vous jouez mais sachez que vous pouvez allez vous...

- Maintenant ça suffit Ryuji! ordonna son père. Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses.

Ryuji s'arrêta de crier et baissa les yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme.

- Ne te méprends pas Ryuji-kun, dit le grand maître en se levant. Ce n'est pas une suggestion c'est un ordre. Par respect pour mon prédécesseur et envers le clan des Yasaka qui nous a toujours soutenu tu auras le privilège d'apprendre l'art martial ancestral de notre peuple. Nous t'attendrons au temple le lendemain de ton quatorzième anniversaire, dit-il en passant à côté de Ryuji. Fais-en sorte d'être là et de faire honneur à ta famille.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant Ryuji bouillir de rage, les poings serrés.

Le lendemain, Ryuji annonça la nouvelle à Okiku qui fut choquée. Non seulement elle savait très bien ce qu'avait vécu le jeune homme sept ans auparavant mais en plus cela réveilla une vieille peur en elle qu'elle pensait disparue, celle de le perdre.

- Mais c'est impossible voyons, tenta-t-elle d'argumenter. Il n'y a jamais eu de prêtre à mi-temps. Pourquoi font-ils ça?

- Je n'en sais rien Okiku. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent de moi.

- Mais tu as oublié combien tu as souffert à cette époque? Tu veux vraiment subir à nouveau ça?

- Bien sûr que non! Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je refuse, ma famille aura des problèmes. Et puis j'ai beau protester il y a quand même une partie de moi qui veut aller au temple. Celle du petit garçon que j'étais avant et qui voulait devenir prêtre comme son père.

Okiku arrêta de protester et tomba à genoux, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

- Okiku, dit doucement Ryuji en s'agenouillant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Si tu y vas... je ne te verrais plus.

- Je n'aurai droit qu'à quelques journées de libre. C'est la règle pour les apprentis. Mais je te jure que je les passerai avec toi.

- Baka... il y a ta famille aussi. Et tes amis. Eux aussi ils voudront te voir. Tu n'auras pas de temps pour moi.

- J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi, dit-il en l'embrassant gentiment sur le front.

- Je... je t'aime Ryuji, avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ajouta-t-elle en le serrant fortement contre lui.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, répondit-il sans savoir comment prendre sa déclaration.

Puis, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle se détacha de lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se lever et de partir en courant. Toujours à genoux, il la regarda s'éloigner, totalement sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur sa bouche.

- _Okiku?_

Il la revit deux jours après, à son anniversaire. Elle rentra dans la pièce où la famille de Ryuji faisait la fête et se dirigea vers lui. Les mains derrière son dos, visiblement gênée et les joues légèrement roses, elle lui fit face sans le regarder dans les yeux et lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

- Bon... bon anniversaire Ryuji.

Une Okiku timide, c'était surprenant. Apparemment elle devait repenser à leur dernière rencontre car il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu la rendre ainsi. Pour ne pas accentuer le malaise, il enleva le ruban qui entourait la boite et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur il y avait un chapeau de cow-boy vraiment classe, accompagné d'un mot où il était simplement écrit « Ne m'oublie pas ». Ryuji se mit à sourire puis sortit le chapeau de la boite et s'en coiffa.

- Il est vraiment super, merci Okiku. Je le porterai tous les jours.

Comprenant par là qu'il penserait toujours à elle, même s'ils étaient séparés, la joie d'Okiku explosa et elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Il la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter pour rire avec elle.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, dit-elle soudainement.

- Non, c'est bon je comprends, dit amèrement Ryuji, pensant qu'elle parlait du baiser.

- J'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller comme ça. Mais je te jure que ça va changer.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, à présent confus.

- Je ne me laisserai plus abattre. Vu que tu vas apprendre les arts martiaux, moi aussi je vais m'entrainer et je serai aussi forte que toi. Et comme ça je pourrai réaliser mon rêve et devenir la plus grande femme pirate de tous les temps.

- Ah, c'était pour ça que tu t'excusais?

- Bien sûr. Tu croyais que c'était pour quoi? demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

- Euh... ben... je... tenta-t-il de répondre en rougissant.

- Je pensais ce que j'ai dis tu sais, dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça. Je t'aime Ryuji, plus que tout au monde.

- Je t'aime aussi, Okiku, dit Ryuji avec un sourire, les yeux remplis de tendresse.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, sous les acclamations de la famille de Ryuji et du père d'Okiku qui l'avait accompagnée, tandis que des billets changeaient de main.

Les débuts de Ryuji au temple furent un véritable enfer. Il devait suivre l'entrainement des novices ayant déjà passé sept ans au temple alors qu'il était lui-même un débutant. Les premières semaines, il fut incapable de finir les séances sans s'évanouir. Tout son corps souffrait le martyr et il n'avait droit à aucun repos. Quand les autres novices suivaient leurs études, il devait continuer à s'entrainer sous la surveillance d'un prêtre. Après tout, il n'était là que pour ça. Il s'entrainait sans relâche tous les jours jusqu'à ne plus sentir la douleur dans son poing lorsqu'il frappait le sac de sable malgré le sang qui coulait de ses jointures. Il courait des kilomètres sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent et que le simple fait de respirer soit douloureux.  
Plus d'une fois il s'écroula en se disant qu'il valait mieux abandonner avant qu'il ne meure d'épuisement. Et à chaque fois il se releva en pensant à Okiku et à sa famille. Ils croyaient tous en lui et il n'était pas question de les décevoir. Il attendait avec impatience chacune des journées où il pouvait sortir du temple pour aller les voir et en revenait plus motivé que jamais à ne pas se laisser abattre.  
Il lui fallut à peine deux ans pour rattraper son retard sur ses camarades et un an après, il rivalisait avec les meilleurs maîtres du temple. Cependant, si la souffrance physique n'était plus là, celle de son cœur s'était développée. Même s'il était à présent l'un des meilleurs combattant de l'ordre, il n'avait toujours pas accès à ses connaissances et la plupart des membres le traitaient toujours comme un étranger.  
Le soir, il restait s'entrainer, bien qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour le surveiller. Concentré sur ses exercices, il évitait ainsi de penser à autre chose. De toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire. S'entrainer encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que le grand maître décide de le libérer. Couvert de sueur, exténué, il s'écroula sur le sol du terrain d'entrainement, son chapeau quittant sa tête pour se poser sur le sol et se mit à respirer bruyamment. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et ouvrit les yeux pour voir au dessus de lui le visage d'un homme assez âgé.

- Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici? lui demanda-t-il.

Ryuji examina le visage qui le surplombait et l'identifia comme celui d'Ikimono, le prêtre responsable de la section zoologie du temple. Un homme assez bizarre qui passait plus de temps avec les animaux qu'il élevait dans le jardin du temple qu'avec ses confrères.

- Je m'entraîne, répondit Ryuji.

- Tu es déjà bien assez fort. Pourquoi continues-tu?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Hum... Suis-moi, dit simplement Ikimono après être resté silencieux quelques instants.

Intrigué, Ryuji se leva, attrapa son chapeau et suivit le prêtre à travers le temple endormi.

- Personne ne devrait suivre aveuglément le chemin sous ses pieds sans savoir où il le mènera, déclara Ikimono tandis qu'ils marchaient. Tout être a le droit de choisir celui qu'il veut arpenter. Libre à toi de suivre celui que je vais te montrer et même de le quitter lorsque tu le voudras. La seule chose qui importe c'est que le voyage soit agréable et qu'il ne finisse pas sur un cul-de-sac.

Il se mit à rire doucement tandis que Ryuji se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu fou.

- Dis-moi petit, est-ce que tu aimes les animaux?

Ryuji aimait les animaux mais il ignorait encore à quel point. Ses premières semaines sous la tutelle d'Ikimono furent comme une renaissance pour lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi passionné par quelque chose. Il s'y investit tant qu'il en oublia même l'entrainement, ce qui lui valut une sacrée punition ainsi que des remontrances pour Ikimono qui ne s'en soucia guère. Voir le sourire réapparaitre sur le visage de son nouvel apprenti lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Okiku fut également folle de joie de le voir enfin s'investir dans quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Même lorsqu'il partit pour une expédition sur une autre île, elle n'en ressentit aucune peine car elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, lui dit-elle un jour qu'il était de permission. Tu as enfin découvert quelque chose que tu veux vraiment faire.

- Oui, je n'en peux plus d'attendre d'être libéré de mes obligations au temple. Je sens l'océan qui m'appelle, ces îles inconnues qui ne demandent qu'à être explorées...

- Tu commences à parler comme un vrai pirate, le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on devienne des pirates hein? soupira-t-il. Des voyageurs ça ne te suffit pas?

- Non. Je serais pirate quoiqu'il advienne. Mais si tu ne veux pas tu n'as qu'à partir tout seul.

- Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te quitterai, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Oui. Mais j'aime quand tu me le dis, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'offrirent pour la première fois l'un à l'autre, Okiku ayant fêté ses dix-sept ans peu de temps auparavant.

Un an passa encore avant que le grand maître ne se décide à convoquer Ryuji pour lui annoncer que sa période d'apprentissage était finie.

- Yasaka Ryuji. De par les circonstances particulières qui vous ont mené ici, vous avez passé près de six ans sous notre tutelle et appris l'art martial de notre peuple, déclara le grand maître. Ainsi que d'autres petites choses qui n'avaient pas été prévues mais dont nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil à l'intention d'Ikimono. Durant ces six années vous avez prouvé votre dévotion envers les dieux, réussi toutes les tâches qui vous avez été confiées et avez gagné l'estime de vos professeurs. Vous avez fait honneur à votre famille et à votre peuple. En conséquence, j'annonce aujourd'hui la fin de votre période apprentissage au sein de notre ordre. Vous n'êtes plus un élève du temple à présent et vous pourrez décider de votre vie comme vous l'entendrez.

Ryuji s'inclina devant le grand maître et ses professeurs et quitta la salle un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, Ryuji déclara à sa famille et à ses amis qu'il allait partir en voyage avec Okiku. Il voulait explorer de nouvelles îles, trouver de nouvelles espèces et ne pas rentrer avant d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'important pour son peuple. Seul son père et Okiku savaient de quoi il voulait vraiment parler lorsqu'il l'annonça. Sa famille et ses amis furent tristes bien sûr mais ils l'encouragèrent et lui souhaitèrent de réussir son périple, précisant qu'ils étaient tous fiers de lui. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Okiku précise qu'ils allaient voyager en tant que pirates. Il fallut trois jours à Ryuji pour réussir à les convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou et qu'ils n'y changeraient rien car sa décision était prise. Au final, l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Okiku passa inaperçue tant le fait qu'il devienne pirate les scandalisait.  
Quelques jours après, de nombreux habitants de l'île se réunirent sur les quais pour voir partir les deux jeunes gens. Par le passé, ces deux-là leur avaient causé bien des soucis, surtout la petite Okiku, mais tous les aimaient beaucoup et pour leur souhaiter bon voyage ils leur avaient offert un bateau. Ryuji et Okiku furent émerveillés en voyant le magnifique cadeau qu'ils leur offraient. Leur promettant de revenir bientôt, ils larguèrent les amarres, disant au revoir à leurs amis et à leur île.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? demanda Okiku en désignant le tissu noir qu'elle brandissait devant elle.

- J'en pense que j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais réussi à me faire devenir pirate... et capitaine qui plus est.

- C'est toi qui a dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne le sois pas non?

- Oui mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais candidat.

- Arrête de bouder capitaine et dis-moi si il est bien.

- Il est magnifique Okiku.

- Yahoo! On a notre drapeau pirate! hurla de joie Okiku en brandissant le tissu noir représentant un crâne de dragon coiffé d'un chapeau de cow-boy et deux os croisés derrière.

- Oui. Notre voyage commence, dit Ryuji en posant la main sur son chapeau.

Île de Nadir, Grand Line.

- J'avais six ans quand j'ai dit ça, protesta doucement Okiku. Comment se fait-il que tu t'en souviennes encore?

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie le jour de notre rencontre? dit Ryuji.

- C'était il y a si longtemps et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient ces quelques mots, ils s'étaient rapprochés et leurs visages se frôlaient à présent. Avec une légère appréhension, de peur qu'elle puisse s'évanouir entre ses mains et que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, Ryuji approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Okiku et les effleura tendrement. Il n'avait jamais aimé brusquer les choses mais ce n'était pas son cas. Elle plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément.

Nami et Chopper, de leur côté, se mirent à contempler le plafond qui révéla une multitude de détails passionnants.

* * *

Vous êtes encore là? Ouah, j'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi long depuis First Kiss. Et encore, j'ai faillit continuer. Je voulais aussi raconter une partie de leur périple mais je commençais à en avoir marre... oui je sais vous aussi.

Bon je suis près, envoyez les reproches. Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, je sais que je vous sert un chapitre sur l'histoire de deux personnages qui n'existent même pas dans One Piece mais j'y peut rien, moi il me plait.

C'était absolument pas prévu au départ, ça m'est venu comme ça et j'ai vraiment eu envie de raconter leur jeunesse, leur rencontre et ce qui s'est passé sur leur île. J'espère juste que ça ne vous as pas lassé et que vous comprenez un peu mieux Ryuji et Okiku à présent. Ce chapitre c'est le leur, c'est un caprice de ma part mais je voulais vraiment le faire.

Je vous jure que le prochain ce sera le combat de Zoro, promis. Allez, sans rancune hein?

Zoro: Je rêve ou il n'y aucun d'entre nous dans ce chapitre?

Moi: Non, non, c'est bien le cas.

Chopper: Si, moi on me voit.

Franky: A peu près deux secondes à la fin et tu dis rien.

Sanji: Oy, c'est quoi ct'arnaque foutu auteur?

Ussop: Une histoire One Piece sans un seul d'entre nous c'est plus une histoire One Piece.

Moi: Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Dites-vous qu'il y a des fics où vous n'y êtes jamais.

Nami: Sérieux?! Ça existe?

Moi: Oui. Même si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Luffy: Bon, quand est-ce qu'on me voit? J'en ai marre, ça fait deux fois où je n'apparais pas.

Moi: Tranquille... Tu ne seras pas non plus dans le prochain.

Luffy: QUOI!! Non mais ça va pas?! C'est moi le héros que je sache!

Moi: Si t'es pas content c'est la même chose. T'avais qu'a pas te faire capturer par Akutsu.

Luffy: C'est ta faute si je me suis fais capturer!

Moi: M'énerve pas où je te jure que je te fais subir les pires supplices la prochaine fois!

Luffy: Ah ouais?! Quel genre?

Moi (regard démoniaque made in Nami): Genre... te faire devenir végétarien.

Luffy (flippe): T'oserais pas...

Moi: Tu crois?

Luffy (déglutit): ...


	18. La lame du cauchemar

Un an. Cette fic a un an. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait aussi longtemps. Vous non plus j'imagine. Il faut dire que mon rythme de parution a considérablement baissé après ma rentrée en master. Mais malgré tout vous êtes toujours là et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Votre patience sera récompensée croyez-moi. En effet, cette fic devrait se terminer dans quatre ou cinq chapitres après celui-ci, vers la fin de l'été si je ne change pas de rythme.

Pour la rubrique, profitons de cet anniversaire pour faire un point sur mes anciennes. Tout d'abord les couples. Je me suis aperçu que j'avais été assez dur à l'époque. Pas pour le yaoï, je le déteste toujours autant mais pour les autres. Réflexion faite, un couple peut très bien être inexistant à mes yeux dans un manga, en gros aucune chance qu'il puisse vraiment se faire, et pourtant donner une très belle histoire. L'important étant bien sûr le talent de l'auteur. Je pense juste qu'il faut traiter ces couples d'une manière originale qui légitimerait bien plus leur existence. On ne peut pas standardiser l'amour et faire une même relation entre Zoro et Tashigi qu'entre Zoro et Robin par exemple. D'ailleurs, j'ai beau aimer un couple, ça ne veut pas dire que l'histoire est bonne, j'ai déjà lu des LuNa qui étaient des torchons.

Ensuite, la configuration du Sunny ayant été rendu publique par Oda-sensei, celle que j'ai inventé ne prend donc effet que dans cette fic.

En ce qui concerne les noms des persos, j'ai de nouvelles information. Apparemment Luffy viendrait du mot anglais luff qui désigne le lof, le côté du bateau frappé par le vent. Quand à Franky, son nom pourrait venir de la célèbre créature du docteur Frankenstein. On remarque en effet qu'outre leur taille impressionnante, ils ont un visage semblable, avec de nombreux morceaux de métal. Merci à **saulot **pour cette précision.

Voilà, fini pour cette fois. Comme promis voici le combat de Zoro.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La lame du cauchemar**

Une fois leur baiser terminé, Ryuji et Okiku se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, submergés par le bonheur de s'être retrouvés.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? demanda Ryuji. Je te croyais morte.

- J'ai été capturée, répondit Okiku.

- Et ils ne t'ont pas tuée?

- Non. J'ai... j'ai passé un marché avec eux, dit Okiku, honteuse, en s'éloignant de lui.

- Un marché? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Oui. J'ai... j'ai accepté de faire partie de l'équipage de Fuhen, avoua-t-elle. En échange de quoi ils épargnaient ma vie et celle de nos nakamas survivantes.

- Elles sont encore en vie? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Non. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais mais elles n'ont pas supporté la vie misérable qu'ont les prisonnières ici, dit-elle les yeux humides.

Le visage de Ryuji s'assombrit. Il porta la main vers le visage d'Okiku et l'attira près de lui.

- J'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu as dû endurer pendant ces deux dernières années.

Le regard d'Okiku se remplit de douleur et de tristesse. Sentant sa détresse, Ryuji la serra à nouveau contre lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de te revoir, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas cru que j'étais mort?

- Non. Je savais que tu étais vivant. Pas un seul un instant je n'en ai douté. J'étais sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre tu me retrouverais. Et ce que tu as fais. Bon sang Ryuji tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi Okiku. Chaque jour sans toi était un supplice.

- Dites, les interrompit Nami. C'est pas que vos retrouvailles me dérangent, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, mais on ne pourrait pas aller rejoindre les autres.

En entendant cela, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle depuis un certain temps. Même si cela ne les gênait aucunement, ils savaient que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Tu as raison Nami-chan, désolé. Vous allez bien toutes les deux? Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis?

- Hey! Pour qui tu nous prends? On se débrouille très bien toutes les deux, dit Okiku en prenant une pose victorieuse. L'arme de Nami est vraiment géniale, elle a terrassé un des groupe de défense à elle seule.

- Un groupe de défense? demanda Chopper.

- Ouaah! Un renne qui parle! cria Okiku en regardant pour la première fois Chopper.

- Je suis un... renne, c'est vrai, dit Chopper en se calmant. Comment tu l'as vu?

- Après tant d'années à entendre Ryuji ne parler que de ça, ça aurait une honte que je ne sache pas les bases. Mais je dois avouer que tu es le renne le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Baka! J'ai pas besoin des tes compliments, sale humaine, dit-il en rougissant.

- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ces fameux groupes de défense? demanda Ryuji.

- Euh oui, les hommes de Fuhen sont répartis en six groupes à travers la base, expliqua Okiku.

- Si c'est le cas, tu peux en enlever trois autres, annonça Ryuji.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps, dit Nami.

- T'aurais dû voir l'état dans lequel était Luffy. On a eu du mal à le contenir. D'ailleurs on n'y est pas arrivé, lança Ryuji.

- Laisse-moi deviner, il a foncé dans le tas sans vous attendre? demanda Nami, sachant très bien la réponse.

- Oui. Mais c'est bizarre, on a suivit sa trace jusqu'ici, comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas croisé? demanda Chopper.

- Okiku? l'interpela Nami, soudainement inquiète.

- S'il est allé vite, on a très bien pu le rater. Et dans ce cas là il pourrait être derrière nous... et se diriger vers Fuhen.

- Oh non, souffla Nami. Il ne sait pas que je vais bien et que je suis avec vous. Il risque surement d'aller le défier.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire adieu à notre évasion furtive, soupira Okiku.

- Je suis désolé Okiku mais je ne laisserai pas tomber Luffy, dit Ryuji. Je vais aller l'aider. Et de toute façon j'ai un compte à régler avec Fuhen.

- Tu es fou! s'exclama-t-elle. Il ne t'a laissé aucune chance la dernière fois!

- Je ne suis plus le même que la dernière fois.

- Mais c'est un monstre Ryuji! Tu risques de mourir cette fois! Je refuse de prendre le risque de te perdre à nouveau! cria-t-elle en pleurant.

- Je ne mourrai pas, je te le promets. Maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie, j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas mourir. Je n'y vais pas pour me venger. J'y vais pour mettre un terme à cette histoire. Les âmes de nos nakamas ne seront jamais en paix tant que ce ne sera pas le cas... et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis... la demoiselle ici présente a besoin qu'on lui ramène son petit ami de capitaine, finit-il en souriant.

- Mais je...

- Fais-moi confiance... Kiku.

- Tu triches. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu m'appelles comme ça, dit-elle avec un sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Je sais. Va sur le bateau avec Nami-chan, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Avec Luffy, j'espère.

- Et puis quoi encore?! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne te lâche plus. On va finir tout ça ensemble que ça te plaise ou non!

- Toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois.

- Apparemment la décision est prise, lança Nami. On est bon pour faire demi-tour. Où sont les autres à ce propos?

- Sanji, Robin, Franky et Usopp sont partis vers la prison pour libérer les femmes, dit Chopper.

- Ce qui fait qu'ils devront s'occuper du cinquième groupe de défense, ajouta Okiku.

- Luffy est partit devant, quand à Zoro il a disparu, finit Ryuji.

- Typique, soupira Nami. Il a dû se paumer.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, dit Chopper.

L'énorme épée s'abattit sur Zoro qui para avec ses deux sabres croisés. Mais la puissance était telle qu'il fléchit sous la pression tandis que le sol se fissurait sous ses pieds. S'il restait ainsi il allait se faire mettre en pièce. Il sauta prestement en arrière et l'épée s'écrasa sur le sol, le fendant sur plusieurs mètres. Zoro eut à peine le temps de reprendre son équilibre que Siegfried était déjà sur lui. Il ne devait pas laisser au chevalier la possibilité d'attaquer. S'il restait sur la défensive, ça allait très mal se passer pour lui.

- Nitoryu... Maguma (l'ours démoniaque)!

Zoro bondit sur son adversaire, sabres vers le bas. Celui-ci plaça sa lame devant lui pour parer mais ne put contenir la puissance de l'attaque et recula de plusieurs mètres. Zoro en profita pour passer à l'offensive. Ses sabres s'abattirent sur Siegfried en une tempête de métal. Il para du mieux qu'il pouvait mais à si courte distance, son arme énorme était un désavantage. Du moins c'est que Zoro croyait.

Alors qu'il réussissait à passer à travers les parades de son ennemi, il eut la surprise de trouver un bras sur sa route. Siegfried avait lâché la poignée de son épée de la main gauche et d'un puissant mouvement, il balaya le sabre de Zoro avec son avant-bras. Celui-ci avait oublié que son opposant portait une armure complète.

Déséquilibré, il ne put éviter le coup horizontal qui le frappa sur le côté gauche. Tordant son bras, il réussit à intercepter la lame avec la sienne mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être projeté contre un des murs de la pièce. Celui-ci se lézarda et des gravas tombèrent sur le sol, à côté de Zoro qui tentait de se relever.

- Debout Roronoa Zoro, lança Siegfried. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore à ton maximum. Te vaincre n'aurait aucun intérêt si tu n'étais pas à 100%.

Zoro se releva et passa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche avant de cracher un peu de sang au loin.

- Te la pètes pas trop. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à m'y mettre à fond quand quelque chose me chiffonne, rétorqua Zoro. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me rend compte qu'il y a un truc qui va pas chez toi.

Les yeux de Siegfied s'agrandirent.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment un homme d'épée tel que toi ait pu finir dans un équipage aussi minable, continua Zoro. Tu m'as l'air de valoir mieux que ces types.

- Détrompe-toi, le coupa Siegfried. Je suis bien pire que ces gars-là. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, c'est le seul endroit où je suis toléré. Fuhen se moque pas mal de la vie de ses hommes et moi, quitte à tuer, je préfère que ce soit ce genre de crevards. Je me sens moins coupable ensuite.

- Tais-toi, on s'en fiche nya ha ha ha! Tue-le, tue-le!

La voix qui venait de dire ça était celle de Siegfried mais elle semblait totalement psychotique.

- La ferme, répondit Siegfried en plaquant sa main sur son visage.

- Allez, tue-le. Je veux voir son sang, ouiii, son sang gicler. Je veux l'entendre crier, je veux qu'il crie comme tous les autres, nya ha ha ha! continua la voix, qui semblait de plus en plus dérangée.

- Tais-toi, tais-toi! cria Siegfried.

- Bordel, mais qui t'es au juste? demanda Zoro qui avait du mal à suivre.

- Moi? dit Siegfried en baissant la main, révélant un visage à moitié déformé avec un sourire malsain. Je suis Nightmare, et je vais te couper en petits morceaux. Des tout pitits pitits morceaux, ouiiii. Et il y aura ton sang partout, ce sera beau. Ton beau sang tout rouge. Alleez... laisse-moi voir ton sang!

Zoro ne sembla pas affecté par le changement soudain de comportement de Siegfried et son nouvel intérêt pour son sang. Il se contenta de retirer son bandana de son épaule et de le nouer sur sa tête.

- Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux.

Ailleurs dans la base, l'équipe de Sanji faisait maintenant face au groupe de pirates responsable de la prison. Et contrairement aux autres, ceux-ci semblaient plus intelligent car ils s'étaient retranchés derrière une lourde porte de métal qui avait surement pour vocation à l'origine d'empêcher une évasion des prisonnières. Et grâce à quelques ouvertures, ils pouvaient à présent tirer sur nos héros qui ne pouvaient pas riposter.

À l'abri derrière un mur, ils se contentaient de jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs avant qu'une balle ne siffle à côté de leurs visages.

- Bon sang! Ces enfoirés ne nous laisseront pas nous approcher plus! pesta Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Une attaque de front serait un suicide, dit Ussop.

- Je peux m'en charger, lança Franky. Mon corps résiste aux balles.

- Et comment tu ouvriras la porte crétin de cyborg?! demanda Sanji.

- Avec un Super Coup-de-vent! rétorqua le charpentier en prenant sa pose.

- Abruti!! Tu va blesser toutes ces pauvres femmes si tu fais ça!! l'incendia le cuistot en lui balançant un coup de pied.

- Cook-san, l'interpela Robin. J'ai une idée.

- Aaah, Robin-chwan! Heureusement que tu es là! s'exclama amoureusement Sanji.

- Je peux bloquer leurs armes temporairement, expliqua Robin. Ensuite, pourrais-tu les aveugler avec une attaque Nagahana-kun (Long-nez)?

- Facilement, répondit Ussop en brandissant son Kabuto.

- Bien, cela devrait suffire pour que vous puissiez atteindre la porte, dit-elle en regardant Sanji et Franky.

- Et après? demanda ce dernier.

Robin se contenta de sourire.

Les pirates planqués derrière la porte étaient extrêmement stressés. Leurs adversaires faisaient partie de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy et en plus ils étaient quatre. Personne parmi eux ne pouvait leur faire face. Le fait que les prisonnières se soient affolées pendant la fusillade n'avait rien arrangé. À présent, ils étaient quelques uns à viser les intrus à travers la porte tandis que les autres faisaient taire les femmes.

- Pourquoi aucun des lieutenants ne vient s'occuper de ces types? demanda l'un d'eux, nerveux.

- Ils doivent être occupés ailleurs. La seule chose qui compte c'est qu'on retienne ces gars jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent nous aider.

- Dies Fleur! lança une voix, aussitôt suivie de petits bruits étranges.

- Hé, c'est quoi ça?! cria un des pirates près de la porte alors que des mains se saisissaient du bout de leurs fusils et les faisaient pointer vers le haut.

- Hissastu, Firebird Star!

Ils virent un oiseau de feu se diriger vers eux et eurent à peine le temps de se coucher pour éviter les flammes qui pénétrèrent par les ouvertures. En se relevant, ils purent voir le pirate super costaud aux cheveux bleus courir vers eux. Ils se mirent à tirer vers lui mais, inexplicablement, les balles rebondirent sur son corps en l'atteignant.

- Ça ne lui fait rien!

- Vous voulez jouer à ça? Très bien, dit Franky en levant le bras gauche. Beans Left!

Son avant-bras se désolidarisa légèrement et se mit à tirer des rafales de balles sur la porte, obligeant les pirates à cesser le feu pour se protéger.

- Super, à ton tour Guru-guru (enroulé), dit-il en se baissant.

Derrière lui apparut la silhouette de Sanji qui l'avait suivit dans sa charge pour se protéger des balles. Il sauta par-dessus Franky, sa jambe droite rougeoyante et amorça un coup de pied retourné.

- Diable Jambe. Premier Haché!

Son pied percuta la porte qui fut arrachée de ses gonds et propulsée au fond de la salle, emportant avec elle les pirates qui étaient sur sa route. Les pirates regardèrent sans voix Sanji s'arrêter à l'entrée de la pièce. Sa jambe fumait encore et il en profita pour allumer sa cigarette dessus.

- Un bon conseil, lança-t-il en prenant une bouffée. Ne vous mettez pas en travers de la route d'un gentleman quand des demoiselles sont en danger.

- Arrête de te la jouer idiot, le critiqua Franky en arrivant à sa suite. On finit ces types, on libère ces femmes et on se casse.

Maudissant intérieurement le cyborg en slip pour avoir ruiné son entrée, Sanji se rappela que des pirates étaient encore là et qu'ils pouvaient toujours représenter un danger pour les prisonnières.

- C'est bon je sais. Ces types vont regretter tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire à ces malheureuses et à Nami-san! hurla-t-il en enflammant ses yeux.

Tandis que lui et Franky se jetaient sur les pirates, Ussop et Robin s'approchèrent des cages retenant les femmes. Instinctivement, elles reculèrent à la vue de ces étrangers mais Robin se contenta de leur faire un sourire.

- N'ayez pas peur, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici.

Les captives ne savaient pas quoi penser. Des mois de détentions et de supplices les avaient brisées pour la plupart et avaient fait disparaître en elles toute notion d'espoir ou de liberté. Mais certaines d'entre elles n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade.

- Je vous reconnaîs, lança l'une d'elle. Vous êtes la femme brune qu'on a vu à Kiri, celle de l'équipage de Mugiwara.

- C'est exact, répondit Robin. Nous sommes venus vous aider avec Ryuji-san.

- Vous êtes venus avec Ryuji?! Écoutez toutes, n'ayez pas peur, ce sont des amis. Ils vont vous aider, faites leur confiance.

À présent qu'une des prisonnières avait déclaré qu'elle les connaissait, les autres acceptèrent de leur faire confiance et c'est avec joie qu'elles sortirent de leurs cages après qu'Ussop les ait ouvertes grâce aux clés qu'il avait récupéré sur l'un des pirates assommés.

- Maintenant suivez-nous, on va vous conduire à un bateau, dit-il quand elles furent toutes libérées.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce tandis que Sanji et Franky finissaient de dérouiller les pirates restants à grand coup de Menu Festivités et de Strong Right.

De l'autre côté de la base, le combat entre Zoro et Nightmare faisait rage.

- Nanajuuni Pound Ho! (calibre 72)

L'onde de choc produite par ses sabres vola jusqu'à son adversaire qui la contra d'un puissant revers avant de courir vers lui à une vitesse démentielle.

- _Bon sang! Comment peut-il être aussi rapide avec tout ce poids?_ s'interrogea Zoro en esquivant les attaques chaotiques qui pleuvait sur lui.

Il n'y avait plus aucune technique ou maitrise dans les coups du chevalier. Ce n'était plus que de la pure violence dont le seul but était de tuer.

- Crève! Crève! Crève! hurla Nightmare, totalement frénétique.

Ses coups étaient portés au hasard mais si rapidement et si puissamment que Zoro avait du mal à les éviter. Il devait mettre rapidement un terme à ce combat ou alors il allait se faire attraper. Et à ce moment-là...

Il évita à nouveau une attaque et celle-ci finit sa course dans le sol, à l'endroit où gisaient les corps des pirates qu'il avait affronté avant. Ceux-ci furent projetés par la puissance du coup et atterrirent plus loin. Difficile de dire s'ils étaient encore vivant après ça. Zoro ne s'en formalisa pas mais cela ralentit Nightmare.

- Ta gueule! Ta gueule! cria-t-il sans que Zoro sache à qui il s'adressait. On s'en fiche qu'ils crèvent! On veut du sang, on veut du sang!

Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups mais la puissance de Nightmare faiblissait et à nouveau il se mit à parler tout seul en se tenant le visage.

- Laisse-moi! Tu es faible! Tu es faible! hurla-t-il.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer encore d'autre gens en mon nom, enfoiré, dit-il plus doucement.

- En ton nom? Nya ha ha ha, mais c'est toi qui les as tués.

- C'est faux!

- Siii, tu les as tués. C'est de ta main qu'ils sont morts, avec ton arme.

- C'était toi, c'était toi!

- Et qui suis-je hormis une facette de ta personnalité que tu as trop longtemps refoulée? Tu la sens n'est-ce pas? Cette soif qui te consume.

- Non.

- Ce besoin incessant de te battre. De faire gicler le sang des autres.

- Non.

- Tu es... un meurtrier.

- Nooonnn!!

Il tomba à genoux et lâcha son arme pour se tenir la tête. Il poussa de puissants cris de douleur qui retentirent à travers la pièce et les couloirs. Zoro avait assisté à tout ça de loin, reprenant son souffle et laissant les deux côtés de Siegfried s'affronter. Finalement, ses cris cessèrent et après quelques instants, il releva la tête. La folie semblait avoir quitté son regard. Il récupéra son arme et se mit en garde.

- Finissons-en avant qu'il ne revienne, lança-t-il fermement. Si je dois mourir, je veux être moi-même à ce moment-là.

- Tu as envie de mourir? demanda Zoro.

- Pas spécialement, mais j'ai toujours cherché un épéiste qui serait capable de me vaincre au cours d'un combat loyal et ainsi mettre un terme à mes tourments.

- Décidément t'as vraiment rien à foutre ici, déclara Zoro. Qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais les autres doivent m'attendre, alors terminons ce combat.

Ils se firent face, Siegfried brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête et Zoro rengaina ses sabre tout en gardant les mains sur les poignées. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. La tension dans la pièce augmentait rapidement. Tout allait se jouer en un instant, en une seule attaque. Soudainement, Siegfried se jeta sur Zoro.

- Die schneide des ritters (La lame du chevalier)!

Au moment où l'énorme épée allait s'abattre sur lui, Zoro ouvrit les yeux.

- Nitoryu... Iai! Rashomon!

En un éclair, il se retrouva plusieurs mètres derrière Siegfried, les mains toujours posées sur les poignées de ses sabres, légèrement dégainés. Au moment où les gardes touchèrent les fourreaux, deux trainées de sang giclèrent le long du corps de Siegfried. Son armure avait été tranchée verticalement au niveau des épaules par l'attaque de Zoro. Il s'écroula en crachant du sang tandis que Zoro retirait son bandana. Il s'approcha de son adversaire qui gisait, vaincu, sur le sol.

- Impressionnant... kof, kof. Tu mérites ta réputation Roronoa Zoro. À présent tue-moi.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à mourir?

- Dis-moi... kof. As-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un qui t'étais cher? demanda Siegfried en continuant de cracher du sang sporadiquement.

- Oui, répondit Zoro en se remémorant Kuina.

- Alors tu sais à quel point ça fait mal. Maintenant imagine que toutes les personnes que tu chérissais soient mortes... assassinées. Et que le meurtrier ce soit toi.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui. Des bandits nous avaient attaqués... kof. Je les ai affrontés mais la rage s'est emparée de moi. Ce jour là j'ai repris mes esprits au milieu de leurs corps, leur sang maculant mon épée et mes mains. Mais il n'y avait pas que celui des bandits. Ma famille, mes amis, ma femme... ils gisaient tous autour de moi... victime de ma soif de sang.

- Je comprends que tu puisses avoir envie de mourir après ça, dit Zoro après un moment. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu? Pourquoi être devenu pirate?

- J'étais un assassin. La piraterie était la seule voie possible pour accomplir mon rêve.

- Ton rêve?

- Je voulais être le plus grand épéiste du monde... kof. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué à vivre. Mais pour y parvenir, il fallait que j'ai des occasions de rencontrer les meilleurs. Fuhen me l'a fournie en échange de mes services. Seul un équipage aussi pourri pouvait m'accueillir... kof, kof... et ainsi les victimes de ma folie seraient des ordures de pirates.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se mettait à rire doucement avant de se remettre à tousser.

- Mais c'est fini maintenant. J'ai été vaincu. Je ne serais jamais le meilleur du monde. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne. Tue-moi.

- Ce que tu fais de ta vie ne me regarde pas, dit Zoro en se grattant la tête. Mais tu crois pas que t'as oublié un truc?

- Uuh... quoi donc?

- T'as toujours pas fais payer au meurtrier de ta famille, lança sombrement Zoro.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes? Kof...c'est moi qui les ai tués, c'est à moi de mourir.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est Nightmare qui les as tués, pas toi. Tu comptes laisser cet enfoiré s'en sortir comme ça?

Siegfried se mit à rire jusqu'à être interrompu par une violente toux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères? Que je l'affronte dans mon esprit? Ce n'est qu'une partie de moi.

- Une partie que tu peux faire disparaître. J'ai bien vu que tu luttais contre lui pendant le combat. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller jusqu'au bout. Débarrasse-toi de lui.

- L'idée est intéressante. Je n'avais jamais combattu contre moi-même. Mais pourquoi devrais-je supporter tout ça alors que je ne désire que la mort?

- Pour ta famille et tes amis d'abord, tu leur dois bien ça. Et puis si ça peut t'aider...

Zoro se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Quand tu auras fini, viens m'affronter. À ce moment-là...

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

- Je serai le meilleur épéiste du monde dit-il avec un sourire féroce.

Il sortit alors de la salle sans voir le léger sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Siegfried avant qu'il ne s'autorise à s'évanouir.

- Bon, et maintenant c'est par où? Si je me souviens bien, c'était tout droit.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier lieutenant de Fuhen tombe face à Zoro. Ça vous a plu? Le chapitre est plus court que le précédent je sais mais c'est de l'action. Et de l'action trop longue, ça casse le rythme.  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi de Siegfried/Nightmare? J'ai adoré l'imaginer, surtout son côté psychotique. Je relisais les dialogues en faisant les voix et je vous le conseille, c'est tripant. Mettez-y un petit côté Gollum, c'est encore mieux.  
Vous remarquerez que sa dernière attaque est en allemand. C'est une petit dédicace au personnage de Soul Edge dont c'est le pays d'origine. Bah quoi, Sanji et Brook ont bien des attaques en français.

Tous: Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire Luffy, joyeux anniversaire!

Luffy: Hein? C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui?

Moi: Et oui, c'est le 5 mai.

Sanji: Et pour fêter ça voici ton gigot d'anniversaire.

Luffy (bave): Ouah, il est superbe.

Sanji: C'est une magnifique pièce de 15 kilogrammes et 580 grammes de la plus tendre viande de dinosaure de la région. Délicatement rôtie, farcie à l'ail, assaisonnée avec ce qu'on fait de meilleur, j'ai entaillé le dessus et y est versé la sauce pour pouvoir écrire « Bon anniversaire » et...

Zoro: Arrête ton monologue Baka-cook, j'pense qu'il s'en fiche pas mal.

Luffy: Itadakimasu!

Moi: Attends! Ne souffle pas les bougies, il faut que je prenne une photo.

Moi (fouille dans un sac): Ah, le voilà. Ok Luffy, c'est bon tu peux... aaaaahhh!!!

Luffy (mâche): Quoi?

Moi: Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais?!

Luffy: Ben quoi, j'ai pas soufflé les bougies.

Moi: T'as mangé le gigot abruti!

Luffy: Tu m'avais pas dit que j'avais pas le droit de le manger.

Moi: J'vais le tuer!!

Ussop: Nami, fais sortir Luffy, on le retient.

Franky (ceinture l'auteur en colère avec l'aide des autres): Qui « on » Long-pif? J'ai pas l'impression que tu aides beaucoup.

Luffy: Mais pourquoi ils...

Nami (lui prend la main et l'emmène dehors): Pour rien. Si on allait faire un tour?

Luffy (une fois dehors): Ils exagèrent, j'ai même pas eu mes cadeaux.

Nami: On peut y remédier.

Nami (embrasse tendrement Luffy): ... Joyeux anniversaire.


	19. Fu Rin Ka Zan

Ohayo minna, voici le nouveau chapitre du guerrier dragon. En guise de rubrique cette fois, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je supporte le LuNa. Après autant de temps passé à le défendre, à l'écrire et à le vénérer, il est logique que vous sachiez comment j'en suis arrivé là. Et surtout, si vous lisez cette fic mais que vous n'êtes pas convaincu du bien-fondé de ce couple, peut-être comprendrez-vous mieux pourquoi je pense que c'est l'un des couples les plus probables de One Piece.

Je commence par une vérité qui dérange. Même si j'y crois énormément, je sais qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il n'y ait jamais de couples dans One Piece. Le côté romantique est en fait pratiquement inexistant. Aucun couple, aucune histoire d'amour, même pas des parents ensembles (toujours un des deux qui est mort ou disparu). Ce serait donc étrange qu'Oda-sensei se mette à faire de grandes histoires d'amour tout d'un coup. Il est plus probable que ce soit à la fin du manga et par petite touche. Défaitiste me direz-vous? Non, réaliste. Un mot qui ne correspond pas aux fanfiqueurs vu que la plupart sont carrément irréalistes. Suffit de voir ce qu'ils font comme couples. Et c'est parce que je suis réaliste que je pense que le LuNa est l'un des rares couples qui a des chances de se concrétiser.

Un constat simple. N'en déplaise aux fans de Zoro, c'est Luffy le héros de ce manga, point barre pas de discussion. Vous remarquez que les 25 derniers chapitres/scans ne parlent que de lui, ça correspond à trois tomes. Trois tomes sans voir Zoro ou les autres, juste Luffy. Parce que c'est lui le héros. Raison pour laquelle je suis outré quand je le vois réduit à un débile qui ne pense qu'à manger dans certaines fics.  
Donc, Luffy est le héros. Maintenant, soyons honnêtes. Dans la grande majorité des films, des livres et des mangas, quand le héros tombe amoureux, c'est toujours de l'héroïne. Du personnage féminin principal on va dire, le premier rôle féminin. Et dans One Piece c'est Nami. Elle a été la première, elle est là depuis le début et c'est elle qui est le plus mise en avant. En suivant cette logique, Luffy et Nami sont censés tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Mais évidemment la logique n'a rien à faire dans une histoire d'amour. Il faut des sentiments, une complicité, une relation de confiance. Tout ça, je vais essayer de vous prouver qu'ils l'ont grâce à des scènes du manga et de l'animé. Mais pas cette fois. Ça prendrait trop de place. Ce sera pour la prochaine rubrique.

Maintenant place à l'action.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Fu Rin Ka Zan**

Sans rien savoir de la victoire de Zoro sur Siegfried ou de l'évasion des prisonnières, Nami, Ryuji, Okiku et Chopper faisaient à présent marche arrière et s'enfonçaient dans la base à la recherche de Luffy.  
Nami était extrêmement inquiète à présent. D'après ce que lui avait dit Okiku, Fuhen était très fort et possédait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Si Luffy le croisait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils se battraient et elle avait peur qu'il soit blessé. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il gagnerait et qu'il s'en sortirait vivant. Mais dans quel état? Elle se souvenait de son combat contre Lucci. Tout ce sang. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il avait dû souffrir le martyr rien que pour continuer à tenir debout. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ainsi.

Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils venaient de revenir dans la salle où se tenait précédemment l'un des groupes de pirates. Ceux-ci gisaient toujours inconscients.

- Ouah! s'exclama Chopper. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Nami les a tous terrassés en une seule attaque, répondit joyeusement Okiku.

- Je sens une odeur de grillé, dit Ryuji. Et de nombreuses présences mais elles sont faibles.

- Fais juste attention où tu mets les pieds. Tu pourrais marcher sur l'une des nombreuses victimes de Nami, dit Okiku en rigolant.

- Tu pourrais éviter de dire ça? demanda Nami. Je passe pour une meurtrière en puissance.

- Hé hé désolée. C'est juste que j'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois aussi forte avec juste 16 millions de berrys comme prime. Tu pourras me faire essayer ton Climat-Tact?

- Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi Nami-chan, refuse, dit rapidement Ryuji. Ne lui mets jamais rien entre les mains qui soit plus compliqué qu'un tire-bouchon.

- Hey! s'offusqua Okiku en le tapant sur l'épaule.

- Quoi? Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où tu as voulu essayer ce véhicule bizarre sur Jiko? Tu as détruis la moitié de la ville.

- Je pouvais pas savoir que ce truc accélérait aussi vite. Et puis ce poulet n'avait rien à faire au milieu de la route.

- Tu venais de rentrer dans le marché.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler et Nami se mit à sourire. Même si elle était inquiète, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse que ces deux-là se soient retrouvés.  
Finalement ils arrivèrent au carrefour où Okiku avait assommé le messager.

- Bien, à partir d'ici, si on continue tout droit, on arrivera à l'entrée des quartiers de Fuhen, dit-elle. En principe Kyouko devrait y monter la garde. Enfin, si Mugiwara ne s'est pas occupé de lui.

- Kyouko c'est…? demanda Ryuji.

- Le bras droit de Fuhen, son premier lieutenant. Un vrai chien de garde. Loyal, stupide et qui a tendance à mordre sans raison.

- Je sens l'odeur de Luffy, dit Chopper. Mais elle est beaucoup trop diffuse, je n'arrive pas à savoir de quelle direction elle vient.

- Hum, réfléchit Okiku. Nous on venait de la gauche, donc ce n'est pas par là. À droite c'est les domaines de Kyouko et d'Akutsu mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Une chance sur deux, soit il est allé à droite, soit il a continué tout droit. Vous en pensez quoi?

- Tout droit, répondirent immédiatement Nami et Chopper.

- Je dis tout droit aussi, répondit Ryuji.

- Le choix est fait alors. Allons-y.

- Mais si on tombe sur ce Kyouko? demanda Chopper, un peu apeuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryuji et moi on peut s'en charger, dit Okiku en souriant.

Chopper rassuré, ils avancèrent donc tout droit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Nami remarqua que les murs révélaient de plus en plus la roche de la caverne. Comme si cette partie de la base n'avait pas été aménagée. Elle eu confirmation lorsque les murs finirent par être à nu et qu'ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle. Celle-ci était ronde mais parfaitement naturelle. Des stalactites pendaient des plafonds et des bases de stalagmites sortaient du sol. Apparemment les pirates les avaient brisées pour libérer le passage. Celles sur les côtés de la salle étaient cependant intactes et conféraient à l'ensemble un aspect inquiétant.

- Quel est cet endroit? demanda Ryuji.

- L'entrée des quartiers de Fuhen, répondit Okiku. Il l'a laissée ainsi parce qu'il trouvait ça intimidant.

- On ne peut pas lui donner tort, commenta Nami.

Les flambeaux accrochés aux murs et piliers de roches projetaient leurs ombres sur les murs mais à chaque fois que les flammes vacillaient, les ombres bougeaient et changeaient de forme, donnant l'impression que des créatures souterraines rodaient dans la salle.

- Je ne vois pas Kyouko, c'est étrange, dit Okiku.

- Luffy s'en est peut-être chargé? proposa Chopper.

- Si c'est le cas il devrait y avoir des traces de combat, répondit-elle. Ça ne me dit rien tout ça, restons sur nos gardes.  
Chopper et Nami déglutirent et celle-ci resserra sa prise sur son Climat-Tact. Ils traversèrent lentement la salle et arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un nouveau couloir. Nami remarqua que celui-ci était de nouveau aménagé, probablement pour annoncer qu'ils pénétraient dans le repaire du maître des lieux.

- Nous y voilà, dit lentement Okiku. Au bout de ce couloir il y a la salle d'audience de Fuhen et ses appartements.

- Une salle d'audience? demanda Ryuji.

- Oui, les pirates qui ont une requête ou un différent doivent aller le voir, s'agenouiller et expliquer leur problème tandis qu'ils les écoutent, assis sur son trône. Il aime regarder ses hommes de haut.

- Luffy serait donc là-bas? demanda Nami, dans un mélange d'espoir et de crainte.

- C'est fort possible.

- Je vais tenter quelque chose, dit Ryuji. Restez en arrière et soyez le plus silencieux possible.

Il s'avança dans le couloir puis s'arrêta et mit ses mains derrière ses oreilles. Il se concentra alors pour essayer de capter les sons qui venaient d'en face. Ce n'était pas facile. Le silence qui régnait était parasité par le bruit de respiration et les battements de cœurs d'Okiku et des autres. Mais au fur et à mesure, il réussit à se focaliser sur ceux qui venaient du couloir. Ce faisant, il entendit trop tard le bruit de mécanisme qui se propagea dans la roche entre lui et les autres.

- Attention! cria-t-il en se retournant.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Une lourde porte de métal descendit du plafond et s'abattit sur le sol, le séparant de Nami, Chopper et Okiku. Celle-ci avait réagit mais trop tard. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux de chaque côté de la porte, les mains plaquées sur le métal, essayant de trouver une ouverture.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça bon sang?! hurla Nami.

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis venue deux fois mais je ne savais même pas que ça existait! s'énerva Okiku en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'ouvrir.

- Oh mais il y en a un, dit doucement une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme brun se tenir près de l'entrée de la salle. Son bras était tendu vers le mur et sa main tenait un petit levier qui était abaissé.

- Kyouko! s'exclama Okiku.

- Et oui, vous n'avez tout de même pas cru atteindre le capitaine comme ça? Pratique ce petit système n'est-ce pas? Une idée à moi au cas où la marine nous trouverait. Le temps qu'ils ouvrent la porte, nous nous serions déjà enfuis.

- Comment? Il n'y a pas d'autres issues dans les quartiers de Fuhen, dit Okiku.

- Petite sotte. Cela ne fait même pas deux ans que tu es là et tu crois tout savoir. Le capitaine Fuhen a sa propre sortie de secours. Un passage secret qui peut le mener n'importe où dans la base et également à l'extérieur dans une crique où est amarré un petit bateau.

- Que se passe–t-il? demanda Ryuji à travers la porte.

- Kyouko nous a piégé, répondit Nami.

- Exact. En temps normal je me serais occupé des intrus sans problème mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de me battre à quatre contre un. Surtout contre ton ancien capitaine Okiku. J'avoue être surpris qu'il soit encore en vie et encore plus qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici. Mais qu'importe, il va rester bloqué derrière cette porte et vous entendre mourir. Quel châtiment exquis.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va se laisser faire? répondit Okiku en le défiant.

- J'espère bien que non. Je n'éprouverai aucun plaisir à simplement vous tuer. Oh non, je veux vous voir ramper devant moi et me supplier de vous achever. Vous avez causé bien trop de désordre ici pour que je vous accorde une mort douce.

- Et si c'était toi qui mourrais? lança narquoisement Okiku.

- Ha ha ha!! Et comment comptes-tu faire ça? Je suis le meilleur homme de Fuhen et qu'avez-vous à m'opposer?

Il regarda Chopper.

- Un petit animal de compagnie.

Il passa ensuite à Nami.

- Une navigatrice qui ne vaut même pas 20 millions de berrys et qu'Akutsu a capturé sans difficulté.

Son regard revint finalement sur Okiku.

- Et finalement toi. J'ai toujours dit qu'on n'aurait jamais dû t'accepter parmi nous. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu nous trahirais.

- Parmi vous…? Trahis…? Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais fait partie de votre équipage de malades, répondit férocement Okiku.

- Tiens, je pensais pourtant que c'était le cas quand tu as brillamment achevé la cérémonie d'intronisation.

Le regard d'Okiku se glaça.

- La ferme, murmura-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là? De l'excitation? Du dégoût?

- La ferme, dit-elle plus fort.

- Ça t'a fait quoi hein? De regarder cette femme dans les yeux pendant que la vie s'échappait d'elle? Dis-moi Okiku… ça t'a fait quoi?

- La ferme!! hurla-t-elle. Je jure que je vais te faire payer pour toutes les atrocités que tu as commises.

- à la bonne heure. Enfin un peu de haine dans ta voix. J'aurai été déçu si tu ne m'affrontais pas avec l'intention de me tuer. Un combat à mort, il n'y a que ça qui peut m'exciter autant.

Il s'avança dans la pièce tandis qu'elle retirait sa veste, révélant ses épaules. Nami et Chopper remarquèrent immédiatement que sur la gauche se trouvait le même tatouage que celui de Ryuji. Un crâne de dragon surmonté d'un chapeau de cow-boy.

- Pour mes nakamas que vous avez tués, je vais t'abattre ici et maintenant Kyouko, dit-elle, la voix pleine de détermination et de fureur.

Elle marcha alors vers son ennemi, ignorant les protestations de Chopper et Nami.

- Okiku attends. C'est trop dangereux, il vaut mieux qu'on l'attaque ensemble, dit cette dernière.

- Laissez-la, dit fermement Ryuji de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Quoi? protesta Chopper. Mais on ne peut pas la laisser…

- Vous ne la connaissez pas encore. Vous ignorez à quel point elle est forte.

La confiance qui transparaissait dans ses mots les calma. Si Ryuji lui faisait autant confiance, alors ils feraient de même.

- Je compte sur vous. Il vous sous-estime énormément s'il pense que vous êtes faibles. Si elle a des problèmes, je sais que vous serez capables de l'aider. Veillez sur elle s'il vous plait.

- Attends une minute? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? demanda Nami, alarmée par le ton de sa voix.

- J'ai mon propre combat à mener. Je vous confie la suite, on se retrouve plus tard, dit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Ryuji-san, attends! s'écria Nami.

Mais c'était trop tard. L'aveugle se dirigeait déjà vers les quartiers de Fuhen. Okiku était prête à se battre et elle et Chopper étaient pris entre les deux, sans savoir quoi faire.

- Bon sang Luffy. Où es-tu? dit-elle faiblement.

Quelque part dans la base, Luffy reprenait difficilement connaissance. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement et il était incapable de dire s'il était conscient ou pas. Tout était si flou autour de lui. Mais il sentit quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui l'appelait.

- Nami, murmura-t-il avant de replonger dans les ténèbres.

Okiku faisait face à Kyouko, le regard brûlant de rage.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Kyouko. Alors on va en finir rapidement.

- Amène-toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment.

- Attends-toi à une grosse déception, dit-elle en prenant une pose de combat. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me retenir maintenant.

- Ferme-la et crève! hurla Kyouko en fonçant sur elle.

- Rapide comme le vent.

Sur ces mots, Okiku disparut, à la grande stupeur de Kyouko qui stoppa son assaut. Il fut presque instantanément projeté au sol par un coup de pied asséné sur son flanc par Okiku qui venait juste de réapparaître. Il se releva pour constater qu'elle avait disparut à nouveau. Sachant cette fois à quoi s'attendre, il se concentra pour essayer de la détecter mais rien à faire. C'était comme si elle s'était évaporée.

- Silencieux comme la forêt.

Sa voix semblait venir de partout et se réverbérait dans la pièce comme un écho. Kyouko avait l'impression de voir son ombre derrière chaque stalagmite et l'éclairage des flambeaux n'arrangeait rien. Il commença à paniquer lorsque la voix retentit derrière lui.

- Féroce comme le feu.

Il fut alors frappé par un puissant enchaînement de coups de poing qui l'envoyèrent s'écraser contre l'une des stalagmites qui se craquela sous la puissance de l'impact. Il cracha du sang. Tous les coups avaient visé et touché avec précision ses points vitaux. Son corps était comme ravagé de l'intérieur. Mais il en fallait plus pour l'abattre. Alors qu'Okiku s'approchait de lui, il se releva et fondit sur elle.

- Tu as baissé ta garde!

- Immuable comme le montagne.

A la grande surprise de Kyouko, elle resta immobile tandis qu'il la martelait de coups. Cependant il se rendit rapidement compte que toutes ses attaques étaient parfaitement bloquées. Pire, elle les parait de manière à ce qu'il se torde les articulation ou touche des parties trop dures comme les coudes. Au final c'était lui qui souffrait de ses propres coups. Exactement comme s'il frappait un énorme rocher. Il recula et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Elle était bien plus forte que ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ces techniques?! éructa-t-il en tentant de gagner un peu de temps.

- Un art que j'ai mis au point en m'entraînant sans relâche pendant six ans, répondit-elle. Le Fu Rin Ka Zan (Vent Forêt Feu Montagne).

Ryuji courait le long du couloir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il s'inquiétait tout de même pour Okiku. Surtout en ce qui concernait cette fameuse cérémonie d'intronisation. Quoi que ce soit, cela l'avait bouleversée. Il avait sentit sa colère et sa tristesse, même à travers la porte. Quelles atrocités avaient-ils bien pu lui faire subir? Progressivement, toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Fuhen remonta en lui et envahit son esprit.

- _J'avais dit à Luffy que je ne venais pas pour me venger mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir, _pensa-t-il.

A ce moment-là, il déboucha dans la salle d'audience de Fuhen et sentit immédiatement la sombre présence qui siégeait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Qui ose me déranger? demanda-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

- C'est le moment d'en finir Fuhen! s'exclama Ryuji.

En entendant cette voix étrangère, Fuhen releva la tête et examina le nouvel arrivant. Il reconnut rapidement les cheveux blancs et le chapeau de cow-boy.

- Oooh. Tu es encore vivant? dit-il, amusé.

- Je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment, répondit fermement Ryuji. Pour mes nakamas que tu as tués et tout ce que tu as fait subir à Okiku, je vais t'anéantir.

- En temps normal je dirais que j'aime la lueur de rage dans tes yeux mais ce serait malvenu de ma part cette fois, rétorqua Fuhen en se moquant. J'aurai peut-être dû appuyer un peu plus mon coup il y a deux ans et ne pas me contenter de t'ôter la vue. Sérieusement, tu penses pouvoir me blesser dans ton état?

- Ama Kakeru Ryu, Shukuchi.

Presque instantanément, Ryuji se retrouva devant Fuhen et celui-ci dû se jeter sur le côté pour éviter le coup de poing de l'aveugle qui réduisit son trône en miette.

- Je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a deux ans, dit-il dangereusement en tournant le visage vers Fuhen.

- Je vois ça, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire en dégainant son sabre. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de challenger intéressant. Je vais encore une fois devoir te rappeler ce qu'est l'enfer.

Kyouko mordit à nouveau la poussière. Il était totalement dominé par les techniques d'Okiku. Il se releva à nouveau pour la voir se jeter sur lui et lui asséner un puissant coup de genou au menton. Il réussit à garder son équilibre et tenta de riposter par un crochet mais…

- Rapide comme le vent.

Elle disparue à nouveau et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit…

- Féroce comme le feu.

Il fut à nouveau frappé par cette technique destructrice qui dévastait ses organes vitaux. Il cracha à nouveau du sang et s'écroula.  
Près de la porte, Nami et Chopper étaient euphoriques. Okiku maîtrisait totalement ce combat et son adversaire était incapable de la toucher. Malgré toutes ses vantardises il n'était pas si fort que ça et ils pourraient bientôt aller aider Ryuji et Luffy. C'était également ce que pensait Okiku mais contre toute attente, Kyouko se mit à rire. Enfin, il essaya mais ses ricanements furent entrecoupés de toussotements et de crachement de sang.

- Kof… kof. Tu te débrouilles bien Okiku. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu me pousserais jusque là, dit-il en se relevant.

Okiku le regarda se redresser péniblement.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Il peut à peine tenir debout. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment?_

- Soyez-en fier. Seul le capitaine a déjà vu ma vraie forme, dit-il avec un rictus. Je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser mon fruit du démon dans ce combat.

Okiku se figea. Un fruit du démon? Impossible, personne n'en avait jamais parlé ni fait allusion. Ni même Siegfried ou Akutsu. Comment aurait-il pu garder le secret aussi longtemps? Mais toutes ces pensées devinrent rapidement inutiles quand elle vit le corps de Kyouko se mettre à grandir et à se recouvrir d'écailles.

Fuhen attaqua Ryuji, tentant de le trancher en deux mais celui-ci se baissa et essaya de le faucher avec un balayage. Fuhen bondit en arrière et Ryuji en profita pour fondre sur lui. Son adversaire amorça un coup de sabre mais c'était trop tard. Ryuji était déjà sur lui et il bloqua son poignet de la main droite avant de se retourner en lui assenant un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Il releva alors le bras et son poing alla s'écraser dans le visage de Fuhen. Celui-ci chancela et Ryuji profita de ce moment de faiblesse.

- Ryu no Ikari (la fureur du dragon)!

Dans une série de mouvements presque imperceptibles à l'œil nu, il frappa Fuhen avec presque toutes les parties de son corps avant qu'un coup de pied retourné ne l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur. Malgré la puissance de l'attaque, il se releva rapidement à la surprise de Ryuji.

- _Impossible. J'ai eu une excellente réponse dans chacun de mes coups. Il les a subis de plein fouet. Il n'a pas pu s'en sortir indemne._

Apparemment si car Fuhen se jeta à nouveau sur lui.

- _Si ça n'a pas suffit, alors que dis-tu de ça?_ Ryu no…

Ryuji esquiva à nouveau le coup de sabre et lança un puissant uppercut du gauche dans la mâchoire de Fuhen.

- Kiba (croc)!

A l'instant où sa tête était projetée vers le haut, un coup descendant du droit la maintint sur place. Les coups presque simultanés avaient causés d'importants dommages. Le cerveau de Fuhen était complètement sonné et Ryuji avait senti sa mâchoire se briser sous le choc.

- C_a ne suffit pas, je dois en finir._ Ryu no Tekken (le poing de fer du dragon)!

La puissance de l'impact envoya la grande carcasse de Fuhen voler à travers la pièce.

- Cette fois c'est fini, dit Ryuji pour lui-même.

Mais encore une fois il fut stupéfait en sentant Fuhen se relever. Cet homme était-il un mort-vivant? Un zombi? Comment pouvait-il encore se relever alors que son corps était brisé? Ne pouvait-il donc pas le vaincre?

- Impressionnant, lança Fuhen. Très impressionnant. Ta technique de combat surclasse aisément la mienne. Mais tu ne peux pas me battre.

- Je t'ai brisé la mâchoire, comment peux-tu encore parler? demanda Ryuji, sidéré.

- Brisée? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Comme tu le vois, ma mâchoire va très bien. Oh, j'oubliais, tu ne vois pas n'est-ce pas? Si c'était le cas, tu aurais remarqué que toutes les blessures que tu m'as infligé depuis le début de ce combat ont disparus.

- Impossible.

- Et pourtant si. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où tu me terrasseras, je me relèverai toujours sans aucun dommage. Je suis Fuhen l'Immortel.

Okiku, Nami et Chopper regardèrent, médusés, la transformation de Kyouko s'achever. Il faisait maintenant plus de 2 mètres cinquante de haut, ses vêtements étaient prêts à craquer et ne couvraient plus ses avant-bras ni le bas de ses jambes. Ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'écailles, ses mains étaient devenues des griffes acérées, ses pieds des pattes puissantes à trois griffes dont une immense et rétractile, une longue queue écailleuse sortait du bas de son dos et son visage était devenu reptilien. Une mâchoire allongée, des crocs tranchants et ses oreilles avaient pratiquement disparues. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes.

- Impossible, murmura Nami.

- Un fruit Zoan, dit Chopper en tremblant.

- Alors les fruits Zoan anciens existent vraiment? dit Okiku.

- Hé oui, lança Kyouko d'une voix rocailleuse. Toka Toka no Mi, modèle Raptor.

- Je vois, je comprends maintenant, dit Ryuji. Tu as le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon.

- Exact, confirma Fuhen. Le Chiyu Chiyu no Mi. Le fruit de la régénération.

- Grâce à lui tu peux soigner toutes tes blessures.

- Pas seulement. Il m'a donné d'autres capacités tout aussi intéressantes. Mais tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même.

- _Tsss, on est mal, _pensèrent Ryuji et Okiku au même moment.

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre fini et avec une bonne situation bien dramatique s'il vous plait. Les méchants étalent leurs pouvoirs après avoir pris une dérouillée. Ça change des combats habituels où c'est l'inverse non?

Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je tiens à préciser que j'avais imaginé le fruit de Kyouko avant que ne sorte le chapitre 509 où Drake se transforme en T-rex. Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai pris un sacré ascenseur émotif. D'abord la déception : adieu l'originalité et ensuite la fierté : Oda-sensei et moi on pense pareil. Explication au fait, Toka Toka no mi parce que tokage signifie lézard en japonais. Je l'ai raccourci à deux syllabes comme pour Inu, Neko ou Ushi et ça donne le fruit du lézard modèle Raptor. Pourquoi raptor ? Et bien parce que je trouvais que le T-rex c'était exagéré et que le raptor faisait plus méchant. Vous avez vu Jurassic Park non?

L'explication pour le fruit de Fuhen viendra plus tard, sachez juste que Chiyu veut dire guérison en japonais.

Ensuite, la technique d'Okiku, le fameux Fu Rin Ka Zan. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, c'est une célèbre citation de l'Art de la guerre de Sun Tzu. Ce sont les préceptes qui, s'ils sont appliqués, mènent une armée à la victoire. On les retrouve cités dans plusieurs mangas comme Prince of Tennis ou Détective Conan. Quand j'ai créé Okiku, il a bien fallut que je lui trouve une manière de combattre et c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Perso, elle me plait énormément et donne à Okiku une dimension plus intéressante.

Luffy : Bon alors, j'arrive quand moi?

Moi : De quoi tu te plains? On t'a vu cette fois.

Luffy : Dix secondes, tu te fous de la gueule de qui?

Moi : T'as ton heure de gloire dans les scans en ce moment, laisse les autres en profiter un peu.

Ussop : C'est clair qu'on nous a pas vu depuis un bail.

Franky : Ouais, pourquoi c'est Mugiwara et pas les aventures de Super-Franky.

Luffy : Parce que c'est moi le héros, hé hé.

Moi : Exact mais en terme de popularité dans les fics tu es deuxième.

Luffy : Quoi ?!

Moi : Et oui, Zoro est celui qui a le plus de fic en tant que personnage principal. Pas beaucoup plus que toi mais il te bat quand même.

Zoro: Ouais, je savais que j'étais le meilleur.

Moi: Par contre, faut que tu saches que plus de la moitié de tes fics sont du yaoi.

Zoro: Quoi?!

Moi: Ouaip. Si on vire le yaoi, Luffy passe largement en tête et toi tu deviens troisième derrière Nami.

Nami: C'est vrai? Je suis si bien classée?

Moi: En temps normal tu es au coude à coude avec Sanji pour la troisième place mais quand on vire le yaoi il n'a plus rien.

Sanji (déprime): Alors tout le monde me voit comme un homosexuel?

Moi: Mais non pas tout le monde, je sais que tu aimes les femmes moi.

Zoro: J'arrive pas à croire que cette sorcière soit mieux classée que moi.

Nami: Alors les gens m'aiment bien?

Luffy: Ben pourquoi ils t'aimeraient pas?

Zoro: Alors elle est égoïste, arnaqueuse, diabolique, radine...

Nami (gros coup de poing qui l'envoie voler): On t'a demandé ton avis toi?!

Moi (grosse goutte): Bien sûr que les gens t'aiment. Enfin, ils aiment surtout le couple que tu formes avec Luffy vu qu'il représente la moitié de tes fics.

Nami (regarde Luffy et rougit): Si c'est ce que veulent les lecteurs, on n'a pas le choix, il faut faire des histoires d'amour avec moi et Luffy.

Moi (sarcastique): T'as l'air de prendre ça plutôt bien.

Nami (voix faussement assurée): Bien sûr, je suis une pro. Sinon... juste par curiosité hein. C'est quoi le...pourcentage de... rating M?

Les constatations exprimaient ci-dessus représentent les résultats trouvés par votre serviteur dans une analyse statistiques menée sur les fic One Piece de en anglais, espagnol et français (représentent plus de 95% des fics One Piece) et ne sont pas homologuées par un quelconque organisme. Merci.


	20. Une journée en enfer

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard inexcusable que j'ai pris. Moi qui avais dit que je finirai cette fic cet été, je me suis complétement fourvoyé. Mais j'arrête de pleurer sur le passé. La rubrique: les scènes que je considère étant des preuves du LuNa. Bien évidemment cela n'engage que moi et vous êtes invités à donner votre avis.

Commençons par leur rencontre. On en a deux, celle de l'animé, leurs regards qui se croisent entre les bulles d'eau au ralenti (franchement on peut pas faire plus romantique) et celle du manga. Celle-ci a une vraie signification pour moi. On remarque que Nami est la seule à avoir droit à une rencontre « particulière ». Il est tombé du ciel et lui a sauvé la vie je vous rappelle. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas encore. Il est tombé pour elle, en anglais « he fell for her » qui signifie aussi « tomber amoureux ». Coïncidence? Peut-être mais ça annonce la couleur.

Ensuite il y a la façon dont Luffy va lui faire changer d'avis sur les pirates. En tout cas sur lui : la scène où il est enfermé dans la cage de Baggy et son speech sur la détermination ; son combat pour Chouchou et la scène où elle le voit lui rendre la boite de croquette ; quand il donne la moitié du trésor aux habitants de la ville ; avec Gaimon, quand il refuse de lui rendre les coffres afin de ne pas le décevoir ; le combat contre Kuro où il lui sauve à nouveau la vie (troisième fois) et quand il hurle qu'il ne laissera pas Kuro massacrer ses nakamas ; quand ils sont tous les deux à la fin du combat, on voit bien que Nami a fait la différence entre Luffy et les autres pirates.

Jusque là, on a juste vu les raisons qui ont poussé Nami à s'attacher à lui. Mais quand elle les trahi, on voit que c'est réciproque : Luffy est le seul à vouloir la ramener. Il veut qu'elle soit dans l'équipage et il se moque bien qu'elle ait volé le Merry. C'est le seul qui lui fera toujours confiance.

On en arrive à Arlong Park. Cet arc est surement le plus important et le plus révélateur. Nami fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour les faire partir, de peur qu'ils meurent des mains d'Arlong. Elle va jusqu'à leur faire croire qu'elle a tué Usopp. Seul Luffy n'y croit pas, il s'énerve même contre Johnny, l'accusant de mentir à propos de Nami. Même lorsque qu'elle avoue ce « meurtre » il continue de la croire innocente et, instinctivement, il sent qu'elle a des problèmes et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas partir. Il lui fait confiance et par respect pour elle, il la laisse régler ses problèmes elle-même. Il refuse aussi d'écouter l'histoire de Nojiko si ça doit l'empêcher de pouvoir aider Nami.

Puis on en arrive à la scène principale, la plus belle scène du LuNa : alors qu'elle se plante un poignarde dans l'épaule, il retient son bras. Il ne sait rien de la situation mais il s'en fiche, elle lui a dit de partir mais il refuse de l'abandonner. Deux mots, juste deux mots de sa part, des larmes, et cela lui suffit pour décider qu'Arlong est un homme-poisson mort. Juste parce qu'il a fait pleurer sa navigatrice... Et il lui pose son chapeau sur la tête... Est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris la signification de ce geste? Personne n'a le droit de toucher à son chapeau, c'est son plus grand trésor. Et malgré tout il lui confie, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison particulière. Ce n'est pas pour qu'elle le répare ou parce qu'il porte autre chose (comme avec la coupe afro où il le confie à Usopp). C'est juste pour qu'elle sache que malgré tout il a une confiance absolue en elle, qu'il est là pour l'aider, quelque soient ses problèmes.

Durant le combat contre Arlong, on voit que lorsque qu'elle doit faire son choix, elle se raccroche à ce chapeau. C'est lui qui va la décider à croire en Luffy et à affronter Arlong. La scène du bureau est également cruciale. Souvenez-vous du visage de Luffy quand Arlong parle d'exploiter Nami. Y a-t-il une meilleure description du mot « fureur »? Quand il détruit la pièce, Nami sait qu'il fait ça pour elle, en fait c'est lui qui la comprend le mieux. Et finalement lorsqu'il sort des décombres, la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est de la rassurer. « Nami, tu es ma nakama! » Remarquez qu'il ne dit pas « notre », il dit « ma ».

Et avant de quitter l'île, il y a une scène que je trouve très révélatrice également. Celle de la promesse entre Genzo et Luffy. Qui oserait me dire que ce n'est pas la scène typique du père qui prévient le petit ami de sa fille venu la chercher pour un rendez-vous qu'il lui bottera les fesses s'il la rend triste. La promesse du bonheur de Nami n'est pas entre les mains de l'équipage, de Zoro ou de Sanji, elle est entre celles de Luffy. Parce que lui et lui seul a le pouvoir de la rendre heureuse.

Avec tout ça, comment peut-on oser penser que Nami pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme que Luffy? Comment? Y a-t-il seulement un homme qui la comprend mieux et qui en a fait plus pour elle que Luffy? Quant à lui, il a montré que Nami était plus pour lui qu'une simple nakama. Il tient énormément à elle et il ferait tout pour l'aider.

À ce niveau, tout le monde devrait être convaincu ! Bon, il y a toujours des personnes qui refusent de voir la vérité... Alors la prochaine rubrique continuera à exposer les preuves du LuNa au travers des tomes restants.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une journée en enfer**

Sur le quai de Nadir, les pirates vaincus par nos amis gisaient toujours inconscients. L'un d'eux commençait à reprendre ses esprits et tentait péniblement de se relever. Mais à ce moment là, un groupe de personne leur passa dessus et une fois la poussière dissipée, on pu voir le pirate à nouveau au sol, des traces de pas partout sur le corps.

- C'était quoi ça encore? murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

C'était tout simplement le groupe de Sanji et les prisonnières qui venaient de s'échapper.

- Bon, on est trop nombreux pour le Thousand Sunny, dit Franky à voix haute. Il va falloir qu'on leur pique un bateau. Qui parmi vous sait naviguer et diriger un navire?

Une dizaine de prisonnière levèrent la main. Elle faisaient partie d'un convoi marchand avant que Fuhen ne les capture et elles avaient l'habitude de naviguer.

- Ok, vous serez en charge du deuxième navire. Je vais vous le préparer, occupez-vous du reste les gars, dit le cyborg en direction de ses nakamas.

- Très bien, dit Robin. On doit pouvoir prendre une dizaine de personnes en plus sur le Sunny. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre celles qui sont le plus mal en point. Isha-san pourra les soigner pendant le trajet du retour. Cook-san?

- Oui.

- Vois si tu peux leur trouver quelque chose à manger, elles doivent être affamées.

- Bien sûr Robin-chan, répondit Sanji.

Il avait déjà l'intention de le faire, ces malheureuses avaient visiblement souffert de malnutrition et son devoir de cuisinier l'obligeait à les aider. Il monta à bord du Sunny, espérant avoir suffisamment de nourriture pour les satisfaire et surtout nourrir Luffy quand il reviendrait. Sur le quai, Robin discutait avec les prisonnières quand elle remarqua qu'Usopp n'avait rien dit depuis un moment...

- Nagahana-kun, il y a un problème?

- Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose, répondit-il, la voix tremblante. Comment on va faire pour retourner à Kiri?

- Quoi?

- La première fois, c'était par hasard mais maintenant? Notre Log indique l'île des hommes-poissons alors comment allons-nous retourner là-bas?

- Oups... C'est ennuyeux, répondit calmement Robin.

- Ennuyeux! s'exclama Usopp. On est coincés sur cette île et tu trouves ça ennuyeux! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!

- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Robin se dirigea alors vers les pirates et essaya de trouver ceux qui portaient un Log Pose. Une fois qu'elle en trouva un, elle croisa les mains et deux bras apparurent sur le corps du pirate avant de commencer à le gifler. Après quelques secondes de ce procédé, il se réveilla.

- Quoi?

- Faisais-tu partie du groupe de pirates qui a attaqué Kiri? demanda Robin.

- Euh...non.

- Très bien.

Deux mains apparurent au dessus de sa tête et se serrèrent avant de s'abattre sur son crâne, le renvoyant au pays des songes.

- Au suivant.

Usopp regarda Robin poursuivre ce manège sur plusieurs autres pirates.

- Elle est vraiment effrayante quand elle veut. Mais au moins on aura un Log Pose. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Luffy et les autres. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

oOo

Le corps d'Okiku fut projeté à travers une stalagmite qui s'écroula. Elle se remit sur pied et leva la tête vers son adversaire reptilien.

- Rapide comme le vent.

Elle disparu à nouveau et essaya de frapper Kyouko par derrière mais un puissant coup de queue l'intercepta et l'envoya valser.

- Muah ha ha ha! Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux que ça Okiku! Ma force, ma vitesse, toute mes capacités physiques sont décuplées ainsi que mes sens. Je peux facilement te repérer à l'odeur, même si je ne te vois pas. Contemple la puissance des fruits Zoan Anciens. Jurassic Claw!

Il fondit sur elle à une vitesse démentielle.

- Immobile comme la montagne.

Okiku prit sa posture défensive tandis que les coups s'abattaient sur elle. Mais même la roche ne peut résister à une puissance si dévastatrice. Sa défense fut transpercée par les attaques de Kyouko et elle fut projetée en arrière, de nombreuses entailles sur tout le corps.

- Okiku! crièrent Nami et Chopper en courant vers elle.

Chopper s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et commença rapidement à diagnostiquer son état tandis que Nami s'interposait entre Kyouko et eux, Climat Tact assemblé et crépitant d'électricité.

- Oh, vous voulez vous battre? Misérables avortons, ne vous mettez pas entre un prédateur et sa proie.

- Qu'est-ce que... kof, kof... qu'est-ce que vous faites? Dépêchez-vous de partir. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre lui, dit faiblement Okiku.

- Ne parle pas, ordonna Chopper. Je vais m'occuper de tes blessures.

- Fais ce qu'il dit Okiku, lança Nami. Je prends le relais, repose-toi maintenant.

La boule du Climat Tact se détacha pour pendre au bout d'une chaine, crépitante d'électricité. Nami commença à la faire tournoyer.

- Swing Arm.

- Éloigne-toi, je ne veux pas jouer avec toi pour l'instant, dit négligemment Kyouko. Ça fais trop longtemps que j'attends de plonger mes griffes dans le corps de cette petite arrogante.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, répondit fermement Nami.

Allongée sur le sol, Okiku sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Sa vue se brouilla et elle sentit qu'elle risquait de perdre conscience.

- _Pourquoi fait-elle ça? Laissez-moi ici et fuyez. Ne gâchez pas vos vies pour moi._

Des images du passé resurgirent dans son esprit. Ses nakamas se battant à ses côtés sur un navire en feu. Ryuji tombant à la mer. Elle se faisant assommer. Ses amis mourant en essayant de la sauver.

- _Alors rien n'a changé depuis deux ans? Suis-je toujours incapable de protéger les gens auxquels je tiens? Ryuji... aide-moi._

oOo

Le sabre de Fuhen fendit l'air et Ryuji eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver. La révélation du pouvoir de régénération de Fuhen l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir le vaincre à présent? Il avait bien une idée mais c'était risqué. S'il manquait son coup, il était sûr de mourir.  
Tout en réfléchissant à son plan, il continuait d'esquiver les attaques de son ennemi. Mais soudain, alors qu'il évitait un coup de poing en se décalant sur la droite, il fut frappé à la joue gauche par une attaque qu'il n'avait pas détectée. Il avait pourtant bien évité son poing non? Une autre attaque le força à se baisser mais, à nouveau, il fut frappé sur le crâne. Il bondit en arrière, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_- Serait-ce ses poings qui me frappent? Je les ai évités certes, mais si son pouvoir lui permet de tordre son corps à volonté sans dommage alors cela expliquerait comment il peut m'atteindre par des angles imprévus. Mais il y a tout de même une sensation bizarre dans ses coups._

Une nouvelle attaque se dirigea vers lui et Ryuji décida cette fois de reculer. Peu importe s'il pouvait tordre ses membres, son allonge restait la même. Il sentit le poing de Fuhen s'arrêter en l'air et pensa à contre-attaquer mais à ce moment il sentit quelque chose se diriger vers son visage.  
Sans ses extraordinaires réflexes, il aurait été touché. Mais pas par un coup. Du sang coulait le long d'une entaille sur sa joue, il avait été touché par quelque chose de pointu. Une lame? Fuhen en aurait-il attaché une à son poignet? Avec un mécanisme de rétraction cela expliquerait comment il avait pu l'atteindre. Mais les autres coups n'avaient rien à voir avec une lame.

- Je te sens perplexe, ironisa Fuhen. Tu n'arrives pas à prédire mes attaques pas vrai? Et à nouveau, le fait que tu ne voies rien t'empêche de comprendre, fu fu. Je vais t'aider un peu, ce serait dommage que tu meures sans savoir comment.

Sur ce, il éclata de rire, et Ryuji serra les dents. Il se moquait de lui et le sous-estimait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Il devait réfléchir à un plan et si Fuhen voulait se lancer dans un monologue tant mieux. Cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps.

- Mon pouvoir n'est pas un pouvoir de guérison, commença Fuhen. C'est un pouvoir de régénération. Alors bien sûr il me permet de guérir mes blessures en régénérant les cellules endommagées mais ce n'est pas tout. Je peux générer n'importe quelle cellule de mon corps à n'importe quel endroit et à une vitesse inimaginable. Comprends-tu maintenant? Tu as bel et bien été frappé par mon poing. Mais pas celui que tu croyais avoir évité.

Dans la tête de Ryuji, les rouages s'assemblèrent et la révélation l'horrifia.

- Non, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Si. Je peux faire pousser mes propres membres sur mon corps, je peux modifier ma structure physique comme bon me semble. Allonger mes membres, avoir quatre bras, faire sortir des lames d'os de mes poings, s'exclama Fuhen, extatique. Tout cela est à ma portée. Jeune, vieux, grand, petit, je peux devenir ce que je veux, j'ai un contrôle absolu sur mon corps. Je suis immortel.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas invincible.

Fuhen arrêta son discours et daigna poser les yeux sur son pitoyable adversaire. Ryuji avait réuni ses mains devant lui, le bout des doigts joints, et avait profité de son inattention pour concentrer son énergie. À présent on pouvait voir de la lumière s'échapper de l'espace entre ses mains. Toute cette puissance concentrée créa un appel d'air et la poussière autour de lui s'envola. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux s'agitèrent comme s'il y avait une brise qui soufflait dans la pièce.

- Ama Kakeru Ryu... (Technique du Dragon Divin)

L'énergie retenue entre ses mains enveloppa son bras droit, le recouvrant d'une couche vibrante et lumineuse. Fuhen crut voir la silhouette d'un dragon apparaître derrière Ryuji.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique?! cria-t-il.

Ryuji releva la tête puis disparu. Fuhen entendit alors sa voix juste en dessous de lui.

- Ryu no Sou Kishin! (Lance Sacrée du Dragon)

Le bras de Ryuji transperça alors le corps de Fuhen au niveau du cœur, le clouant sur place, la surprise toujours figée sur son visage. Il le retira dans une gerbe de sang et le corps de Fuhen s'effondra sur le sol.

- Il suffit de te tuer en un seul coup, dit Ryuji en respirant bruyamment. Ainsi tu ne peux pas te régénérer. _J'ai mis toute mon énergie dans cette attaque, c'était du quitte ou double. Si j'avais raté mon coup, c'est moi qui serait mort à présent._

À cause de son état de fatigue extrême, il ne vit pas la main de Fuhen serrer la poignée de son sabre. Et il ne put rien faire pour éviter la lame qui lui transperça l'épaule. Il cracha du sang et ne put masquer sa stupeur en sentant Fuhen se relever.

- Ton raisonnement était juste, dit-il lentement en se redressant. Mais cette méthode ne marche pas avec moi. Je sais très bien que mon cœur est un point faible. Alors j'ai pris mes précautions.

- Tu... tu n'as pas...

- Et si, je l'ai changé de place. J'aurais pu en faire un deuxième mais cela aurait été un peu compliqué à gérer d'un point de vue médical alors je me suis contenté de le mettre ailleurs.

- Enfoiré... kof, kof.

- Pour te féliciter de m'avoir poussé aussi loin, je vais te montrer une technique très spéciale, dit Fuhen en prenant le visage de Ryuji dans sa main. Une technique qui fait voir l'enfer aux guerriers comme toi. Je peux créer des cellules, mais je peux aussi les détruire. Sinon les modifications de mon corps seraient permanentes. Et ce pouvoir marche aussi sur les autres. Toutes les blessures infligées à ton corps depuis ta naissance... je vais les rouvrir. Mugen Kurushimi! (Douleur Infinie)

Dans un hurlement de douleur, toutes les blessures passées de Ryuji se rouvrirent dans des gerbes de sang. Fuhen retira son sabre de son corps et lâcha son visage. Il s'écroula alors, la douleur lui ayant fait perdre connaissance.

- Tu sais quoi? Personne ne s'est relevé après ça, ils sont tous morts « en un seul coup », dit Fuhen avant de rire bruyamment. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, surtout pour une femme aussi faible et pathétique.

oOo

Dans l'esprit de Ryuji, tout était noir. Il se tenait debout, dans cette immensité obscure, sans savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Soudain, une lumière apparu devant lui et il distingua la silhouette de deux enfants.

_- Qui sont-ils?_

- Je suis Ryuji, Yasaka Ryuji, héritier de la famille Yasaka, dit le petit garçon.

- Moi c'est Okiku, Saitama Okiku. Tu veux bien jouer avec moi? répondit la petite fille.

_- C'est ma rencontre avec Okiku._

L'image changea et ce fut son père qui apparu devant le Ryuji enfant.

- Il y aura des moments dans ta vie où te battre sera la seule option, mais si à ce moment là tu te bats pour les personnes que tu aimes, alors rien ne te sera impossible, dit son père.

_- Mais pourquoi devrais-je me battre?_

Un garçon avec un chapeau de paille sortit de l'ombre.

- Parce qu'en toi tu portes les rêves et la volonté de tes nakamas tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi... car ce serait tous les trahir, lui dit-il.

_- Mes nakamas. Mais où sont-ils?_

Les images de l'attaque de son bateau apparurent. Il revit ses compagnons se faire tuer.

_- Ils sont morts. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer de me battre?_

L'image disparu pour être remplacée par une autre. Il se vit en train de serrer Okiku contre lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? demanda son autre lui.

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de te revoir, murmura Okiku tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

_- Elle est vivante. Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle? Qui est-ce qui l'a fait pleurer?_

Un visage d'homme portant un tatouage remplaça cette vision.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, surtout pour une femme aussi faible et pathétique, dit-il en riant.

_- Toi. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui l'a rendu triste._

oOo

Dans la salle du trône, le rire de Fuhen mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit Ryuji se relever.

- Si elle est toujours vivante... alors c'est du gâchis de rester allongé, murmura celui-ci . Je dois absolument gagner.

_- Il s'est... il s'est relevé?_ pensa Fuhen, abasourdi. J'ai rouvert toutes tes blessures passées, c'est comme si j'avais broyé tes nerfs dans un mortier! La douleur seule aurait dû te tuer!

Du sang coulait des blessures de Ryuji. Son bandeau en était maculé et l'une de ses jambes avait l'air d'être cassée.

_- Comment peut-il tenir debout? À quoi s'accroche-t-il si désespérément? La vie? La victoire? Non, c'est autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui conférer une telle puissance?_ pensa Fuhen avant qu'un puissant coup de poing de Ryuji ne le fasse s'écraser contre le sol.

- Tu sous-estimes bien trop les autres Fuhen, dit Ryuji en crachant du sang. Faible? C'était la femme la plus forte que je connaissais. Mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'elle a enduré tout ce temps...

oOo

Kyouko fondit sur Nami qui pu à peine brandir son arme devant elle. Au moment où les griffes allaient l'atteindre, les poignets de l'homme-raptor furent fermement stoppés par deux mains. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Okiku s'était relevée et avait arrêté son attaque, le visage déterminé.

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un d'important mourir devant moi, dit-elle fermement. Je me moque de ce que ça me coutera mais je jure que je vais te battre.

oOo

- ... je peux t'assurer qu'Okiku est la femme la plus forte du monde. Et si elle n'a pas abandonné, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le fasse.

- Alors c'est cette femelle qui te pousse aussi loin? dit Fuhen en se relevant, une colère sourde dans la voix. Tu vas mourir pour cette misérable petit trainée?

- Non. Je vais te vaincre pour elle, affirma Ryuji.

- Finalement tu n'es qu'un naïf, lança Fuhen, le visage déformé par la fureur. Et la seule chose qui attends les types comme toi, c'est la souffrance et la mort.

oOo

Chopper n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était tourné quelques secondes pour prendre une bande dans son sac et en se retournant, Okiku avait disparue et s'était interposée entre Kyouko et Nami. Cette dernière fixait le dos de sa nouvelle amie avec stupeur. Comment avait-elle pu se relever et trouver la force de se battre à nouveau?

- Recule Nami, dit calmement Okiku. C'est mon combat.

- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser te battre dans cet état! protesta Nami.

- C'est vrai! cria Chopper en prenant forme humaine. Si on se bat tous ensemble on a une chance de le battre.

- Faites ce que je vous dis! ordonna Okiku. Si vous essayez de vous battre, vous ne ferez que me gêner!

- Ku ku ku, elle a raison vous savez, dit Kyouko dans un petit rire narquois. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, vous êtes totalement inutiles. Alors mettez-vous dans un coin et contentez-vous de la voir mourir.

Il libéra ses poignets et recula, préparant son prochain assaut.

- Okiku, ne sois pas têtue, murmura Nami. Laisse-nous t'aider. À trois on devrait...

- Je sais, l'interrompit la jeune femme. On pourrait le battre mais on risquerait d'y passer aussi. Par contre, si vous parveniez à vous échapper et à aller chercher du renfort, nos chances de le vaincre seraient assurées.

- Mais tu serais presque sûre de mourir, protesta faiblement Chopper.

- C'est un risque à courir.

- Il n'est pas question qu'on te laisse seule, dit fermement Nami.

Okiku se tourna vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres et son regard se remplit de chaleur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir des amis, des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter.

- Merci, je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir à mes côtés, dit-elle. Nami, tes nakamas ont fait tout ce chemin pour venir te chercher. La moindre des choses que tu puisses faire pour les remercier est de rester en vie.

Nami ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien répondre.

- Quand à toi petit renne, tu es docteur pas vrai?

Chopper acquiesça de la tête.

- Alors tu devrais éviter de te battre si tu peux l'éviter. Parce que si tu meurs... qui soignera tes amis?

À son tour, Chopper ne sut que répondre. Okiku avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ici. Mais l'abandonner serait contraire à leurs convictions. La tête basse, ils ne purent que la regarder se diriger vers Kyouko et reprendre sa posture de combat.

- Si vous avez fini de discuter, peut-être va-t-on pouvoir repasser aux choses sérieuses? fanfaronna le pirate.

- Je vais gagner le plus de temps possible, dépêchez-vous de partir, dit Okiku en se ruant sur son adversaire.

Le combat reprit mais il était bien trop déséquilibré. Okiku était blessée et fatiguée, Kyouko se contentait de jouer avec elle, histoire de la faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Nami et Chopper la regardèrent se battre, tétanisés, ne sachant toujours pas s'il fallait qu'ils l'écoutent elle ou leur cœur. Finalement, quand Okiku percuta une stalactite dans un cri de douleur, Chopper ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une bille jaune qu'il croqua.

- Rumble Ball!

- Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'alarma Nami.

- Peut-être bien que je dois tout faire pour survivre afin de soigner mes amis... mais laisser quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux serait indigne d'un médecin. Brain Point!

Il se transforma en une grosse boule de fourrure.

- Zut, je suis encore sous les effets de ma précédente Rumble Ball, les transformations sont aléatoires. Brain Point!

Cette fois il prit la forme d'un renne élancé aux longues jambes.

- Ça m'a pas l'air d'être au point ton truc! s'énerva Nami.

- Je fais ce que je peux, Brain Point!

Heureusement, il retrouva sa forme intermédiaire de peluche.

- Génial! s'écria-t-il en joignant ses sabots. Et maintenant, Scope!

Ce n'était pas facile de déterminer le point faible de Kyouko étant donné qu'il bougeait tout le temps mais finalement il y parvint.

- Le froid. Nami, son point faible c'est le froid!

- Quoi?

- Les reptiles ne peuvent pas produire leur propre chaleur, ils ont besoin du soleil pour ça. Si la température chute, ils sont ralentis. Et c'est aussi le cas pour lui, même s'il est encore à moitié humain.

- Compris, répondit Nami avec un sourire. Dans ce cas c'est à moi de jouer. Le ciel se couvre... Cloudy Tempo!

Des nuages fins et gris sortirent de son Clima Tact et se mirent à remplir le plafond de la salle.

- Dépêche-toi Nami, la pressa Chopper. Okiku ne va pas tenir très longtemps.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Nami vit Kyouko saisir Okiku par la gorge et se préparer à l'achever.

- Cool Charge! Avis de blizzard... Snow Tempo! cria-t-elle en envoyant une bulle d'air froid concentré dans les nuages.

Quelques instant après que la bulle ait pénétré le nuage, de gros flocons de neige se mirent à tomber, accompagnés d'un fort vent qui les fit tourbillonner dans toute la salle. Kyouko s'apprêtait à plonger ses griffes dans la poitrine d'Okiku quand un flocon passa devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'étonna-t-il.

La tempête de neige s'abattit sur lui et il sentit son corps se refroidir rapidement. Ses forces le quittèrent et il lâcha Okiku.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois... je dois reprendre ma forme humaine.

- Trop tard, répondit Okiku en se dressant devant lui. Tu n'aurais pas dû les sous-estimer. Mais tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Féroce comme le feu!

Les coups frappèrent les points vitaux de Kyouko qui s'écroula en crachant du sang avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

- Bravo Okiku, tu l'as eu! s'exclama Nami en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Bravo à tous les deux, répondit-elle en s'asseyant, le souffle court. Votre plan était parfait. Il n'y a rien à dire, vous avez de sacrées ressources.

- Je marche pas à la flatterie idiote, dit Chopper en rougissant et en dansant.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas pensé à ça avant, dit Okiku en souriant. Si Ryuji était là il rigolerait bien. Le nombre de fois où il m'a dit que les reptiles avaient le sang-froid.

- Heureusement que mon Climat Tact peut faire tomber la neige, sinon ça ne nous aurait pas vraiment avancé, dit Nami en riant.

- Oui, d'ailleurs... comment on fait pour l'arrêter? On commence à se les geler ici, dit Okiku en se frottant les bras.

oOo

Ryuji percuta le sol. Le bras de Fuhen s'était allongé et l'avait frappé au ventre, réveillant la douleur qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Il ne pouvait plus se relever. Fuhen rendit à son bras son aspect normal et guérit les blessures et ecchymoses que les coups de Ryuji lui avaient causé.

- Tu es plus coriace qu'un cafard. Mais c'est terminé pour toi. Tu m'as donné pas mal de fil à retordre, tu peux être fier de toi. Mais c'est fini.

_-Finalement je n'ai pas pu le vaincre,_ pensa amèrement Ryuji._ Je n'ai pas réussi à dépasser les limites de ma force. Je ne peux plus bouger. Désolé Okiku... je pense que c'est fichu pour moi. Luffy... Minna... je compte sur vous, prenez soin d'elle._

- Je pense que je vais garder ta tête comme trophée, ça fera bien à l'entrée de ma base, dit Fuhen en riant froidement. À présent meurt!

Il abattit son sabre et Ryuji sentit la lame s'approcher de son cou... Puis plus rien...

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre terminé. Le combat contre Kyouko a pris fin grâce à une attaque combinée entre Chopper, Nami et Okiku. J'aime bien ce genre de plan qui permet de gagner autrement que par la force brute, ça rajoute de l'intérêt au combat.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du pouvoir de Fuhen? Imaginez-vous bien sa chair se déformer pour former de nouveaux membres. Glauque hein? Finalement Ryuji a de la chance de ne rien voir.

Nami: Dites les gars, vous avez vu Luffy?

Usopp: Non, pas depuis un moment.

Zoro: Il boude dans sa loge, il en a marre de ne toujours pas apparaître.

Moi: J'y peux rien si mon scénario implique qu'il disparaisse aussi longtemps.

Nami: En tout cas ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire et ça m'inquiète. Si ça continue il va faire une dépression. Va lui remonter le moral.

Moi: Moi? Pourquoi moi?

Nami: Parce que c'est de ta faute.

Moi: Mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire...

Nami (murmure): Écoute, soit tu m'arranges tout ça, soit je dis aux autres que tu as prévu de tous les faire mourir.

Moi: Mais c'est faux!

Nami (sourire malicieux): Mais j'ai les preuves...

Moi (flippe): Sorcière. Ok, je m'en occupe.

Moi (frappe à la porte de Luffy): Luffy, sors de là, t'as une scène dans dix minutes.

Luffy (téléportation): C'est vrai?! C'est quoi?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Où je dois aller?! À qui je dois botter le cul?!

Moi: À personne, en fait c'est une répétition de la future scène de lemon avec Nami.

Nami (rouge): Quoi?! J'étais pas au courant! Je t'ai demandé de lui remonter le moral, pas de...

Moi (sourire machiavélique et aura noire): Mais c'est ce que je fais, tu ne m'as imposé aucune contrainte quand au moyen à employer.

Nami: Mais je...

Luffy (attrape Nami dans ses bras): Allez Nami, on y va! On va répéter cette nouvelle scène jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite, même si il faut y passer des jours et des jours! C'est parti!

Moi (regarde Luffy s'éloigner en courant et Nami crier): Ne jamais jouer au plus malin avec un auteur ma chère Nami. Moua ha ha ha!


	21. Ne touche pas à mon trésor

Salut tout le monde. Comment ça qui je suis? Vous vous souvenez pas de moi? Ça fait quand même pas si longtemps que... Quatre mois?! Ça fait quatre mois que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim?!  
Oh.  
Effectivement, je comprends que vous puissiez m'en vouloir. J'ai plein d'excuses mais ça ne vous rendra pas ces quatre mois d'attente. Alors juste... Je suis désolé.

Continuons la rubrique « Les preuves du LuNa » là où je l'avais laissée.

Quand ils sont avec Crocus à l'entrée de Grand Line, Nami frappe Luffy sans raison parce qu'il a trouvé le Log Pose de Mr9 et Vivi. Quand il lui demande pourquoi elle l'a frappé, elle répond « pour me défouler ». Remarquez qu'ensuite, au lieu de se plaindre, il lui demande si elle va mieux. Aucune arrière-pensée, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est son bien-être. Luffy a parfaitement accepté le fait que si elle le frappe, c'est pour calmer ses nerfs. Il est donc prêt à supporter le traitement si ça la rend heureuse.

À Whisky Peak, Luffy essaye de défoncer Zoro parce qu'il croit qu'il a tué tous les chasseurs de prime. Il refuse même d'écouter ses excuses ou de le croire quand il explique que c'était des ennemis. À peine quelques temps avant, il était prêt à exploser Johnny parce qu'il accusait Nami d'avoir tué Usopp. Même quand celle-ci confirme, il refuse de la croire. Il y a donc une certaine différence dans le niveau de confiance qu'il accorde à ses nakamas. Et Nami est en haut de la liste.

Sur Little Garden, quand Zoro, Vivi et Nami sont coincés sur le gâteau de cire, souvenez-vous du visage de Nami quand elle croit que Luffy les trahit (à cause de la couleur noire). Elle est complètement anéantie. Si Luffy l'abandonnait, sa vie s'effondrerait, c'est ce que je me dis en voyant cette scène.

En parlant de Little Garden, on a aussi droit à un événement exceptionnel. Quand ils quittent l'île et qu'ils sont avalés par le poisson rouge géant, Luffy offre un gâteau à Nami pour qu'elle se calme. Pour la première fois, Luffy offre sa nourriture à quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe quoi, le dernier gâteau. Encore une fois, il se sacrifie pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Et même si elle affirme qu'elle n'en veut pas, elle finit quand même par le manger.  
Il ira même jusqu'à lui proposer un peu de sa viande lorsqu'ils quittent Alabasta et qu'elle est triste de quitter Vivi. Sa viande, bon sang, il lui propose un morceau de sa viande. C'est comme si Nami lui offrait un peu de son trésor. Ben d'ailleurs elle le fait à la fin de Thriller bark, même si c'est plutôt qu'elle accepte qu'il prenne le bracelet.  
Nami est la seule à qui il ait offert sa nourriture, par deux fois, et Luffy est le seul à qui elle ait accepté de céder une partie du trésor sans rien en échange. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

On arrive alors à l'arc de Drum. Pour moi le plus LuNaesque après Arlong Park.  
Quand elle tombe malade, on voit bien qu'il tient énormément à elle. Il s'inquiète pour elle au moins autant que Sanji si ce n'est plus. Il vérifie sa température et reste à son chevet pour essayer de la faire sourire. Il refuse de la laisser même pour dormir et d'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est lui qu'elle regarde quand elle arbore son petit sourire tendre (même si c'est probablement un peu pour tout le monde). On ne saura jamais à cause de ce foutu caméraman. Luffy serait même resté à son chevet au risque de rater l'approche de Drum alors qu'il adore voir les nouvelles îles. Il n'y a que quand Zoro lui affirme que tout ira bien qu'il accepte d'aller voir.  
Au moment où ils sont attaqués par les villageois, ce n'est que quand Vivi mentionne le nom de Nami qu'il accepte de se calmer. Il va même jusqu'à les supplier à genoux de les conduire à un médecin.  
Quand ils se retrouvent chez Dalton et que Luffy annonce à Nami qu'ils vont grimper la montagne, elle lui confie sa vie sans hésitation, elle lui fait totalement confiance. On voit vraiment leur complicité sur le moment. Et au final, qui c'est qui va risquer sa vie pour l'amener en haut de la montagne? C'est Luffy. Vous croyez vraiment qu'Oda-sensei aurait fait ça si c'était pour la mettre ensuite avec Zoro ou Sanji? Non, on ne fait pas ce genre de scène « romantique » où le gars porte la fille malade pour la sauver pour ensuite la faire aller avec un autre, ça n'aurait aucun sens!  
Pendant tout le trajet, on voit à quel point il se dédie à sa mission. Il repousse même son bon sens qui le pousse à se battre contre les lapins ou Wapol parce qu'il sait que ça pourrait blesser Nami. Quand il doit aller chercher Sanji dans la neige, non seulement il lui rajoute sa veste pour lui tenir chaud mais en plus il lui confie son chapeau. Et ce sans raison apparente, pas de bagarre ou de situation périlleuse en vue (pour ceux qui me rétorqueraient qu'il l'a déjà confié à Zoro à l'entrée de Grand Line ou à Vivi sur Little Garden), juste parce que dans sa tête, c'est pour dire à Nami qu'il va revenir et qu'elle peut compter sur lui. Avec Kokoyashi, ça fait deux.  
Et ensuite son ascension de la montagne. Il est vraiment prêt à tout supporter pour la sauver. Bon, Sanji aussi mais c'était pour elle à la base qu'il comptait faire ça. C'est juste qu'il n'allait pas laisser Sanji dans le pétrin, c'est son nakama quand même.  
Ensuite, pendant le combat contre Wapol, elle lui prête sa veste. « Et alors? » me diront certains. Vous avez déjà vu Nami prêter quoique ce soit à un des gars? Et non, encore une première. Et surtout, citez-moi une seule raison, autre que le LuNa, qui aurait pu pousser Oda-sensei à faire porter à Luffy la veste de Nami au lieu d'une autre? Scénaristiquement parlant ça n'apporte rien à l'histoire et pourtant il l'a fait. Coïncidence? Ça commencerait à faire vraiment beaucoup non? Et je ne citerai pas l'énième sauvetage de Nami quand elle se fait agresser par Wapol.

Bon je vais encore devoir m'arrêter. Je me demande si j'aurai fini de vous présenter les preuves du LuNa avant la fin de cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Ne touche pas à mon trésor**

Fuhen abattit son sabre et Ryuji sentit la lame s'approcher de son cou... Puis plus rien...

Dans un claquement de métal, il sentit la lame se stopper, bloquée par un autre sabre. Et ce sabre était tenu par quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ici.

- Qui es-tu toi? demanda Fuhen au nouveau venu.

- Désolé mais ce type est un pote à nous. Je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer, dit la voix grave de Zoro.

- Comment diable es-tu entré ici? l'interrogea Fuhen en reculant.

Kyouko avait bloqué l'entrée de la pièce et il était impossible qu'il ait été vaincu. De plus, si quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la pièce, il l'aurait vu, l'entrée était face à lui.

- Par la petite porte là-bas, répondit Zoro en la désignant du pouce.

- Impossible! rugit Fuhen. _Il est passé par le passage secret? Personne d'autre que moi ne sait qu'il existe à part Kyouko. Je ne dois surtout pas sous-estimer cet homme._ Comment as-tu découvert ce passage secret?!

- Ah bon, c'est un passage secret? lança négligemment Zoro. J'ai juste continué tout droit et je me suis retrouvé ici.

Le visage de Fuhen s'affaissa.

- _Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ce type est un génie ou un débile profond. Qu'importe, c'est un gêneur de plus._ La façon dont tu es arrivé ici ne change rien. Je vais juste me débarrasser de toi.

- Tiens je pensais justement la même chose, dit narquoisement Zoro en dégainant son deuxième sabre.

Ryuji aurait voulu le prévenir, le mettre en garde contre les pouvoirs de Fuhen mais rester conscient requérait déjà toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part croire en la force de Zoro et espérer qu'elle suffirait pour terrasser Fuhen.

Dans un cri de rage, celui-ci se jeta sur Zoro qui para l'attaque avant de riposter immédiatement. S'en suivit un violent échange de coups et de parades. Fuhen avait beau ne pas faire le poids contre Zoro en matière d'escrime, celui-ci ressentait encore la fatigue de son combat contre Siegfried et ne parvenait pas à concrétiser son avantage. Il lui fallait attendre que Fuhen fasse une faute... ou bien la provoquer.

- C'est tout ce que vaut le terrible Fuhen? Sérieux, même ton lieutenant avait plus de répondant que toi.

Zoro ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette provocation fonctionne et pourtant Fuhen se jeta sur lui en hurlant, laissant un ouverture sur son flanc gauche. Il ne laissa pas passer cette occasion. Dans une esquive tourbillonnante, il lui entailla profondément l'abdomen et Fuhen s'écroula dans un râle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile. Bah, j'imagine que tu as dû pas mal le fatiguer Ryuji, dit Zoro en se dirigeant vers le corps immobile de l'aveugle. Par contre t'es dans un sale état. Où est Chopper? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

- De... derrière, murmura faiblement Ryuji.

- Hein? fit Zoro en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Cela lui sauva la vie. Voyant la lame de Fuhen se diriger vers son cœur, il eut le temps de sauter en arrière, transformant le coup mortel en une simple entaille le long de son torse.

Plaquant une main sur sa blessure, Zoro regarda, ébahi, Fuhen se dresser devant lui, toute trace de sa blessure ayant disparu.

- Impossible, dit Zoro en respirant bruyamment. Je suis sûr de t'avoir tranché.

- Et tu as raison ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que ça ne sert à rien contre moi. Comme l'aveugle le sait déjà, je peux régénérer toutes mes blessures.

_- Alors son erreur de tout à l'heure n'en était pas une. C'était une feinte pour me forcer à baisser ma garde._

- Personne ne peut me tuer, continua Fuhen. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Crève!

Le sabre de Fuhen s'abattit à nouveau pour tuer mais il fut encore une fois bloqué. Cette fois-ci par un curieux bâton bleu. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une chevelure rousse avant que deux puissants coups de poing ne le projettent plus loin.

- Tss, ils arrivent les uns après les autres, maugréa-t-il.

En face de lui venaient d'apparaitre Nami, Chopper en forme humaine et Okiku. Cela signifiait que Kyouko avait été battu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui contrariait le plus Fuhen.

- On ne te laissera pas faire de mal à nos amis, lança Chopper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ryuji enfoiré?! dit dangereusement Okiku en voyant le corps de son bien-aimé étendu sur le sol.

- Vous débarquez ici sans être invités... vous collez une rouste à mes hommes... et en plus vous m'empêchez d'achever mes proies. Vous avez décidé de me foutre en rogne c'est ça!! hurla Fuhen. Je commence à atteindre ma limite!!

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Okiku s'était précipité vers Ryuji pour voir s'il était encore en vie et Nami et Chopper s'occupaient de Zoro.

- La blessure n'est pas trop profonde, dit le petit médecin. Tu devrais t'en remettre assez vite.

- On verra ça plus tard, en attendant il faut vaincre ce type.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas te battre dans ton état? s'indigna le renne.

- Pas le choix, vous ne ferez pas le poids contre lui. Cet enfoiré peut guérir instantanément ses blessures.

- Quoi?! s'exclama Nami. C'est impossible.

- Je l'ai à moitié coupé en deux et cinq secondes après il n'avait plus rien.

- Alors c'est ça son pouvoir, dit Okiku en les rejoignant.

- Ouais, dit Zoro. T'es qui au fait?

- Je m'appelle Okiku.

- Comment va Ryuji? demanda Chopper.

- Il est en vie, mais il a besoin de soins urgents, répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Alors l'affaire est réglée, dit Zoro en se relevant. On en finit avec l'autre et on s'occupe de le sauver juste après.

L'autre en question commençait à fulminer. Ces maudits intrus osaient l'ignorer alors qu'ils devraient être en train d'implorer sa pitié.  
Pour la première fois, Nami regarda distinctement l'homme à l'origine de tous leurs ennuis. Fuhen était un colosse, aussi grand que Franky mais plus massif au niveau des épaules et des jambes. Il avait des cheveux blonds, courts et gominés en arrière, son visage était orné d'un tatouage représentant un serpent sortant des orbites d'un crâne où pointaient des yeux bleus et froids comme le métal. Il était vêtu d'une tunique rouge sombre à manches courtes rehaussée de pièces de cuir. Une longue déchirure sur le côté et un large trou au niveau du cœur étaient les seuls témoins des efforts de Zoro et Ryuji pour le tuer.

- Vous avez fini de parler? C'est pas tout ça mais je dois encore démolir le reste de votre minable troupe.

- Comme si on allait te laisser faire, lança Nami. Swing Arm!

- Tu vas périr ici et maintenant, continua Okiku. Féroce comme le feu!

- Heavy punch! cria Chopper, en forme humaine.

- Nitoryu... Maguma!

Alors que ses quatre opposants se jetaient sur lui, Fuhen n'afficha aucune inquiétude et se contenta d'ôter le haut de sa tunique.

- Vos efforts sont si vains, ricana-t-il. Vous aurez au moins eu le mérite de me divertir avant de mourir mais je suis las à présent. Disparaissez... Shitai no Kyouran (La Frénésie du Corps)!

Son corps commença à enfler et à se gondoler et soudain, des bras, des jambes et des os jaillirent du haut de son corps à une vitesse folle, heurtant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Alors que le plafond et les murs éclataient sous la puissance des coups, ils reçurent en prime les corps de Zoro et d'Okiku. Étant les plus proches au moment de l'attaque, ce furent eux qui subirent le plus de dégâts. À la fois frappés et entaillés, ils percutèrent ensuite les murs avant de s'effondrer. Chopper fut frappé deux fois et son épaule lacérée par une lame d'os avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Quand à Nami, un coup de poing la propulsa dans les airs et alors qu'elle croyait percuter le sol, elle fut rattrapée par deux bras puissants. Surprise de ne pas sentir le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un visage déterminé portant un chapeau de paille.

- Luffy!

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, dit-il en la reposant au sol.

Nami se jeta à son cou et le serra contre elle, soulagée qu'il soit enfin là et en vie. Puis elle se recula et lui mit un bon coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.

- Pourquoi tu as mis aussi longtemps hein?! Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point je me suis inquiétée?!

- Pardon. J'ai été un peu... retardé.

oOo

Quartiers d'Akutsu, vingt minutes plus tôt.

Luffy ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se demanda où il était. La pièce où il se trouvait était sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques torches et trois braseros en métal remplis de braises fumantes. Les murs étaient couverts de chaines et d'instruments plutôt étranges mais dont le but était vraisemblablement d'infliger de terribles souffrances. Il pouvait distinguer plusieurs tables en bois avec des liens au niveau des pieds et des mains du pauvre bougre qui se serait retrouvé allongé dessus.  
Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. En baissant la tête, il vit que ses pied étaient fermement maintenus par des entraves métalliques et en regardant ses mains, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient menottées au mur. Il tira un peu mais les chaînes ne lui laissaient que quelques centimètres de jeu, insuffisant pour déployer toute sa force. Qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il s'inquiétait pour Nami et les autres.  
Il tira violemment sur les chaînes, essayant de les briser, mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, il s'entailla les poignets sur le métal. Surpris de ne pas avoir pu déployer plus de force que ça, il continua de se débattre pour se libérer mais rien à faire.

- Inutile, tu n'arriveras jamais à te libérer de cette façon, lança une voix.

Luffy tourna les yeux et vit un homme s'approcher de lui. Il était difficile de distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre mais on pouvait voir un bandage recouvrir un bonne partie de son visage.

- Tu es...?

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore été présenté. Je m'appelle Akutsu et nous nous sommes déjà croisés à deux reprises. Et à chaque fois je t'ai endormi avec mon gaz.

- Alors c'était toi sur Kiri? C'est toi qui a enlevé Nami?! rugit Luffy en tirant sur ses chaînes.

- Exact, c'est moi qui ai ramené cette petite garce ici... pour mon malheur, répondit Akutsu dont les traits se déformèrent sous la colère. Ta navigatrice a réussit à me discréditer aux yeux du capitaine Fuhen. Et pour me punir il m'a tranché l'oreille! J'ignore pourquoi il te redoute tellement. Regarde-toi, tu es pitoyable. Prisonnier ici pendant que tes amis se font tués. Je vais avoir tout le loisir de te faire souffrir... et quand tu me supplieras de t'achever... je montrerai ton corps brisé au capitaine... et il me récompensera et m'accordera à nouveau sa confiance.

Akutsu enfila alors une paire de gants en métal et s'approcha de Luffy.

- Tu penses pouvoir me faire mal avec ça? ricana celui-ci.

Pour toute réponse, Akutsu se contenta de le frapper violemment dans l'estomac. Le corps de Luffy se plia sous la douleur et il cracha un peu de sang.

- Tu ne t'ait pas demandé pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à te libérer? demanda Akutsu en le frappant à nouveau. Ce sont des menottes spéciales en Kairouseki (granit marin), spécialement conçues par la Marine pour les prisonniers ayant les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Elles annulent les pouvoirs et diminuent leurs forces sans pour autant les faire tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il lui administra un puissant crochet au visage et saisit ses joues entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

- À présent tu n'es rien de plus qu'un être humain normal. Et crois-moi je connais toutes les façons de leur infliger les pires souffrances possibles.

Il se dirigea vers un établi couvert de couteaux et en prit deux particulièrement effilés.

- Ces lames possèdent de minuscules dents recourbées. Elles ne causent pas plus de dégâts qu'une autre en pénétrant la chair, mais quand on les retire... elles déchiquètent littéralement la plaie. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas mieux que de se faire cisailler les nerfs pour comprendre le concept de douleur.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Akutsu lui planta l'un des couteau dans l'épaule. Luffy gémit légèrement mais supporta facilement la douleur.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Mais c'est maintenant qu'on va s'amuser.

Sur ce, il commença à retirer lentement le couteau en le tordant légèrement. Luffy serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. La douleur était véritablement insupportable. C'était comme si ses nerfs étaient méticuleusement tranchés un à un sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Mais il refusait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il endura son supplice sans dire un mot bien que son visage soit complètement crispé par la douleur.

- Tu joues les durs? J'imagine que la douleur physique t'importe peu, on va donc passer à la psychologique, déclara Akutsu.

Il avait beau le cacher, il était furieux de voir qu'il n'arrivait à le faire crier malgré sa meilleure technique. Mais il crierait tôt ou tard, ils criaient tous tôt ou tard. Il fallait juste abattre ses défenses mentales avant. Cela prendrait plus longtemps mais au final il arriverait à ses fins.

Luffy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par psychologique mais ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit ce qui était posé près d'Akutsu. Comment diable avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus sur sa tête?

- Mugiwara, hein? Je me demande comment on t'appellera quand ton fameux chapeau ne sera plus qu'un petit tas de brindille? dit-il avec un air sadique en levant son couteau au-dessus du couvre-chef.

- Ne touche pas à mon chapeau, dit Luffy d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu réagis enfin. Mais je me demande comment tu réagiras une fois que j'aurai fait... ça!

Il abaissa le bras et la lame transperça le chapeau. Luffy écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant son trésor pendre au bout du couteau.

- Quelle magnifique expression! Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux! s'exclama Akutsu en jetant le chapeau au sol avant de le piétiner.

- Enfoiré!! hurla Luffy en tirant sur ses chaînes pour essayer de l'arrêter. Je te jure que tu vas le payer!!

Akutsu recula pour mieux admirer son prisonnier et se mit à rire comme un dément en levant les mains au ciel.

- Hya ha ha ha!! Voilà c'est ça! Cette souffrance dans tes yeux, il n'y a rien de plus beau! Et tout ça pour un simple chapeau miteux! J'ose à peine imaginer le résultat avec un de tes nakamas!

- Nakamas...? murmura Luffy en se figeant.

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais m'arrêter en si bon chemin?! Quand tout sera fini, je m'occuperai de tes compagnons survivants en commençant par cette petite salope rousse. Je la torturerai sous tes yeux, je la ferai crier, je lui ferai subir les pires atrocités et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'aider. Puis ce sera au tour des autres et...

Akutsu se figea en sentant un frisson le long de son échine. Comme si un courant d'air froid venait de le traverser. Il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce mais la porte était toujours fermée. Puis il sentit d'où provenait cette sinistre impression. En se tournant lentement vers son prisonnier, il se mit à trembler involontairement sans comprendre pourquoi.

Luffy était toujours attaché mais quelque chose avait changé. Une aura semblait émaner de son corps, une sombre aura de puissance et de colère.

- ...jamais... murmura-t-il.

Puis d'un geste brusque il tira sa main droite et arracha la chaîne du mur. Akutsu recula, effrayé.

_- C'est impossible! Les menottes sont censées lui avoir ôté toutes ses forces!_

- ... toucheras plus jamais...

D'une autre impulsion, Luffy arracha également la chaîne qui retenait sa main gauche puis dans la foulée celles de ses jambes. À présent totalement libre, mais toujours menotté, et les chaînes pendant le long de son corps, il se dressa devant Akutsu.

- Tu ne toucheras... plus jamais... à mes trésors, dit-il froidement en relevant la tête.

Le tortionnaire se figea d'effroi devant le regard de Luffy. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de quelqu'un, pas de même de Fuhen. Ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva assis par terre, reculant aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour s'éloigner de cette incarnation de la terreur. Mais il buta finalement contre le mur et ne put que contempler, impuissant, Luffy se diriger vers lui.

- Pitié, implora-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas fait qu'abîmer mon chapeau...

- Pitié, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu as aussi menacé Nami.

La bouche d'Akutsu s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il voulait fuir mais son corps était paralysé par la peur.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû!

Le poing de Luffy s'abattit sur le visage du lieutenant de Fuhen.

oOo

Salle du trône de Fuhen.

- Pardon. J'ai été un peu... retardé.

- Je vois ça, dit Nami en contemplant sa plaie à l'épaule et la saleté sur son chapeau.

Luffy lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. De la poussière en remplissait une bonne partie mais il arriva à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes. Il se figea en voyant Zoro et Ryuji, face contre sol, qui ne bougeaient plus. Adossée contre un mur, il vit une femme qui semblait également inconsciente. Un bruit le fit tourner la tête pour voir Chopper tenter de se relever, une main sur son épaule ensanglantée, mais finalement tomber à genoux.

- Chopper! Zoro! Ryuji!

Une grande ombre apparu au travers de la poussière qui se dissipait.

- Oh, Mugiwara. Bienvenue en enfer.

- T'es qui toi? demanda Luffy en voyant le colosse blond émerger du nuage de poussière. C'est toi qui leur as fait ça?

- C'est Fuhen, répondit Nami. C'est à cause de lui qu'on en est là. C'est lui qui a attaqué et tué les compagnons de Ryuji-san et qui l'a rendu aveugle. Et c'est aussi à cause de lui qu'Okiku a dû endurer...

- C'est qui Okiku?

- La femme aux cheveux blancs là-bas. C'est grâce à elle que je m'en suis sortie indemne. Et c'est aussi la fiancée de Ryuji.

- Sa... Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte! s'exclama Luffy.

- Elle était prisonnière. Obligée de travailler avec Fuhen pendant tout ce temps pour tenter de sauver ses nakamas captives. Mais elle n'a pas réussi. Elle les a vu s'éteindre lentement sous les sévices qu'elles subissaient ici.

Des larmes de frustration se mirent à couler le long des joues de Nami, se mêlant à la poussière de son visage. La situation d'Okiku lui rappelait tellement son ancienne vie qu'elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée... de ne pas avoir pu l'aider alors qu'elle souffrait. Elle savait ce qu'Okiku avait pu ressentir... elle le savait si bien qu'elle en souffrait également.

- Hey, dit Luffy en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il savait ce à quoi elle pensait et il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Une fois suffisait, plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à revivre ce moment dans la rue de Kokoyashi. Il lui fit face et lui sourit tendrement.

- T'inquiètes pas, on va l'aider. Quand j'en aurai fini avec ce type... plus rien ne la retiendra ici... et ces deux-là seront à nouveau ensembles.

En voyant son regard déterminé, Nami se calma aussitôt et ses douloureux souvenirs s'envolèrent. Tout ça était loin maintenant. Elle avait Luffy et les autres à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Okiku avait besoin d'aide et c'était à présent son tour de soutenir sa nouvelle amie. Elle essuya ses larmes et hocha vigoureusement de la tête pour signaler à Luffy qu'elle allait bien.

- Tu m'as l'air bien trop présomptueux Mugiwara, tonna Fuhen. Et s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est de voir un gamin dans ton genre affirmer des choses sans savoir de quoi il parle.

- Je m'en fiche pas mal, face de serpent. Je vais te botter le cul.

- Fais attention Luffy, il a mangé un fruit du démon. Il peut soigner ses blessures et même faire pousser ses membres et ses os sur son corps.

- Sérieux? Bwaah, c'est glauque.

- Mais c'est efficace, il nous a tous repoussés en une seule attaque.

- Bien compris. Va aider les autres, essaye de les rassembler à l'entrée de la pièce. Ça va bientôt chauffer ici, dit Luffy en s'étirant les épaules, faisant glisser son chapeau dans son cou.

- Plus que tu ne le crois Mugiwara. Je vais vous envoyer rôtir en enfer, toi, ta pitoyable petite bande et votre méprisable notion d'amitié et d'amour, dit Fuhen d'un ton méprisant.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Gomu Gomu no... Rifle!

Le poing de Luffy fendit l'air si rapidement qu'il frappa Fuhen avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Basculant en arrière, il ne put rien faire pour éviter l'attaque suivante.

- Gomu Gomu no Stamp!

Son estomac frappé de plein fouet par un coup de pied, son corps se plia en deux avant d'être projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Fuhen releva la tête et vit Luffy courir vers lui, ses bras tendus vers l'arrière.

- Gomu Gomu no...

- Hone-Tate (Bouclier d'os)!

- Bazooka!

Les paumes de Luffy atteignirent violemment leur cible, enfonçant Fuhen un peu plus dans le mur, mais il n'avait pas l'air satisfait. La sensation de l'impact lui avait semblé bizarre. Puis il comprit pourquoi. Ses mains n'avaient pas atteint le corps de Fuhen, elles avaient été stoppées par un curieux rempart blanc et extrêmement solide. En réalité, les côtes de Fuhen étaient sorties de son corps pour s'entrelacer et former un véritable bouclier d'os.

- Alors tu peux aussi t'en servir pour te défendre? demanda Luffy en rétractant ses bras.

- Exact. Et tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être en caoutchouc car n'importe qui aurait eu les poings brisés après un tel choc. Maintenant, voyons ce que tu vaux contre mes attaques. Hone-Yari (Lance d'os)!

Deux pointes d'os jaillirent de ses mains et se dirigèrent vers Luffy qui esquiva en sautant, laissant les lances s'enfoncer dans le sol derrière lui.

- C'est pas fini! Honegan (Pistolet d'os)!

Les mains de Fuhen prirent le forme de pistolets et les index se mirent à cracher leurs phalanges en rafale. Luffy fut obligé d'enchainer les acrobaties pour éviter les tirs d'os qui pénétraient dans le sol et les murs à chaque impact, expulsant un peu de poussière.  
- Tu as réussi à esquiver tant bien que mal, maugréa Fuhen en s'arrêtant de tirer. Mais tu ne pourras pas...

- Esquiver? le coupa Luffy. Je m'échauffais c'est tout. Je suis prêt maintenant, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que Nami avait réussit à ramener leurs amis sains et saufs à l'entrée. Elle lui sourit en levant le pouce et Luffy se mit à sourire également. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Misérable petit avorton! Comment ose-tu...

- La ferme! cria Luffy, coupant court aux protestations de Fuhen. Si l'un de nous doit en vouloir à l'autre ici c'est moi.

Tandis que son regard se durcissait, ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses genoux. Ses jambes amorcèrent un mouvement de pompe et de la vapeur commença à émaner de son corps tandis que sa peau prenait une teinte rougeâtre.

- Tu as blessé mes nakamas... tu as fait pleurer Nami... n'espère pas t'en sortir vivant.

Il baissa la tête et posa le poing au sol.

- Gear Second!

* * *

Chose promise chose due, Luffy est enfin de retour pour le combat final après s'être débarrassé d'Akutsu. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, je tiens à m'expliquer à propos de la scène de torture.  
En réalité, je déteste les fics où les auteurs font souffrir les personnages (quel qu'ils soient) sans aucune raison. Ce phénomène, appelé « bashing », est assez répandu et consiste tout simplement à trainer dans la boue un personnage puis à le frapper alors qu'il est toujours à terre simplement parce que l'auteur ne l'aime pas. Je condamne fermement ce comportement et pour moi, ces auteurs méritent vraiment le terme d'enfoirés. Parce qu'il faut vraiment en être un pour prendre plaisir à la souffrance gratuite.  
Cette scène de torture n'était absolument pas là pour faire souffrir Luffy. Je tenais juste à réaffirmer le côté adulte de cette fic (je vous rappelle que le rating est M) et surtout à montrer un certain côté de Luffy qui est bien trop souvent mis à la trappe, c'est qu'il est dangereux. Marre de le voir en héros gentillet (et parfois débile) alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il peut entrer dans des colères terribles. J'avais été déçu par l'OAV « Le pirate Ganzack » où celui-ci piétine le chapeau de Luffy qui se contente de crier un peu sans même tenter de briser ses chaînes. Que ce soit pour son chapeau ou ses nakamas, Luffy peut devenir un vrai monstre de fureur et honnêtement, si j'étais en face de lui, je serais mort de trouille. Donc j'ai décidé de lui rendre justice avec cette scène.

Tous: Tadaima (on est rentrés)!

Moi: Okaerinasai (bienvenue à la maison).

Nami: Tout s'est bien passé durant notre absence?

Moi: Pas vraiment, je me suis fait incendier par les lecteurs à cause du retard.

Usopp: Mince, désolés de t'avoir laissé.

Moi: Vous inquiétez pas, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour vous de faire ce film.

Zoro: C'est clair, je suis crevé, je vais faire une sieste.

Moi: _Certaines choses ne changent pas._ Toute façon je suis déjà chanceux qu'Oda-sensei accepte de me laisser travailler avec vous.

Luffy: Arrête de déprimer, nous on adore bosser avec toi.

Moi: C'est gentil Luffy. Bon, à part ça, comment est ce fameux « Strong World »?

Tous (Luffy et Nami se regardent, gênés. Sanji fait la tête.): ...

Moi: Quoi? Il s'est passé des trucs? Y'a quelque chose que vous devez me dire?!

Robin: Rien de particulier.

Usopp: En tout cas il ne s'est rien passé entre Luffy et Nami.

Moi: QUOI??!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! Je veux savoir! Non je veux pas savoir! Me dites rien!

Chopper: On ne te dit rien alors.

Moi: Siii!! Dites-le moi, dites-le moi, dites-le moi, dites-le moi!!!

Franky: On ne te dira rien, attends juste le 12 décembre pour savoir.

Moi: Mais je peux pas, je suis pas japonais!! Je vais devoir attendre au moins sept mois avant d'avoir la version traduite en français. Je vais jamais tenir tout ce temps. Il faut que je sache!!

Nami (voyant mon regard changer): Les gars, je propose un repli stratégique.

Luffy: Complètement d'accord. Cassos!!

Moi (les poursuis): Revenez et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé!!!


	22. Le chasseur de coeur

Je vous ai encore fait attendre je sais, sumimasen. Je ne vais pas me confondre en excuses encore une fois donc passons directement à la rubrique, « Les preuves du LuNa troisième partie ». À ce propos, si cela ne vous intéresse pas ou que vous trouvez ça trop long, sautez directement à l'histoire, je ne force personne après tout.

On en était au départ de Drum, juste après ils rencontrent Mr 2 et sa capacité de transformation. Et là on est au début d'une polémique qui fait couler beaucoup d'encre, « Luffy a t-il une attirance physique pour les femmes? » En effet, quand Mr 2 se transforme en Nami et exhibe sa poitrine, il réagit fortement, de même qu'il se fait mettre K.O par le Paradise Punch plus tard, avec saignement de nez et tout. Pourtant quand il verra Hancock à moitié nue sur l'île des Amazones... rien. Absolument rien. Pas de saignement de nez, pas de réaction, juste un « Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil? »  
Oda-sensei a essayé tant bien que mal de s'en sortir en expliquant que les deux premières fois, Luffy voulait juste faire comme les autres, comme l'a fait Chopper malgré son « manque d'intérêt pour le corps nu des humaines. » Autant je suis d'accord pour Chopper, il est jeune et veut s'intégrer dans un groupe d'humain qu'il ne comprend que partiellement donc il essaye de copier, autant je dis que pour Luffy il essaye juste de noyer le poisson. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Luffy de vouloir copier les autres, que sa curiosité puisse le pousser à aller mater peut-être, mais si ça ne l'avait pas intéressé, il n'aurait pas réagit. Donc, pour répondre à la question, oui Luffy a une attirance physique pour les femmes... mais juste pour Nami.

Toute la partie où ils sont à Jaya, on peut voir à quel point Nami s'inquiète pour Luffy, que ce soit pour sa réputation au début, pour sa santé quand il se fait tabasser par les hommes de Bellamy ou pour son retard quand il est allé récupérer l'or. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'une grande partie de son énervement après est due au fait qu'elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour lui et qu'elle fait passer sa frustration en s'énervant sur les autres. Mine de rien, Nami peut être une vrai Tsundere quand elle veut.

Sur Skypiea, on a pas mal de petites scènes intéressantes. Luffy est jaloux que Nami puisse conduire le waver facilement, elle refuse d'aller sur l'île d'Ener mais quand ils découvrent qu'il y a la cité d'or, elle est tout de suite d'accord avec Luffy, elle est contre la fête dans la forêt mais fini par boire et s'amuser... Cette alternance de prise de bec et de réconciliation est un comportement typique de couple, on voit une certaine complicité entre les deux.  
Mais évidemment, c'est le combat avec Ener qui est le plus révélateur. Quand Luffy découvre Zoro et les autres, il s'inquiète tout de suite pour Nami et s'énerve rapidement quand Robin lui dit qu'Ener l'a emmenée. Et quand ils se retrouvent, le visage de Nami en dit long sur son soulagement en le voyant arriver. S'il y a bien une personne en qui elle a confiance pour la sauver c'est Luffy. Encore une fois, quand elle commence à paniquer il lui confie son chapeau. Troisième fois. Et je passe sur toutes les fois où elle crie « Luuuffy!! » Et au final, c'est ensemble qu'ils vont pourchasser Ener et le vaincre. C'est la deuxième fois que Luffy bat un boss avec l'aide de quelqu'un et c'est encore avec Nami (le premier c'était Baggy). Quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le nuage après la victoire, on a encore droit à une jolie complicité qu'on retrouve ensuite quand ils décident de s'enfuir avec l'or. Qui Luffy réveille-t-il en premier pour ça? Nami.

Après Skypiea, c'est le Davy Back Fight. Encore une fois, les idées de Luffy et Nami sont complètement opposées mais ils se supportent complètement durant leurs épreuves, elle finira d'ailleurs par comprendre que Luffy avait accepté le combat pour venger Shelly. Et on a droit à un très joli sourire tendre de Nami à Luffy à la fin de son combat quand il est allongé dans l'herbe.

Pendant le combat contre Aokiji, c'est quand il s'en prend à Nami que Luffy décide de le défier en combat singulier. Je ne pense pas qu'il se serait sacrifié si ce n'avait été que Zoro et Sanji, il leur fait confiance pour la baston. Mais avec Nami, pas question de prendre des risques.

Je m'arrête là, le reste sera pour une prochaine fois. Place à la fin du combat contre Fuhen.

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Le chasseur de cœur**

Dans la salle du trône, l'affrontement final arrivait à son point culminant. Fuhen fixait la nouvelle condition de son adversaire avec curiosité.

- Tu joues les bouilloires maintenant Mugiwara? Tu penses pouvoir me battre avec un peu de fumée et un coup de soleil?

Luffy ne répondit pas. Il recula le pied droit, tendit le bras gauche, main ouverte, et amena son poing droit au niveau de son visage.

- Si tu crois pouvoir me toucher de là où tu es n'hésite pas, fanfaronna Fuhen.

- Gomu Gomu no...

- Allez, amène...

- Jet Pistolet!

Avant même que Fuhen ne puisse finir sa phrase, il fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui par une force inouïe. Il cracha du sang et sentit que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisées. Il les régénéra en une seconde, le temps de relever la tête pour voir que Luffy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était toujours dans sa drôle de posture.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang? Je ne l'ai pas vu venir? Impossible, personne ne peut bouger aussi vite._

Il cligna des yeux et Luffy disparu de son champ de vision.

_- Où est-ce qu'il..._

- Jet Stamp!

Un pied vint s'écraser sur le côté droit du visage de Fuhen qui fut à nouveau éjecté. Mais cette fois, une main agrippa le col de sa tunique et le tira violemment en arrière. Complètement désorienté, Fuhen n'aperçut que quelques images de son adversaire vrillant son bras en arrière avant d'être à nouveau déchiré en deux par la puissance du coup.

- Jet Rifle!

Dans une explosion de poussière et de débris, Fuhen disparu dans un des murs de la salle.

Nami était euphorique, Luffy avait la main haute sur le combat, Fuhen ne pouvait rien contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait clairement le Gear Second de son capitaine et elle était impressionnée. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée car la grande silhouette de Fuhen se dessina dans le nuage de poussière. Luffy avait beau être le plus fort, s'il voulait gagner il lui faudrait trouver la faille dans le pouvoir guérisseur de son ennemi. Et était-ce elle ou bien la respiration de Luffy semblait un peu trop bruyante?

- Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux Mugiwara., déclara Fuhen tandis que ses os se ressoudaient. Au bout d'un moment tu seras trop fatigué pour continuer alors que moi je n'aurai aucune égratignure. Je n'ai même pas besoin de te toucher pour te battre, tu seras le propre artisan de ta défaite.

Sa peau commença à se gondoler tandis que de nombreuses excroissances de chair enflaient jusqu'à éclater, laissant apparaître des pointes d'os partout sur le haut de son corps.

- Irahone no Koutetsu (l'armure osseuse pointue). Chaque fois que tu me toucheras, ces os déchireront ta chair. Au final, je n'aurai qu'à attendre que tu te vides de ton sang. Si tant est bien sûr que tu ais assez de cran pour t'y empaler de ton plein gré.

Nami serra les dents, les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure. Fuhen était un adversaire expérimenté, il savait comment retourner une situation à son avantage. Autour d'elle, ses amis commençaient à reprendre connaissance. S'ils avaient été en meilleur état, ils auraient pu aider Luffy mais il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus.

Cependant ce dernier semblait peu affecté par le nouveau tour de son opposant. Son regard ne trahissait aucun trouble, comme si cela ne faisait aucune différence pour lui.

- C'est ta dernière chance Mugiwara, dit Fuhen. Tu peux encore t'en sortir vivant si tu les abandonnes elle et les autres. Tu n'as aucune raison de mourir pour...

- Gomu Gomu no... Jet Bazooka!

Du sang gicla, accompagné de fragments d'os, lorsque les paumes de Luffy percutèrent violemment le ventre de Fuhen. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, et dû poser les mains au sol.

- J'ai toutes les raisons nécessaires, dit simplement Luffy en ignorant la douleur qui émanait de ses mains sanguinolentes.

Fuhen cracha un peu de sang et releva la tête.

- C'est ça, ta réponse? demanda-t-il en le fixant haineusement.

- Assez parlé, finissons-en.

oOo

Alors que le combat reprenait de plus belle, Nami entendit un grognement derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit que Zoro avait reprit conscience et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser.

- Ne bouge pas Zoro! Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, dit Nami en l'aidant à s'asseoir contre le mur.

- Ça va, ça va, dit-il d'un air las. J'avais pas l'intention de retourner me battre. Comment s'en sort Luffy?

- Pas très bien. Il a beau avoir le dessus, Fuhen guérit toutes ses blessures.

- En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être s'occuper de ces trois-là, dit-il en désignant Ryuji, Okiku et Chopper qui gisaient toujours sur le sol.

- Oh c'est vrai! Je suis désolée! s'exclama Nami en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le combat de Luffy des yeux au lieu d'aider ses amis blessés.

- C'est bon, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Essaye de réveiller Chopper, après tout c'est son boulot tout ça.

Nami se dirigea à quatre pattes vers le renne humanoïde et le secoua doucement en prenant garde de ne pas toucher sa plaie à l'épaule.

- Chopper... Chopper réveille-toi. Est-ce que ça va? Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait.

Son nez bleu frémit légèrement et ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement.

- Nami? On est où là? demanda-t-il faiblement, les yeux hagards.

- Toujours au même endroit, Luffy se bat contre Fuhen. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour soigner les autres.

Reprenant ses esprits et se rappelant que Zoro, Ryuji et Okiku étaient gravement blessés, il tenta de se relever mais une douleur lancinante dans l'épaule le stoppa.

- Ouch! gémit-il en portant sa grosse main à son épaule blessée.

- Pas de mouvement brusques, c'est toujours ce que tu nous dis pas vrai? rappela Nami avec un léger sourire.

- C'est vrai, mais il faut vite s'occuper d'eux. Ouvre mon sac et sors-en les bandes et le désinfectant s'il te plait.

- D'accord mais je vais commencer par m'occuper de toi.

- Ils sont dans un pire état que moi! protesta Chopper.

- Je sais, mais ça ira plus vite si on est deux à les soigner, dont un docteur certifié.

Acceptant la logique, il ne protesta plus et se contenta de lui donner des instructions pour bander son épaule. Une fois l'opération finie, ils s'attelèrent à soigner Okiku et Ryuji, Zoro ayant fermement insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait que des « égratignures ». Okiku avait trois côtes fêlées et de nombreuses contusions et écorchures mais en dehors de ça elle n'avait rien de grave. Ryuji, en revanche, était dans un état inquiétant. De nombreuses plaies ouvertes, des os fracturés et une hémorragie interne, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

- Comment va-t-il? demanda Okiku après avoir récupéré suffisamment de forces pour parler.

- Pas très bien, répondit Chopper. J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état, il s'en sortira. Mais il faudrait qu'on l'emmène sur le bateau pour que je puisse finir de l'opérer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? le pressa-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant aucun de nous n'est en état de bouger et encore moins de le transporter.

- Il faut bien faire quelque chose! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Okiku, murmura faiblement une voix.

- Que... Ryuji?

- C'est bon... ne t'inquiètes pas... pour moi... ça va aller, dit-il avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot, tu es à l'agonie!

- Ça ira... j'ai vu pire. Et puis... pas question... qu'on abandonne Luffy.

- Ryuji, murmura Okiku.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors qu'il était dans un tel état, il s'inquiétait encore pour le jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

- Et puis... c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous.

Okiku se retourna et vit que les visage des trois pirates étaient dirigés vers la salle et l'affrontement titanesque qui s'y déroulait. Leur air déterminé la fit soupirer. Il était clair qu'ils ne partiraient de là qu'avec leur capitaine. Elle se mit à sourire et glissa sa main dans celle de Ryuji.

- Décidément tu as toujours eu un faible pour les fous.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui serra la main.

oOo

Luffy frappait et frappait encore mais Fuhen se relevait à chaque fois. Ses bras lacérés étaient couverts de son propre sang, sa vue devenait trouble et il commençait à sentir les effets secondaires du Gear Second, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il était à court d'idée alors il se contentait de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux... suivre son instinct. Et celui-ci lui disait de continuer à attaquer son invincible ennemi.

- Tu t'acharnes pour rien Mugiwara, dit Fuhen en se relevant une énième fois. Laisse donc la souffrance s'emparer de ton corps, je me ferai un plaisir de l'abréger.

Mais Luffy ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur les pointes osseuses qui repoussaient sur le corps de son adversaire. Était-ce parce qu'il voyait trouble ou bien elles sortaient plus lentement? Les blessures semblaient également se refermer moins vite. La différence était pratiquement imperceptible mais elle était bien là. Avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il se mit à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? grogna Fuhen entre ses dents.

Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui et surtout il détestait ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Son adversaire était à moitié mort, comment diable pouvait-il rire?

- Rien, répondit finalement Luffy en relevant la tête. J'ai juste compris comment te battre.

Nami et les autres ouvrirent la bouche de surprise. Luffy n'était pas le genre à bluffer pendant un combat, c'était plutôt l'apanage d'Usopp. Un mélange d'incrédulité et de soulagement les envahit, il aurait donc trouver un moyen de vaincre le pouvoir de Fuhen?

Le visage de celui-ci, en revanche, était déformé par la rage. Ce minable petit cafard osait prétendre qu'il pouvait le battre, il pensait pouvoir vaincre le pouvoir de l'immortalité? Quelle arrogance. Il allait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être terrifiant de s'en prendre à lui.

Il bondit sur Luffy et se saisit de son visage dans son immense main.

- Voyons comment tu comptes me battre après ça. Mugen Kurushimi!

Dans une gerbe de sang, Luffy hurla de douleur et bascula en arrière.

- Luffy!! cria Nami.

- Ha ha ha, bon voyage en enfer Mugiwara!

Au moment où il allait tomber, le pied de Luffy recula et pris appui sur le sol pour conserver son équilibre.

- Une technique qui rouvre les blessures? Merde, ça fait super mal, dit-il en plaquant sa main sur une de ses plaies.

Cette fois, Fuhen était hébété. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas mort? Toutes ses blessures auraient dû se rouvrir, la douleur seule aurait dû le tuer. Mais en y regardant bien, certaines blessures étaient toujours fermées. La cicatrice sous son œil était intacte.

- C'est impossible. Pourquoi mon attaque n'a t-elle pas marché?

Pour toute réponse, il eu droit à un puissant coup de poing dans le plexus qui le propulsa contre le mur derrière lui, lui brisant au passage de nombreux os. Il essaya de se relever mais il chancela. Pour le première fois depuis longtemps, Fuhen sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps. Il toussa et porta la main à sa bouche. Il venait de cracher du sang.

- Pourquoi? dit-il désorienté. Pourquoi mes blessures guérissent-elles aussi lentement? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Mugiwara?!

- Absolument rien, répondit Luffy. Ton pouvoir a tout simplement atteint ses limites.

- Quelles limites?!

- Tous les pouvoirs en ont une. Si tu n'as plus d'énergie pour l'activer alors il ne marche pas. Tu peux peut-être guérir tes blessures mais tu ne peux pas régénérer ton énergie. Au bout d'un moment ton corps n'en peut plus.

Fuhen fixa, incrédule, la silhouette de Luffy se redresser.

- Personne n'est invincible en ce monde, dit-il fermement.

- Non... non...non!!! cria Fuhen en dégainant son sabre et en se précipitant sur Luffy.

Celui-ci esquiva du mieux qu'il pouvait les coups de sabre, y gagnant au passage quelques nouvelles coupures.

- Tu dis que j'aurais utilisé toute mon énergie pour t'affronter?! Un petit cafard comme toi?! C'est impossible! Tu es incapable de me pousser jusque là!

- Pauvre crétin!! hurla Luffy en le frappant violemment au visage. Ryuji s'est battu avant moi!

En entendant ces mots, l'aveugle tourna instinctivement le visage vers Luffy.

- Et il n'y a pas que lui! Nami, Zoro, Chopper... et cette fille dont je ne me souviens plus le nom.

- Hé! protesta Okiku, vexée.

- S'ils ne t'avaient pas affronté avant, je n'aurais jamais pu te tenir le coup.

- Tu prétends que j'aurais gaspillé trop d'énergie avec eux? lança Fuhen. Je les ai écrasés sans même m'en rendre compte, ces minables n'ont eu aucun impact sur notre combat.

- Et pourtant si. Ils sont toujours là, ne crois pas que je sois le seul que tu affrontes. Mes poings renferment leur volonté de te battre et ça, ton pouvoir ne peut pas l'arrêter.

Okiku était ébahie. Était-ce pour ça qu'il se battait? Pour accomplir la volonté de ses amis et ne pas gaspiller leurs efforts? Ce garçon avait-il une si grande confiance en ses nakamas qu'il était prêt à affronter l'enfer pour eux?

Elle sentit la main de Ryuji serrer la sienne plus fortement.

- Merci... Luffy, murmura-t-il d'une voix émue.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce garçon qui le connaissait à peine comprenait Ryuji au point de le faire pleurer s'il avait pu. Elle était heureuse de savoir que des gens comme Luffy et ses amis existaient... et qu'ils se battaient pour elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Pour elle et pour Ryuji qui ne pouvait plus le faire.

Fuhen était passé par les mêmes réflexions mais pour lui elles étaient aberrantes et le mettaient hors de lui.

- Tu te bats pour tes nakamas? Je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi stupide depuis longtemps.

Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie, Mugiwara avait raison il avait trop compté sur son pouvoir. Mais il refusait de rester à genoux devant son adversaire, pas cette fois. Il devait se relever sinon tout recommencerait comme avant.

- Se battre pour les autres... ça sonne tellement bien au début, dit-il haineusement en regardant Luffy. Mais à la première occasion ils te trahiront sans aucun remord pour sauver leur vies. Même ceux qui ont juré de rester à tes côtés jusqu'au bout. Au final tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi-même.

Okiku était surprise, de même que les autres. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun membre de son équipage le trahir, de quoi Fuhen pouvait-il bien parler? Cela datait-il d'avant son retour du nouveau monde?

- Je donnerai cher pour voir ta tête quand tu devras faire face à un ennemi si fort que même tes précieux nakamas et ta petite navigatrice chérie t'abandonneront à ton sort pour épargner leurs misérables vies, continua Fuhen avec un sourire dément. Tu te dis surement que jamais ils ne feraient ça mais crois-moi cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre.

Luffy le regarda sans afficher la moindre émotion tandis qu'il basculait dans la folie. Les souvenirs affluaient dans la tête de Fuhen, accompagnés de souffrance, le ramenant lentement à l'époque où il était encore heureux.

- Moi aussi j'avais des nakamas et une femme qui m'aimait. Je leur faisais tous confiance et ensemble nous pensions conquérir Grand Line. Mais en arrivant dans le nouveau monde, nous sommes tombés sur un des Yonko. Ces types ne sont pas humains... mais des démons. Il m'a écrasé comme si je n'étais rien pour lui. Il m'a fait prisonnier et jeté dans une soute. Je pensais que mes nakamas viendraient me délivrer, j'étais sûr qu'ils feraient tout pour me sauver. Après cinq jours sans boire ni manger... la porte s'ouvrit enfin et ma femme apparu dans la lumière du soleil. Mais mon soulagement s'effaça vite quand je le vis derrière elle. Elle m'a alors dit... que mon bateau avait été brûlé... et qu'elle rejoignait son équipage avec les autres. Et pendant qu'elle me racontait tout ça... il lui léchait le cou et la pelotait sans même qu'elle proteste. Elle a ordonné de me faire jeter par-dessus bord sans même m'accorder un regard au moment où je tombais à l'eau.

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle tandis qu'ils écoutaient l'histoire de Fuhen. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que le monstre qu'ils connaissaient avait été comme eux à une époque.

- J'ai survécu mais j'étais brisé. Une simple coquille vide... un fantôme qui errait dans ce monde sans savoir quoi faire. Et puis j'ai mangé le Chiyu Chiyu no mi. C'était un signe... on m'accordait une deuxième chance... une nouvelle vie. Mais pas question de recommencer comme avant car s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise... c'est que l'amour et l'amitié ne sont que des mensonges. Ce Yonko m'a montré que la seule vérité c'est le pouvoir. Grâce à lui, on peut tout avoir... serviteurs, femmes, argent. Et sans se soucier de les perdre car ils peuvent toujours être remplacer.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Okiku en surprenant les autres. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'enlevait toujours que les femmes. Après tout les hommes aussi pouvaient faire de bons esclaves et certains membres de son équipage ont des préférences particulières.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda innocemment Chopper.

- Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus vieux, répondit Nami.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'avait pas de sens jusqu'à aujourd'hui, continua Okiku. Maintenant je sais... Fuhen a eu le cœur brisé par la femme qu'il aimait...

- Alors il s'assure... que personne ne puisse connaître le bonheur qu'il a perdu, fini Ryuji en s'attirant les regards des autres. Au lieu d'essayer d'être heureux... il a préféré faire en sorte que les autres ne le soient pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre... cela rend sa douleur plus supportable.

- C'est vraiment triste, dit Nami. Au final la trahison de cette femme l'a rendu amer. Maintenant il voit l'amour comme son ennemi et le détruit chaque fois qu'il le peut.

- Tous ses raids n'étaient en fait qu'un prétexte pour que ses hommes le suivent, dit Okiku. Mais ce n'était qu'une grande chasse à l'amour. Fuhen l'aurait traqué sans merci jusqu'à ce que tous connaissent sa souffrance.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Luffy fixait Fuhen d'un regard neutre. Il était difficile de dire si ce récit avait changé quelque chose pour lui mais il se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé vers son adversaire.

- Tu comprends maintenant Mugiwara? demanda celui-ci, la lueur de folie toujours présente dans ses yeux. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est d'éviter à ces pauvres types de connaître ça. Maintenant ils sont libérés de ce pitoyable sentiment qui les avilissait. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu t'apprendre ça. Mais un jour ou l'autre elle te trahira également et tu...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un coup de poing faillit lui briser la mâchoire.

- Et alors? dit froidement Luffy.

Même à genoux, Fuhen était presque aussi grand que Luffy mais à présent il se sentait rapetisser devant la présence de son adversaire.

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que raconter des conneries. Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée d'à quel point tu es pitoyable?

- Luffy! protesta Nami.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire des choses aussi dures? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi insensible.

- Tu dis que tes nakamas t'ont laissé tomber, continua Luffy sans y faire attention. Tu dis qu'elle t'a trahi et abandonné. Mais moi j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui les as abandonnés. Tu ne devais pas vraiment tenir à eux pour laisser tomber si facilement.

Ces mots sortirent Fuhen de sa torpeur. Comment ce minable osait-il le juger? Sentant la colère monter en lui, il essaya de le frapper mais son poing fut bloqué par la main de Luffy.

- Comment ose-tu dire ça?! Je l'aimais... je l'aimais plus que tout!! hurla-t-il.

- Si c'était vrai alors tu serais retourner la chercher!! cria Luffy en le frappant violemment à nouveau. Qu'importe si on te dit qu'elle t'a trahi, qu'importe si on te dit qu'elle a tué un de tes amis, qu'importe même si c'est elle qui te le dit... si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas abandonné avant d'en être sûr au fond de toi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y savoir?! cracha Fuhen.

- Parce que moi je suis allé la chercher, répondit fermement Luffy.

- Luffy, murmura Nami en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et en sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux.

Cela faisait si longtemps maintenant qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Les souvenirs de Kokoyashi affluaient dans son esprit, sa trahison, le « meurtre » d'Usopp, la conviction inébranlable de Luffy qu'ils étaient toujours nakamas, ...

À ses côtés, Zoro opina de la tête. À cette époque, il avait accepté le fait que Nami ait pu les trahir mais pas Luffy. Même si tout avait été contre elle, il avait cru en elle jusqu'au bout. Personne n'avait plus confiance en eux que leur capitaine et c'est pour ça qu'ils lui confiaient leurs vies sans hésitation.

Chopper, Ryuji et Okiku ne comprenaient pas la situation mais étaient parfaitement d'accord avec Luffy. On dois toujours faire confiance à ses nakamas.

Fuhen, lui, était perdu. Mugiwara venait d'avouer que sa navigatrice l'avait déjà trahi par le passé. Et pourtant elle était toujours à ses côtés. Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il formulait ses pensées à voix haute.

- Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle avait pu faire ça pour te protéger? Qu'en échange de sa trahison tu avais la vie sauve? À ton avis pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué?

Les souvenirs de Fuhen se mélangeaient dans un véritable chaos. Il la revoyait lui sourire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, puis le trahir et lui tourner le dos.

- Non... non... c'est faux.

- Peut-être mais tu n'as pas cherché à le savoir, dit froidement Luffy. Tu ne lui as pas fait confiance et tu as préféré fuir. Depuis tout ce temps, elle attend peut-être que tu sois suffisamment fort pour venir la chercher. Mais c'est trop tard car tu as coupé les liens qui vous unissaient. Et c'est peut-être la même chose pour tes nakamas. Dans tous les cas tu les as trahis.

Fuhen n'écoutait plus. Il était de retour sur le pont du navire, avant d'être jeté par dessus-bord. Elle lui tournait le dos, prétextant qu'elle se moquait bien de son sort. Au moment où il basculait, il lui avait jeté un dernier regard. Elle avait alors tourné la tête pour le regarder tomber... les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Aaaaahhhh!! hurla Fuhen en tapant le sol de rage et en se mettant à pleurer.

Luffy lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil tandis qu'il remettait son chapeau puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers ses amis. Ils le virent s'approcher d'eux, droit comme un roc, malgré ses nombreuses blessures et, arrivé à leur niveau, il ne dit qu'une chose:

- On y va.

Tandis qu'ils hochaient tous de la tête, il se pencha pour saisir Ryuji et le mettre sur son dos avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle, laissant derrière eux un Fuhen brisé et pleurant.

* * *

Et voilà, le combat final est terminé. Vous savez maintenant qui est ce fameux « chasseur de cœur » du titre de la fic. Je parlerai de Fuhen en détail dans la prochaine rubrique.  
Alors, qui avait prévu ça? Personne j'espère sinon ça veut dire que j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour rattraper Oda-sensei. Question coup de théâtre, j'ai rarement vu meilleur auteur... surtout récemment.

(Spoil alert) Depuis mon dernier chapitre, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans One Piece... des choses que l'on aurait aimé ne jamais voir. J'ai vu beaucoup de personnages importants mourir dans des mangas mais jamais une mort ne m'a autant surprise et attristé que celle d'Ace. Autant celle de Barbe-Blanche était héroïque et prévisible, l'ancien passant le relais à la nouvelle génération, mais encore aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ace devait mourir.

Ace: Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Moi: Oda-sensei ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi?

Ace: Il a été plutôt vague sur le sujet, un truc du genre « nécessaire pour la suite ». Je pense qu'on en saura plus bientôt.

Moi: Ça ne te gêne pas de disparaître de l'histoire comme ça?

Ace: Si bien sûr, surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et puis depuis le temps je m'étais attaché à toute l'équipe. Mais bon, vu ma côte de popularité, je sais qu'il y aura toujours des auteurs pour écrire des histoires sur moi.

Moi: Ouais, enfin c'est surtout beaucoup de yaoi avec Luffy, Marco ou Smoker.

Ace (à genoux avec une aura sombre): Pourquoi est-ce que je devais mourir? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

Moi: Oups, la gaffe.

Luffy: Aaah!! Le fantôme d'Ace!!

Moi: Ah non Luffy, c'est...

Luffy (en pleurs): Je suis désolé Ace, j'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver.

Ace: C'est bon Luffy, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu me chercher.

Luffy (se calme un peu): C'est vrai? ... snif... Mais pourtant j'ai...

Ace: Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais. Et puis c'est moi qui ai cédé à la provocation d'Akainu donc c'est ma faute si je suis mort.

Luffy: Mais j'aurai dû...

Ace (le saisit par les épaules): C'est bon Luffy, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant tu dois tourner la page. Tu dois réaliser ton rêve et faire en sorte que ma mort n'ait pas été vaine.

Luffy: D'accord.

Ace: Tu vas trouver le One Piece.

Luffy: Oui.

Ace: Tu vas devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Luffy: Oui!

Ace: Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enfin conclure avec ta navigatrice.

Luffy: Oui!! Euh, quoi?

Ace: Pas de ça avec moi frérot, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais à Alabasta.

Luffy (gêné): C'est faux, y'a rien du tout entre Nami et moi.

Ace (l'étrangle avec une clé de bras): C'est bien ce que je te reproche baka-otouto!

Luffy (tente de se dégager): De toute façon c'est pas tes affaires!

Ace: Bien sûr que si, c'est mon rôle de grand frère de t'apprendre la façon de s'y prendre avec les filles. Jusqu'où vous êtes allés hein? La langue ou bien tu lui as mis la main au...?

Luffy (se dégage et frappe Ace): Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi, ero-nisan!

Ace (frappe Luffy à son tour): C'est pourtant comme ça que tu deviendras un homme!

Moi (les regarde se battre): Plutôt en forme pour un mort et un comateux.


	23. Retour à la lumière

Nous voici à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, la fin est proche. On entame maintenant la partie « on fait la fête » vu que la partie « bottage du cul des méchants » s'est terminée par la défaite de Fuhen. La rubrique de ce chapitre lui est d'ailleurs consacrée, à lui et aux méchants en général.

On m'a demandé un jour comment je voyais les méchants dans mon esprit. Pour moi, aucun être humain n'est mauvais à la naissance, ce sont son éducation, ses expériences et sa mentalité qui vont décider de quel côté il se place. C'est une règle qu'il ne faut jamais oublier quand on décide de créer le grand méchant d'une fic. Il y aura toujours une raison qui a fait qu'il est devenu qui il est et c'est elle qui va déterminer dans quelle catégorie de méchant il se place. Il y a en effet plusieurs types de méchants.  
Le « vengeur » comme Fuhen, qui a perdu quelque chose d'important et qui évacue sa douleur en faisant souffrir les autres.  
Le « sans scrupules » comme Barbe-Noire, qui a un objectif précis et qui ne recule devant aucun moyen pour l'accomplir.  
Le « faux-méchant » comme Mr 2, qui est du mauvais côté pour différentes raisons (menaces, argent, ...) mais qui n'aime pas vraiment faire le mal.  
Le « sans émotions » qui n'a jamais connu que le mal autour de lui et qui fait la seule chose qu'il connait vu qu'il ignore tout du bien.  
Le « psychopathe » comme Akutsu, qui a délibérément choisit le mal par facilité ou parce qu'il aime faire souffrir les autres.  
Il y en a d'autres bien sûr mais ce sont les principaux. Je vois très souvent des « psychopathes » comme méchant dans les fics et je trouve ça dommage car je trouve que ce sont les moins intéressants. On peut facilement les considérer comme des méchants justement parce qu'ils sont simples à comprendre, mais ils y perdent en profondeur. Si ce type est un bon choix pour des méchants de deuxième catégorie, quand il s'agit du grand méchant, il faut lui ajouter un contexte. Les lecteurs doivent avoir envie de mieux le connaître, de savoir comment il en est arrivé là car il doit les fasciner.  
C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours considéré Barbe-Noire comme le meilleur méchant de One Piece. D'une certaine manière il est la face sombre de Luffy. Les deux veulent la même chose mais ils ont emprunté des chemins différents. On n'arrive pas à vraiment haïr Teach parce qu'on sait qu'il ne faut pas grand chose pour devenir comme lui. C'est le côté noir que l'on possède tous dans nos cœurs et qui nous pousse à prendre ce qui nous intéresse sans se soucier des autres. C'est pour ça que son fruit des ténèbres lui va si bien, il en est l'incarnation même. C'est un pirate, un vrai.

Certains lecteurs m'ont fait remarquer que le combat contre Fuhen ressemblait à celui contre Hardner, le capitaine des Blue Guardians, dans le manga Rave et ils ont raison. En effet, quand j'ai créé le scénario de cette fic, je me suis inspiré de Rave pour l'histoire de Ryuji et Okiku. Ceux qui connaissent devrait remarquer leur ressemblance avec Let et Julia de même que leur histoire. Le guerrier qui a perdu celle qu'il aimait mais qui la retrouve après avoir décidé de suivre le héros, c'était ce genre d'histoire que je voulais créer.  
Et quand j'ai dû imaginer le grand méchant, j'ai pensé à Hardner. Son pouvoir de régénération était très puissant mais pas invincible, son histoire était intéressante, son combat contre les héros vraiment poignant, tout pour faire un bon méchant. Fuhen a donc été créé à partir de lui. J'ai changé son histoire personnelle, modifié son pouvoir en m'inspirant de Kimimaro dans Naruto et donné un nom. Fuhen signifie « immuable » ou « immortel » mais pas de la même façon que Fushin qui est la véritable immortalité. En effet, Fuhen n'est pas immortel, son pouvoir peut empêcher la dégénérescence de ses cellules et donc sa vieillesse mais son énergie vitale n'est pas illimitée, il finira donc par en mourir un jour. Brook, lui, ne vieillit plus mais il peut quand même être tué. Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, avoir le cœur à droite est possible, on appelle cela la dextrocardie et c'est une malformation physique qui touche 0,01% de la population mondiale à différents degrés. Voilà, vous savez tout sur Fuhen, maintenant place au chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Retour à la lumière**

Sur le quai de Nadir, Robin et Usopp fixaient avec appréhension l'entrée de la grotte tout en aidant Sanji à distribuer de la nourriture aux anciennes prisonnières tandis que Franky préparait le Thousand Sunny et le navire volé aux pirates de Fuhen pour leur fuite.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis maintenant, dit Usopp. Tu penses qu'ils vont bien?

- Oui, répondit Robin.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi confiante? Apparemment ce Fuhen est un véritable monstre.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'il ne leur a pas causé trop de problèmes.

- Mais comment pourrais-tu le savoir?

- Parce qu'ils viennent de sortir de la grotte.

Usopp se retourna vivement et vit les silhouettes de leurs amis émerger de l'ombre. Luffy était soutenu par Nami et Zoro tandis que Chopper, en forme humanoïde, portait Ryuji. En effet, alors qu'ils marchaient, la douleur avait soudainement refait surface et Luffy se serait effondré sans ses amis pour l'aider. Okiku les avait alors rapidement guidés vers la surface.

- Ils ont réussi! cria Usopp de joie en courant vers eux.

- Super! s'exclama Franky en émergeant de la soute du navire volé.

- Nami-swan! Tu es saine et sauve! cria Sanji en mode love-love.

- Oui mais Luffy et Ryuji-san sont dans un état grave, répondit Nami.

- Oh, ok. On va les installer dans l'infirmerie, dit Sanji en redevenant normal. Chopper, qui passe en premier?

- Occupe-toi de Ryuji Chopper, dit Luffy dans un souffle. Moi ça ira, j'ai juste besoin de manger un morceau.

- Tu y passeras aussi idiot, dit Nami en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. J'ai mal rien qu'à regarder tes blessures.

- Je viens avec toi Chopper, dit Okiku en suivant le renne.

- Wouahou! Mais qui est cette beauté? s'exclama Sanji dans un tourbillon de cœurs.

- Euh... je m'appelle Okiku, répondit celle-ci avec appréhension.

- Calmos Ero-cook, c'est...

- Kyaa! Le lieutenant Kurohana! hurla une des prisonnières en voyant Okiku.

Immédiatement, toutes les autres femmes reculèrent en regardant avec effroi celle qui, jusqu'à présent faisait partie de l'équipage de leurs tortionnaires. Robin et les autres les regardèrent sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue. Okiku avait baissé la tête et la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.

- Calmez-vous, il n'y a rien à craindre, tenta Nami.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? protesta une femme. C'est l'une des lieutenants de Fuhen.

- C'est vrai mais ce n'était qu'une couverture. Okiku détestait Fuhen autant que vous, elle n'a rejoint son équipage que pour l'abattre de l'intérieur, sans elle vous seriez toutes encore captives à l'heure qu'il est.

Ses paroles eurent l'air de les calmer mais elles continuaient à murmurer entre elles, apparemment peu enclines à faire confiance à Okiku.

- Réfléchissez bon sang! A-t-elle jamais agressé la moindre d'entre vous? Vous souvenez-vous l'avoir vu abuser d'une prisonnière comme le faisaient ces monstres?

- Elle a raison, reconnut finalement une femme brune. Un jour elle a empêché un de ces pirates de me violer en disant qu'elle me voulait mais finalement elle m'a renvoyé en cellule en prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée.

- En fait… aucune de nous ne s'est jamais plainte d'elle. En y repensant c'est bien la seule d'ailleurs.

- Alors ce serait vrai? Elle aurait fait semblant tout ce temps?

- Tout ça pour arrêter Fuhen, conclut péniblement Luffy. Vous ne pensez pas que ça mérite mieux que votre suspicion?

- Ça suffit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Okiku qui venait de parler. Elle avait relevé la tête mais son regard restait fuyant.

- Je vous remercie de me défendre mais rien n'excusera ce que j'ai fait. Ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait. Pendant deux ans j'ai laissé ces femmes à la merci de ces monstres sans rien tenter pour les sauver.

- Mais tu n'avais pas le choix, protesta Nami. Si tu avais essayé de les sauver, tu aurais été tuée aussi.

- Mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Je ne l'ai pas fait... elles ont parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'aimerais vraiment faire soigner Ryuji.

Sur ce, elle monta à bord du Thousand Sunny suivie par Chopper qui portait Ryuji. Tout le monde les regarda en silence, avant que Nami ne les suive avec Luffy, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais au groupe de femmes. Robin et Franky s'occupèrent alors de faire monter tout le monde à bord des bateaux avant de leur faire lever l'ancre en direction de Kiri. Lentement, les navires s'éloignèrent de l'île de Nadir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, l'équipage faisait le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie, attendant le verdict de Chopper sur l'état de Ryuji. Lorsque le petit renne sortit enfin, il avait l'air exténué. À sa décharge, il lui avait très difficile de soigner son patient avec un bras en écharpe mais il avait réussi tant bien que mal avec l'aide d'Okiku.

- Alors Chopper, comment va-t-il? demanda Luffy, assis dans l'herbe.

- Bien. J'ai stabilisé son état, bandé ses blessures et placé des attelles sur ses fractures. Il a une très grande vitalité, dans quelques jours il pourra surement se déplacer.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie. Luffy en aurait bien profité pour exécuter une petite danse de célébration avec Usopp mais rester assis était déjà difficile pour lui. En entendant Chopper, il laissa le soulagement s'emparer de lui et s'écroula en arrière avec un grand sourire.

- Ah! Luffy! Désolé, je t'avais oublié, s'exclama Chopper. Attends je vais m'occuper de tes blessures, dit-il en titubant vers son capitaine.

- Tu es trop fatigué pour ça Chopper, laisse-nous nous occuper de Luffy et Zoro, dit Nami en posant sa main sur l'épaule du petit renne.

- Mais je...

- Elle a raison Isha-san, ce serait surement mieux si tu te contentais de nous donner les consignes, dit Robin qui avait ramené une trousse de soin de l'infirmerie.

- Bon d'accord mais je dois quand même les examiner pour le diagnostic.

- Bah, ils sont increvables de toute façon, lança Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette. Je vous laisse, j'ai des repas à préparer.

- Et moi un navire à diriger, dit Franky. Quand tu auras fini, j'aimerais que tu viennes m'aider pour le cap Komusume.

- Évite de m'appeler comme ça, surtout quand tu as besoin de mon aide, cyborg-pervers.

- Ah bon tu trouves? Merci, dit Franky en rougissant.

- C'était pas un compliment! hurla Nami avant de se remettre à soigner Luffy. Et toi ne rigoles pas, tu n'es pas en état pour!

- Hai, désolé, dit Luffy en lui souriant.

- Mattaku, pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse d'un idiot pareil?

oOo

Dans l'infirmerie, Okiku se posait exactement la même question. Devant la silhouette endormie de Ryuji dont les respirations régulières soulevaient calmement son torse couvert de bandages, elle se disait que malgré toute son intelligence il agissait parfois comme un vrai crétin.

- Baka, murmura-t-elle. Tout aurait été bien plus simple si on s'était enfuis directement, mais tu as voulu faire le malin. Si tu voulais m'impressionner en allant battre Fuhen, sache que tu t'es complètement planté. D'abord parce que vu ton état on ne peut pas dire que tu sois le grand gagnant et ensuite parce que tu n'as absolument rien à me prouver.

Elle soupira.

- Mais je te connais. Tu me dirais surement que tu n'as aucun regret sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui mais ce serait un peu hypocrite de ma part, répondit Ryuji.

- Ryuji! s'exclama Okiku en sursautant. Tu ne dormais pas?

- Ta voix m'a réveillé. Si tu veux savoir, je regrette quand même de ne pas avoir pu le battre tout seul. Je devrais remercier Luffy quand je le verrai.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre à attendre des remerciements.

- Oui mais je suis le genre à remercier même quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- C'est vrai, dit Okiku avec un sourire tendre. Tu as toujours été trop poli.

- Trop? Tu veux plutôt dire que toi tu ne l'es pas assez, non?

- Ne crois pas que j'hésiterais à te frapper sous prétexte que tu es un peu blessé.

Ryuji se contenta de sourire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Okiku. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant cette cérémonie d'intronisation?

Immédiatement, il la sentit se bloquer.

- Tu... tu veux vraiment savoir? demanda-t-elle d'un ton angoissé.

- Oui.

Il savait que s'il ne lui demandait pas elle ne le dirait pas d'elle-même et qu'elle le garderait en elle, quitte à souffrir en silence. Okiku avait toujours eu du mal à lui confier ses mauvaises expériences, de peur qu'il ne la juge. Peur irrationnelle selon lui, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Ce... ce n'est pas si grave que ça, on n'est pas obligés de revenir dessus, dit-elle.

- Okiku. Je te promets que ça ne changera rien pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu portes ce fardeau seule, plus maintenant que nous sommes réunis.

Il la sentit hésiter quelques instants avant de se remettre à parler.

- Quand... quand j'ai demandé à rejoindre son équipage, Fuhen a accepté à condition que je passe cette cérémonie. Il voulait vérifier que je n'avais pas peur de me salir les mains. Ses hommes ont amené une de leurs esclaves et l'ont faite se mettre à genoux à côté de moi. Puis Fuhen m'a tendu une dague... et m'a demandé de la tuer.

Ryuji sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait Fuhen capable de ce genre de choses mais qu'il ait osé le demander à Okiku... c'était horrible.

- Il a dit que pour une vraie pirate, ce n'était qu'une formalité, continua Okiku. Il n'était pas stupide, je n'étais surement pas la première à tenter le coup. De cette façon il s'assurait ma loyauté. Après tout, cela signifiait que j'étais prête à tuer une innocente sur son ordre. J'étais tétanisée, je ne me souviens même plus comment je me suis retrouvé devant cette femme avec la dague dans la main.

Des larmes avaient commencé à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.

- Mais je me souviens de son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne tremblait pas. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux... aucune émotion... après tout ce temps passé sur cette île, elle était déjà morte à l'intérieur. Je... je me suis dit que c'était probablement un service que je lui rendais... qu'il valait mieux pour elle de mourir que de continuer à subir ça…

La voix d'Okiku se brisa et ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

- À chaque fois que je regardais dans ses yeux j'avais l'impression qu'elle me disait de le faire... de mettre fin à ses tourments une fois pour toute. Alors je me suis agenouillé... et j'ai planté la dague dans son cœur en la serrant contre moi. Je lui ai murmuré que j'étais désolée... que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai senti la vie quitter son corps... et dans son dernier soupir... elle m'a dit merci. Elle... elle m'a remercié de l'avoir tuée.

- Okiku...

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Je ne voulais pas la tuer ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix Ryuji ! C'était le seul moyen. Le seul moyen pour sauver nos nakamas... et j'ai échoué.

Okiku était tombée à genoux à côté du lit et tenait la main de Ryuji dans les siennes où ses larmes venaient s'écraser.

- Elle est morte pour rien. Je l'ai tuée mais au final ça n'a rien changé.

- Bien sûr que si. Aujourd'hui Fuhen est vaincu, son équipage est détruit et toutes les prisonnières sont libres. Et ça ne serait pas arrivé sans toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je ne te le reproche pas et je suis sûr que cette femme non plus.

- Ryuji...

Finalement elle éclata en sanglot contre son bras. Il leva difficilement l'autre pour poser sa main sur la tête d'Okiku et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Maintenant il savait. Okiku avait perdu son innocence... elle avait tué quelqu'un. Contre son gré et dans des circonstances atténuantes certes, mais il savait que cela la hanterait longtemps. Toutefois elle n'était pas seule, il était là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. À présent c'était à lui de faire revenir le sourire sur son visage et dans son cœur.

oOo

Lorsque Ryuji se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Plus de roulements, l'air était moins chargé d'embruns, une odeur d'épices lui chatouillait les narines et l'oreiller sur lequel était posée sa tête lui semblait familier. Il tenta de se relever mais en fut immédiatement dissuadé par une douleur atroce. Apparemment il n'était pas encore guéri.

Sa tentative ne passa pas inaperçue vu que sa tête se retrouva rapidement plaquée par une paire de main contre une poitrine généreuse et familière.

- Ryuji! s'exclama Okiku. Tu es réveillé, yokatta. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Humfft. Tu... m'étouffes.

- Oh désolée! dit-elle en le relâchant. Chopper a laissé un médicament, il a dit que tu devais le prendre dès que tu te réveillerais.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Dans ta chambre à Kiri. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors.

- Deux jours? Qu'est-ce que...

- Tututu, pas de questions. Tu as encore besoin de repos alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ça, dit-elle en souriant.

Ryuji ne protesta pas et ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'elle lui relevait doucement la tête pour porter le verre à ses lèvres. Il avala la décoction avec une grimace. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours aussi amer?

Il sentit rapidement la somnolence le gagner et se rendormit sous le regard d'Okiku. Curieusement elle lui avait semblé plus sereine et détendue que la dernière fois. Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent brusquement tandis qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Ryuji se réveilla à nouveau trois jours après et trouva cette fois Chopper et Takeshi à son chevet. Après un examen minutieux du jeune docteur, il en ressortit que Ryuji avait suffisamment récupéré pour pouvoir sortir du lit et se déplacer, mais bien évidemment sans trop forcer et sous la surveillance de quelqu'un.

Insistant pour se débrouiller seul, Ryuji se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune de l'auberge en s'appuyant sur les murs. Il perçut rapidement des éclats de voix et de rires et en arrivant sur le palier des escaliers, il regretta de ne plus pouvoir voir, ce qu'il faisait rarement, car le spectacle devait valoir le coup d'œil.

En effet, Luffy et Usopp étaient montés sur la table et faisaient une démonstration de leur fameuse danse des baguettes dans le nez sous les rires des Mugiwaras, des clients et surtout d'Okiku. Ryuji distinguait parfaitement le rire de sa bien-aimée et se dit que finalement il s'était peut-être trompé. Il n'était pas seul, d'autres personnes étaient capables de ramener le sourire d'Okiku.

Celle-ci finit par l'apercevoir tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers et se dirigea vers lui en courant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il tomba à la renverse, ce qui déclencha une crise de panique chez Chopper qui crut à une rechute avant d'être rassuré par le rire de Ryuji et ceux du reste de la salle. Ryuji se releva et se parti s'asseoir à la table de ses nouveaux amis avec Okiku.

Takeshi lui servit à manger en insistant pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Bien évidemment, Luffy tenta de chaparder, prétextant que lui aussi devait reprendre des forces, mais Nami l'en empêcha d'une bonne claque derrière la tête, déclenchant à nouveau les rires de l'assistance. Ryuji essaya de se concentrer sur son assiette mais c'était difficile dans une telle ambiance et il était souvent distrait par les rires d'Okiku. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il se sentit vraiment bien. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru en tombant sur cette bande de doux cinglés, mais à présent il était vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré Luffy et son équipage.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, Gen arriva et vint prendre des nouvelles de Ryuji avant de poser un journal devant lui.

- Les nouvelles devraient t'intéresser, lis donc l'article à la dixième page.

Ryuji se tourna vers lui avec un air de reproche en pointant un doigt vers son visage.

- Désolé, dit Gen après quelques secondes en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il y a des fois où j'oublie que tu ne peux plus lire. Je vais te faire le résumé.

- Merci.

- La Marine a fait une descente sur l'île de Fuhen et a arrêté presque tout son équipage.

- Quoi? s'exclama Ryuji. Mais comment ont-ils trouvé Nadir?

- Tes amis leur ont donné l'Eternal Pose, répondit Okiku.

- Après que vous soyez arrivé, on a affrété un navire pour ramener les prisonnières chez elles, enfin celles qui avaient un foyer, expliqua Gen. On en a profité pour livrer les pirates qu'on avait capturés à la Marine et on leur a donné l'Eternal Pose.

- Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour les battre, il fallait au moins s'assurer qu'ils ne nuiraient plus à personne, intervint Nami.

- Pourquoi **presque** tout son équipage? demanda Usopp.

- D'après le journal, deux membres n'ont pas été retrouvé. Le premier est une femme aux cheveux blancs, dit Gen en lançant un regard à Okiku qui lui fit un grand sourire. Le second est un autre des lieutenants de Fuhen qui porterait une armure.

- C'est Siegfried, dit Okiku. En y repensant on ne l'a pas croisé là-bas. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Je l'ai battu, lança Zoro de loin.

- Sérieux? Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis? s'énerva Usopp.

- Et ça aurait changé quoi si je l'avais dit avant?

- Euh... en y réfléchissant... rien, avoua Usopp.

- Il a donc réussi à s'enfuir, dit Okiku. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant.

- Surement mettre un terme à son combat, ajouta Zoro.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il développe, mais il avait apparemment fini puisqu'il ferma les yeux et se mit à dormir.

- Foutu Marimo, pesta Sanji. Quand on explique quelque chose on ne s'arrête pas en plein milieu.

- Si ce gars est le seul à s'être enfui, ça veut dire qu'ils ont eu Fuhen? demanda Luffy.

- Effectivement, il se serait rendu sans résister d'après eux. J'imagine qu'il va être jugé et conduit à Impel Down maintenant.

- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Là-bas, il aura tout le temps de réfléchir à ses méfaits, dit Ryuji. La Marine ne s'est pas demandé pourquoi sa base était détruite quand ils sont arrivés?

- Il y a peu de détails dans l'article sur l'assaut à proprement parlé, ils doivent vouloir en retirer tout le mérite. Fuhen a longtemps terrorisé la région, si les gens croient que la Marine a mis fin à ses méfaits cela remontera leur côte de popularité.

- Ça me rappelle Alabasta, dit Nami. On a fait tout le travail et la Marine a récolté tous les honneurs.

- Et alors? Ils peuvent les avoir, moi je ne suis pas allé là-bas pour ça, dit Luffy. J'ai juste récupéré ma navigatrice.

- Et je ne crois pas t'avoir encore remercié pour ça, dit sensuellement Nami en rapprochant son visage de celui de Luffy avant de l'embrasser.

- Oh, pitié. Retournez dans votre chambre, dit Usopp avec un air de dégoût.

- Pas question de perdre contre eux Ryuji, viens par ici!

- Quoi? protesta Ryuji avant d'être pris dans un fougueux baiser avec Okiku.

- Yare yare, il y a de l'ambiance ici, dit Robin qui venait de revenir avec Franky et Chopper.

- Et qui dit ambiance dit super fiesta!

- Ouais! s'exclama Luffy entre deux baisers. Tout le monde est guéri maintenant, on va faire une giga fête!

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'alcool coula à flots et les gens dansèrent sur Kiri tandis que la musique se répercutait aux alentours et que le brouillard était illuminé par les nombreux feux de joie.

* * *

Ce n'est pas la fin non, il reste encore un chapitre. Et pour tous les petits coquins (et les petites coquines fu fu), il y aura un lemon que j'avais promis il y a longtemps. Alors, heureux?

Ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir je sais, suffisamment pour qu'Oda lance One Piece Next Generation. Suis-je le seul à être déçu par le nouveau look de Franky? Il ne ressemble plus à rien selon moi. Quant à Nami je la préférais avec les cheveux courts. Mais les autres sont vraiment bien, surtout Usopp. J'ai hâte de voir l'île des hommes-poissons et quel sera le nouvel arc.

Ryuji: Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment j'ai pu guérir en moins d'une semaine.

Moi: Chopper est un super médecin.

Chopper (danse): Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir enfoiré.

Usopp: Même si c'est vrai, les os ne se ressoudent pas en quelques jours.

Moi: Et les gens ne peuvent pas perdre plus de sang qu'ils n'en ont dans le corps. Et pourtant Zoro le fait.

Zoro: Ah bon?

Sanji: T'as la mémoire qui flanche? Quand je t'ai retrouvé à Thriller Bark le sol était couvert de sang dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

Zoro: C'était qu'une égratignure.

Sanji (s'énerve): T'étais à l'article de la mort!

Moi: C'est un shonen, les bastons étant monnaie courante, si les héros mettaient six mois à récupérer ils ne finiraient jamais leur aventure.

Nami (aura démoniaque): Tout ça est bien joli mais c'est quoi cette histoire de lemon?

Moi (déglutit): Euh... je l'avais promis...

Nami (regard démoniaque): Et tu comptais nous prévenir quand?

Les autres: Fuyons!

Moi: Lâcheurs!

Nami (démoniaque tout court): La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffis? Tu vas encore m'embarrasser devant tout le monde?

Moi: Ben... en fait...

Nami (se calme): Encore une scène de sexe avec Luffy hein? J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

Moi: Euh... en vérité...

Nami (n'écoute pas): Tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle soit bien. Je vais trouver Luffy et commencer à répéter (s'éloigne en sifflotant).

Moi (parle dans le vide): Mais j'ai jamais dit que ce serait toi et Luffy.


	24. Un nouveau départ

Nous y voilà donc. Enfin, dirons certains. Le tout dernier chapitre du Guerrier Dragon et du Chasseur de Cœur. Pour tous ceux qui sont encore là après tout ce temps, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire et j'espère que vous apprécierez la fin.

Pour la rubrique finale, je vais tenter d'en finir rapidement avec les preuves du LuNa que j'avais commencé.

On en était à Water Seven. Beaucoup de scènes où ils sont ensembles après que Robin ait été accusé, surtout celles sur les toits et quand ils fuient la foule en colère. Une scène que j'aime particulièrement est le moment où Luffy est bloqué entre les maisons. Nami le repère à 500 mètres sous la pluie (vive le pouvoir de l'amour) et saute de toits en toits pour aller le chercher (les acrobaties ne sont pourtant pas son genre). Et quand elle se met à pleurer il la rassure « Ne t'inquiètes pas Nami, je ne laisserais pas Robin mourir. » avant de détruire les maisons, de l'attraper et d'échapper à l'Aqua Laguna.

Très peu de scènes à Enies Lobby, ils sont vite séparés et ne se retrouvent qu'à la fin sur le Merry. De retour à Water Seven, on a quelques scènes. Nami est curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le père de Luffy (autant connaître son futur beau-père pas vrai?) et j'ai bien aimé quand elle espionne Luffy et Koby. Quand ils commencent à parler de leur rencontre et laissent tomber les secrets gouvernementaux, au lieu d'être déçue elle sourit. Personnellement je trouve ce sourire très révélateur.

Très peu de scènes également à Thriller Bark. Quand Luffy se fait voler son ombre elle a failli sortir sans réfléchir de Kumacy et se faire repérer avant qu'Usopp ne l'en empêche. Luffy dit qu'il faut être très brave pour épouser Nami et on sait tous que la seule chose qui lui fait peur c'est son grand-père. D'après ses propres dires il est donc apte à épouser Nami. Pour lui, récupérer Nami est plus important que leurs ombres... et au même niveau que la nourriture. À la fin, quand ils font la fête, Luffy apporte de l'alcool pour Zoro et elle sourit genre « Il pense à ses amis, c'est gentil. » Elle accepte qu'il se serve dans le trésor et ils ont également une petite discussion sur Ace qui me plait bien car ça montre qu'elle s'inquiète pour Luffy.

Quand ils rencontrent Camie, c'est quand Luffy se met à parler de la beauté des sirènes qu'elle s'énerve, jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Au moment de libérer Hachi, Luffy refuse catégoriquement étant donné qu'il est en partie responsable des malheurs passés de Nami, même si ça veut dire tirer un trait sur les takoyaki, et n'acceptera que quand Nami lui demandera de le faire.

À Shabondy, on a juste eu droit à la scène où Kuma fait volatiliser Nami mais elle vaut son pesant d'or. La façon dont elle se tourne vers Luffy pour lui demander de l'aide et son cri de pure souffrance quand il la voit disparaître... c'est beau et tragique à la fois.

Plus rien ensuite vu qu'ils ne se revoient plus avant le time-skip mais on a quand même des petites choses. Luffy ne réagit pas devant Hancock nue et Nami pleure en pensant à ce que peut traverser Luffy avec la mort de son frère (des vraies larmes comme on le voit à la fin de la scène).

Et n'oublions pas le film Strong World qui contient également sa part de scènes LuNa.

Voilà, c'est très résumé mais combiné avec tout le reste ça en fait largement assez pour rabattre le clapet à tous ceux qui disent qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble.

Avant de passer au chapitre, petite mise en garde. On commence directement par le lemon et je tiens à préciser qu'ils est **très** explicite. C'est du pure « mature content », bien plus osé que le premier donc si vous n'aimez pas sautez directement à la suite. Enfin bon, c'est pas du hardcore non plus. C'est un bonus alors autant qu'ils en profitent aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Un nouveau départ**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et le couple rentra tout en s'embrassant passionnément. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de sa partenaire et la souleva tout en la plaquant contre lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise avant qu'elle ne croise les jambes dans son dos et ne se remette à l'embrasser. Il sentit sa langue entrer dans sa bouche et venir s'emparer de la sienne mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parvienne à ses fins aussi facilement. Leurs langues commencèrent à batailler fermement pour savoir qui dominera l'autre tandis que leurs corps se retrouvaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus violemment, leurs actions n'étant plus guidées que par le désir intense qui les envahissait.

Il agrippa ses fesses avec plus de force, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair ferme, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir avant qu'il ne plaque contre le mur. Dans l'état d'excitation où elle était, la douleur ne dura qu'un instant avant de se transformer en un frisson de contentement.

- Huum... tu veux jouer à ça hein? dit-elle sensuellement en faisant voler son chapeau de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il rompit rapidement le baiser pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou et la nuque, la mordillant au passage tandis qu'elle poussait des gémissements. Leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, elle sentait son sexe en érection frotter son intimité à travers leurs vêtements et cela la rendait folle.

Elle le repoussa légèrement en posant ses mains sur son torse et se mit à déboutonner le seul vêtement qui l'empêchait encore de sentir ses muscles fermes contre ses mains. Une fois débarrassée de cet obstacle elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de croiser les bras pour retirer son haut, libérant son ample poitrine, qui se retrouva collée contre son torse lorsqu'il la pressa plus en avant contre le mur. Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa tête pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser.

Un brusque mouvement de bassin pressa plus fermement son sexe contre le sien et elle leva la tête vers le haut en poussant un long gémissement tandis qu'il embrassait à nouveau son cou et sa nuque avant de descendre vers ses seins. Mais avant de pouvoir les atteindre, il la sentit s'arcbouter contre le mur pour le repousser dans la direction du lit, où il s'effondra après quelques pas en arrière, la serrant toujours contre lui.

Elle plaça ses jambes à côté des siennes et continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il passe ses mains dans son dos pour tenter de défaire son soutien-gorge. Après quelques échecs il se mit à grogner, ce qui la fit rire.

- Je ne vois rien, protesta-t-il.

- Moi non plus, essaie une autre excuse, dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

La moquerie sembla marcher puisqu'il réussit enfin à libérer ses seins de leur carcan de lingerie et pour se venger, il la fit basculer sous lui avant de commencer à malaxer sa superbe poitrine.

- Han... pas si fort... huum continue...

Bien décidé à exaucer son souhait, il se mit à titiller ses tétons entre ses doigts avant d'en porter un à sa bouche pour le sucer.

- Oui... c'est bon, gémit-elle.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il voulait la rendre ivre, la faire crier de plaisir, jusqu'à en oublier tout le reste. Il descendit donc une main le long de son ventre, tout en continuant de lécher et caresser sa poitrine, et quand il arriva à l'élastique de sa culotte il la fit glisser dessous jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres humides contre ses doigts.

Ce simple contact la fit gémir plus fort et elle plaqua son visage contre elle en le saisissant par les cheveux. Lorsqu'il se mit à frotter son pouce contre son clitoris elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort tant le plaisir était intense mais elle ne put se retenir quand elle sentit un de ses doigts pénétrer en elle.

- Aaah! Oui!

Il ne lui offrit aucun répit, son doigt se mit à entrer et sortir rapidement de sa chatte qui mouillait de plus en plus et avant que le premier choc soit passé, elle se retrouva avec deux doigt qui rentrait en elle en lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.

- Oui! Oui! Continue! cria-t-elle tandis que ses hanches commençaient à bouger au rythme de ses doigts.

Il se mit à les plier puis à les écarter, explorant chaque recoin de cette chaude caverne humide et s'arrêtant aux endroits sensibles qui la faisaient gémir plus fort et se contracter autour de ses doigts. Il introduisit un troisième doigt sans difficulté et abandonna toute retenue pour la pénétrer le plus loin possible.

- Oh oui plus fort! C'est trop bon, continue! Tu vas me faire jouir!

La sentant se contracter autour de sa main, il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts et passa son autre bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer à lui avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle pensait qu'elle devenait folle avant mais à présent qu'il stimulait son point faible elle sentit son corps se mettre à trembler tandis que ses hanches s'agitaient violemment pour accompagner sa main.

- Oui! Oui! Je vais jouir! Mon dieu je vais jouir! Je...

Elle fut alors submergée par une vague de plaisir et sa tête bascula en arrière tandis que son corps se mettait à tressaillir. Le contre-coup la fit se replier contre lui tandis qu'elle respirait bruyamment dans son cou.

- Donc... j'imagine que ça t'a plu? demanda-t-il en retirant ses doigts trempés.

- Comme si... han han... tu ne le savais pas. À ton tour maintenant, dit-elle lascivement en passant sa main contre le renflement dur qui pointait entre ses jambes.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva nu, assis sur le lit, et elle accroupie sur le sol tandis que ses mains caressaient son sexe en érection.

- Humm... gémit-il en sentant ses fines mains astiquer son membre.

- _Il réagit déjà?_ pensa-t-elle en souriant. _Voyons ce que ça va donner avec ça._

Elle avança son visage au niveau de son entrejambe, retira une de ses mains pour placer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, pencha légèrement la tête et lui lécha lentement le gland.

- Ouu... fit-il en sentant sa langue humide contre son sexe.

- Ça va? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était aux anges.

Il était à sa merci mais pour accentuer son contrôle elle se mit à donner de long coups de langues le long de sa queue tendue en continuant de la caresser avec sa main. De temps en temps elle lui jetait un regard innocent en lui demandant si elle se débrouillait bien ou s'il aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

Il n'était pas dupe et comprenait très bien ce qu'elle faisait mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les sensations qu'elle déclenchait en lui... et son petit jeu l'excitait énormément.

- Oui... continue... grogna-t-il.

- _Il résiste encore?_ _Passons à la vitesse supérieure._

Ce faisant, elle prit son gland dans sa bouche et fit passer sa langue dessus tout en massant la base de sa queue. Il ne résista pas longtemps avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Sentir son membre dans sa bouche humide était au-delà de toute description tant le plaisir était intense et il abandonna toute retenue en la sentant prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

- Oh ouais c'est bon... continue comme ça... haaa... gémit-il en passant une main sur sa tête pour l'encourager à aller plus vite.

Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fit défaillir. À chaque fois elle descendait un peu plus bas le long de sa queue jusqu'à l'avoir presque totalement en bouche. Une fois à la limite elle alterna les longs mouvements de succion et ceux où sa langue venait s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Le sentant frémir dans sa bouche, elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et se mit à le sucer plus vite. Elle voulait le sentir s'abandonner complètement à l'extase qu'elle lui procurait, qu'il ne soit plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa bouche autour de sa queue.

Mais ce fut elle qui se retrouva prise de court quand il la repoussa par les épaules et retira son membre toujours dur de sa bouche. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension et frustration mais il se contenta de sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de raisons que je sois le seul à en profiter, dit-il en l'attirant sur le lit avant de lui retirer ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements.

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas prendre son plaisir seul elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Es-tu toujours obligé de me rappeler pourquoi je t'aime?

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa puis l'allongea sous lui et vint frotter son sexe à l'entrée de sa chatte.

- Arrête de me faire languir... gémit-elle. Dépêche-toi de me prendre... je veux te sentir... au fond de moi.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, répondit-il en enfonçant d'abord son gland puis tout son membre à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Il commença par de longs et lents va-et-vient, le temps que sa chatte s'adapte à la queue qui la pénétrait de plus en plus profondément. Quand il sentit qu'il coulissait aisément en elle, il accéléra le tempo.

- Aah oui...! Plus vite... aah!

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et que leurs consciences se noyaient dans le plaisir intense qui les envahissaient.

Lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance monter, il stoppa ses mouvements. Il ne voulait pas finir aussi vite et sans l'avoir au moins fait jouir une fois. Il profita de cette pause pour reprendre son souffle et se redresser sur ses genoux. Il lui saisit alors les hanches et la souleva pour qu'elles viennent taper contre les siennes puis il passa sa jambe droite sur son épaule avant de se remettre à la pénétrer.

- Oooh c'est bon...! C'est trop bon continue!

Le changement de position le faisait entrer encore plus profondément en elle, stimulant ses endroits les plus sensibles.

- Encore... encore! Aaah...!

Il ne la tenait plus que par la jambe et elle se retrouva sur le flanc, le visage à moitié dans les draps, tandis que des vagues de plaisir parcouraient son corps sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva sur les coudes, les fesses en l'air, alors qu'il la prenait par derrière. Elle se sentait devenir folle, ivre du plaisir qu'il lui procurait, ses hanches bougeaient toutes seules pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Oui vas-y! Prends-moi plus fort! Oh oui plus fort!

Il la sentait se contracter autour de son sexe et ses cris l'excitaient énormément. Il se mit alors à la prendre de toutes ses forces, ses hanches claquant contre ses fesses, sa queue plongeant profondément en elle, sa chatte devenant de plus en plus serrée alors que chaque pénétration était plus profonde, plus forte et plus rapide que la précédente.

- Aaah... aaah... c'est trop bon! Oh je vais jouir! HAAAA!

Dans une explosion de plaisir, elle fut submergée par un puissant orgasme qui la laissa haletante alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le lit. À moitié assommée par le cocktail de sensations qui l'avait ravagée, elle se sentit soulevée par deux bras puissants. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas joui, elle comprit qu'il voulait continuer.

- Attends... je n'en peux plus...

Mais lui était toujours dur et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Si elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il le ferait pour elle. Assis en tailleur, il la positionna face à lui, sa chatte ruisselante chevauchant son sexe avant de le faire glisser en elle, lui arrachant un immense cri de plaisir.

Elle venait juste de jouir et sa chatte était extrêmement sensible, si bien que les sensations de chaque pénétration étaient décuplées. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour bouger les hanches et décida de se coller contre lui en croisant les jambes dans son dos et les bras derrière sa nuque pour éviter de tomber. À chaque coup de hanches elle se sentait décoller pour ensuite s'empaler à nouveau sur son membre, la faisant crier de plaisir.

- Aaah... je vais... je vais encore jouir!

- Moi aussi... aah!

Elle resserra les bras pour amener son visage près du sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa chatte se contracta violemment autour de son sexe et il se sentit exploser.

- HAAAA! crièrent-ils tandis que son sperme se répandait en elle dans leur jouissance commune.

Haletant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, couverts de sueur, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'écrouler sur le lit.

oOo

Le lendemain, Nami et Luffy croisèrent Okiku et Ryuji en allant prendre le petit déjeuner. Cela faisait une semaine depuis leur retour de Nadir et Ryuji se portait bien mieux à présent, mais d'après Chopper il lui faudrait encore deux semaines avant d'être entièrement remis.

- Salut les amis, vous avez passé une bonne nuit? demanda Okiku, radieuse.

- Excellente, merci, répondit Nami avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, j'ai vraiment faim. J'espère que Takeshi-ossan a fait des konafas, dit Luffy en caressant son estomac.

Tout en continuant de discuter, ils descendirent dans la salle commune où les autres les attendaient.

- Bonjour, comment allez vous? demanda Ryuji.

- Bien merci, répondit Chopper en baillant.

- On a mal dormi à cause de deux personnes qui ont décidés de se jeter l'une sur l'autre en pleine nuit, ajouta Usopp d'un ton mauvais.

- Vous nous avez entendus? s'exclamèrent Nami et Okiku en même temps avant de se regarder avec incrédulité.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Nami.

- Toi, de quoi tu parles? rétorqua Okiku.

- De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux? trancha Usopp.

- Du fait que vous nous ayez entendu Luffy/Ryuji et moi, répondirent-elles à nouveau en harmonie.

- Ça commence à vraiment être bizarre, commenta Franky.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que l'on vous ait entendus avec... ooh. Dois-je comprendre que certaines ont pris du bon temps cette nuit? lança Robin avec un petit sourire.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus faim, dit Usopp en repoussant son assiette.

- Ryuji, je t'avais dit pas d'efforts physiques intenses! protesta Chopper.

- Oh mais tu m'as si bien traité que je n'ai sentit aucune douleur super-docteur, répondit Ryuji en détournant la conversation, faisant danser de joie le petit renne.

- Mais donc c'est qui que vous avez entendus? demanda Luffy.

- Ken-san et Cook-san, répondit Robin.

- Apparemment l'un d'eux ronflait et empêchait l'autre de dormir donc ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se battre pour régler le problème au lieu de changer de chambre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dû déménager alors que c'était les sinus de Marimo qui sifflaient comme une chaudière, pesta Sanji.

- Comme dit le dicton, si ta chambre ne te plait pas quitte-la, répondit Zoro. Moi je n'ai aucun problème avec mes sinus.

- À la base, c'est le parti responsable du différent qui doit changer!

- Tu penses vraiment que la pluie va s'arrêter de tomber parce que tu n'aimes pas être mouillé? Même un animal sais qu'il doit s'adapter.

- Je vais le tuer! hurla Sanji en se précipitant sur sa némésis.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf? demanda Okiku, le combat n'ayant apparemment aucune incidence sur sa bonne humeur.

- Le magasin a enfin reçu la commande de cola que j'avais passé, dit Franky en direction de Luffy. On peut partir dès que tu voudras capitaine.

- Oh, c'est vrai que ça fait déjà sept jours qu'on est revenus ici, répondit celui-ci.

- Et le Log Pose sera bientôt rechargé. De plus la Marine peut toujours venir poser des questions à propos de Fuhen, précisa Nami.

- Mouais, y'a pas vraiment le choix... Bon écoutez-moi! tonna Luffy. Que tout le monde soit prêt à préparer le Sunny, nous partirons en fin de matinée!

- Aye aye Sir! répondirent-ils avec entrain.

- Mais d'abord le ptit-déj, dit Luffy en provoquant un grand crash.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, Okiku retrouva Ryuji sur la colline, face aux tombes qu'il avait dressé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je réfléchis, répondit-il. Tu as bien dit que votre adversaire avait un fruit Zoan ancien?

Un peu surprise qu'il aborde ce sujet vu les circonstances, elle répondit néanmoins.

- Kyouko? Oui, un fruit de dinosaure, pourquoi?

- Pendant ces deux ans, j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeur sur ces fruits mais sans confirmation. Maintenant que c'est fait je me dis que c'est possible que ceux-là existent également.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait exister?

- Des fruits encore plus rares que les Logia... les Zoan mythiques, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Comme le phœnix ou bien...

- La dragon, compléta Okiku dans un souffle. Ce serait possible?

- C'est ce que je crois. Et si c'est le cas il doit surement être dans un des sanctuaires. Ils t'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvés Lost Island?

- Oui. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire au début mais c'est clair qu'ils ont une chance incroyable, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, ça ou bien...

- Ou bien quoi?

- Non ce n'est rien, dit Ryuji.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en partageant avec elle sa théorie sur la prophétie de l'oracle. Autant qu'il soit le seul à en porter le poids et comme l'avait dit Luffy, au final ce n'était pas ça qui comptait. Il s'accroupit devant les tombes et posa la main sur le poteau de bois.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien qu'ils voudraient que tu sois heureux... et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis... ils seront toujours avec nous, déclara-t-elle en passant la main sur le tatouage de son épaule et en fixant le dos de Ryuji.

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Adieu mes amis, je suis désolé que ça ait fini ainsi. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans l'Autre Monde.

Il se releva et ôta son chapeau pour le poser contre son cœur avant d'observer une minute de silence. Puis il se retourna et passa un bras dans le dos d'Okiku avant de se diriger vers le village. Elle posa la tête contre son épaule et se serra un peu plus contre lui, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté.

- Ça ne te dérange pas au fait? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Tu rêves! Je l'aurais fait même si tu avais décidé l'inverse. Aussi sympathiques soient tes amis ici, je ne pourrai jamais aimer une île où on ne voit jamais le soleil.

- Tu m'aurais abandonné? fit-il d'un air faussement outré.

- Hé, moi aussi j'ai des rêves. Et désolée mais tu n'es qu'en deuxième position, le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Et maintenant?

- Hum... peut-être premier ex-aequo.

- Voyons si je peux passer premier avant d'arriver au village, dit-il en riant.

oOo

Sur le Thousand Sunny, tout le monde participait à la préparation du départ... enfin presque tout le monde.

- Luffy! Je t'ai demandé d'aider Zoro à charger les provisions! cria une navigatrice en colère à son capitaine accoudé à la rambarde.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui asséna un bon coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Ne m'ignore pas!

- Aouh! Désolé Nami, je pensais à autre chose, répondit-il en essayant de calmer la douleur de la grosse bosse qui pointait sur sa tête.

- Et à quoi si je peux me permettre? fulmina Nami.

- Ben que j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que mon offre tenait toujours.

- À qui? De quoi tu... oh. Ryuji, dit-elle en se calmant.

- Ouais. Il n'a rien dit tout à l'heure donc je me demandais s'il n'avait pas oublié.

- Tu sais, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Okiku il ne voudra peut-être pas prendre le risque de la perdre à nouveau en redevenant pirate.

- Ce serait sous-estimer son entêtement! tonna une voix en dessous d'eux.

Nami et Luffy baissèrent la tête.

- **Mon** entêtement? Tu manques pas de culot!

Sur le quai se tenaient Ryuji et Okiku en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui était le plus borné et Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tiens tu vois! À cause de toi il se marre, dit Okiku en le pointant du doigt. T'as complètement ruiné notre entrée!

- Quelle entrée? On est arrivé en marchant et la moitié d'entre eux nous avaient déjà vu de loin, répliqua Ryuji.

- Tss, rabat-joie, bouda Okiku en tournant la tête.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous? lança Nami en riant.

- Ah... oui, pardon. Je vais profiter que vous êtes tous là pour le faire, dit Ryuji en sentant que tous les membres de l'équipage s'étaient rassemblés aux côtés de Luffy.

Nos héros furent alors surpris de le voir se mettre à genoux et s'incliner.

- Je vous remercie infiniment!

- Houlà, euh... Ryuji tu... commença Luffy, affolé, en agitant les mains.

- Vous avez sauvé les femmes de mes amis, continua Ryuji. Vous vous êtes battus à mes côtés, vous m'avez aidé à venger mes nakamas et plus que tout j'ai retrouvé Okiku grâce à vous. Merci encore!

- Ouais voilà... merci beaucoup, dit Okiku qui avait toujours du mal avec la politesse excessive de son fiancé.

- Bon d'accord, mais sérieusement Ryuji relève-toi. T'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, dit Luffy, gêné.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit celui-ci en se relevant. Toujours dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur quand on en a l'occasion car on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. C'est ce que me disait mon père.

- Saine philosophie, dit Zoro en se tournant vers Sanji. Ton sourcil est vraiment moche, t'es un pervers et un débile. Je me sens mieux maintenant.

Alors que Franky retenait Sanji, qui brûlait de rage, Luffy se tourna vers Ryuji.

- Alors, t'as réfléchi à ce que je t'avais dit? Ça tient toujours tu sais?

- Oui... à propos de ça...

Ils virent Ryuji passer sa main dans sa veste et en sortir un morceau de papier qu'il tint devant lui.

- Oh, tu as encore ton avis de recherche? s'exclama Okiku. J'adore cette photo de toi, tu as un côté bad-boy super sexy.

- Cet avis représente ce que j'étais... mais c'est fini. Ryuji le Dragon des Abysses, capitaine des Dragon Pirates n'est plus, dit-il en déchirant son avis de recherche.

Il éparpilla les morceaux autour de lui sous les protestations d'Okiku avant de se tourner vers Luffy et les autres.

- Aujourd'hui je suis Ryuji, le Dragon Aveugle... membre de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy!

- Et en bonus, vous m'avez aussi moi. Okiku la Tornade Blanche, qui a décidé de suivre son ex-capitaine et toujours-fiancé pour devenir une Mugiwara, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Yahoo! cria Luffy, accompagné par les exclamations de joie des autres.

Ryuji et Okiku sourirent, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était aussi bien accueilli en rejoignant un équipage pirate. Ryuji cessa cependant de sourire en sentant un grand nombre de personnes derrière lui.

- Alors tu t'en vas... Ryuji?

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Gen, Takeshi et pratiquement tout le reste des villageois.

- Gen... minna... murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, gêné.

Il avait agit égoïstement il le savait. En partant, il laissait ses amis se débrouiller seuls et à l'avenir qui sait quels genres d'ennuis ils auront à affronter.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Ryuji? demanda Takeshi en souriant. Tu vas repartir à l'aventure avec ta fiancée et tes nouveaux amis, tu devrais être heureux.

- Je le suis mais... je sais que vous auriez besoin de moi pour continuer à protéger le village.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps qu'on devait apprendre à se débrouiller sans toi? lança Gen.

- Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas vraiment! protesta Ryuji.

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que même si tu n'es pas là cette île sera toujours plus en sécurité qu'avant que tu n'arrives. Tu nous as appris beaucoup de choses Ryuji et il est temps qu'on assure nous-même notre protection. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été heureux ici on le sait, et aujourd'hui tu peux enfin faire ce dont tu as vraiment envie.

Gen se rapprocha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Pars Ryuji. Sois heureux car c'est tout ce que nous te souhaitons. Et n'oublie pas que tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici.

S'il avait pu pleurer, Ryuji l'aurait certainement fait. Étrangement cette tâche revint à Franky qui protesta contre de sournoises poussières dans les yeux.

- Merci... merci pour tout, dit Ryuji en serrant Gen et Takeshi dans ses bras.

Le Thousand Sunny leva alors l'ancre et commença à s'éloigner du quai où la foule criait et agitait les bras en un au revoir.

- Prends soin de toi Ryuji!

- Merci à vous les Mugiwaras!

- Revenez quand vous voulez!

- Attention à la Marine!

Petit à petit, les voix s'atténuèrent et l'île de Kiri disparu dans le brouillard.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, le soleil brillait sur Grand Line et tous se mirent à vaquer à leurs occupations hormis Ryuji qui fixait la petite nappe de brouillard qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

- Hey ça va aller? demanda Luffy en s'asseyant sur la rambarde à côté de lui.

- Oui. C'est juste que ça me rappelle quand je suis parti de chez moi.

- Ouais, on a tous vécu ça, dit Luffy en pensant à son départ de Fuschia.

- C'est vrai... pas la peine de revenir dessus. Alors quels sont vos ordres Luffy-senchou?

- Hein? Mes ordres? Et pourquoi tu me vouvoies maintenant? Arrête ça, c'est flippant.

- Désolé senchou mais je ne peux pas obéir à cet ordre. À partir du moment où je vous ai accepté en temps que capitaine je ne peux plus me permettre d'être familier envers vous.

- Laisse tomber Luffy, j'ai essayé de changer cet aspect de sa personnalité pendant presque 20 ans et je n'ai jamais réussi, dit Okiku en secouant la tête.

- Ouais mais c'est mon bateau. Alors tu me tutoies ou je te mets à fond de cale, menaça Luffy.

- Aye aye Sir! Que dois-je faire à présent Luffy-senchou? continua Ryuji en souriant.

- Mais tu vas arrêter oui? pesta Luffy.

- Okiku-chan! Je t'ai préparé un cocktail de bienvenue! lança Sanji en mode love-love.

Presque immédiatement, il fut saisit par sa cravate et tiré violemment en avant.

- Dis donc qui c'est que t'appelles Okiku-chan? dit Okiku avec un regard noir. On t'a jamais appris à respecter tes ainés? Pour toi ce sera Okiku-sama.

Sanji se contenta de hocher vigoureusement de la tête, l'air apeuré. Usopp et Chopper se promirent de ne jamais se mettre Okiku à dos tandis que Zoro était heureux de voir qu'au moins une des filles de l'équipage allait remettre l'excité à sa place.

- Allons Okiku-san, ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, dit Robin avec son petit sourire habituel.

- Ah non Robin! protesta Okiku en relâchant Sanji. Pas de formalités entre nous, les filles se doivent d'être unies.

- Elle a raison Robin, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de nous appeler par nos noms? ajouta Nami.

Robin regarda avec surprise son amie et la nouvelle venue. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours refusé de trop s'attacher à eux et avait dressé une barrière en employant des surnoms mais depuis Enies Lobby tout cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il n'y avait plus besoin de faire semblant à présent.

- C'est d'accord... Nami, Okiku, dit-elle en les faisant sourire.

- Robin-chwan! Moi aussi je veux que tu m'appelles par mon nom!

- Désolée Cook-san, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ça.

Sanji s'effondra, déçu, en déclenchant les rires des autres.

- Yosh! Deux nouveaux nakamas ça veut dire fiesta! Buvons à leur santé! lança Luffy.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous avec une chope.

- Pour Ryuji et Okiku, kampai!

- Kampai!

Et pendant qu'ils buvaient et s'amusaient, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient qu'ils allaient bientôt croiser un brouillard bien plus terrifiant que celui de Kiri mais ceci est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Ça y est... c'est fini. Difficile de dire comment je me sens maintenant. Soulagé, c'est sûr. Fier en regardant le travail accompli et en me disant que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Un peu honteux que ça ait pris autant de temps, surtout en considérant le rythme initial (un chapitre par semaine pour ceux qui se souviennent de cette époque dorée). Et heureux... oui, heureux d'avoir réussi le pari que je m'étais fixé. D'avoir pu vous passionner suffisamment avec cette histoire pour que vous soyez encore là... à lire mes élucubrations mélancoliques et à vous demander qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de nous faire?

Ce n'est pas facile de conclure sur un travail aussi important, jugez plutôt:

- 2 ans et 6 mois du premier chapitre à maintenant.

- 23 chapitres et une bande-annonce.

- 203 pages word.

- Presque 130 000 mots.

- 200 reviews sur mes deux sites de publication (et j'en espère plus avec ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à marquer le coup, c'est le dernier).

- 2 OC.

- Et je n'ose même pas imaginer combien d'heures à taper.

L'aventure du Guerrier Dragon et du Chasseur de Cœur prend fin et pour marquer l'événement, je vous offre Ryuji et Okiku en fan-art, fait par ma sœur (que je remercie au passage pour ça et pour avoir été ma bêta-correctrice)

Ryuji : tenshinofuu (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/d33xgzv

Okiku : tenshinofuu (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/d34cic2

N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un message si vous avez un compte DeviantArt, ça lui fera plaisir.

Pour en revenir au chapitre en lui-même, j'espère que tous ceux qui voulaient un lemon ont apprécié et s'il vous plait ne me jetez pas de pierres. Je sais que vous vouliez un LuNa mais je voulais vraiment faire un lemon anonyme, j'y pensais depuis un bon bout de temps et après tout Ryuji et Okiku ont le droit de s'amuser également. Ce lemon est donc pour nos deux couples. Et à ce propos n'hésitez pas à me dire si cette version « hot » est mieux ou pas que la « soft » du chapitre 3.

Sur le reste, pas grand chose à dire, les adieux de Ryuji à ses nakamas et à ses amis de Kiri et son intégration avec Okiku dans l'équipage, on reste dans du classique.

Je ne sais plus qui m'en avez parlé mais vous remarquerez la petite scène avec Robin et son emploi des surnoms. C'est en effet après Enies Lobby qu'elle a commencé à les appeler par leurs noms. Luffy et Nami en premier lieu puis les autres. J'ai donc décidé de marquer le coup avec Okiku pour qui la politesse n'a pas lieu d'être entre amis.

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le fruit du Dragon que je cite, c'est également une idée que j'avais eu avant l'apparition du fruit du Phœnix de Marco. Une catégorie de fruit Zoan regroupant les créatures mythiques comme le Phoenix, Yamata no Orochi, le Kitsune, la Licorne, la Chimère, le Cerbère, le Fenrir, le Raijù, la Salamandre ou le Simurgh. Bien évidemment Oda-sensei a encore réussi à me devancer.

Ce fruit reviendra si je décide de faire une suite au Guerrier Dragon. J'ai déjà quelques idées mais l'histoire se passerait après le time-skip et donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ni pour bientôt.

En ce qui concerne mes projets futur, je pense refaire quelques chroniques de One Piece avant de passer à ma nouvelle grande fic. Et en ce qui concerne celle-ci, vérifier le carburateur et faites chauffer l'asphalte parce qu'on va se la jouer Fast&Furious!

Et pour finir, je vous remercie tous pour avoir lu cette histoire, pour l'avoir commenté et pour m'avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps.

Moi: Merci encore. _(__Arittakeno Yume Wo, Kaki Atsume)_

Luffy: Merci les amis! _(__Sagashi Mono Wo Sagashi Ni Yuku No Sa)_

_(One Piece!)_

Nami: Merci beaucoup. _(__Rashinban Nante, Jyutai No Moto)_

Ryuji: Je vous remercie. _(__Netsu Ni Kasare, Kaji Wo Torunosa)_

Okiku: Merci à tous! _(__Hokori Kaburetta, Takara No Chizu Mo)_

Zoro (baille): 'erci._ (__Tashikameta No Nara Densetsu Jyanai__)_

Usopp: Le Grand Usopp-sama vous remercie. _(__Kojinteki Na, Arashi Wa, Dare Ka No)_

Sanji (cœurs): Merci à toutes les jolies filles! _(__Biorhythm Nokkate, Omoi Sugoseba ii__)_

Chopper (danse): Ça m'a pas fait plaisir bande d'enfoirés! _(__Arittakeno Yume Wo, Kaki Atsume__)_

Robin: Merci. _(__Sagashi Mono Wo Sagashi Ni Yuku No Sa)_

Franky (pose): Aouh! Un suuper-merci! _(Pocket No Coin, Soreto You Wanna Be My Friend?) _

_(We Are, We Are On The Cruise!)_

Tous (s'inclinent et se relèvent): WE ARE!


End file.
